Does It Have To Be Pink?
by SoBrittanaProudlySo
Summary: Rachel drags Quinn to a sex store in order to 'spice' up there sex life. Santana and Brittany walk in and Quinn can do nothing but hide from them. Faberry with some Brittana.
1. Chapter 1 Sex Shop

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink?

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry (Quinn/Rachel) and Brittana (Santana/Brittany)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Just a one shot, please review.

**SYNOPSIS: **Rachel drags Quinn to a sex store in order to 'spice' up there sex life. Santana and Brittany walk in and Quinn can do nothing but hide from them. Faberry with some Brittana

"I still don't see why we have to go in there Rach, there's nothing wrong with our sex life" Quinn complained looking up at the neon pink sign outside the lesbian sex shop Rachel had dragged her to. Yeah that's not subtle. Quinn looked around the street they were on hoping no one she knew was around

"I never said anything was _wrong_ with our love making Quinn, I just said maybe we should invest in a strap on or something that may perhaps enhance our experience" Rachel tried to argue her case but the blond wouldn't let her have her own way so easily

"Well I don't know about you Rach but my experience is pretty good" Quinn said smirking at the memories of this morning's particular actives.

"Look we're just go in, look around and if there's anything that catches our eye we can try it out, it's not a tattoo Quinn, it won't be permanent, if we don't like it we don't have to use it again" Quinn was still unsure taking a deep breath, she never had a problem with the things they did in bed but apparently Rachel wanted a change, not that the brunette was complaining much when she woke up to Quinn's head between her legs only hours before. "If it makes you that uncomfortable then we won't go in, I just thought we could have some fun with a toy or something"

"A toy?" Quinn questioned with a puzzled look, did she mean like a toy airplane or what, she would have to be more specific with her explanation

"Like a strap on or something, I'd love for you to use one on me" Rachel had that reassuring tone, the one that usually meant Quinn was about to crack and do whatever the hell the diva wanted. And come to think of it Quinn was liking the idea of screwing Rachel with a strap on, but there was no way she would have her way with the colour. She would most certainly wanna go with pink and there's no way she will be letting Rachel get a pink one. She would definitely want to pick that out herself.

"Ok fine well go in" Quinn submitted to her girlfriend's request, no surprises there. Rachel gripped her hand tightly and grinned widely at the blond who just looked completely fucked but not in the good way.

Next thing Quinn knew she was being dragged into the shop. Once they were inside she cringed even more, there were posters of sexy women in underwear lining the walls, all of which had some sort of advertisement for a strap on or a lube or a sexy outfit that she bet if she asked Rachel to wear the diva would only shrug her off in disgust of her 'pervy ways'. Even the websites she used when Rachel wasn't around weren't quite as detailed as some of these posters.

"Holy crap" Quinn said when she saw Rachel walk over to a line of fake penises. She bowed her head in discomfort and followed the girl.

"Wow look at this one Quinn it would practically rip my open" Quinn barely had time to look up before a plastic cock was shoved right in her face. She knocked it back quickly and stared down at it as Rachel held it in her hands. "It's huge" Rachel stated the complete obvious. Quinn raked her eyes across the several different kinds, she had no idea they came in so many colours, maybe if real cocks had such verity she would have considered trying one or two more out.

"We are not getting that one Rachel its totally bigger than my head, and it has veins, fuck that, not literally though" Quinn rejected it, there was no way Rachel would actually want to buy that one to begin with but she had to make sure she voiced her opinion, she didn't want to come off as completely whipped to anyone who may be listening.

Quinn looked around the shop a little while she left her girlfriend to stare the fake dicks. She came across some chocolate shaped genitals, not the sort of chocolate she would like to have in her mouth but it was chocolate nonetheless. She picked up a disturbingly accurate chocolate penis, what is it with this place and cocks, girls have bits too. Quinn found herself laughing at the fact it fitted perfectly in her hand. She looked back over at her girlfriend "Hey Rach look, Finn must have modelled for this one" she chuckled a little too hard at her own joke, gaining a frown from the diva, good job Rachel is the one who wants to buy a strap on or she wouldn't be getting any tonight. Maybe some good was coming out of this after all. She put the edible penis back and continued her search.

Next she came across the clothes, yes those clothes, the sort of ones she would get a slap for asking Rachel to even consider wearing in the bedroom. She didn't really know why, Rachel was the one going on about spice and she was always looking for new ways to gain acting experience, well if she just gave it a chance she could be a maid or a cop for an hour or two, but no that wasn't Rachel's style, Quinn pouted at the thought. "Quinn are you planning on helping over here or shall I just do this all myself?" Rachel's demanding voice gave no room for argument.

"Coming dear" Quinn smiled she knew Rachel hated that term it made them sound like an old married couple and despite the fact it was totally true Rachel also hated the way Quinn made it sound like she was completely under the thumb. Rachel tapped her foot waiting for Quinn to come back over, throwing her a stern glare when she could have sworn the blond was humming 'The Rolling Stones Under My Thumb' a glare in which Quinn clearly ignored. "What do you want me to do Rachel?" Quinn sighed looking at her girlfriend like shed done nothing wrong, well she hadn't but in Rachel's world she's done a lot of things wrong in the mere ten minutes they'd spent in the shop so far.

"Which one should we get?" Rachel asked like she was honestly lost. Quinn had no idea she was only gonna be wearing it, Rachel would be the one having to take it.

"Well I don't know it's gonna be inside you not me, and your pretty tight so I'd just get a small or average sized one" Quinn prodded at a reasonably small dildo on display, then she turned to look at the brunette to find her glaring at her still

"Do you have to be so graphic, we do not need to discuss my tightness inside a shop" her tone was definitely the type that promised no sex later, Quinn knew she best watch it now.

"Yeah a sex shop Rach, one you dragged me in" Oh shit that wasn't watching it, that was stepping in it more so. Quinn decided to clamp her mouth shut when she saw brown eyes narrow at her, its time to start being more helpful Quinn decided, though she did think her previous advice was still valid "Can't we just get a normal one, you know one that doesn't have patterns or glitter, I know were gay but even Kurt wouldn't go for a glitter one, and I definitely don't want any detail, I mean I'm gay for a reason and that's just….ew just no" Quinn squirmed and shivered in disgust where she stood looking at the big one Rachel initially joked about.

"We can get a regular one if you want" Quinn didn't know what to say was that Rachel actually taking her opinion and agreeing with it. "But what about the strap, I mean you're gonna want some sort of friction as well" Rachel asked sincerely taking Quinn's hand. Of course she wanted friction.

"Yeah but the dildo is the most important thing"

"Well I like this one" Rachel said picking up a small pink one packaged up ready for purchase. Yes pink. The one colour Quinn didn't want to get but she knew Rachel would want.

"That looks fine but can we please get a different coloured one, does it have to be pink?"

"I like pink" Rachel said using that voice Quinn usually gave into again, Quinn just imagined it now, her having to put that thing on was bad enough, but having a pink phallus between her legs was not a thought she wanted to bare, but Rachel's face really was making it hard to say no. Just as Quinn almost had the courage to go for it, the shops door opened and Quinn immediately heard the familiar voice of one Brittany Pierce and usually where Britt went Santana Lopez wasn't far being, instead of humming 'Under My Thumb" again she grabbed Rachel's hand and yanked her down behind the shop shelf to shield them from her friends. She gave a second or two to realize maybe the song would have been more appropriate and certainly less strange but now she was practically suffocating Rachel with her chest whilst they lay in a heap on the floor. Totally normal behaviour for a sex store.

Once she realized Rachel was struggling to breath she sat up a little onto her knees and helped Rachel up who was now on her ass. "What the hell Quinn, as much as I love your breasts I do not appreciate them being thrust into my face when we are in public, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel demanded to know. Quinn kept them both low to the ground and pointed to the two girls that were currently looking at the vibrators. Oh great now she had that imagery in her head…ok so it wasn't that bad….Santana, Brittany, naked, oh crap she just turned herself on. Rachel on the other hand felt her confidence about being in a sex store diminish when she laid eyes on the pair, suddenly her cheeks where red and she really didn't want to be seen by the two girls.

At first they watched on as Santana and Brittany seemed to just play with the objects they were checking out, looks like they'd been here many times, no wonder they were Glee's most sexually active couple, they had a lot of 'spice' as Rachel would put it. Quinn, after a good five minutes of the girls not moving, realized there was no way they could go up to the counter without being seen by the other couple, so she made a decision she would leave, she started to make a move carefully stepping closer to the door being sure not to make any noise by tiptoeing, she looked back at her girlfriend who hadn't moved at all. Rachel gave her a frown and mouthed to come back but Quinn refused with a shake of her head, whose whipped now?

Quinn backed up before feeling something stab her in the ass, there's no way it could have been Rachel as she was still behind the shelf mouthing something about a restriction of boobs tonight, and it definitely wasn't Santana or Brittany as Quinn had made sure they were not heading over in her direction the whole time she was escaping. She spun around only to see a mannequin wearing frilly lacy silk lingerie. Quinn's heart pounded in her chest when she realized it was rocking from side to side, fuck, she'd assed it over, Quinn tried to steady the fake woman but it was no use once she slipped backwards in her struggle and landed straight on her back with a partially loud, there's no way Santana and Brittany didn't hear, thud. Quinn opened her eyes one at a time to find she was now being topped by this mannequin, if that wasn't bad enough both of her hands were cupping the woman's bra covered breasts, now what was that about a boobs restriction, no doubt Rachel would give her crap for this later, something from giving their presence away, to her touching another's breast even though the breast were fake but then again so were Santana's and they still did their job.

"Is that Quinn" she heard Brittany's voice, well this wasn't embarrassing at all, she moved her head to see the couple coming over to them. There's no way she's getting _any_ from Rachel tonight _now_. Brittany was now standing next to her as she lay on the floor. Why wasn't the staff doing anything about this? Santana's feet were now on the other side of her head and she knew this wasn't gonna be easy. Santana leaned down to pull the mannequin off of Quinn who apparently couldn't seem to remove the model from herself and she steadied it back up straight.

"Fabray what the hell are you doing here?" Santana said with a smirk helping up the blond from the floor, she already knew the answer, the store pretty much answered that question, but she really wasn't gonna pass up the chance of getting Quinn to admit that she and Rachel wanted to try something new.

"Um I thought this was a…clothes shop, but I was wrong clearly and now I'm leaving" Quinn darted her eyes back and forth from the two girls and gave a quick glace back at Rachel _still_ hiding, trying to also hide a giggle she was currently battling with, not trying to help her girlfriend out at all, just letting her sweat. Well Quinn herself did try to ditch Rachel so she guessed it was pretty much her own fault

"Sure, sure ok, totally believe you" Santana said clearly not attempting to cover up her sarcasm.

"Hi Quinn" Brittany chirped waving her hand frantically even though she stood only inches from the other blond.

Quinn smiled back "Hey Britt" before she was enveloped in a hug, she saw Brittany at school only yesterday but she hugged like they hadn't talked in years. Quinn hugged back, guessing the reality of being in a sex shop brought on Brittany's over excitement. Despite the fact this clearly wasn't there first time.

"So is Berry with you?" Santana asked once her own girlfriend had let the girl go, Quinn gasping for a breath before again darted her eyes towards Rachel who was shaking her head. Then looking back at the other two girls, totally not obvious Santana laughed to herself at the thought

"No why would she be, I told you I wasn't meant to walk in here, it was a mistake, me and Rachel don't need this stuff" she commented defensively as she gestured around the shop pointing frantically at whatever her hand led to, her cheeks continuing to heat up.

"Hey this stuff is a blessing if you know who to use it right" said Santana as if she was challenging the blond, in a friendly manner of course.

"It's amazing, Santana said shed buy me whatever I wanted, if I went down on her for a whole hour last night" Britt said completely ignoring the fact some of what she just said may have been deemed personal and confidential, but the blond just smiled at Quinn while Quinn eyed the Latina with a small smirk, she didn't need to know that but actually it was rather funny, and she could see that Santana too was just smiling from her girlfriends lack of filter when it came to this stuff. After all it wasn't that bad if Brittany wanted to brag about their sex lives.

Realizing she hadn't actually got anything but lies out of Quinn so far Santana spoke up again "So where is Rachel, hiding?" like she didn't already know. She should probably consider telling Quinn that just cause she darts her eyes doesn't mean she can't see where she's looking or maybe she wouldn't tell her after all it did often work in her favour. Quinn didn't reply right away so the Latina decided to play on this before ending the blonds torture. "Maybe it's a good thing she's not here in this sex shop with you, after all we all know how bad she is at sex" Santana smirked

"What?" Quinn questioned, she may be a little slow at times, she may not wear that freaking maids outfit Quinn really wanted to see her in and she may have taken like forever to let Quinn into her pants or rather short skirt, but Rachel berry was not _bad_ at sex.

"Don't you remember Quinn, last week, you told us Rachel was really bad at going down and sometimes you have to fake it just to get her out of there" the Latinas smirk growing. Quinn looked horrified, Rachel most certainly heard that and she definitely never said such a thing, she liked it when Rachel went down on her, in fact she was probably better at that than using her fingers, after all Rachel is all mouth most of the time, that's why Quinn assumed Santana too was good at that particular task. Brittany also looked at Santana rather confused, she may not remember everything she hears but she was pretty sure Quinn had never said anything like that about Rachel. Santana gave Britt a wink, which she was sure Quinn probably saw but it didn't matter, Britt got the idea right away

"Oh yeah, and you also said that she was really annoying when trying to makeout ith cause all she did was talk and complain" ok that sounded familiar she did in fact say that one but not the first one, however she used slightly different wording than Britt reminded her of, such as 'frustrating' over 'annoying' and ok she used 'complain' but she didn't mean it in a bad way, it just got a bit boring when she was trying to make out with Rachel but all the brunette wanted to do was talk about Glee or some Broadway show she had never actually seen on Broadway but spoke about it like she had in any case.

"You said what, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel practically shouted as she shot to her feet and came out from behind the shelf she was hiding. Still carrying that frigging _pink_ dildo like a pet. She crossed her arms as she burned Quinn with her eyes and frown. "What do you mean I don't satisfy you, do you really fake it when I go down on you?" thank god she didn't question the whole making out thing, there were no lies she could come up with for that one. "Well I'm waiting?"

"Thanks San" Quinn glared at her friend "Rachel she's making it up. You know I love it when you eat me out, I would never fake it with you there's no need to" Quinn pleaded her innocent

"Is this true Santana, are you really making it up?" Rachel turned to said girl keeping that stern face

"Geeze Rach calm down, what got up your ass, I'm totes joking, you need to learn to chill, I'm sure Quinn loves when you tongue fuck her, isn't that right Quinnie" Santana mocks at the nickname Rachel has for her girlfriend. Quinn punches Santana's arm, crude sex talk suddenly doesn't seem to be as fun to say, she usually only does it to get Rachel rattled in any case.

"Shut it Sanny" Quinn laughs, seeing Britt smile at her nickname for her very own girlfriend, Santana shrugs Quinn off, Britt liked saying it that's all that really mattered.

"Well Quinn have you decided what we're getting yet?" Rachel said holding up that dildo she knew she'd eventually get her own way on.

"I told you we're not getting a pink one, just pick a different colour" Quinn gesture to the variations of the very same dildo.

"No I want pink, it's not going inside you, isn't that what you said, so I should get final pick, you can choose the strap" Rachel firmly stood her ground, as usual

"Oh you're getting a little friend" Brittany chimed in "Me and Santana have one of those, Sanny says she loves to stick it in me" Quinn could have sworn Santana was now blushing as the Latina looked away over at the straps.

"Got any suggestions on what strap is best to get, preferably one that has some sort of friction for the wearer too" Quinn asked her friends as the four made their way over to the strap section.

"Since when did sex get so expensive" Quinn questioned looking at some of the prices on the more advance straps, did people really spend that much on sex? Well with someone they knew anyway.

Santana cracked up laughing at a patterned strap, well Quinn wouldn't get that one that's for sure "You should get that one" Britt pointed at an average looking one, not too basic but not too, several months allowance. "That's the one me and San have and San always comes really hard when she fucks me with it" there she goes again with the lack of filter.

Quinn looked over at the Latina and was sure now, Santana Lopez was definitely blushing. "It really gets all up in there. If its friction you're looking for that one won't disappoint, trust me" Santana advised. Quinn really just wanted to get out of here now so she figured as long as it could do something to get her off shed get it, pay, and leave.

"Ok then I guess that one it is" she said grabbing a packaged one from near the display shelf. "Can we leave now?" Quinn whined at her girlfriend "We got what we came for"

"What about us San?" Britt spoke

"Right, I promised so, go ahead pick whatever you want, preferably under $100" Santana laughed. Britt squeaked in excitement and bounced up and down before glancing around the store "Let's go back to the vibrators" Brittany squealed like it was something that everyone needed to hear as she dragged Santana back over to the vibrator section by her collar, skipping all the way. Quinn and Rachel waited for their friends, they might as well leave the shop altogether, that way it would be far less embarrassing if Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Mike or whatever group of their other friends were hanging outside the store, which going by her luck so far this morning would most likely happen without doubt.

Quinn eyed up the maids outfit again trying hard to picture Rachel's sexy little body inside that thing, Rachel just watched there friends as Brittany confused herself with the variations of vibrators that were available and Santana just trying to keep up with her girlfriend. "Hey Rach"

"Yes Quinn" she didn't even take her eyes away from the other two girls

"Can we…" Quinn was interrupted before she could finish her question

"No we can't, I won't, and don't ask" Quinn was shocked, the fuck did she know what she was about to say but before she could ask Rachel continued "I will not wear one of those sexually perverted attires during any form of love making" Rachel turned her gaze to the stunned and slightly disappointed blond. Quinn pouted her displeasure, should she even bother arguing, she best not or Rachel would probably try to find a pink dildo with glitter. And she just could not rock that look so she kept her mouth shut. Knowing she would eventually brake down the diva and get her to agree with her 'perverted fantasy'. Maybe on their honeymoon, if she could wait that long, probably not but she'd most likely get no choice.

Soon enough Brittany had narrowed down the choices she liked best and eventually picked the one she wanted; yes it had a poker dot pattern. The couple came back over to Quinn and Rachel who were still waiting patiently for them. "Ok ready to go?" Santana asked looking from the two girls to her girlfriend who was now hugging her new toy, nothing odd about that. Nothing whatsoever. Well nothing until Brittany does it then it's totally cute and has Santana grinning wide at the girl.

The four girls headed over to the cashier at the desk to the side of the store, the same one who seemed to offer no assistance during all debating; then again it wasn't like there was any other staff around to help either. Brittany and Santana went first, Brittany placed her object on the desk and the cashier rung them up, Santana paying for it and receiving a kiss on the cheek from Britt after they'd taken the bag with the object in, that seemed easy enough, no judging, no smirking, no comment, from the cashier at all or Santana for once. Quinn felt at ease as she placed the strap on the desk and Rach placed the box upon it also. The cashier took the items one by one and rung them up, before popping them into a bag the same she had done with Santana and Brittany's purchase, wait a second, did she just smirk, oh my god is she laughing, now Quinn feels embarrassed she could swear the woman is full on judging her right now, making up little stories in her head about her and Rachel, mostly her though. Quinn refused to take any notice when Rachel nudged her to pay for the objects, she pulled out her wallet and…wait a second why the hell is she paying for this, this wasn't even her idea, she was quite content with how they had sex already….oh right totally and utterly WHIPPED! Quinn handed over the money and picked up the bag, oh great now she was also carrying this stuff, what next, fanning down Rachel while she feed her grapes and rolled out the red carpet, or should she just throw herself down so the diva could walk on her instead, not that she wasn't already doing that.

Quinn knew it would be worth it though if Rachel got what she wanted, she was happy and if Rachel was happy that meant no unnecessary sex bans. Quinn smiled at her girlfriend and Rachel smiled back as she walked past Quinn towards the exit door. She didn't even get a kiss. Quinn quickly followed the brunette and her two friends as they left the store before the cashier woman could give her anymore of those 'judging you' looks.

Once outside the four girls stopped to go their separate ways "Well me and Britts are gonna go have some fun with this thing" Santana said nodding down to the bag.

"Ok we'll see you at school on Monday" Rachel said to the pair. Brittany taking Santana's hand in her own.

"Bye Quinn, Rachel" Britt smiled teeth on show, clearly it was Christmas for Brittany with that bag in her hand.

"Bye guys" Quinn and Rachel waved at them, Santana shot them a nod and followed Brittany down the street as she was already half way to Santana's car skipping all the way. "Ok so you wanna go back to my place and test this thing out" Quinn said hopefully, turning to her girlfriend

"Oh no you don't Fabray" Rachel was stern once more

"Wait why I did everything, I got this thing, I agreed to pink!" she said like it was the worst possible scenario in life, maybe it was

"Yeah but you still gave me that attitude and there was several sarcastic comments in there for good measure not to mention a bit of sass, and if I remember rightly you made reference to my tightness and said that I was bad at giving oral" Rachel recalled

"Santana said that not me, she was totally joking, the only thing I actually said was what Brittany said in there…no wait crap I didn't mean that!" Quinn panicked instantly

"Wait that was true?"

"Only a little" Quinn voice small now as she looked down at her feet. What was she gonna do or say next to make this worse, if possible.

"Ok you are so on a sex ban, one week and don't even think about trying to grope my breast at night, I can assure you they will be completely smothered by a thick argyle pyjama top" Rachel voiced as she began to walk towards their own car, Quinn's car, of course she was the one that drove here. Rachel walked the few feet to the vehicle, before stopping at the door; Rachel insisted they park right outside of the building, most likely to maximize all chances of actually being seen by as many people as possible. "Quinn it's locked"

Making her way over towards her girlfriend and car, dragging her keys out from her pocket, Quinn huffed "Coming dear" Quinn muttered, knowing full well she wouldn't be for at least a week, not from the assistance of Rachel anyway.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one, please review if so.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rachel's Bedroom

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 2

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Got a few people asking for more so thought I'd try to write something, let me know what you think, it's only a short one. Thank you for all the great reviews so far, keep them coming, they fuel me.

**SYNOPSIS**: Bedroom aftermath, still no sex…yet.

Quinn flopped down on the Rachel's bed, watching her girlfriend clear a space in her underwear drawer for their new toy. Quinn held the bag next to her on the bed, hugging it slightly. Rachel pushed aside some of her underwear until there was a clear space in the drawer "Right let's put it in here" Rachel turned around to see Quinn sat there just staring "What are you doing?"

"What if your dads find it?" Quinn asked making sure to keep her voice down in case said parents were eavesdropping

"Why would they look through my panties drawer Quinn?" Rachel stepped towards her bed picking up the bag.

Quinn shrugged "Well I don't know what gay men do when there together" Quinn stood up following Rachel as she pulled out the objects from the bag, unpacking them and placing them in the drawer before closing it with a pleased smile.

"They certainly don't go pantie raiding their own daughter, baby, I know they can be a bit strange at times but that's going a little too far" Rachel rested a hand on Quinn's shoulder to calm her insane thinking.

"What if they know we're having sex or that I popped you cherry, they'd kill me? They'd probably dismember my body and burry it around your gigantic backyard" Quinn's eyes looked passed Rachel as she imagined the gruesome death

"Quinn that's disgusting, my fathers will not hurt you, besides I think they know we're being intimate" Rachel informed casually

Quinn's eyes widened with this new information "What the fuck, since when, how, did they catch us, did you tell them, how do they know that?" Quinn frantically stumbled on her words

"Calm down baby, I didn't tell them, they probably just figured it out, they were making weird references to sex the other day when we were discussing if eating fish counts when you are a vegan" Quinn looked at the brunette like she was speaking a different language, Rachel picked up on Quinn's confusion and decided to expand "Something about me being a vegan yet still indulging in a fishy dish sometimes"

"Now who's being disgusting?" Quinn screwed her face up imagining the conversation, that must have been beyond awkward, she couldn't even begin to think of how embarrassing it would have been to have her mother attempting to converse with her over the sex she and Rachel have.

"Hey it was my dads that said it" Rachel defended herself; there was no way she would have articulated such vulgar jokes. "Anyway baby I have to pee I'll be back in a minute" Rachel said kissing Quinn on the cheek and walking out of the room. Quinn looked around Rachel's bedroom, very clean and tidy and everything was placed perfectly where it should be. A neat pile of school books and homework on her desk, with a small amount of makeup spread out across the surface from the morning, even though she hadn't put it away yet it still looked pretty damn tidy. Quinn also had noticed Rachel had made her bed since they defiled it earlier that day though she must have done it when Quinn was in the bathroom or something as she doesn't recall the girl doing it in front of her, oh god what if it was Rachel's dads that made it, crap would they have realized what they done, she sure hoped they didn't hear them, Rachel was pretty wordy at the best of times she certainly didn't stop during sex, in fact she probably blabbed more.

Quinn eyed the drawer that Rachel had made the home of their new objects, she decided to take a quick look while Rachel wasn't around. She pulled the drawer open and saw the two objects, the black strap and that _damn_ pink penis. She picked it up and gave it a rather long stare, while she began thinking of how it would feel to wear it and how it would feel to put it inside of her girlfriend and to be able to actually pleasure her in that way. She knew there first time would mostly likely be a bit slow, Rachel hadn't had something quite as big as the dildo inside her before but Quinn was very caring there first time together, she was sure she could do it again, if that time ever actually came around, she still had this stupid sex ban to deal with. Quinn ran a finger over the tip of the plastic, scrunching her nose at the feel, she didn't know how straight girls could cope getting impaled by a real one of these most nights, she was kind of glad she could go slow with Rachel, she didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable or hurt her.

The phallus was currently an inch away from her face as she studied it, she wondered what it would be like to have in her mouth, wondering what it could taste like, tingling when she pictured Rachel sucking on it when Quinn was wearing it. Quinn held it down further till it was between her legs looking at Rachel's full length mirror in the corner of her girlfriend's room, smirking proudly about how it looked against her, thrusting forward a little, to see what it would look like. "What the hell are you doing Quinn?" Rachel's voice came from behind her as Quinn locked eyes with her in the mirror. What was she doing? She didn't even know herself; she looked like a complete dork right now. Her cheeks instantly turning red she turned to face her girlfriend, forgetting to remove the dildo from her southern regions. Rachel's eyes dropped from Quinn's to see the dick between her legs, then she looked back up at the open mouthed blond, clearly pondering a explanation for her weirdness, there wasn't one.

"Ah I was just seeing how it looked" honesty is the best policy, especially in a relationship, and especially when there was nothing else Quinn could say that Rachel would believe.

"Ok then" Rachel gave her an strange look but decided not to question the blond, a bit because she found the whole situation too creepy to want to know more but mostly because she was afraid of knowing more, she knew Quinn was a little _different_ and a tad odd when they started dating but this was a whole new bucket of 'WTF'. Rachel walked back to her bed and slumped onto it front first leaning up on one elbow, as she watched Quinn stuff the item back into her drawer and close it up again, she did find it ironic the blond ignored her panties to go directly for the penis but, again not something she wanted to learn more on.

"So are we really gonna stick with this sex ban?" Quinn enquired shyly sitting down on the end of her bed looking down at Rachel who rolled onto her back.

"Well I don't know about you Quinnie but my ban is firmly in place, you may take care of yourself if you really can't wait that long" Rachel locked eyes with the blond who didn't really have an expression on her face.

"Ok I guess I can wait a week" Quinn joined Rachel on her back and took her closest hand in her own, both girls looking up at the ceiling. "Do you wanna come over mine on Monday after school?" the blond asked almost hesitantly, just cause they hung out didn't mean they had to have sex but Rachel would probably take it the wrong way and think Quinn was just having another attempt at getting into her pants.

"After school? Um…I can't afterschool but maybe a bit later how about 6?" Rachel suggested and Quinn could have sworn she had a hint of nervousness in her tone, what did Rachel have to be nervous about? Rachel sat up and looked down at Quinn. "Yeah we can definitely do 6" Rachel assured with a single nod.

"Ok sounds cool" Quinn gave a small half smile and Rachel laid back down resting her head against Quinn's slowly rising an falling chest, letting the blond wrap and arm around her and let a finger toy with her brown strands of hair spread over her shoulder.

**A/N: Sorry its short, I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, and we may be seeing that maid's outfit after all, please review let me know what guys think, any suggestions or question feel free to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3 At School and Sexytimes

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 3

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry (Quinn/Rachel) Brittana (Santana/Brittany)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Thanks for all the good feedback with this one, Last chapter most likely, maybe, unless you guys think otherwise.

**SYNOPSIS: **Monday at school, and sexytimes

"QUINNIE!" Brittany shouted from halfway down the corridor, Quinn spun around from her open locker to see the other blond stampeding towards her, Santana following behind with a slow walk and a smile on her face from her girlfriends antics. Brittany jumped into Quinn's arms causing Quinn to drop her history book on the floor in order to wrap her arms around the taller girl, almost stumbling over in the process, pressing her back against the lockers behind to stable herself.

"Calm down Britt" Quinn said her voice muffled by Brittany's chest. Quinn's hands slipped further down having to grasp onto Brittany's ass to stop her from falling backwards. Santana must have noticed the innocent touching.

"Watch those hands Fabray, that butt is mine" she raised an eyebrow watching Quinn with suspicion. She rested a hand on her girlfriends back as Britt jumped down out of Quinn's arms. "So did you and Berry get your sexy on during the weekend" Santana smirked.

Quinn hadn't seen Rachel yet today, she was waiting for her at this moment, Rachel had texted her twenty minutes ago to meet by her locker when class finished, but to answer Santana's question, no she didn't get any sexytimes with her girlfriend at all since the whole debacle at the sex shop. "No…we um...we just haven't had time yet" Quinn looked at the ground knowing Santana would mostly likely see through her if she just looked the Latina in the eyes.

"Put you on a sex ban eh?" Santana laughed, well that looking down certainly sucked as an idea. Santana always knew what was going on, she perhaps knew more about Quinn's relationship than Quinn herself did. "Me and Britt went at it for almost four hours when we got home, and we've beaten our record for a weekend, 34 times as of this morning, no 35, in the car" Santana winked at her girlfriend and Brittany blushed remembering how Kurt's face froze in shock horror when he caught sight of their car in the parking lot, windows slightly steamy, as Blaine pulled him away to coax him out of the life scarring he was sure to suffer.

"God how can you guys even still walk" Quinn eyed them both with interest. Santana just shrugged while Britt smiled widely

"Santana couldn't stop fucking me all weekend, then she went down on me, and then we put our hips together and we…"

"Britt, she doesn't need to know every detail" Santana hushed the excited blond holding her hand up to her face, honestly she didn't care about Quinn knowing, but Britt repeating it and reminding her of the pairs activates was turning her on all over again and she didn't know if she could make it 36, Quinn was right it was becoming a slight problem to walk without looking like a frog.

"Hey babe" the three girls turned around to see the little diva heading over to them smiling sweetly. Rachel stopped between Britt and Quinn and stood on tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, Quinn turned her head to trick Rachel so they joined lips instead. Rachel wasn't one for too much PDA she found it 'tasteless' but Quinn always liked to wind her up so she thought this was a perfect opportunity. Rachel surprisingly didn't frown at Quinn she just accepted the trickery, kissing Quinn's lips softly, and then looking at the other two girls staring back at them.

"God get a room" Santana joked, chuckling at her own comment. Brittany too joining in with a giggle before grabbing at the Latinas hand to hold tightly.

Quinn frowned at her friend "After what you just told me, your one to talk Lopez" Santana didn't react with words just grinned loving the fact she had such an active sex life with her girlfriend while Quinn was suffering the fate of Rachel's prude self. "Stop smiling like that, its creepy"

"Hey just cause I'm getting some, it's not my fault"

"Actually yeah it is, you were the ones making up all that crap about me saying stuff about Rachel, which so wasn't true"

"But Quinn you did say she was annoying cause her mouth wouldn't stop talking when you were having lady kisses" Britt said innocently

"Ok Britt you don't need to drop me in it even more" Quinn looked at Rachel who now sported a frown, was this sex ban about to get longer? She really couldn't cope with this; these girls would be the death of her, or at least the death bed of her relationship. "Ok well me and Rachel should go to class now" Quinn hastily bent down to retrieve her book from the floor and placed it under her arm while she shut her locker and put her free arm around her girl.

"Bye Quinn Quinn!" Britt sang, doing that frantic wave again, Quinn nodded to the two girls

"Bye guys see you later" Quinn and Rachel began to head down to the history class they shared together.

They stopped outside the classroom, they still had a good ten minutes till class started, Rachel tried to walk right in, always being one to be extremely early, but Quinn pulled her back. "Hey Rach you still didn't tell me what you were doing after school"

Rachel looked around the corridor a bit, before locking eyes with her girlfriend. "What do you mean I'm not doing anything?" she insisted

"You said you were gonna be busy after school and that's why we agreed on hanging out at 6 instead of earlier"

"Quinn I'm not doing something, I just have some errands to run, nothing important, just stuff, you know" Rachel shifted her eyes.

"Well why don't I come with you, get them done quicker" Quinn suggested hoping she could lend Rachel a hand with anything she had to do

Rachel turned and walked into the classroom "Um no that's not necessary, you'll only get bored, and I don't appreciate being buttered up" Rachel sat down in her usual chair at the front, the rest of the classroom remaining empty for now, Quinn sat down next to Rachel. Knowing she shouldn't push her luck but she wasn't trying to 'butter her up' as Rachel had put it, she left the subject as it was, if Rachel had things to do then she'd let her, maybe it was some fathers-daughter bonding, and she didn't want to get in the way of that. It did seem odd, Rachel would normally stop at nothing to bore Quinn with her day and what she was doing later, everything from the dream she had the night before to what she was having for dinner that evening, but Rachel had been acting a little weird since catching her playing with that phallus in her bedroom. Quinn placed her book on the table and prepared for class.

"Ok so I guess I'll just see you at 6 then" Quinn was quiet now, head down and a slight pout upon her lips, not looking in Rachel's direction in case she did something else wrong. Wait what had she done wrong? Nothing if she recalls, not today anyway.

Ten minutes later class had started and most of the seats were filled with their fellow students, as they waited for their teacher, who by the looks of it wasn't turning up anytime soon.

"Hey class" Holly Holiday burst into the room "You're History teacher is off sick today, aka hangover, so I'll be taking over for today, isn't that great?" Holly addressed the class. Quinn smiled. She loved Holly. She always had a good time in class when she had Holly covering. Ever since Rachel and her came out as an official couple she had noticed Holly would act much more friendly with her, not in a creepy way but they just enjoyed having a joke every now and then with each other now Quinn was more confident in herself. Rachel on the other hand didn't like Holly, 'She's too laid back and doesn't care about giving us an actual education' Quinn remembers Rachel saying the last time they had a class covered by the woman.

"Ok so let's just say we go online and I show you some graphic pictures of some old fashioned tortures" she inappropriately suggested gaining a loud cheer from the class, well it was history right?

"God so unbelievable" Rachel muttered under her breath, Quinn looked at her form the corner of her eye but other than that didn't pay any attention to her girlfriend, she loved her but she was just acting even more cold today, was this really all over a simple stupid comment she made, and the fact she was testing the dildo the other day.

Once class was over which thankfully went pretty fast, Quinn looked forward to lunch "Hey Quinn can I have a word" Miss Holiday asked before Quinn and Rachel could leave the class.

Quinn went over to her substitute teacher completely unaware of what she wanted "Sure Miss what's up?"

"Are you alright? You didn't seem very active in class, I mean when I showed that guy with half a butt you didn't even squeal" Holly was genuinely worried but Quinn knew there was nothing to be worried about, she was fine. She was just a bit frustrated with what she was dealing with, with Rachel at present, but she certainly wasn't about to discuss this with a teacher, even if she was the coolest substitute teacher on the face of the planet.

"I'm fine, Miss H, nothing to be concerned with" Quinn let a half smile grace her features to reassure the older blond there was nothing out of place.

"Ok then, I'm always here if you need me, well ill probably be in a different class, unless Mr Jack Daniels, decides he wants to take another day off for his 'head pains'" Holly rested a hand on Quinn's shoulder before stroking it down her bare arm.

"Thanks, is that all?" Holly nodded and took her hand off the smaller blond, allowing her to leave. Quinn turned around to see Rachel waiting for her. Crap she still had that frown on her face, what was up with that? Quinn walked past her girl and out the door hearing Rachel run after her.

"What was that all about?" Rachel question heading towards Quinn's locker

"She was just asking if I was ok that's all"

They reached Quinn's locker and the blond unlocked it dumping her unused History book inside and shutting it up again, finally looking at the brunette. "No she was all over you, stroking your arm" Rachel sounded insulted by what she had seen; she truly is such a drama queen.

"Rach, babe, she was just being friendly, not like she jumped me or anything, she's like that with everyone"

"Oh my god did she flirt with you?" Rachel gasped, mouth staying open as she waited for Quinn to say something.

"Rachel you're officially losing it, she's a teacher, an awesome kickass one but still a _teacher_"

"QUINN QUINN!" Brittany shouted from the other side of the corridor, oh god not again, the blond came running towards her, jumping on her again, thankfully Quinn was slightly more prepared this time and managed to catch the other girl and stay firmly on her feet, though it didn't stop her hands from slipping yet again downwards to steady Brittany. After several intimate seconds of their bodies pressed together, innocent as it all was, Brittany hopped down from being wrapped around Quinn's smaller frame. Thankfully this embraced had made Rachel forget what she was going on about a second ago.

"Hey Q, Berry. Interested in going for lunch?" Santana asked joining the group.

"San's taking me to get tacos and it would be really cool if you guys could come too" Britt pouted before the girls could say no

"Sure sounds good" Quinn agreed

"I don't think so" Rachel looked sorry at the tall blond, and then over at her girlfriend "I have some stuff to take care of" before Quinn could question her, Rachel had turned around and was walking off down the corridor

"What's up with her, she on the rag or something?" of course Santana would say something like that

"I don't know, she's been weird for days, since the whole sex shop incident" Quinn leaned in to the girls and whispered not wanting anyone to hear them. "It's almost like she's planning something" Quinn looked off into the distance watching as her girlfriend disappears round a corner.

"Well forget her lets go get some tacos" Santana said linking her arms with her two best friends and dragging them out the school to her car

Lunch was fun, she was able to catch up with her friends without Rachel throwing daggers at her with each word, and she could speak freely without worrying she'd say something the diva may find offensive, unless Brittany decided to tell her of course. They each had several tacos by the end of their lunch break and Quinn could have sworn she now weighed a pound or two more from the big lunch. After paying, they headed back to school, got past the rest of their classes and were on their way to Glee club. Quinn hadn't really seen Rachel since lunch and really wanted to talk to her, she didn't want her girlfriend to be mad at her, even if she was sure she hadn't actually done anything to screw up this time.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel caught her by surprise greeting her first when she sat down in the front row in the choir room.

"What was all that about earlier, why didn't you come with us?" Quinn's voice slightly heartbroken.

"I'm sorry; I just had something to do"

"Like the stuff you have to do after school?" Quinn didn't sound convinced Rachel's excuse was all that valid "What's wrong with you why are you acting like your hiding something from me, I mean I thought we were stepping forward in our relationship trying new things, but it's almost as if your trying to get rid of me" Quinn locked eyes with her awaiting an answer.

"We _are_ taking steps forward, baby" Rachel took the blonde's hands and rested them in her own lap "I'm not hiding anything from you it's just a surprise" Rachel tried to sound reassuring but it wasn't really working

"What you being weird is a surprise? Well it's a surprise I don't really like then" Quinn chuckled, Rachel frowned.

"No what I've been doing is a surprise" Rachel squeezed Quinn's hands to show she was telling the truth. "You'll just have to trust me"

"Will I find out what it is later?" Quinn asked with hope.

"I can guarantee you will find out later" Rachel smirked, if she wasn't on a sex ban Quinn would assume Rachel's smirk was suggesting some sort of kinky night, but… Well sex ban

"Ok I guess I can wait for that" Quinn said, hoping it was chocolate, or at least food….maybe bacon, like a whole stack of it. Now that would be a surprise she'd appreciate. Great now she's imagining eating bacon off of Rachel, and she thinks Santana's mind is bad.

Quinn looked at the clock it was almost 6 Rachel would be over soon and her mother was out having a tea party or whatever she told Quinn, who didn't pay attention to because she liked surprises. She sat on her couch just waiting, cause apparently she had nothing else to do, she really wanted that bacon, she could taste it now, crispy, with BBQ sauce, or tomato, or both, why not, why the hell wasn't she overweight?

The door bell rung and Quinn jumped up and rushed to the door practically stumbling over the living room rug, she stopped and composed herself; she didn't want to die before she got her bacon. She took the last few steps towards the front door and opened it to her girlfriend on the other side. "Hey Rachie" Quinn said already looking around at Rachel's person to find where her treat could be stashed, but all she had was a bag, well it could be in there she supposed.

"Hey Quinnie" Rachel beamed stepping into Quinn's home and pulling Quinn down for a long but gentle kiss. Woah, Rachel was like a different person right now. Quinn shut the door and Rachel led her back into the living room where she almost killed herself just now on that freaking rug. Rach set her bag down on the floor by the couch and stared at the hopeful blond. "Are you ok Quinn?"

"Where is it?" Quinn again shifting her head to look at Rachel to try to find _something_

"Where's what baby?" Rachel had a smirk in her voice

"The bacon, you said you had a surprise, it was bacon right? Please tell me it was bacon Rach" Quinn started to realize she may not be getting her bacon after all, she pouted even harder when she remembered there wasn't even any in the refrigerator, she had the last two streaks last night. Now she'd have to wait till her mother did the grocery shopping. Maybe that's what she went out to do, but as she didn't listen she didn't know. Oh well, Quinn turned her attention back to her girlfriend remembering she was actually in front of her and as she had been standing completely still without talking for several seconds now, said girlfriend probably thought she was gonna combust or something.

"Quinn there's no bacon" Rachel actually said it regretfully knowing full well how much her girl loved the stuff, even though she herself couldn't stand to be around her when she ate it. "Did you really think that's what your surprise was?"

"You know how much I love it" Quinn pouted harder, guess it was time to cheer up the girl Rachel thought as she undid her jacket letting it fall to the ground and she pulled off her decoy skirt, she looked back up to Quinn who now, well was combusting, her mouth agape, her eyes wide and growing dark, her legs trembling, and was that drool on the corner of her lip. "Holy fuck Rachel" Quinn mustered up enough breath to say.

"I know right" Rachel agreed looking down at herself in the maid's outfit, yes _that_ maid's outfit, she had actually gone and purchased the 'pervy fantasy' and she was now wearing it, and it looked way _hotter_ than Quinn had ever imagined. Rachel spun around being sure her skirt lifted up but not too far she didn't want Quinn to know everything just yet

"How did you…I mean when did you…god Rachel" Quinn was completely stunned and out of words, she honestly couldn't believe Rachel had actually done this.

"I got it afterschool" Rachel's smile grew as she became more and more proud of her actions

"So that's why you didn't want to see me till now?" Quinn's eyes literally hadn't moved from Rachel's lower half, scanning from those short but perfect legs, to that short, short, did she mention short skirt, no wonder she had to wear another skirt over it.

"Yep, I'm sorry I was so weird I just really wanted to surprise you with this little number and if you came with me then you'd totally know"

"That's cool I so forgive you baby" Quinn finally broke away from Rachel's legs to look her in the eyes "But what was with all the angry words and that sex ban and skipping lunch with me and the girls?"

"Well I had to try to maintain my image I didn't want you to have any clue, because I wanted to see you like this, totally speechless and breathless" Rachel's smile grew once more

Quinn licked her lips stepping closer to Rachel "And I certainly am all those things right now" Quinn leaned in and captured Rachel's lips with her own, snaking an arm around her back while Rachel's arms wrapped behind her neck, tongue joined and their bodies pressed closer together.

"Hm baby" Quinn hummed into Rachel's mouth, before pulling back "Wait what about all that stuff with Miss Holiday? Was that all for the act too?"

Rachel let her hands slip to Quinn's shirt hem, and she slowly tugged it up and over the blonds head, leaving her in just her pants and bra, no forget that Quinn had forgone a bra; Rachel smirked when she realized this and looked up at hazel eyes again. "No that was me really being jealous, I still think that woman has a crush on you" Rachel leaned in closer licking at Quinn's neck up to her earlobe "Then again can't blame her can I?" Quinn shivered as the brunette's hot breath brushed her heated skin. Rachel broke all contact before spinning them around and pushing Quinn back onto the couch "And don't think I didn't see your hands touch Brittany's ass earlier either, that really got me jealous"

Quinn fell onto the middle seat of the couch her naked torso feeling cooler hitting the material as Rachel climbed on her lap straddling her with a leg either side of her. "Hm the only ass you should ever be touching is mine" Rachel teased as she let her body relax entirely on Quinn's stomach, causing the blond to gasp when she felt _it_. Quinn looked down and lifted Rachel's skirt up to reveal exactly what Quinn had felt. "Rach no panties?" Quinn's voice was desperate. Rachel pressed herself down on Quinn rocking back and forth several times as she held the blonds shoulders.

"So wet already baby" Quinn husked as she watched Rachel rock her sex back and forth over Quinn's taunt abs, spreading her slight arousal across the pale skin. Quinn licked her lips again, she was sure she'd never seen anything so hot. Rachel had actually brought and put on that maid's outfit and now she was practically soaked, straddling her, humping her hot core all over her body, and she hadn't even questioned Quinn to find out if they were even alone or not. Quinn laughed at the thought but Rachel didn't notice. She had her head thrown back and was picking up her pace, she looked close already. "Quinn I want you to use it on me" Rachel panted

"Use what?" Quinn was far too into watching Rachel to try and figure out the girl's riddles

"The strap on" she gasped as Quinn gripped Rachel's hips helping her with her thrusting "It's in my bag" Quinn tried to reach the bag without taking her eyes off her sexy girlfriend and preferably without knocking the girl off, but the bags handle was just an inch or two out of her reach

"Fuck" Quinn groaned realizing they'd have to stop to be able to get at the strap on "You have to get up a sec baby" Rachel whined at the fact but quickly hopped off the other girl knowing soon she'd have extra sensation to pleasure her. Quinn leaned over to grab the bag and she placed it on her lap and unzipped it, seeing the strap on already set up with the dildo and strap linked as one, Rachel must have done it before coming over Quinn assumed. She took the object out and threw the bag back down. She spent several seconds debating which way it was meant to go on.

"Here let me help you" Rachel said kneeling in front of her and placing her tiny hands on Quinn's pant belt, she unbuckled the belt and undid the buttons before tugging on the material, pulling them off in one swift go when Quinn lifted her hips. "It's goes this way baby" Rachel took the strap on and sorted out what way it had to go on before giving it back to the blond.

Quinn looked down at her underwear that was still on. "Gonna help with those too Rachie" Quinn asked and Rachel slide her fingers into the waistband and dragged them down her body, till she was facing Quinn's cute sex. Well Rachel thought it was cute, Quinn had personally never used that word or any related words when describing that particular part of her anatomy but it would appear that that was the first word that came to Rachel's mind when she saw Quinn pussy.

Rachel took a breath of Quinn's scent, licking her lips as she saw the small amount of pre-come between her legs. "God Quinn you look so good" Rachel didn't take her eyes of off Quinn's intimate area.

"Well don't get used to it babe, I'm about to put this on" she held up the strap on and Rachel moved back to give her girlfriend room to position it on herself. Quinn got up and slipped her feet into the gaps then pulled the whole thing up, laughing at how weird it felt wearing it, Rachel too giggled but only cause her girlfriend was wearing a _pink_ penis. "Damn pink" Quinn shook her head still not believing she let her girl have her way when it came to colour. Oh well she was sure they'd both get used to it rather quickly.

Quinn sat back down on the couch shifting to sit her back against an arm and lifting her feet onto the couch, gesturing for Rachel to join her. The diva climbed up and sat on her own shins on the other side on the couch Quinn's legs either side of her. Quinn wrapped her hand around the pink cock and began to jerk it a few times just to feel it and get used to it, she soon realised when Santana said about having good friction she really did mean it, she was already feeling the strap rub deliciously against her sensitive nub with each jerk. Rachel watched on with wide eyes, loving the way her girlfriend was stroking her cock. _Her cock_. Yeah Rachel liked that, she could get used to saying that. _Quinn's cock_.

Rachel was soon overcome with desire as she put her hand over Quinn's and stilled it, grinning at the blond when they locked eyes. Rachel leaned down and the tip of her tongue darted out to swipe at the tip of Quinn's dick. It had an odd taste but she could overlook that. Rachel then took Quinn by surprise, another one, and took the whole 7 inches into her mouth bobbing her head back and forth as her pace quickened causing the strap to hit Quinn over and over again. For something Rachel hadn't done before she certainly was picking it up quickly, she was always good at head but this was her first at giving it to a dick.

"Jesus Rach" Quinn groaned placing her palm on Rachel's head tangling in her silky locks. "That's so good baby" Rachel let her hands wander up Quinn's body till one found her left breast and the other rested on her stomach trying to stop Quinn from bucking up too hard. After a few minutes of Rachel's sucking on the cock Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she wanted, no _needed_ to be inside the brunette, she _needed_ to fuck Rachel. "Rach stop" Rachel pulled back hoping she hadn't done anything wrong or made Quinn comfortable Quinn saw the look in those brown eyes and had to assure her she was fine "I wanna be inside you" she told the other girl.

Rachel nodded not wanting to wait anymore herself. She leaned down to her bag again and pulled out another item, smaller this time. A bottle. "I figured since this is our first time with this sort of object we may find comfort in a little assistance" Rachel popped the lid to some strawberry flavoured lube; Quinn knew it well they had experimented with different things like that before. Quinn nodded and leaned back watching as Rachel squirted a generous amount out in to her palm, she then clicked the bottle shut and tossed it back near her bag. She run her palm up and down and all over the phallus till it was shining in strawberry flavour, the fruity smell feeling the air.

Rachel wiped her palm across Quinn's abs causing the blond to roll her eyes but she didn't mind, least not once Rachel was scooting forward lifting the skirt up revealing everything to Quinn as she hovered over the dick, ready to be penetrated. Rachel lowered herself and took the plastic in her hand placing it near her entrance, she took a deep breath and Quinn took the responsibly of holding up the skirt so it was out of the way there was no way shed be missing any of this, it was way too hot. Rachel pressed herself against the 7 inches as she gently began to pushed it into her wet hole, gritting her teeth and groaning slightly as a pain began to emerge between her legs when getting closer to being completely filled. Quinn's eyes bulged out watching on as her whole length gradually disappeared inside Rachel and feeling the pressure press against her own clit was sensational.

"Almost there" Quinn informed the other girl seeing she only had to take another couple of inches, Rachel's head thrown back, eyes tightly shut and she was biting on her bottom lip not wanting to moan out too loud. "You're doing really well baby" Quinn declared. "Only a little more to go" Quinn smiled sweetly even though she knew Rachel wasn't looking. "There you go Rach" Rachel had finally gotten it all in and she loved the way it made her feel, Quinn was now completely filling her up.

Rachel let her head fall back down and caught sight of the blond, she didn't move a lot to begin with she wanted to get used to the new feeling that invaded her body. "Just go slow at first" Quinn suggested and Rachel nodding in agreement. After a couple of minutes of being still, Rachel started to rock her hips again, pressing down so Quinn could feel it all too. "Yeah Rachel that's so good"

Rachel let her hips rise till the cock was almost pulled out but then she pushed back down and let its tip rub her insides perfectly, Quinn thrust up to help, after all she didn't want to leave Rach to do all the work and therefore have all the fun. "Yeah Quinn that was good" Rachel moaned falling down and placing her hands either side of Quinn's blond head. Leaning up Quinn connected their lips as they moved in sync. One of Quinn's hands finding the back of Rachel's head while the other found, her ass and gave it a rather firm slap, forcing Rachel to gasp into her own mouth.

They kept at the same speed for several moments before Rachel began to go faster thrusting harder as she gained new confidence feeling herself get wetter making the hardness glide in and out easier. The smell of sweat, sex and strawberries filled the room and moans from both girls and skin slapping together with each thrust, bounced off the walls. Quinn tugged on Rachel's hair as the girl's new speed hit her deliciously well. If she knew wearing one of these could be so pleasurable she wouldn't have given Rachel such a hard time over getting one in the first place, fuck the fact its pink, it could have Sponge Bob Square Pants on it for all she cared, all she knew was it felt amazing pressing against her clit like this, making her wet with each passing second.

Quinn was so close already, this whole new situation had turned her on more than she ever thought possible, she loved how Rachel was riding her, riding her in that fucking hot maid's outfit, with its black skirt and short hem, white rim, low, oh very low cleavage. God she felt like she was dreaming but she wasn't, she knew this cause she had actually pinched herself several times while Rachel wasn't paying attention, all of this was indeed very, very real. Her face was flushed and Rachel was completely sweating as she worked them both to a beautiful release.

"I'm almost there baby" Quinn voiced, knowing she officially wasn't going to last much longer now.

"Oh Quinn, me too, so damn close, lets come together" Rachel was biting her own bottom lip again and Quinn was worried she'd bit right through it. She just needed a few more rubs to her clit and she'd fall off the edge, Hell she'd jump right off the edge, with the way she was feeling if she could, it was incredible, but she really wanted to come with Rachel after the brunette said she too was close and wanted to go over at the same time, they very rarely actually came at once, so Quinn was determined to make Rachel's wish come true. She took the hand from Rachel's hair and led it down between their bodies, feeling the heat radiating off of them both, she reached Rachel's soaking wet centre and quickly found her nub, rolling it between her fingertips causing Rachel to bury her head into Quinn's neck. Quinn flicked her girlfriends erect clit a few more times. "Oh my god Quinn, I'm coming I'm fucking coming" Quinn smirked she knew when Rachel swore during an orgasm it must have been a good one for sure. Quinn too was just about to go over the point of no return so she thrust up her hips one last time seeking her final push, and she found it.

"Fuck me too Rachel. Shit" she exclaimed coming hard, she was so glad she didn't have to wait a full week for this. She definitely will try her very best to avoid all possible situations that could lead to an unnecessary sex ban in the future.

Rachel eventually stopped coming and came to a stop, breathing hard from the intense mind blowing orgasm that she actually considered putting off for a week. She knew Quinn too came _very_ hard as her last few thrusts up had almost knocked Rachel over. Both girls were completely covered in sweat and their skin hot and red, exhausted from that session; no way could they do that 35 times in one weekend, though they wouldn't mind trying. Santana and Brittany _must_ have had some sort of super human stamina, curse those girls.

They lay there Rachel collapsed on top of Quinn for a good ten minutes not moving, just listening to each other's breath and gently, slowly caressing each other's bodies. Quinn grazed her nailed over Rachel's soft ass while Rachel tickled at Quinn's side. Once they regained some sort of consciousness Rachel sat up on Quinn carefully easing herself off of the hard cock. And collapsing between Quinn's legs with a deep breath. "God Quinn that was so incredible" Rachel rested her hand on Quinn's knee

"That was more than incredible Rach that was fucking amazing, I came so hard, I think I almost knocked you off" Quinn said running her finger up her pink dick collecting a mixture of the leftover strawberry lube and Rachel's sweet delicious juices, bringing the fingertip to her lips and darting her tongue out to enjoy the taste, humming in approval

"Yeah you did almost knock me off but I take that as a compliment" Rachel laughed getting a little wetter watching her girlfriend sucking on her fingers.

"Thank you for wearing that outfit Rach" Quinn smiled appreciatively

Rachel smiled back running her hand up from Quinn's thigh getting closer to the strap on, teasing the blond with her grin "No problem Quinn, you can be sure you'll be seeing a lot more of it in the future" Rachel's hand brushing Quinn's hip making her buck ever so slightly. Rachel crawled up over Quinn once more and looked down into her eyes before dipping her head to find her lips and initiate a passionate kiss, "Besides if you come over mine tomorrow there may just be a certain cop you'd like to meet too" Rachel whispered sexily into Quinn's open mouth before she gave a sinister smirk. Quinn too smirking as she shivered slightly.

"I guess we should clean up before my mom gets back and finds us naked and totally spent on her couch" Quinn sat up, Rachel falling into her lap getting nudged by the wet hardness between Quinn's legs.

"So do you still wish I had brought you bacon?" Rachel got to her feet pulling Quinn up with her and leaning down to grab her bag and lube bottle, shoving it back in.

Rachel began to help Quinn unstrap herself but Quinn stopped her taking her hands and pulling her close so there bodies were pressed together, "Why do I need bacon when I can eat my very own Berry" Quinn smirked at her cheesy line but Rachel just ran towards the stairs

"Ready for round two, Fabray?" Rachel challenged. Quinn nodded her head with sudden fresh energy and followed her on the way to her bedroom.

The next time Rachel wanted something pink; Rachel could so have something pink.

**A/N: ok that took some time to write but hopefully it was worth it, let me know what you guys think, leave me a review if you liked it. Questions or suggestions are always welcome, not sure if I'll do another chapter for this one, just depends what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Quinn's Bedroom

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 4

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Thanks for all the good feedback with this one; I appreciate all the nice reviews so please let me know what you're thinking about it.

I'm taking fic suggestions; check out my profile for more info

"Pinkie?" Rachel said with a raised eyebrow looking at her girlfriend. The pair had finished round two and was now lying in Quinn's bed under the covers; Quinn's arm wrapped around Rachel and her other toying with the straps on the strap on. Quinn loved using it on Rachel but it felt nice to finally be able to take it off.

"That's a little uncreative isn't it?" Quinn stated, both girls were staring at the strap on that sat in front of them on the sheets.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Rachel challenged, snuggling into Quinn's body a little more, loving the way their bodies still felt heated when pressed together.

Quinn cocked her head to the side while looking at the pink dildo, trying to think of a better name "How about like Rocky?" she chuckled a little.

"What's the logic there, least mine had some sort of relation" Rachel's fingertips stroking Quinn's still naked stomach ever so slightly, grinning when the muscle tensed under her gentle touch.

"Well its rock hard right?" Quinn giggled at her childish comment and put her hand over Rachel's to still her teasing movement.

"Quinn we are not naming our new baby after a movie" Rachel sat up, holding the sheet up so it didn't fall down and uncover her now naked breasts, yes Quinn really loved that maid's outfit but it did look rather better on her bedroom floor. Quinn still caught a glimpse of Rachel's naked ass when the girl leaned forward slightly and the blond placed her hand on Rachel's back stroking it downwards

"Actually Rocky is the character, he's a boxer, not just the movie" Quinn smirked in cockiness. Rachel threw a glance back with a furrowed brow "How about Rambo then instead?" Quinn bit on her bottom lip.

"Why Rambo?" Rachel asked confused

"Cause he always goes in deep and is always taking risks" Quinn said in what she thought was a seductive tone but Rachel just brushed her off

"You're disgusting and you watch far too many films. Anyway who said our toy was a boy, it's clearly a girl" Rachel lay back down and took the strap on in her hands holding it over there two bodies

Quinn shook her head with a smile "Can you even have a girl penis?"

"Quinn, it's pink, of course it's a girl" she prodded Quinn in the chest with the tip of the dildo and Quinn tried to swot her away but her weak attempt failed and Rachel moved the object up till it was tapping Quinn in the face, again making the blond bat her away and this time succeeding.

"Ew Rach that's been inside you" Quinn laughed as Rachel tried to shove it back in her face and Quinn covering herself in the sheet for protection

"You don't normally complain about that sort of thing, Quinnie" Rachel mocked her pet name and pulled back the strap on, smiling when Quinn remerged from behind the thin sheet.

"I know, I was just messing with you" Quinn grinned,

Rachel leaned down for a kiss, letting it last several seconds before she pulled back with a new idea "Ooh how about Barbra" Quinn's face immediately dropping, she definitely preferred Pinkie.

"Oh no way, god no, that's awful" she voiced, shaking her head with a worried look that her girlfriend might actually make her name their strap on after a woman said girlfriend idolized. "If you wanna name it Barbra then why can't we name it bacon, I mean you picked the colour, I should get final say on the name"

"Quinn may I remind you that I am indeed vegan, and also you want to name a fake penis after something you eat on an almost daily basis" Rachel raised her eyebrows looking over at her girl.

Quinn's face scrunched up with the thought of what Rachel was suggesting, yeah that's not a good image Ok I'm sorry, that is a bad one, but it's not gonna be Barbra either, just the thought of you having another woman inside you makes me cringe"

"Aww is my baby jealous" Rachel cooed placing a hand above Quinn's chin and lightly brushing it with her fingertips in the process.

Quinn knocked Rachel's hand away and brushed her own hair back that had fallen in her face, "Says you who can't stand it when I 'flirt' with Miss Holiday and grope at Brittany's ass" Quinn bit her bottom lip waiting for the brunette's reaction.

"Well can you blame me? You're the hottest girl in school, and I don't want anyone else to have you" Rachel smiled sweetly

"Aww, well how can I be the hottest if you go to the same school as me?"

"You are a charmer Quinn Quinn" Rachel kissed her on the lips again before moving up and placing a light kiss to the blonde's nose "Oh my god we should so call it Broadway!" Rachel's eyes shooting open wide, like it was the most perfect choice ever.

Quinn's face dropped as the other girl smiled back at her with hope, eyes begging for acceptance of her idea "Hell no Rach that's almost worse than Barbra"

"Well we have to name it something" Rachel's face also dropping in disappointment and her voice lowering

Quinn placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "We don't have to name it, it's a dildo, not a dog"

"We can't just keep saying the dildo, it doesn't sound good"

"We're not calling it Barbra" Quinn had to put her foot down on this one

"Fine we'll keep thinking, but if we don't come up with something in a week, we're so calling it Broadway" Rachel said with no room to interject, yes one of those times again.

"Fine" Quinn and Rachel both shot up when hearing a thud downstairs "Oh shit, that's my mom, quick get dressed!"

Rachel and Quinn shot out of the bed both fully naked accept Quinn's socks which apparently she liked to keep on during. "Um Quinn are you forgetting something?" Rachel said pointing down at the maid's outfit on the floor "Our clothes are down stairs!" she tried to hush her voice but panic was soon taking over them both

"Quinnie are you home!" the girls heard Judy Fabray shout from downstairs

"Fuck just hide or something!" Quinn stressed as she grabbed a spare T-shirt from her drawer and then threw on her pyjama pants. Rachel just grabbed the blanket from Quinn's bed and wrapped it around her exposed body before flopping down by the bed out of view. "Crap hid the outfit!" Quinn kicked the maid's uniform towards Rachel and the girl snatched it up, hiding it also.

"Quinn are you in your room?" Judy's voice was now much closer, only down the hall of her daughter's room, Quinn dived onto the bed rather unnecessarily and took the strap on, shoving it under her pillow to look as less obvious as possible, she then stood back up, and straightened out her newly put on clothes

Judy walked into the bedroom and found Quinn a little flushed looking back at her just standing in the middle of her room like it didn't look suspicious, "Hey honey what are you doing?" she smiled down at her daughter slightly confused by her current stance.

"Nothing just, I was doing some homework then I heard you come home so I went to meet you but here you are in my room, ha-ha funny, what's up?" Quinn tried hard to not dart her eyes too much in Rachel's direction, whilst trying to keep her voice as casual as possible to not sound like a complete nut job.

"I've done some grocery shopping, I did tell you, I got some more bacon after you pigged the last of it last night, no pun intended, and I picked up that ointment you needed for your…you know special area" Judy lowered her voice slightly near the end pointing at her daughter in general

"MOM!" Quinn couldn't help but dart her eyes now, making sure Rachel wasn't in view when she was sure she heard the brunette giggle ever so quietly. "You don't have to shout it out, I never said I _needed _it I just said it might be helpful" Quinn looked back at her mother, her cheeks now noticeably more red "But thanks anyway" Quinn tried to smile but it just didn't come off right and she must have looked like a total goon right about now, cause her mother raised an eyebrow and moved back a little.

"Um Quinn, why is there a skirt downstairs and a bunch of your clothes screwed up on the floor" ok now Quinn's cheeks were burning hot, how could she forget that they left evidence of their sexual encounter downstairs

"Uh I got hot earlier so I…" Quinn tried to find an explanation already aware of how wrong it sounded

"So you were walking around naked? Quinn I told you that guy over the road has a telescope and he isn't afraid of using it" Judy informed her daughter once more of their creepy neighbour and his intentions

"No I wasn't naked!" Quinn knew this excuse was failing fast and she didn't have a backup that actually made sense so she silence herself until her mother spoke again

"Who's is the skirt, I know it's not yours you don't wear animal patterned clothes, you always say there tacky and hideous"

"Um that's not what I said" Quinn looked back to where Rachel was hiding, damn first Britt dropped her in it now her own mother, "But the skirt is Rachel's, she was over earlier and she spilt juice on it then she took it off…no wait I mean she, um, well she" Quinn just wanted to crawl back into her bed and never come back out this wasn't going as well as a mother finding her daughters clothes on the floor along with her girlfriends skirt, should go.

"Quinn, is Rachel hiding in your room somewhere and you're worried about me knowing it" Judy looked around the room a little but didn't move from her place. Quinn lowered her head in embarrassment and defeat

"Rach come on out" Quinn said before remembering the diva actually had no clothes on and was wrapped only in a blanket, but this didn't seem to bother Rachel as she stood up from behind the bed and looked at her girlfriend's mom with red cheeks of her own.

"Hello Mrs Fabray" Rachel politely greeted, holding the blanket tight around her body. "Lovely to see you again" Quinn almost laughed at Rachel's words but held it in by biting on her lip, this was funny but it also was extremely embarrassing for both girls.

Judy looked at Rachel beyond shocked even though she knew her skirt was down stairs seeing her daughter's girlfriend like this was a little too much, she's just glad she didn't walk in on them during the act "Oh She's naked" Judy casually stated looking from the brunette to the blond, like it was normal behaviour.

Quinn nodded not really knowing what else to say without laughing. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna say hello?" Quinn questioned her mother

"Oh right, hello Rachel dear, yes lovely to see you again too, but next time I think we'll keep our clothes on" Judy smiled sweetly, well it could have been worse "Ok we'll I leave you two alone, um just, leave your door open ok honey, cause if you don't remember I can still hear through these walls" she sung

"MOM! JESUS!" Quinn squirmed knowing her mother knew exactly what they'd been doing all afternoon. "Can we just not talk about this again?" Quinn pleaded

"Oh no Quinnie this is far too priceless, I know what I'll be telling my sister when I see her next" Judy turned around to leave her daughters room before stopping to embarrass her one last time "Oh and I'll put your ointment cream in the bathroom ok?" she says with a giggle before walking out making sure to leave the door open more than it was when she entered.

Quinn turned around to face her girlfriend "Um that cream is just for…"

"I don't want to know baby" Rachel said collapsing back onto the bed "Well that was purely mortifying" she continued as she let her head land into the soft pillows before realizing there was something hard underneath it

"It wasn't that bad" Quinn walked over and join Rachel on the bed as the other girl pulled out the strap on from under the pillow that she had hidden. "Least she didn't find Rocky" Quinn said taking it from the brunette, letting a smirk take over her lips

Rachel quickly snatched the strap on back "We're not calling it Rocky!" she insisted. Quinn fell back onto Rachel's legs and smiled up at her before Rachel leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips, she tried to pull away after several intimate seconds but Quinn's hand soon found the back of her head and pulled her back down not allowing her to leave.

"You're so hot Rachel" Quinn whispered into her mouth "You turn me on so much"

"Quinn I am not having your mother walk back into this room and catching us, now be a dear, quit being so horny and go downstairs and get my clothes please" Rachel easily pulled out of Quinn's grasp and watched her girlfriend give in and head out the room to fulfil her order.

When Quinn came back up Rachel had the maid's outfit in a neat tidy folded square. "Here you go Berry" Quinn said dropping her jacket and skirt down on the bed in a messy pile, grinning at the other girl, knowing what was to come next.

"Quinn! You could have at least folded them for me so they would remain un-creased, now I'm gonna look like I've been savaged when I go home" Rachel jokily said looking up at the blond

"Rachel may I remind you" Quinn paused to lean forward and brush her lips over Rachel's ear "Your already gonna be walking home without any panties on" she licked at her ear lobe before pulling back and locking eyes with her girl.

Rachel shivered "Quinn, I wanna do something" she asked almost cautiously

"But you just said you didn't want my mom to catch us" Quinn was now confused looking as adorable as ever with her gormless face

"No not now, tomorrow, maybe" uncertainty making itself clear

"Sure what is it?" Quinn sat back down on the bed slightly worried by Rachel's tone

Rachel took the girls hands and held them tightly in her own, she didn't want to scare Quinn with the request but she really wanted to try it "I want to use it on you, the strap on that is"

"I thought we agreed it was gonna be for you only" Quinn said eyes wide with shock of Rachel's wish, she wasn't fully against doing it for Rachel but it just wasn't something she was entirely comfortable trying.

"I know baby but, I just would like to try. I mean you made me feel so full and sexy when you were inside me and I want to make you feel that good, but Quinn if that's not something your comfortable with then we don't have to. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, so just say the word if you don't." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand for reassurance.

"Is this something you really, really wanna do?" Quinn asked slightly nervously but not wanting to put Rachel off totally

"I do" Rachel smiled

"Ok then we will, but if you're gonna use it on me, you have to wear that cop uniform you promise I'd get to see" Quinn shot Rachel a smirk accompanied by a wink before stepping off the bed

"Only if you're sure you want to do this"

"Rachel I'd do anything if it will make you happy you know that"

"Thank you Quinn"

"No problem baby"

"Oh Quinn"

"Yes baby"

"Tacky and hideous?"

"It was a long time ago"

**A/N: Did you like this short scene, I enjoyed writing it please take a few seconds to review, let me know if you'd like to see more sexytimes next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rachel Kitchen Table & Bedroom

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 5

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Firstly thank you to everyone who's favourite, alerted, this story and me as an author, I love you all. Secondly I got a lot of reviews asking for several different things for this chapter so I tried to put a little something in for everyone, hope I did ok with it.

Please check out my other stories

**Suggestions**: I'm taking fic suggestions; check out my profile for more info

**Synopsis: **Rachel wears the strap-on for sexytimes with Quinn, plus the long awaited cop outfit gets used

"Someone's looking happy, what did you get up to last night?" Santana smirked as she waked into Spanish class, Brittany following behind; both girls took their seats next to Quinn.

Quinn looked up from her notebook she had been doodling in to look at her two best friends "Nothing you two need to know about" she replied also smirking with the memories of the night before

"Oh come on Q, we tell you everything about what we get up to" the Latina whined fake pouting at the other girl.

"Well I don't ask you to" Quinn informs truthfully

"Yeah but that's what best friends do" Santana smiled "We tell each other about our wild nights of uninterrupted sex. Hot, sweaty, never ending, multiple orgasming sex" Santana rested a hand on her girlfriend's, already turning herself on; there was no doubt what those two had been up too all evening the previous day.

Quinn eyed Santana's hand and noticed her other was somewhere between hers and Brittany's body, Quinn really didn't want to know what she was doing but it didn't take a genius to work out when the Latina's grin grew and Brittany jolted in her chair with a particularly loud squeal. Quinn just rolled her eyes "Orgasming isn't a word Santana, maybe if you spent more time paying attention in English, rather than fingering Brittany under the desk you may have a better vocabulary by now"

"Oh Santana has a great vocabulary when it comes to the bedroom, that's really all that matters" Brittany added to the conversation, giving her girlfriend a sexy wink causing the girl to blush like the true dork she was.

"Oh god, do you two ever stop?" Quinn groaned willing the images away she was currently imagining as she dipped her head in her hands on the desk.

"Only when we eat and sleep and even then we sometimes still experiment" Santana smirked once again

"Oh. My. God. Seriously guys!" Quinn tried to block her ears but it was useless to resist

"Especially her Spanish, that's so sexy when she says things I can't understand" Brittany doesn't take her eyes of the tanned girl as she leans in for a kiss on the lips

Quinn has to pull them apart after several seconds on awkwardness "Guys come on we're in class, that's disgusting" Quinn tugged at Santana's shirt till her lips finally broke away from Brittany's and her hand remerged from under the desk, the pout on Britt's face didn't go unnoticed by the other blond but she tried not to think about it too much.

"So what did you guys get up to, are you gonna tell us or do I have to beat it out of you?" Santana said with a straight face, about the only thing that was straight about her right now.

Quinn just gave a fake chuckle "You wouldn't dare?" Santana gave her a look that said 'Oh wouldn't I' making Quinn go on "I'm not telling you about mine and Rachel's sex lives" she insisted

"So you did bone then? Berry actually took you off that ridiculous sex ban, that lasted for all of ten seconds, I knew the hobbit wouldn't hold out that long I mean she may not look it but she can't go five minutes without a good Fabray fuck, well I presume your good anyway" Santana laughed to herself

Quinn found herself rolling her eyes yet again "Do you have to be so crude when talking about it?"

"Hey your no better, I bet you love tongue fucking her as much as she loves sitting all over your face. I bet she even plays with herself thinking about it" Santana grins at the blond

"Santana! Do you even have a filter I swear to god" Quinn shook her head at the Latina in disbelief

"Oh Fabray your becoming more of a prude each and every day you get naked with that girl. But we still love you" she says teasingly whilst winking at her friend "So did you use the strap-on on Berry or just goes all hands on like the old fashion way?" Santana looks on with interest.

"Me and Rachel enjoyed a very pleasurable night with our new toy, well that was until my mom walked in on us" Quinn almost trailed off

Santana cracked up laughing at that fact "Wait Judy actually caught you and Rachel boning?" she stopped her laughing to have enough time to ask the question but immediately began chuckling again once it was asked

Quinn furrowed her brow at her friend's reaction before answering "Well no she didn't actually catch us _doing_ it. She came home after we had done it and kinda just made things awkward, I don't want to explain this, its embarrassing enough" Quinn leant on the desk propping her head up on her hand

"It could have been worse" Santana stated

"Oh and how could it have been any worse?" Quinn asked really wanting to know how her mother catching her and Rachel while Rachel was still naked could possibly be any more embarrassing

"Well she could have caught you going solo" Quinn looked at her like she was speaking another language "You know Quinn, rubbing one out, flicking the bean, steering your own boat, polishing your pearl" the Latina raised her brows to suggest this was an easy interpretation but clearly it was harder for Quinn as she still looked at her friend with a lost expression so Santana went on "Ringing Satan's doorbell, stirring the batter, clicking your button, playing your banjo, slapping little Quinnie" Quinn furrowed her brown even more, how could this girl NOT be a virgin, Santana would obviously have to make it more clear "Masturbating Quinn, she could have caught you jerking it!" Santana huffed in total frustration causing a few of their fellow class mates who had filed in to look over at the trio.

"Ooh well why didn't you just say that?" Quinn asked

"I thought I was, in like ten different ways Q"

"Well I guess your vocabulary isn't lacking when it comes to sexual terminology then, but yes I suppose my mother catching me 'rubbing the bean' would have been rather more embarrassing"

"It's flicking the bean but whatever" Santana shrugged

"Like your mommy did hey San"? Brittany chimed in, feeling like she hadn't spoken in a while

"Yes Britt, everyone knows my mother caught me, mining for the flesh diamond, don't remind me"

Quinn laughed instantly receiving a glare from her friend while Britt just smiled. "So are you and Rachel having more sexytimes tonight Quinnie?" Britt asked innocently as she scribbled in her notebook with a fluffy pink pen that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I think so Britt, if I'm good" Quinn said nervously

"What's wrong you sound worried about it?" Santana noted

"No, not worried, exactly just a bit wary I suppose. I mean Rachel wants to use the strap-on" Quinn looked from Santana to Brittany.

"Wait didn't you just say you'd already used the strap on last night?" Britt questioned, with a confused frown

"No I mean she wants to wear it and use it on me"

"Oh so your wary about being penetrated?" Santana assumed

"Well I guess yeah I mean I've never done that type of thing before" Quinn was whispering now, not wanting any class members to overhear their conversation "I know it's gonna hurt, but I used it on her when she hadn't had one inside her before either and we just used some lube and she seemed alright about it" Quinn's voice was certainly nervous as she explained to her friends

"Well its nothing to worry about Quinn" Brittany tried to reassure the other blond "I mean it hurt a little the first time me and Santana used one but now we don't really think about it as much" she smiled sweetly

"It's not just the pain it's the fact, like you know, I'm meant to be…"

"The dominant one" Santana interrupted knowing exactly where Quinn was going with this "I know what you mean, I felt exactly the same when me and Britt started out, I'd always wanna be on top and in control etc. but then Britt topped me the first time and I didn't really mind it, in fact I kinda liked it, then when we got the strap-on and Britt asked if she could use it on me, I was wary at first but I trust Brittany and we tried it and now…"

"Now she lets me stick it in her at least once a week, sometimes more" Brittany butted in excitedly, Quinn presumed by the look I Brittany's eyes that that day this week was set to be after school today.

"Yep she sure does and its pretty good, even if it's not my favourite thing in the world I do it cause it makes my baby girl happy" Santana smiles and looks at her girl while she squeezes Britt's hand on the desk.

"So your saying I should suck it up and do it cause it will make Rachel happy?" Quinn finally pieces it all together

"If Rachel's anything like me I know it will make her really happy to pleasure you back as much as you pleasure her when wearing it" Britt gave another sweet smile and nodded

"I guess you girls are right" Quinn accepted that in a relationship, you have to give and take to stay happy and healthy within it and she decided she would do this for Rachel as she loved her more than anything.

After school Quinn went home to change, she had made plans with her girl to meet in a couple of hours so she knew she had some spare time to relax and recover from the busy school day and the even more exhausting time she spent with Santana and Brittany.

After changing into some slightly more casually clothes she headed downstairs and into the kitchen, her mother was sat in there reading a magazine, "Hey mom"

"Oh hi Quinnie, how was your day?" she asked looking up from the open fashion magazine and over at her daughter

Quinn opened the fridge and started searching for the new pack of bacon, she had been craving some streaks since lunch at school and couldn't wait to fry some up and dive in. "It wasn't pretty boring, not much to mention, to be honest" Quinn pulled the bacon packet out and unsealed it. Dropping a couple of streaks into a frying pan along with some oil and turning on the burner before placing the pack back in the cool refrigerator.

"Is Rachel ok? I mean after our little run in yesterday that is?" she saw her mom smirk a little from the memory of the event

"She's fine, I'm seeing her in a couple of hours actually" Quinn watched the meat sizzle while she waited for her bacon to cook. "Were just gonna hang out and that"

"Well don't go at it too many times I don't want you to be too tired, it's a school day tomorrow" the taller blond requested

"Mom what makes you think we're gonna have sex?" Quinn sat down at the kitchen island keeping one eye on the pan being careful her lunch didn't burn.

"Oh come on honey your two teenagers of course your be up to hanky panky" she smiled at her daughter making the young blond just a tad uncomfortable, or maybe it was a lot uncomfortable.

"Mom do you have to say things like that?" Quinn groaned

Her mother shrugged "Oh come on Quinn we're all sexual beings here" she said like it was totally something all kids wanted to hear their mother say to them

"Ew, mom, that's gross" Quinn got back up and walked back to her frying pan, hoping the loud sizzling would be enough to cut off anything else her mother attempted to scar her with.

Luckily it worked and she soon was placing her crispy fully cooked bacon rashers on a plate and walking into the living room to sit on the couch and eat her food and watch some TV till it was time to go over to Rachel's

Once she pulled up outside Rachel's house she got out her car and went up to the front door, she knocked but there was no answer. She felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone to see she had received a text message.

_From Rachel: Hey sexy, come on in and wait in the living room, my dads are out and I'll be down in a minute xxx_

Quinn smiled at the text then opened the door and stepped inside. She made her way over to the living room after shutting the door behind her and sat on the couch. She was a little apprehensive knowing what Rachel wanted to do, but she sure was excited about seeing her hot girlfriend in that copper uniform. She smirked to herself at the thought and waited for her girl to make an appearance.

She had been at the Berry household for a good five minutes and she'd heard several thuds and bangs coming from upstairs before she finally hears Rachel making her way down them. Quinn looked over to see Rachel enter the living room, she was wearing the outfit and boy did she look good in it. Her black pants, blue shirt and to top it all off she even had the cap on her head, she had a belt with prop gun and handcuffs hanging from them and Rachel wore a smirk on her face that was just as sexy. Quinn stood from the couch instantly feeling herself grow wet at the image she was met with. "Shit Rach" Quinn whispered voice braking embarrassingly clear halfway through

"You like baby?" Rachel teased with a bite of her bottom lip as she toyed with the buttons on her blue shirt, buttons she'd only bothered doing a few up, so Quinn got a good eye of her cleavage, she sure wasn't complaining.

"Fuck yeah I love it Rachel" Quinn stepped closer to her girlfriend and wasted no time, raking her eyes over the brunette's body at every inch of the sexy attire before pressing her lips against the other girls. Hands finding butt and tongue finding tongue. "Rachel I want you so bad already" Quinn whispered into her mouth as they broke apart, feeling how wet her underwear was now getting.

"Not here, lets fuck on the kitchen table" Rachel suggested and Quinn knew her girl had obviously put a lot of thought into this evening. Quinn smiled but didn't even get a chance to reply before Rachel was dragging her into the kitchen by her hand. Rachel pushed Quinn against the table and the blond had to sit down just to stop herself from falling over

"Someone's forceful today" Quinn said surprised by the fact she was kinda loving how Rachel was manhandling her

"Shhh, I'm in control tonight baby and I'm gonna make you feel so good" Rachel thrust her hips forward into Quinn's and the blond could feel the obvious hardness that was nestled between the brunette's legs. Quinn looked down and she could now see it too. "That's right baby, I'm so hard for you, and I'm gonna stick it so deep inside you"

"Shit Rachel, your making me so wet babe" Quinn was shocked considering how wary she was about losing control to Rachel, she was more than turned on by Rachel's new dominance.

"Good, you're gonna need to be soaking so I can slip inside you" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear

"Do you have the lube still?" Quinn asked, hoping she would have some sort of assistance in that area

Rachel pulled back slightly from her girlfriend and reached for her back pocket. She pulled out the familiar bottle of fruit flavoured lube and put it on the table next to them

"Let's get started shall we?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded frantically, now needing some kind off release.

Quinn pulled off her shirt and began to undo her pants before Rachel could even say 'Broadway'. Rachel then undid her cop pants and pulled out the pink phallus which right now was a part of herself. Quinn pushed herself up on the table and laid back and Rachel climbed on top of her, brushing the hard cock against Quinn's naked thigh "Hmm it feels so good Rachel, so hard" Quinn commented in a low voice

"You want me inside you Quinn? Want me to fuck your brains out, till you come all over my cock?"

"Fuck yes Rachel, I want you to fuck me" Quinn growled back

Rachel smirked down at her girlfriend and took the bottle of lube, using her teeth to open the top and squirting more than enough into her palm. She blanketed her harness with the sweet smelling liquid "Take off your underwear baby, I wanna see you" Quinn lifted her hips and in record time threw her offending garments right into the pile on the kitchen floor. "Fuck Quinn your so wet for me right now, I can see it leaking out of you" Rachel ran the wet cock up and down Quinn's lower lips gathering even more lubrication. "It may hurt a bit the first time remember but I'll be careful I promise baby"

"Just do it Rach, I want you" Quinn begged and Rachel lined herself up with Quinn's tight hole, pushing just the head in at first

"How's that? Is it alright" she asked with concern, even acting like a sexy wild animal she still wanted her girl to be comfortable

"That's good, keep going" Quinn insisted

Rachel pushed in further and watched as the inches began to disappear deeper inside her girlfriend. "God Rachel, stop a second" Quinn wiggled slightly trying hard to get used to the thick penetrating object.

"Tell me when you're ready, there's no rush" Rachel had a comforting look on her face to assure the blond she was safe and Quinn locked eyes with her

"Ok I'm ready Rach" both girls looked back to the pink as it slowly kept sinking in between Quinn's pale thighs, it rubbed deep at Quinn's insides and her hips bucked up, forcing in more of Rachel. "God so good"

"I'm in baby" Rachel informed rubbing gentle circle on Quinn's leg before leaning down to hover over the blond.

"Are you gonna move?" Quinn asked

"I was waiting for you to give me the signal, I don't wanna hurt you" Rachel sweetly smiled

"I'm ok, I'm ready for you, you gotta move sometime" with that Rachel began to carefully move her hips as the phallus slid in and out of Quinn's wet centre. It hurt, Quinn wasn't going to lie, it hurt like hell, but this was Rachel and she knew Rachel would take it slow to make sure she wasn't getting hurt too badly. And that pain was quickly turning into pleasure with each thrust of the brunette's hips.

"You alright?" Rachel asks feeling the base of the dildo press against Quinn's skin

"Yeah I'm fine, don't stop its starting to get good" Quinn kissed at Rachel's chin and she soon got the picture, she pressed her lips against the blonde's as their bodies moved as one. Rachel gasped as the strap rubbed against her own clit, bringing her closer to the each with each thrust.

"God Quinn this really does feel so fucking good right now, you weren't kiddin" Quinn laughed as Rachel screwed her face up biting on her own lip as the pleasure coursed through her.

Several minutes passed and Rachel begins to move more easily inside of Quinn once she got used to the thrusting movements, and Quinn had started to relax into the act. Quinn's nailed scrapping down Rachel's clothed back, "Hmm Rach I'm getting close already" Quinn stated closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of her girlfriend entering her over and over again.

Rachel brought her free hand down using the other to hold herself up keeping up with the hip thrusts. She felt between their sweaty bodies to locate Quinn's clit, once she found it she began to rub tight circles around the wet hard bundle.

"Shit Rachel, so good so fucking good, I'm gonna come hard" Quinn gasped for air as her hips kept bucking up to meet Rachel with each and every thrust.

"That's it Quinn, let it all go, come for me baby, come around me hard cock" Rachel thrust in harder with her words and pressed down onto Quinn's clit, feeling the strap rubbing against her own.

"Oh Rachel…Rach…here I come baby…I'm coming" Quinn's eyes shut tight and her teeth dug into her lips hard enough to almost draw blood.

"Quinn you look so beautiful right now" Rachel felt Quinn's come cover her fingers and she could hear how wet she had become each time the cock slipped into Quinn's hot hole.

"Holy shit Rachel that was so fucking good" Quinn finally said after coming down from her orgasm and opening her eyes to lock them with satisfied brown ones.

Rachel collapsed on top of her girlfriend after her arms had eventually given way, feeling like jelly she lay on top of her listening as the blonde's panting filled the room

The pair lay there for several seconds recovering. Before they heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like Rachel's front door

"Rach you home honey?" Hiram said as he walked into the kitchen stopping immediately upon seeing his stunned daughter resting between her girlfriend's leg. Her NAKED girlfriend. On the kitchen table. In a cop outfit. "Ah is this a bad time?" Rachel scrambled up from on top of Quinn pulling out rather roughly causing Quinn to groan. Rachel grabbed Quinn's shirt form the floor and flung it over Quinn's nude body.

"Daddy what are you doing here, I thought you and dad were out for the afternoon?" Rachel's cheeks now redder than when she was inside Quinn

"We are going out but your dad forget his wallet so that's why I'm here. Why are you fornicating on our kitchen table? Our finely polished kitchen table. Better yet why are you wearing that. No sorry first why do you have a penis?" Hiram asked looking at the pair like he wasn't all that shocked to find them, as he pointed to Rachel's pink phallus.

Rachel looked down and quickly stuffed the cock back into her pants getting the wetness all over her hands before she zipped up her fly to cover herself

"Actually you know what, I don't want to know, I can imagine, I was young once if you can believe? Me and your dad will be back at 7 please finish your teenage love making in a more suitable place if you plan on continuing and I expect that table to be re-polished when we get back, I want that wood to remain water resistant please honey" Rachel could do nothing but nod at her father, completely embarrassed by what just went down. "And Rach, good choice in lube, that stuff really works" he said pointing to the small bottle on the table winking at her. He grabbed his husband's wallet from the kitchen counter and turned around, without another word walking away and out of the house most likely to go tell said husband all about it.

"Did that just happen?" Rachel asked as she turned around to face Quinn who was covering herself with her shirt.

"Unfortunately so baby" she gave a sympathetic smile "But look at the bright side, my mom saw you and now your dad saw me, I say we're even"

"Who's next Santana and Brittany?"

"I wouldn't put it past them"

"Well I think we should take this upstairs, I haven't come yet and I know your super good at making that happen when wearing this thing" Rachel teased and gestured downwards, placing a palm on either of her girlfriends knees.

Quinn smiled with new formed arousal, she didn't want to just leave Rachel unsatisfied after the amazing orgasm she had just been gifted with "Race ya!" Quinn hopped off the table but Rachel had already sprung out of the room

They both scaled the stairs with renewed energy and reached Rachel's room; the brunette entering just an inch before the blond

"I won, Yay!" she gloated

"Yeah, yeah, don't you always? So what do you want your prize to be?"

"I want you to do me doggy style" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear with a lick of her lobe "Now get on the bed cause I've got something for you first" she pushed Quinn back till she flopped on the comfy mattress behind, still naked as the day she was born, accept those damn socks again.

"What is it baby?" Quinn's eyes wide and dark with lust

"Just sit back and watch" Rachel began to slowly undo the few buttons that were actually done up, parting her shirt open to reveal her naked chest underneath. Then she moved on to her pants, unzipping the fly and gently tugging them down lightly tanned, short, but still very sexy legs.

It didn't take Quinn long to realize Rachel was stripping for her, she'd never had Rachel strip before and god was it hot to watch especially when she was stripping out of that tight ass police officer get up.

Rachel's pants were pooled down by her feet, she stepped out of them. She didn't have any panties on due to the fact she was wearing the strap on under her pants, and Quinn could see the pink cock smeared with a mix of leftover lube and her own warm come. "Rachel you look so hot right now, take off your shirt" Quinn requested.

"In time Quinnie, you'll get to see me, don't worry" Rachel put a hand to her cap and lifted it from her head walking up to the bed and placing it on Quinn's blond head "I want you to keep that on while you fuck me" Rachel winked at her and Quinn's clit throbbed in desire.

Rachel's small hands went back to her shirt and she teased Quinn more by dragging it down her shoulders making sure to take time to reveal those perfect perky breasts "So hot" Quinn muttered "Come here Rachel I wanna fuck you so bad"

"I want you to fuck me too Quinn, I'm so wet for you" Rachel bit her bottom lip before finally dropping the shirt to the floor

Her last call of action was to undo the straps on the toy; she made quick work of it and tossed it on the bed for Quinn to take control of. Quinn picked it up and climbed off the bed. Slipping over her hips and into position ready to take her girlfriend. Hard and fast.

"Come over here Rachel" Rachel crawled up on the bed and over to the other girl, Quinn reached a hand down and pinched at the brunette's clit. She hummed in approval and gripped onto the blonde's ass. "You may have been the one who was wearing the authority uniform but now it's my turn to show you who's boss" Quinn husked into her ear then laced her lips to sensitive skin nibbling down Rachel's neck. "I'm gonna make you come so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week"

"Promises, promises baby" Rachel teased and Quinn pinched at her clit again, circling the nub when she had gathered a little of Rachel's juices on her fingertips.

"Get on all fours Rach" Quinn commanded in a strong tone and Rachel couldn't believe how wet she was becoming from hearing her girlfriend talk like this, she secretly wondered if her demanding had had the same effect on Quinn. Rachel clearly took too long following simple orders so Quinn pushed her till she was on all fours in front of her.

"You look so hot like this Rachel, I love your ass, so smooth and soft, and your pussy dripping with your juice already, just waiting for me" Quinn gave a particularly hard slap to the girls ass cheek then swiped her hand through Rachel's wet folds collecting as much wetness as Rachel was giving off before she, spread it up and down the pink shaft.

Quinn pressed it against the tight entrance she found and knocked Rachel's legs further apart, she pushed into the girl and gave a firm thrust as she inched her way in deeper. Rachel moaned in pleasure and looked back to see Quinn eyeing between her legs watching as she sunk into her girl.

Quinn's hips were soon pressed against Rachel's ass cheeks and she began to thrust in and out of Rachel's pussy, feeling as the girl clenched around the plastic while she filled her up. "Oh Quinn so good"

"Rachel you're so tight" Quinn could feel the slight resistance Rachel was giving but kept on thrusting in and out pleasuring the other girl easily. Skin slapping against skin and moans and pants filling the room. Quinn could smell their mixed arousal as she grew harder and faster with her penetrating

"Quinn I'm close" Rachel informed the blond, Quinn already knew this, Rachel had been drawn close to the edge in part one of their love making but Quinn came before Rachel got close enough, so Quinn was determined to her girl off but she wanted to have a little fun first.

She saw Rachel reach down between her own legs to play with her clit, in order to gain that one last push she so desperately needed but Quinn wanted to be the one to do that, so she subtly reached off the bed and picked up the handcuffs in the pile of clothing on the floor, slipping them from out of the pants belt loop they were connected to. "Give me your hands baby" Quinn said casually and without thinking Rachel reached back expecting Quinn to take over with the clitoral stimulation but instead she felt something cold wrap around her wrists and she brought her hands back in front of her to see Quinn had handcuffed her hands together "Only I can make you come Rachel" Quinn stated forcefully with a hard thrust.

"Oh Quinn I'm so close though. I so badly need to come now!" Quinn kept thrusting into the begging girl.

"And you will when I'm ready" Quinn said deviously

Several more thrusts and Quinn could feel her second orgasm approaching fast, she wanted her and Rachel to go over the edge together again like they had the other day, "I'm almost there Rach baby, you gonna come with me?" Quinn tugged on Rachel's hair and her head was pulled back by the force, the blond being sure not to hurt her but it was clear she was getting a little carried away.

"Fuck Quinn just do it please" the plea was now desperate and Quinn couldn't put it off any longer, she let go of Rachel's hair and reached around the small body till her hand was between her girlfriends legs, she latched her fingers to Rachel's clit and flicked wildly at the bud of sensitive nerves, "Oh Quinn, just a few more!" Rachel growled pressing her face firmly into the mattress so her voice was muffled

Quinn too only needed a few more brushes to her clit and they'd both be in orgasmic bliss, so she rubbed faster at Rachel and thrust even harder till she hit both their spots, bucking her hips into Rachel's ass coming hard as she felt Rachel release even more of her delicious juice all over her hand. Rachel collapsed and fell forward as Quinn pulled out, and collapsed next to her.

Rachel rolled on to her back and faced Quinn "I'm sorry if I got too carried away there Rach" Quinn seemed regretful dipping her fingers into her mouth and tasting Rachel's flavour

"Are you kidding that's the hottest thing we've ever done. I love being in control but I love it so much more when you get rough" Rachel smirked and leaned in to kiss Quinn on the lips, secretly loving the fact she could taste herself so strongly.

"Really?" Quinn wasn't too sure if she was just saying that

"Hell yeah, I think I came harder than I did yesterday"

"Please tell me you have keys for those handcuffs though" Quinn laughed, praying she was right

"They're clipped on the belt" Rachel informed and Quinn soon stopped breathing so hard to get up and reach for them, unlocking the brunette's wrists and throwing the cuffs down.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Quinn questioned, flopping back down on the bed breathlessness taking over again

"You can help me polish my dad's table, seeing as it was you who soiled it with your excitement." Rachel smiled

"Rach baby I love you but just give me a couple of hours" Quinn laughed, and Rachel rested one hand on Quinn's naked breast and leaned in for a kiss once more

"I love you too and by the way, thank you for letting me use the strap-on on you, it meant a lot"

"I told you Rachel I'd do anything to make you happy"

"Well I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that perhaps Rocky really isn't an all that bad name for the strap-on after all"

"Really? You'll actually let me win something for once?" Quinn said humorously

"Just this once baby" Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, "Just this once"

**A/N: Please take a few seconds to review this chapter, let me know if it lived up to what you all hoped for, if you have any ideas for the next chapter don't be shy to tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6 In School And Rachel's Room

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 6

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love on this story, can't believe it started as a one shot. Bit of a longer chapter for you guys this time

Please check out my other stories

**Suggestions**: I'm taking fic suggestions; check out my profile for more info

"Hey guys" Quinn says walking into the girls bathroom she agreed to meet Santana and Brittany in at lunch time. "Holy shit, Jesus!" Quinn covered her eyes deciding it may have been a better idea to turn up on time next time and not ten minutes early, when she sees that her two best friends are currently partaking in behaviour not really suitable for a high school bathroom.

"Crap Quinn!" Santana complained pulling herself off of Brittany and standing up straight, brushing down her ruffled clothes. Brittany blushing as Quinn darted her eyes back and forth between the pair, not knowing where to look.

"Uh what the hell, anyone could have walked in, what were you thinking?" Quinn questioned, seeing Santana's hand hadn't yet left from under Brittany's skirt and she could swear it was still moving ever so slightly, Quinn managing to just about ignore the familiar feeling she felt growing between her legs.

"Um well you were the walk who walked in ten minutes early, how did you get out of class, anyway?" Santana finally pulled her hand free from wherever the hell it was, Quinn tried not to see the glistening shine on Santana's fingers but it was ultimately useless, she had seen it just as Santana knocked Brittany's skirt back down to cover her semi on view panties, then the Latina discreetly, or so she thought, wiped her fingers on the back of her pants.

Quinn tore her eyes away from those fingertips long enough to give the girl an answer "Well how did you get out of class? And again what were you thinking?" Quinn still couldn't believe she had actually walked in on the couple, Brittany pressed up against the wall, Santana's lips on the blonds neck, and her hand clearly inside her skirt, and not so subtle moans pouring from both their mouths. Quinn knew her friends were _very_ sexual but there was some perfectly good cubicles that were free.

"Jesus Fabray we were horny, figure it out, now are you gonna join us or give us a few minutes here?" Santana said with a clear 'get the hell out' tone while she gestured between herself and her girlfriend.

"You so owe me Lopez" Quinn said just as the bell signalling lunch rang, and Quinn turned back to the door as she saw Santana sweep Brittany up and make their way into a cubical. Finally.

Quinn made her way through the corridor, she was now extremely curious as to why seeing her friends get it on had turned her on so much, she could already feel how wet she was, it was odd to her, seeing as she'd seen the girls 'fool around' in class before and even sometimes when they were hanging out outside of school, but something about seeing Brittany's arousal spread over Santana's fingers was making her excited in a whole new way. She wanted to watch them. Wait this wasn't normal behaviour, watching your two best friends make love to each other wasn't exactly something she'd had dreams about or even really thought about. Sure she knew both Santana and Brittany were both extremely attractive, and Quinn would be lying if she said she'd never once thought about what they do, and how they do it, she often compared what her and Rachel do to what she pictured the other couple doing. But being so up close and personal while they touched each other like that was something else.

Quinn was so caught up with her thoughts she didn't see Rachel heading towards her and immediately walked right into her girlfriend. "Shit my bad, sorry Rach!" Quinn bent down to help Rachel pick up the books she knocked from the smaller girl's hand

"Quinn, it's ok. I was coming to find you actually" Rachel took the books from Quinn's hand with a forgiving smile "Are you ok? You look a little flushed" Rachel said with genuine concern

"Um yeah I'm fine baby, just hungry that's all" Quinn smiled hoping to halt Rachel's questions "You wanna eat lunch together?" Quinn asked knowing Rachel wouldn't actually refuse her offer; they normally had lunch together at school every day, after all.

"Course baby, I just gotta use the bathroom, I'll meet you in the cafeteria" Rachel was about to walk off in the direction that Quinn just came before she was stopped

"NO! uh you don't wanna use that bathroom, there's um a blockage in it and it's all over flowing and gross and that" Quinn tried to sound as normal as possible

"Ew, ok then I'll use the one down this way" Rachel turned and started walking in the same direction as Quinn now.

They reached the bathroom and Rachel looked up at Quinn "You don't have to wait for me you can go on if you'd like, I only have to pee. I won't be long"

Quinn didn't really know what had overcome her when she pushed Rachel into the toilets and into a free cubical "Quinn Fabray what are you doing!" Rachel looked at her girlfriend completely lost but was soon silenced when Quinn's lips latched onto hers

"Rachel I need you right now" Quinn whispered hotly against Rachel's skin

"But I have to pee" Rachel replies half distracted by Quinn's taste. Quinn takes Rachel's books and places them on the floor of the cubical.

"Pee after, fuck me now" Quinn pulled away looking into her girls eyes desperately "Please"

"We're in school, someone will catch us" Rachel voiced warily

"We'll be really quick baby, please I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate for it" Quinn begged with not only her voice but her eyes

"Ok" Rachel simply said and began to reach down till her hand was rested on Quinn's belt; she hesitated to undo it but after a few seconds completed the task. She looked back up to Quinn to be sure she wanted to do this, when Quinn nodded she dipped her hand into Quinn's pants and past her boy-shorts waist band. "Jesus Quinn your soaking" Rachel moaned while keeping eye contact with her girlfriend. "You really do need it don't you?" Rachel's voice was soft and quiet as she kissed at Quinn's neck. Quinn buried her head into Rachel's shoulder while her girlfriend's small fingers ran back and forth over her painfully erect clit.

"Fuck Rachel, you feel so good" Quinn groaned into Rachel's skin, "Fuck me Rachel"

Rachel flicked at Quinn's clit, before stopping to rub it softly in circles, grasping at Quinn's ass when the blonde's hips bucked forward.

After a few minutes of Rachel fucking Quinn, Quinn pulled back from the intimacy to lock eyes with her girlfriend again "Rachel I want your mouth" Quinn panted slightly from being so worked up "I wanna feel your tongue" Rachel didn't reply she just simply nodded and watched as Quinn sat down on the shut toilet seat being sure to pull her pants further down her legs to give Rachel enough room to work her magic.

Quinn watch Rachel with desperate desire as the small girl got to her knees in front of the blond, placing her hands on Quinn's own knees she pushed Quinn back a little more for maximum access. "Please Rach I need you now" Quinn whispered still locking eyes with her girl. Rachel leaned in and licked up Quinn's length, revelling in the way the blond started bucking up into her mouth "That's right Rach, suck my clit baby, I wanna feel your lips on it" Rachel smirked in the way Quinn spoke to her, she really did love the dirty talk, even if most of the time she probably wouldn't admit it, but she was surprised by how turned on it had actually made her having Quinn take control and ask her for oral in a school bathroom, she felt so dirty but it didn't stop her from being just as wet. In fact she was even surprised that she was on this dirty floor doing this dirty act but right now all she wanted to do was get her girl off, hard and fast, before they were caught of course.

Rachel gave a firm lick against her girlfriend clit, before changing her actions as she started to swirl it around in circles with her tongue, such simple movements but she could tell Quinn was already on the cusp of her orgasm she so desperately needed right now. Rachel's nails dug into Quinn's thighs as she lapped between the blonde's legs, humming with each lick, sending delicious vibrations through Quinn's sensitive bud. Quinn placed one of her hands on Rachel's head and pushed her face in closer while her other kept her supported on the toilet.

She gentle stroked at Rachel's scalp with her thumb, as her hips bucked up on their own accord. "Fucking hell Rach, I'm so close, keep going baby" Quinn encouraged trying not to be too loud but she was pretty sure she failed with that. Rachel smirked hearing Quinn's desire filled tone, and scraped her teeth carefully over the other girl's hard clit. Before going back to lapping at it, soothing it with her hot wet tongue. "Jesus Rach, here I come!" Quinn definitely moaned that far too loudly but both girls didn't care, they were in their own little world of sex, on their own journey of pleasure and they were both heading for the same destination.

"Come for me Quinnie" Rachel pulled away to look up at her girlfriend, her own chin and lips practically dripping with her girls excitement, before diving right back in with faster paced strokes of her tongue. It wasn't long before Quinn's whole body went stiff with pleasure and came as Rachel kept sucking, licking, lapping anywhere Quinn's shuddering body would allow her access to. After several seconds Quinn's finally came to a halt with all movements and just went limp, Rachel pulled back proud of her work, and took a few seconds to see just how wet Quinn was and how much she'd actually come, she could feel it all over her face.

"That was so hot Rachel" Quinn said with a quiet voice clearly too exhausted to even move. Rachel pulled Quinn's pants and underwear back up for her the best she could before Quinn took over. The blond leaned in and kissed Rachel before licking her come covered chin making sure to get most of it. "Hmm I love licking my own come off your face and tasting myself in your mouth" Quinn smirked clearly satisfied with the way she was spread across the brunette's slightly tanned skin.

"Well I love tasting you, and I love it even more when you come in my mouth" Rachel said, slightly surprising herself with the amount of lust in her voice.

Quinn stood up, did up her pants and re-buckled her belt. "You were so good baby" she waited for Rachel to give her one of her Berry signature smiles "Thank you Rach" Quinn huskily panted out and kissed her girlfriends cheek feeling a little guilty she made Rachel do such an act in a location so public, knowing it wasn't really the sort of thing the smaller girl would normally agree on doing, but she was soon reassured when Rachel grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her in for a proper kiss.

"It's ok baby, I'm just glad I made you feel good" Rachel kissed the tip of Quinn's nose before releasing her grip.

Quinn blushed slightly remembering just how wet she was before and feeling how wet she was now, soaking was a more appropriate word Rachel used earlier. "You made me feel super good babe" Quinn brought Rachel in for a hug, it was a little odd and Rachel could never remember a time Quinn had hugged her after sex unless they'd fallen asleep together after, but she did admit it felt nice and as the circumstances were a little unusual compared to their average love making, Rachel accepted the warm embrace without question.

"Now can I pee?" Rachel said once Quinn had broken the contact "Cause I fear if you don't move I may have some soaking panties of my own" Rachel joked

Quinn just smirked "Well maybe I should stay then, could be a new thing to explore" the taller girl wiggled her eyebrows rather unattractively at her girlfriend, obviously thinking it was some kind of turn on to mix that movement with that so called 'sexy' tone.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that just yet baby" Rachel kindly rejected the un-temping offer with a sweet smile. "But I really do have to pee now"

"Oh right, sorry" Quinn said giving her girl one last kiss, then wiping away an excess bit of come still glistening on Rachel's chin, "I'd wash your chin afterwards too" Quinn humorously said with a wink making Rachel shake her head at just how crude her girlfriend could be at time, despite what she had just done.

Rachel stepped aside and opened the cubical door for Quinn to make her way out "I'll meet you in the cafeteria then" Quinn stated and quickly looked around to make sure no one was actually in the girls bathroom then was seen off with a quick smile Rachel flashed her way before the smaller girl closed and locked the door behind her.

Quinn was sat in the cafeteria waiting for her girlfriend when she was lightly whacked on the back of the head by a certain Latina. "Hey Q" Santana greeted taking a seat opposite to her, along with a rather flushed Brittany.

"Hey Quinnie!" Brittany smiled lazily, obviously a little worn out by her girlfriend, but Quinn pretended not to notice.

"Hey San, Britt" Quinn rubbed the back of her head, she could swear Santana didn't know her own strength sometimes

Santana looked at Quinn then at the empty seats all around them "Why you sat on your own, did you have a domestic with your Berry?"

"Um no" Quinn quickly dismissed "She's going to the bathroom, she'll be here in a sec" Quinn wondered if she should comment on what she had seen earlier in the other bathroom, but before she could come up with her own answer, her lips were already moving "So did you girls have fun?"

"Of course Q, we always have fantastic sex, don't we baby?" Santana turned to Brittany and gave her a playful smile and Brittany answered by leaning in to capture her lips, quickly becoming heated between the two

"God, not again, guys come on" the blond said but gained no response "People are starting to stare" Quinn noted a few of the jocks glancing over making several whispered comments between them "Cut it out, seriously, I mean, I'm trying to eat here" Quinn hadn't actually started her lunch she was waiting to eat with Rachel like they normally did but her friends were now starting to drift their hands into places they really shouldn't go when at a lunch table in front of half the school. "Stop!" Quinn tugged on Santana remembering how this wasn't the first time it was down to her to have to break up a scene that would most likely get them arrested.

"Jesus Quinn, can't you see me and Britt are trying to make out here?" Santana frowned

"Yes I can and so can everybody else, including all of the football team" Quinn pointed around the room as the several staring eyes darted away.

"Well I like to put on a show" Santana smirked to her girlfriend.

"Well you don't want to waste all the good stuff on them do you?" Quinn tried anything to get Santana to yet again remove that wandering hand from where it was nested between the taller blonde's legs

Santana retracted her fingers "Your right, only me and Britt get to see each other's goodies"

"Yeah no one else gets to touch or see or taste your body but me" Brittany agreed

"Thank god" Quinn muttered quietly enough for the love birds not to hear, she'd already had to ask her girlfriend for assistance today she really didn't want to have to do it again.

Rachel finally came in the cafeteria, and made her way over to her girlfriend and her friends. "Hey babe" the brunette greeted sitting down on the other side of her girl and giving her a kiss on the lips, which was odd for Rachel and her whole PDA thing. Quinn decided to just enjoy it instead of questioning it.

"Hey Rachie!" Britt shouted from across the table, her hand waving like there was no tomorrow gaining a genuine smile from Rachel who found it to be adorable.

"Hi Britt Britt" Rachel replied making Britt blush a little more from the cute nickname only Santana normally called her, said Latina wrapping an arm around her girlfriend when Brittany snuggled into her neck giggling. "So what are you talking about then?" Rachel questioned the three taking a few seconds to look at each one

"Oh just trying to stop these two from boning right here and now on this lunch table" Quinn glared at the other couple as they hugged each other tightly, how they could go from being so horny and basically ravishing each other on her lap to sitting still and just comfortably holding each other sweetly and innocently, she'll never know.

"What again? God do you guys ever do anything else?" Rachel eyed the two opposite her with a raised brow

"Course we do Rachie, sex is just the filler to everything else we do" Britt informed her friend

"Yeah, we wake up, have sex, get ready for school, have sex, have to get ready again, then go to school, occasionally have a quickie in the bathroom or sometimes a hand job under a desk in class, then we go home, have sex, then we eat and have some more sex" Santana went on till Brittany added to the list

"Then we watch a movie but that sometimes ends in sex too" Britt said with a smiled

"Oh then when were about to go to bed, we fuck like rabbits for a good two hours before collapsing and just holding each other till we fall asleep and the whole thing starts all over again" Santana finalized her explanation

"So you basically just have sex all day? Don't you wanna do other things, that's what a relationship is all about, like me and Quinnie" Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it tightly while smiling at her like a loon

"We _do_, do other things, we go out on dates, we hang out, we talk, but we also love to just do each other, I refused to become one of those lesbians who never has sex with her hot girlfriend just cause they're periods have started to sync up or she thinks she's too fat" Santana said smiling at her girl who nodded in agreement.

"That's right, besides, our sex is so hot" Britt directed her comment at the other couple

"Are you trying to suggest ours isn't?" Rachel wondered

Santana spoke up "Well come on Rach, you and Quinn aren't exactly the type to just do it anyplace, I mean yeah sure credit to the whole strap on use and slutty outfits" Rachel glared at Quinn, she didn't know Quinn had told them about the outfits, she assume it must have happened when she wasn't around "But it's not like you'd just do it like, in the choir room or something"

"And like you have?" Britt and San just look at the girl then at each other making it completely obvious they had in fact, got it on in the said room. "Oh my god, that room is like my second home" Rachel gasped in total shock and a little grossed out, thinking it best not to ask where exactly it was they do it in the room.

"I mean when was the last time you two even got it on"

"We made love just the other day I'll have you know and it was very satisfying" Rachel said seemingly forgetting what they had just done in the toilets.

"Whatever, we're still far more creative than you two" Santana said smugly along with her signature smirk, before standing up Brittany following suit. "Well we gotta go, we're going to get some Breadstix, so we'll see you guys later" Santana walked off

"Bye Quinnie, Rachie" Britt waved before skipping off to catch up with her girlfriend.

"Wow how do they have so much energy" Rachel said in wonder as she watched the couple make their way to the door

"I have no idea" Quinn shook her head also in awe, just as Brittany jumped on Santana's back to receive a piggyback ride from her girlfriend.

"We not boring though right, I mean the strap on and the whole dressing up, that's fun right?" Rachel asked with worry, opening her vegan sandwiches that Quinn was pretty sure was just two slices of bread next to each other.

"Rach of course we're not boring, have you forgotten what we did like 15 minutes ago, that certainly wasn't boring was it and you know I loved the dressing up, you're so hot Rachel, we could play Checkers and it would still be fun, as long as we do it together" Quinn assured her girl

Rachel gave an accepting smile "God Quinn you really are adorable and sweet when you wanna be"

"Which is all the time right baby?" Quinn was hopeful with her question already knowing the answer was of course yes, but Rachel didn't reply she just smiled and looked everywhere but at her girlfriend, biting into her sandwich bread, she really loved teasing the blond. "Right baby?"

"Of course Quinnie" Rachel answered savouring the look on the other girls face.

It wasn't till afterschool later when Rachel actually decided to question Quinn on what was going on with her libido that morning. "So what was all that about earlier anyway baby?" Rachel asked when she sat down on her bed

Quinn sat down near her looking at her a little confused, cause her question could be referring to anything really "What do you mean Rach?"

"You know with what we did, what got you so hot and horny so early in the day?" Rachel casually asked as she looked at the blond

"Um I just woke up horny I guess" Quinn hoped Rachel couldn't hear her nervousness, she didn't really wanna tell Rachel that watching her friends get it on was the reason she asked Rachel to take care of her need.

"Why didn't you just deal with it when you woke up then?" Rachel giggled slightly, thinking how silly her girlfriend could be sometimes

"Cause I wanted to wait for you" Quinn gave a half smile hoping it was enough to appease the brunette, at least for the time being.

Rachel smiled back but then her face dropped causing Quinn's to also, the blond reached for the smaller girl's hand. "What's wrong babe?" Quinn asked genuinely concerned "Did I do something wrong?"

Rachel locked brown eyes with Quinn's worried hazel ones "God no Quinn you haven't done anything wrong" Rachel looked back down to their joint hands, pulling one out from under Quinn's to replace it on the top "I want to ask you to do something again for me"

"Rachel you know I'd do anything for you, just ask me, you don't need to get shy over it" Quinn chuckled a little at the way Rachel's face couldn't make up its mind as to what emotion it was trying to convey. First it tried relief but then confusion, then more worry, then from what Quinn was used to seeing it settled on just being happy. "What is it baby? Come on just ask"

"It's something I want to do, involving sex" Rachel again sounding uncertain

"What like S&M or something like that?" Quinn inquired

"Not quite, something more simple" Rachel took a deep breath before continuing "I want us to use Rocky in school, god I'll never get used to calling it that"

Quinn was taken back a bit by the conviction, she couldn't believe her prudish at times girlfriend was actually asking for this, she had been so experimental in the last several days and Quinn was really starting to like this new Rachel, she liked the old one too, but new Rachel just offered more sex so naturally she was gonna prefer new Rach to old Rach.

"You mean like fuck at school like Brittany and Santana do practically every day?" Quinn was already imagining how hot that would be "Why were you so scared to ask me that Rach, after what we did today it's not like it's something entirely new is it?" Quinn chuckled again

"No that's not all I wanted to ask. I don't just want to use it at school, I want you to wear it at school" Rachel was once again nervous

"Like throughout the day? You want me to wear it in like class and stuff" Quinn was now the one to be confused trying to work out how that would happen

"Yeah like you can wear it under your pants and then we could make the most of it during the school day" Rachel smiled at her girlfriend with more confidence now.

"But people will see it"

"Well not if we're careful, I mean it's not very big and you can wear lose pants" Rachel tried to reassure Quinn but it was clear she had a battle on her hands "Come on baby, we can have sex in school and I promise I'll give you a hand job under the desk when you're wearing it"

Quinn whimpered a little, on one hand she was worried about getting caught wearing the strap on at school when they could just as easily get it on without the attachment and without the obvious risk but on the other hand Quinn couldn't help but remember the way the strap on brushed so perfectly against her clit when she wore it for Rachel.

Just then they were interrupted by a knock at Rachel's door "Come in" Rachel said

Hiram popped his head around covering his eyes "Hey girls"

"Dad were not doing anything, were completely clothed" Rachel and Quinn giggled in slight embarrassment

Hiram brought his hand down to look at the two girls innocently sat on the bed with a good couple of inches between their bodies, though if he knew what they were _talking_ about it may not be so innocent "Well if I remember rightly when I walked in on you a couple of days ago, you were fully dressed then too Rachel honey"

Rachel blushed at the memory "Yes dad thanks for that, now what is it that you wanted?"

"Oh right, me and your dad got some supplies for the weekend and we left some stuff down in the kitchen for you to survive on" he explained to his daughter

"Oh thanks dad" Rachel smiled at her father

"Ok well I'll leave you two alone again" he tried to leave but Rachel quickly stopped him

"Daddy wait, is it ok if Quinn stays the night, please, pretty please with Berries on top" Rachel begged

"Sure I don't see why not, I'll call you when dinner is ready" he smiled sweetly at both girls

"Thanks dad" Rachel said before she watched her dad leave her room, surprisingly closing her door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked once they were alone again

Rachel looked at her girlfriend then realized that she hadn't actually told Quinn what was going on "Oh sorry I forgot to mention, my dads are going away this weekend on some romantic brake or something, so they just got me some food and that, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come around for a night or two?" she asked hopefully

"Uh are you sure your dads will go for that?" Quinn would love to spend a whole weekend with her girlfriend especially as she was being so sexual recently but she also really didn't like the idea of getting on the bad side of her girlfriends dads.

"I already asked them last night when they told me about it, they said it would be fine if you came over. Plus with you here I wouldn't be lonely and I wouldn't have to spend any amount of inappropriate time trying to keep my mind of off what my dads may be doing on this 'romantic break', so you'll be doing me a favour too"

"Of course I'll come round then if its ok I'd love to keep you company all weekend" Quinn leant in and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips

"Also if you wear Rocky at school tomorrow, this weekend will be full of lovely little orgasms" Rachel winked at the taller girl

"You really wanna do this don't you?" Quinn gave her half smile again, she knew she'd end up giving in as usual, she just couldn't say no when Rachel pouted like that.

"I understand if it makes you uncomfortable at all, you know like wearing it to school, then we don't have to of course" Rachel gave a sad smile, knowing the effect it would have on the blond

"No, no let's do it, I actually think it will be kind of hot to wear it and for no one to really know, but I just have to know first, it's not because of what Santana said at lunch was it, cause you know I don't find you boring or our sex"

"I'm not gonna lie, it is kinda cause of that but also when I went down on you just before, it like really surprised me as to how much I liked it, I got so wet just doing that to you and it just got me thinking that I'd like to try something more"

"Then lets definitely do it"

"I love you so much Quinn"

"I love you too Rach" Quinn looked into those dark brown eyes she could already see the lust within them "Does that mean you're still wet for me then?" Quinn smirked

Rachel pulled Quinn down for an intimate kiss and Quinn was quick to let her hand wander up Rachel's thigh. "Make love to me" Rachel whispered into Quinn's mouth her eyes still shut as she lay back on her bed bringing her lover with her till Quinn was hovering over the top of her

"But what about your dads? I don't wanna get caught again" Quinn voiced her apprehension.

Rachel just reached down to start undoing Quinn's pants, she always knew this got the blond going quickly "Don't worry baby, we'll be fast". It must have worked because Quinn was already knocking Rachel's small hands away to replace them with her own at taking off her pants.

She threw her pants and her underwear off to the side and made quick work of her shirt while Rachel did the same with her clothes leaving only her lacy bra on while Quinn was completely naked, after forgoing her bra altogether. Rachel climbed under the covers of her bed and opened them up for Quinn to join her. Once they were both securely under the covers their lips locked again, creating more and more heat between them and their bodies, as Quinn settled between Rachel's thighs.

Rachel's hand found Quinn's naked breast while her other gripped onto Quinn's back. Quinn's lips ran from Rachel's mouth, down her neck, past her collar bone till they landed on a hardening nipple clothed by Rachel's bra, "Sit up a sec baby" Quinn whispered against heated skin, Rachel following her orders. Quinn reached around Rachel's back, soon finding the clasp and undoing it expertly with her single hand. She lay Rachel back down on the bed and tossed the bra behind her, her lips instantly latching back onto the uncovered nipple, licking at it as it peaked, using her free hand to palm at Rachel's other breast feeling that nipple was just as erect.

"Quinn I need you" Rachel looked up at the blond with begging eyes, Quinn nodded and her hand ran down Rachel's body, passing her breasts, her firm stomach, and toying with soft short curls she knew all too well. Quinn fingers running lightly through Rachel's lower lips, covering themselves in the brunette's arousal, before circling at the hard clit she found there.

"Rach your so wet, my fingers are soaked already" Quinn murmured careful not to create too much noise. Quinn pulled her hand away and brought it back up between their bodies, both clearly seeing the amount of pre-come spread over the digits, Quinn dipped her tongue out and ran it over her fingers "God you taste so good baby" Quinn moaned and Rachel felt herself grow wetter seeing Quinn taste her like that "You want some baby" Quinn offered her other finger to Rachel and Rachel immediately licked the wet finger also enjoying the taste of her own cream. "Fuck you look so hot doing that Rachel" Quinn thought she could come right there and then just watching Rachel lick her fingers like this.

"I wanna feel you Quinn, feel you rub all over me" Rachel stated desperately needing some kind of friction between them, bucking her hips slightly trying to hump at her girlfriend's leg but Quinn had a different plan

"I've got a better idea baby" Quinn smirked and moved her body a little lower so her sex was just opposite Rachel's. "Oh god Rachie I can feel your heat already"

"I'm so wet for you Quinn, do it please" they'd talked about tribadism before but never actually done it, and Quinn couldn't believe she was seconds away from getting to try it out with the girl she loved. Both of them hadn't really had much experience when it came to sex, in fact before the whole strap on idea they'd only ever used their fingers and thighs to pleasure one another.

Rachel spread her legs further to move Quinn along, and Quinn reached down to spread her own lower lips. She moved closer to Rachel and their wet cores touched. "Jesus Rach" Quinn cried as soon she felt their arousals meet. Quinn held herself up over Rachel and began to move her hips back and forth over Rachel.

"Shit Quinn, this feels so incredible" Rachel gasped holding Quinn tightly against her. Both girls focusing on just how amazing it felt, both of their pussys kissed and released more and more wetness, making Quinn's hip movements even more deliciously as both of their erect clits rubbed firmly against one another, bringing them both close to their orgasm.

"My god Rachel why haven't we done this before?" Quinn laughed a little and began to hump her hips at a faster pace

"Quinn! I'm so close already don't stop!" Rachel panted and Quinn almost collapsed from how her voice ran through her body and settled between their intimately joined centres.

"Me too Rach, but you have to be quiet or your dads will hear us" Quinn reminded Rachel, causing the smaller girl to bit down on her bottom lip when she began panting again.

There clits kept brushing and they could both feel their mixed come spread all across their lower lips, wet sounds filling the room along with their pants and moans "Quinn you're so good at this, fuck me faster, rub your clit against mine, please baby, I need more" Rachel begged and Quinn obeyed, picking up her pace yet again to fuck her clit on Rachel's.

"Our clits feel so good right now Rachel, can you feel how wet we are? It's so hot" Quinn grabbed Rachel's leg and lifted it over her shoulder, Rachel shuddered in the extra sensation of being open up in such a way.

"Yes baby, that's right, keep going, we're definitely so hot and sexy like this, keep talking to me, I'm gonna come" Rachel tried her best to keep her voice down again, but her pleasure was soon taking over her.

"Fuck Rachel, you want me to come all over your pussy baby, all over your little clit?" Quinn humped harder and faster, her arms aching and her abs burning for rest.

"Yeah Quinn I want your come all over me, all over my pussy and clit and I wanna taste you" Rachel's nails dug into Quinn's back and they were both pretty certain her back was bleeding but they just didn't care

"Rach baby, I'm about to come, I can't hold off any longer, let's come together" Quinn's gasped for breath between her words, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw not wanting to moan too loud.

"Come Quinn, I'm right behind you baby" Rachel said feeling her own orgasm building up faster than she'd like to admit.

"Oh Rach, I'm coming" Quinn's hips now losing rhythm as she came all over Rachel

"Quiiiiinnnnn!" Rachel roared loving the feeling of her girlfriend unloading soaking wet come all over her own intimate area, mixing with her own, knowing full well there was zero chance her dads didn't hear that one. Quinn's jerky movements slowed and eventually stopped, her body collapsing on top of Rachel, heavy panting and the smell of their sex completely taking over the room.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had Quinn" Rachel said still breathless, after several minutes had passed.

"Me too baby, me too" Quinn lifted her head feeling the sweat between their naked bodies, she moved a bit of hair from Rachel's forehead that seemed to be stuck to her skin, "I can't wait to do that again Rach. I love you so much; I don't know what I'd do without you"

Rachel smiled, her heart honestly fluttering from Quinn's touch and words. "I love you more than anything Quinn. And you'll never have to be without me" Rachel promised. Quinn leaned down and for several minutes their lips were locked in pure romance, until they were interrupted again.

"_GIRLS DINNER!" _Rachel heard her dad shout from downstairs, both breathing a sigh of relief he wasn't coming up them.

"We best get dressed before he finds us like this…again" Quinn laughed

The blond got up off her girlfriend and they both looked down to admired just how much come had come out of them, painting their private parts. Rachel ran her finger over her own vagina before bringing the same finger to her lips and tasting their combined love. "Tastes so good" Rachel laughed a little

"Yeah?" Quinn asked before dipping her head down to glide her tongue over the same area of Rachel, humming in agreement, her warm tongue brushing Rachel's clit ever so slightly.

Rachel's hips buck upon the contact and Quinn was just about to pull away but she was stopped when Rach put a hand to the back of her head and guided her in again "Make me come again, please babe" Rachel pleaded, knowing she was close again so it wouldn't take long.

"_GIRLS DID YOU HEAR ME!"_ Hiram shouted again.

Quinn lapped at Rachel's clit again; tasting the thick blanket of their mixed wetness everywhere "God Quinn you came all over me, it's so hot" Rachel said admiring the amount

"It's hard not to when you're so sexy baby" Quinn's breath hotly caressed Rachel's still erect bundle of nerves.

"Jesus Quinn, so close" Rachel's fingers tangled in blond hair and her clit pulsed for release.

"_RACHEL, QUINN?"_

"Fuck sake dad" Rachel groaned beginning to get frustrated

"_HONEY, DINNER TIME" _

Quinn gave a few more licks before sucking on Rachel's nub, knowing she was a few strokes away from coming all over again. "Rachel if you don't say something he's gonna walk in here and see us" Quinn said warningly before going back to sucking, giving one last flick with her tongue, feeling Rachel quivering.

"OK DAD, I'M _COMING_!" Rachel shouted just as she came in Quinn's mouth. "FUCK!"

Quinn licked up all the delicious juice Rachel had released with her orgasms and wiped her mouth clean with her hand, looking down at how pink and swollen Rachel's lips were "God I could eat you all day" Quinn smirked

"Don't tempt me baby, I may just take you up on that" she laughed pulling her girl in for one last kiss "Now we really should get cleaned up and get dressed" Rachel whispered in a sexy voice, before pulling out some tissues from her bedside draw and handing some to Quinn and taking a few for herself, making it just slightly less sexy with the act.

Once they were both 'cleaned up' they began to get dressed Quinn sorted out what was hers from the pile of clothes just throw on the floor in their passions. "Hey Quinn where did you toss my bra baby?"

"Check the end of the bed" Rachel made her way to the foot of the bed to see her bra on the floor; she picked it up and placed it over her breasts, "Baby could you do me up?" Quinn smirked and raised her brows at the request "I mean the bra can you do up my bra please" the blond walked over and focused on the clasp "God you have the crudest mind, I think you've been hanging out with Santana too much"

"Well with all that dirty talk I could easily say the same thing" Quinn grinned pulling Rachel into a kiss, Quinn's naked breasts pressing against Rachel's now clothed ones "God your so sexy, I love it when you dirty talk, turns me on so much" Quinn kissed at Rachel's neck, clearly up for yet another round.

"Baby, I know it's hot but we really can't spend all evening fucking like there's no tomorrow, that's what the weekend will be for"

Quinn pulled away, mostly because Rachel was gently pushing her back by her chest "You promise?"

"Promise" Rachel smiled sweetly

"Ok then" Quinn was just about to pull away when the bedroom door swung open

"Rachel I said dinner was..." Hiram stood there just looking at them, both girls shocked that he wasn't turning away just like the other day. Quinn held Rachel tightly, she only had her pants back on, her upper half completely naked still, Rachel was only back in her panties and bra.

"DAD!" Rachel screamed

"…oh I'm sorry…dinner is ready, so when you're done…you knowing, just come on down" he said nonchalantly

"Dad were kinda…" Rachel tried but her father just carried on

"Don't worry Rachel, its nothing I don't know about, I mean I did catch you girls the other day, plus with what I just heard you shouting I wouldn't be embarrassed _now_, so I'll see you down stairs" he turned and walked away

"Oh dear god" Rachel looked up at the ceiling of her room

"Are you sure he's gay?" Quinn felt the need to question

"As gay as the love we just made" Rachel laughed and Quinn smiled giving the brunette one last kiss on the mouth then finally picking up her shirt to finished redressing. Rachel swiftly joining her, between thoughts of how awkward it will now be to have dinner with her fathers, to how it could have been so much worse if her dad had walked in only moments earlier when the Quinn was still between her legs, making her wither with pleasure.

**A/N: Ok so hopefully people are still enjoying this story, let me know if you are and what you thought of this chapter.**

**The strap-on day will be the next chapter, sorry for the wait, Chapter after that will most likely be the weekend. **

**If there's anything you guys wanna see in the next chapter then leave me a review or message. **


	7. Chapter 7 All Over School

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 7

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has read this story and is still keeping with it

Please check out my other stories

**Suggestions**: I'm taking fic suggestions; check out my profile for more info

It was the next morning when LeRoy and Hiram berry snuck a peak at their daughter; LeRoy opened the door and saw Quinn with her strong arms wrapped around Rachel spooning the smaller girl in their sleep. "Hiram, come look at this" LeRoy whispered to his husband and gestured for him to come over.

"What is it?" Hiram whispered back

"Adorable, the perfect pair. Don't they just remind you of how we were back in the day?" he said smiling with the nostalgic memory

"Aww they're so cute" Hiram cooed and placed his hands on his husbands shoulders squeezing lightly

Their fussing was interrupted when Rachel shifted in bed "We're not cute, we're sleeping" she stated cracking one eye open and staring up at her fathers in her door way.

"Oh honey just accept the complement" Hiram said "After what I've witnessed you two doing I'm just glad you're actually lying next to each other this time rather than on top" he joked causing LeRoy to join in on the laughing

"Stop reminding me, now did you want something or are you just going to keep creepily standing there?" she asked

"We're going off to work now, so make sure you're not late for school, ok honey?" LeRoy asked

"Ok dads" Rachel groaned

They were just about to leave but then Hiram turned back and looked at his daughter "Oh and Rachel, please, no sex on the couch, unless you want to be cleaning that too" he playfully warned and Rachel just groaned louder picking up her pillow and lobbing it at her dads causing them both to make a break for it and use the door as a shield.

Once the door was shut Rachel heard her dads move about a bit before eventually leaving the house and making their way off to work. Now she knew she was alone with Quinn a smirk grew on her lips as she rolled over to see Quinn's messy blond hair all over the girls face. She was memorised by how gorgeous the girl was, she sometimes couldn't believe that this sexy, smart, funny girl was her girlfriend. She used one hand to brush the blond strands away, smiling wider when she revealed the sleeping girl underneath.

"You're so beautiful, I love you so much" Rachel whispered to herself, but turns out the blond wasn't so sleepy after all

"I love you too" Quinn replied, her eyes slowly opening and staring back and the brunette. "And your way better looking than I am" she chuckled then propped herself up so she was lying on her stomach and looking down at Rachel. She leaned down and captured her girlfriends lip with her own. Rachel's hand running teasingly slow down Quinn's back. Quinn pulled back with a furrowed brow "Was someone in here just now?" she said looking over her shoulder then back at her girlfriend

"Hmm my dad's, they just went off to work" Rachel answered playing with Quinn's shaggy hair.

"Shit, I'm glad we put our shirts back on last night then, I don't need them seeing us for a third time" Quinn jokes, biting her tongue between her teeth with an adorable grin

Rachel shifted her body, knocking Quinn back on her side and using her knee to hit Quinn between the legs, resulting in the blond moaning as Rachel's knee pressed against her naked sex. "Didn't put your pants back on though did you?" Rachel giggled

"Fuck" Quinn gasped as Rachel kept pressing into her. "And you did?" Quinn asked with a smirk of her own as her hand snaked up Rachel's leg and found the brunette's own sex. "Hmm someone's a little excited" Quinn teased as she felt that Rachel was already a little wet for her.

Rachel blushed slightly embarrassed, but she knew Quinn was getting wet too. "I'm not the only one Miss Fabray" Rachel smirked as she moved her knee up and down effectively rubbing and nudging Quinn's clit as she went.

"Rachel…fuck!" Quinn exclaimed

"Ok" Rachel simple said and pulled Quinn on top of her by her shirt, and joining their lips in a heated kiss. She grabbed the hem of Quinn's top and tugged on it until Quinn got the message. Quinn broke the kiss and took over, pulling her shirt off and throwing it behind herself before going for Rachel's sleeping shirt. Rachel sat up also and allowed Quinn to undress her. Once they were both naked again Quinn slipped between Rachel's legs and latched on to her neck, sucking the soft sensitive skin.

Rachel groaned as Quinn bit down, not hard enough to mark but hard enough to feel the pleasure it cause her body. Rachel's hand nested in Quinn's hair as the blonde's wet lips attached to her right nipple. Licking and sucking it to a hard peak, then moving over to the other and giving it the same attention till it too was erect. Quinn looked back up at the brunette, some hair in her eyes and a grin on her face showing her teeth. "You look so good right now, Rach" she commented in a husky tone as her lips once again found heated skin. She kissed at Rachel's shoulder and bit down hard, this time enough to mark and make Rachel groan again.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered looking down at the blond as she licked all over her body, every inch she could get her mouth on. Quinn moved her leg knocking Rachel's legs further apart and she pressed her thigh against her girlfriend's wet sex. Grinning more deviously when Rachel's eyes widen, and her mouth parted with a gasp.

Rachel began to move her hips, bucking into Quinn as she rubbed herself against Quinn's thigh, shamelessly spreading her arousal all over. "That's it Rach, rub your clit on me" Quinn husked into Rachel's ear, nibbling on her earlobe before licking a wet strip down her neck.

Quinn kept rocking into the brunette making sure to make as much contact with Rachel as possible, loving the way her girlfriend would gasp and pant with each thrust. They kept up at the same rhythm for a number of minutes before Quinn's arms began to get tired, she wanted to make Rachel come before she collapsed in exhaustion. "You almost there baby?" she asked looking down at her girl.

"So close Quinn, don't stop please" she squirmed trying to move faster against the blond, needing her release

"I want you to come all over my thigh Rach" Quinn knew dirty talk always made Rachel hornier and did its job at getting her off quicker and she smirked when she felt more wetness spread across her thigh from Rachel. She was getting hot and sweaty now but she wasn't going to stop until her leg was covered in Rachel's fresh, delicious come.

"Fuck Quinn, almost there baby, keep going, I'm about to come" Rachel informed gripping onto Quinn's back and absentmindedly digging her nails in so hard Quinn had to grit her teeth but right now she didn't care, she just kept rocking against the brunette knowing it would all be worth it in a few seconds.

"Come for me baby, come all over me" Quinn pleaded knowing she too wouldn't need much friction before she climaxed too.

"Oooh Quinn I'm coming" Rachel gasped turning her head to the side and burying it into the bed with gritted teeth, her hips bucked violently as she came, almost knocking Quinn out of place. The blond managed to stay in position as she watched the brunette shake and shiver underneath her, releasing on her leg as she went.

"Shit Rach, look how much you came" Quinn chuckled when she looked down at her thigh once Rachel was finished climaxing to see the glistening shine. Rachel looked at where Quinn gestured then groaned in slight embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed baby, it's so fucking hot" the blond commented as she dipped a finger across the wet patch and brought it to her mouth to taste her girlfriend "Hmm you always taste so delicious Rach" Quinn smirked and rolled off the other girl falling to the side of her.

Rachel's cheeks were flushed and Quinn's upper body had a slick sheen of sweat "My turn now" Rachel smiled and rolled on top of Quinn kissing her lips before Quinn even knew what was happening.

"Rach, we have to get ready for school" Quinn laughed knowing Rachel would be torn, between getting ready and pleasuring her

"Well you'll have to come quickly then won't you" she giggled

"Well if you're gonna say things like that then I'm sure I won't take too long" Quinn joked back feeling how her whole body tingled when Rachel was in one of these moods.

Rachel ran her fingers straight down to Quinn's ready and waiting sex, "So wet already" she smirked

"Well what do you expect, you just came on me, that sorta thing always turns me on"

"Aww, well maybe I should leave you till later then" Rachel threatened

"You wouldn't dare, not if you want to do the whole strap on thing today" Quinn narrowed her eyes, Rachel wouldn't possibly leave her blueballed would she?

"Just kidding baby, I would never forgo a chance to make you wither in pleasure" Rachel said before kissing at Quinn's neck.

"Then hurry up and do it babe" Quinn playfully demanded

"Someone gets so bossy when their lady-boner is showing" Rachel giggled again

"Yeah well…fuck" Quinn didn't get her chance to reply before Rachel's fingers were circling around her clit

"Wow you are actually pretty hard down there and oh so wet" Rachel used her dirty talk voice when she felt how erected Quinn's nub had become. The blond bucked her hips up and grunted when Rachel's wet and warm tongue swiped past her ear.

"Jesus Rach" Quinn muttered as Rachel's fingers began stroking back and forth on the bundle of nerves quickly building the blond up to her release.

"Soaking baby" Rachel nibbled at Quinn's neck using more pressure to rub at Quinn. It wasn't long before Quinn felt herself reaching the edge.

"Rach, baby, I'm gonna…" her lips were sealed when Rachel kissed her and sped her fingers up one last time quickly circling at Quinn's clit. Quinn's lips parted and her moan poured out of her and into Rachel's mouth. "Fuck, coming" Quinn panted.

Quinn's body went limp underneath Rachel, now even sweatier than before as she came down from her pleasure high. "That good?" Rachel laughed and Quinn propped one eye open to look up at the brunette

"That was amazing as usual" Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel down for one last kiss

"Good now get up, we have to go to school and you still need to suit up" Rachel laughed and kissed Quinn's nose before climbing out of bed.

Quinn wolf whistled, well as good as she could manage, when she got a great view of Rachel's ass, Rachel just turned back to her giving her a dirty glare "Perv" she joked

"Hey not my fault your ass turns me on" she smiled like a dork and sat up in bed letting the bed sheet fall down and reveal her naked chest

"Everything turns you on" Rachel said trying not to get too distracted by Quinn's perfectly rounded breasts. "Come on. Up. We don't have all day you know, we can't just spend hours in bed fucking that's what schools for" the brunette winked at the blond

"You're gonna kill me one of these days" Quinn laughed knowing today would be challenging but at the same time hopefully very pleasurable. Quinn got out of bed and grabbed her clothes and began to redress, Rachel went into the en-suit and started to get ready

"Remember to put the strap-on on before you put your pants back on!" Rachel shouted from the bathroom

"Crap" Quinn whispered when she realised she was already pulling up her pants but had forgotten to put on 'Rocky'

"You forgot it didn't you!" Rachel said like she always knew best, and that she did when it came to remembering things and organization matters.

"Shut up Rach"

Quinn stepped out of her pants again and walked over to Rachel's underwear drawer where they kept Rocky, she pulled it out and shut the drawer back up, making her way over to the bed where she sat down. She sorted out what way it had to go on, after using it several times she had gotten used to putting it on by now but it occasionally still got tangled up when she tried to put it on, she stood up and tried to get one leg through the strap, she stumbled and fell over on her ass just in time to have a fully clothed Rachel come out of the bathroom and see her do so.

"That's attractive Quinnie" Rachel looked down at her girlfriend, sat very unlady-like on the carpet, shirt on but naked from the waist down. She had one leg through the strap on (well sort of) "Quinnie I can see your…" Rachel said as she pointed between the blonds legs, where she was clearly exposing herself.

"Shit" Quinn quickly used her hands to cover herself and stood back up, holding the strap on

"Are you not wearing your underwear?" Rachel said

"Well I can't wear underwear over the strap on it will be too tight and if I wear them under they'll only get ruined"

"Cause you'll get so wet?" Rachel asked with a great deal or amusement

"Maybe, but I'll put some on if you really want me to"

Rachel checked out Quinn's ass very obviously then looked back at her face "Nope keep 'em off its hot" she smirked and the blond rolled her eyes

"And you say I get turned on easily"

"Do you want us to be late sweetie?" Rachel asked sternly

"No"

"Then get a move on" she smiled sweetly, clapping her hands to speed the blond along

Quinn huffed and went for a second attempt at getting the strap-on on, she held it out and put one leg through successfully, she smiled at her accomplishment then tried for the second leg. Successful again she tugged the straps up till Rocky was finally in place and she hummed as she felt it instantly rub against her clit.

"Today's gonna be fun" Rachel smirked and pulled Quinn in for a kiss deliberately pressing down on the dildo so it put pressure on Quinn

"You so did that deliberately bitch" Quinn joked

"You have no proof" she smirked again "Now put some pants on or I'll do it again" she playfully threatened as she winked at the blond

Quinn grabbed her pants again and for the second time that morning tried to dress and this time she got them on without forgetting anything. She looked down and noticed the rather obvious bulge that tented in her crotch "Rachel I think we have a problem" she said as she pointed down, she wished she had something slightly looser fitting than the tight jeans she was currently in.

"Hmm that is a little noticeable" Rachel tilts her head as she tries to think of a solution, Quinn just pouted and began to shift around

"Oh crap" she gasped and instantly stood still

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked in concern

"Well…nothing bad…but these pants are so tight that every time I move it's rubbing against me with a lot of pressure" Quinn explained with a nervous tone

"And that's a something to complain about why?" Rachel was confused watching Quinn tug at the frontal area of her pants like they were stuck to her

"Do you want me to come just walking from one class to another" she said like it's the most obvious thing ever

"Well…" Rachel smirked

"Rach!" Quinn quickly scolded

"Ok, keep your panties on…oh wait" she laughed and Quinn glared at her

"Hey this was your idea Rachel, I'm just going along with it" she reminded

"I know, I'm just messing with you baby, and like you're gonna turn down orgasms at school" she challenged her girlfriend

"If we ever actually get to school"

"Ooh wait I still have your sweatpants around here somewhere from a couple of weeks ago" Rachel remembered as she looked around her room

"What sweatpants?" Quinn wondered

"You know the ones that you left here when you stayed over a few weeks ago, I washed them for you, because if I remember rightly you got come on them too" Rachel said casually as she searched her bottom drawer for said pants

"No that was you that came on them, remember you were dry humping me but you weren't all that dry" Quinn debated

"Quinn we don't have to rehash the specifics and…ah-ha, found them" she stood up and turned to Quinn with the folded sweatpants in her arms "Here you go, clean, pressed and lacking a little Quinnie stain" she held them out for her girlfriend to take

Quinn knew the stain was in actual fact from little Rachie but she decided not to start an argument she was only gonna lose or worse have to pay for later with some sort of lack of sex type of thing. Instead she just took the pants and began to undo her tight jeans, she breathed a sigh of relief when the tightness in her crotch finally diminished, she slipped back out of the jeans and put them on the bed, then pulled on her loose fitting sweats.

She smiled when she felt just how much better they were against the strap on than the previous garments "Better?" Rachel asked with a smile as she looked her girl up and down

"Much" Quinn smiled back

"There's still a bit of a bulge but luckily the dildo is small so as long as you don't draw attention to it, hopefully no one will notice" Rachel did her best to reassure the blond

"Hope so. Now come here so I can kiss you" Quinn grabbed the smaller girls hand and pulled her against her body, and connected their lips, Rachel groaned when she felt Quinn's hardness dig into her and Quinn groaned when it pressed into herself, it felt delicious and suddenly she wasn't as wary about today as she had originally been.

After the making out had subsided and they both finished getting ready for school, they grabbed their bags and books and headed out the door for Rachel's car.

When they arrived at school Quinn couldn't help but think everyone was looking at her, she thought all eyes were on her little friend and it made her a little unnerved. But in actual fact no one at all was even taking a second glance at the couple, none more than usual anyway.

"I think people are staring at me Rach" Quinn whispered as they walked down the hall towards their first class, luckily today most of their classes they shared so Rachel's plan could be a major part of their day rather than just for an hour or so, that put Quinn's mind at rest a little but she was still terrified of being caught.

"Nonsense Quinn no one is watching you, and I can assure you no one is looking at your private parts" Rachel said in that very Berry kinda way. "Now quit being so paranoid and keep walking to class" Rachel push Quinn on the back a little to speed her up.

They arrive at their first class and walked in, it was empty because of course they were 15 minutes early, that's five minutes late in Rachel Berry world. Quinn sat down in their normal seats at the front of the class.

"Psst Quinn back here" Rachel whispered, even though no one was around to hear them. It was only then Quinn notice that her girlfriend wasn't sat next to her, she was rather surprised by the fact it took her so long but she had a lot of her mind with the whole pink penis between her legs, cataloguing every one of Rachel's moves wasn't really her main concern. Quinn turned around and saw that Rachel had for the very first time taken a seat at the very back of the class, at a desk where no one usually sat.

"What are you doing?" Quinn questioned also whispering, what was up with that?

"No one will see us back here and why are you whispering?" Rachel's voice was no longer quiet

"Because you were whispering" Quinn stated

"No I wasn't, now just get your cute little ass back here Fabray" she was whispering again but Quinn didn't bother to pull her up on the fact, instead she got to her feet and made her way to the seat next to Rachel at the back and sat down. She placed her stuff on the desk and waited patiently for class to begin.

Rachel held Quinn's hand on the table and Quinn smiled at the brunette, they sat there quietly for a while before other students began to file in. Santana and Brittany came in and took their regular seats, Santana threw the other couple a funny look when she noticed that they had moved seats and Brittany just tried to figure out why Quinn and Rachel had disappeared. It was until the Latina pointed out the other two girls to her girlfriend that the tall blond stopped with her confused state.

Soon enough the class was full of other students and eventually Miss Holiday walked in "Hey guys it's me again. Your teacher has a bad case of PMT today so you got me instead" she announced to the class. The whole class gave a laugh considering their normal teacher was a man.

"So what do you guys wanna do, I don't even know what class this is so how about we watch a good old movie instead of doing something educational" she smiled to the class and right on cue they all cheered, even Rachel, instead of her normal complaining about the older blond she just simply whispered "Perfect" and smirked. Quinn just assumed Rachel had some sort of plan in that small odd head of hers.

"So any ideas, I have the human centipede, part 1 and 2, and I have some sort of My Little Pony movie, I don't know how that got in there" she said pulling out the DVDs from her bag. Completely ignoring the fact her class wasn't legally mature enough to watch either horror film she popped one of the DVDs in, switched off the lights and took her seat by the teacher's desk, pulling out some gossip magazine and occasionally chuckling at whatever she was reading.

Twenty minutes into the film and Brittany was already burying her head into Santana's shoulder, something which didn't have the Latina complaining. Britt of course wanted to watch the horsy film. Quinn sat and watched the movie getting a bit fidgety, she and Santana had actually seen both films and she was kinda getting bored, Rachel just turned her nose up at every little thing that happened on screen.

After thirty minutes Rachel decided it was time to have a little fun. She reached over and place her hand on Quinn's knee, Quinn looked from the screen to her girlfriend and smiled, once Rachel smiled back at her Quinn went back to watching the film.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's knee and shuffled her chair closer to Quinn's, trying not to make too much noise or cause a distraction in the process. She saw Holly was still deeply submerged in her reading so she pressed on with her plan of action. She let her hand ran further up Quinn's legs till she could feel the tip of Quinn's hardness inside her pants. Quinn shifted slightly and noticed what Rachel was trying to do. She smiled at Rachel and let her continue.

Rachel didn't want to mess about with teasing right now so she slipped her hand straight in past Quinn's sweatpants waistband and gripped tight around the phallus she was met with. Quinn squirmed and whimpered ever so slightly when Rachel's actions made the strap nudge her clit.

Rachel smirked feeling the power she currently had over the blond next to her, she pushed the dildo towards Quinn, and Quinn shuddered with the pleasure it caused. She started to jerk Quinn's cock and soon began a steady rhythm. Quinn wasn't gonna lie this was hot as hell and it felt absolutely awesome but she had to bite down on her lip and put her head in her hands on the desk just to stop from whimpering too loudly or moving too obviously.

Rachel's small hand kept jerking her under the table and after a few minutes Quinn had to start holding on to the desk just to maintain her sitting position, the sped Rachel was using was causing the strap to rub at her sensationally well. "Rach" Quinn whispered practically biting her tongue. "Fuck" she felt the pressure building already and knew if Rachel kept on jerking the dildo into her clit she'd come right there at the back of class.

It wasn't long till Santana turned around, she still had an arm wrapped around her own girlfriend and for once it wasn't at all sexual, she was just comforting and protecting the scared blond. Santana caught sight of Rachel's smile and Quinn's face, she couldn't work out what they were doing at first, but she honestly thought Quinn was about to throw up. But it was Santana and if there was one thing Santana knew about it was sex and especially orgasms, she smirked when she realised Rachel was giving Quinn a hand job under the table. She smirked wider when she realised she was now turned on

She put her hand up and waved it about obnoxiously until it caught Miss Holiday's attention, "Hey Holiday" she said

"Yes Santana what is it?" Holly wondered putting her magazine down on her own desk

"Britt is getting all scared over this film and she's starting to sweat on me, and I don't want her to have nightmares, can I take her outside for some air?" Santana asked trying to sound as innocent as possible

Holly looked at Santana then over to the blond wrapped around Santana's body "Um sure why not, not like this film is teaching you anything anyway, this isn't a science lesson" she shrugged and went back to her gossip article.

"Come on sweetie Britt Britt" Santana said taking her girls hand and picking up their stuff before she led the blond girl out of the classroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out they wouldn't be back.

Meanwhile Rachel was doing a pretty good job on pleasuring Quinn in back and she knew Quinn was pretty close to coming right now. Rachel gave a few last jerks and that was all it took to send Quinn over the edge, she tensed up and clutched on tight to the desk in front of her. Quinn came with a rather loud growl on her lips, as soon as she realised she had done it, her eyes cracked open and she could see several faces looking at them including Miss Holiday. Rachel hadn't yet removed her hand and this situation had the potential to be extremely embarrassing

"You ok Quinn?" Holly asked

Quinn looked around at the various eyes and shot them all dirty looks before answering her teacher "Uh…yep fine Miss Holiday, just, I hate this bit that's all" she lied gesturing to the movie on the screen.

"You look a little flushed, are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse or get some water?" she was genuinely concerned

"No, no that's ok, really I'm fine" Quinn reassured her teacher, and it seemed to be enough as Holly nodded and went back to her magazine once again, getting lost all over again almost instantly.

Rachel began to quietly laugh to herself once all the kids turned back to the screen after hearing a scream come from one of the helpless victims. Quinn worked hard on just gaining her breath back. Rachel removed her hand from the blonds pants and giggled even more

"Fuck Rach, that was pretty good" Quinn leaned into the brunette's ear and whispered to her, Rachel just shot her a coy smile, both girls cheeks flushed red.

After class Rachel and Quinn headed towards their lockers to exchange their current books for the ones they'd need for their next class.

"Someone was horny during class" Rachel joked as she opened her locker and deposited her book

"Well that may have been something to do with the fact you were giving me a hand job under the desk, maybe it was you that was horny" Quinn confidently replied

"If I remember rightly it was you who came in the middle of class, not me" the brunette smirked "And it was and I quote 'pretty good' I mean I'd prefer outstanding or stupendous but I guess I'll just have to do better next time wont I?" her smirk grew as she shut her locker and began to make her way to their next class

Quinn watched her girlfriend walk away then quickly shook herself back into reality, she threw her book in her locker and grabbed another, she didn't know for sure but she prayed it was the correct one she needed for her next class but she didn't care right now, she slammed her locker shut and jogged to catch up with Rachel.

"You're planning on doing that again?" Quinn asked in surprise once she finally caught up, Rachel had small legs but that girl sure could speed-walk when she wanted to.

Rachel didn't look at her she just kept on walking towards their class "We'll not exactly, I mean my hand is kinda tired, so maybe for the next one my mouth can do the honours instead" she laughed, even though she couldn't see Quinn's face she could picture exactly what it looked like now.

Quinn almost stopped moving again, but tried to keep up with Rachel without stumbling over her own feet and falling flat on her face…or penis, that would be embarrassing. She really, _really_ liked 'new' Rachel, in fact she couldn't believe this was the same girl at all. Quinn remembered just how good it felt when they used the strap-on for the first time and Rachel had sucked on it, Rachel was like a goddess when it came to pleasuring her, even if it was rubbing the phallus just right to hit her in all the right places, and if Rachel was going to do that at some point during the school day, well Quinn certainly wasn't gonna stop her.

They walked into their next class Rachel a considerable amount of steps ahead of Quinn, and Quinn had one of those dorky grins on her face, one of the ones that would without doubt get her good-hearted abuse from Santana but then Santana would most likely just pull one of her own after anyway, as soon as Brittany scolded her for it of course.

Rachel sat down in her usual seat and Quinn went over to her normal seat next to Mercedes, she didn't sit near Rachel in this class because they both agreed it was a little creepy to constantly be joined at the hip like Santana and Brittany, though Quinn was pretty sure when San and Britt were joined at the hip they were usually doing something else, something that shouldn't be done on school grounds yet they managed to do it anyway, and after the last couple of days Quinn wasn't one to really speak the moral code.

Quinn took her seat next to her friend nearer the middle of the classroom, a nice change to being constantly at the front and occasionally having things thrown at the back of her head or things getting stuck to her back and despite the fact the girl denies it Quinn's pretty sure both acts are normally performed by one Santana Lopez.

"What's up with you? You crazy" Mercedes asked when she saw that loony smile Quinn was still sporting.

"What do you mean? I'm just happy Mercy" Quinn looked at Mercedes without taking that smile off of her face

"I swear you white people. If you don't stop smiling like that I will have you institutionalised" she threatened

Quinn's smiled dropped instantly "Sorry, I guess it was a little too much"

"Why are you so happy anyway, they started selling bacon in the cafeteria or something?" she asked

"Nope, I'm just really happy, I'm good, my friends are good, me and Rachel are good, Rocky is _so_ good" Quinn's smile was coming back, until she saw the look in Mercedes eyes and it slipped away just as fast

"Who the hell is Rocky?"

Quinn quickly panicked for a lie, maybe she shouldn't have said that last one she should have stopped after 'me and Rachel are good' but nope "Uhhh, Rocky is my dog" Quinn nodded satisfied with her feeble lie

"Do you even have a dog?" Mercedes eyed her suspiciously

"Well of course I do Mercy, why would I say it if I didn't, god you're so silly" Quinn faked laughed and light-heartedly punched her shoulder

"Don't do that"

"Sorry. So anyway what's new with you Miss Jones?" Quinn asked

"Well the other day I was…" Quinn drifted off as she looked over at Rachel who was staring back at her, waving and blowing kisses and all that sloppy flirty stuff. Quinn pretended to catch Rachel's kiss and put it in her pocket and it was so 'ew' even Brittany would think twice about doing that type of thing with Santana. "Oh hell no Quinn you're not even listening to me!" Mercedes shouted at the blond bringing her back into non-creepy world.

"No I totally am, you said something about being sad so you brought a new bra" Quinn tried to look serious but couldn't help see Rachel in the corner of her eye gigging as Mercedes berated her

"Na uh, I said my _dad_ is thinking about buying a new _car_" she glared at Quinn

"Ooh, well that does seem more plausible than what I said"

"I don't even know why I bother, all you wanna do is make googly eyes at that diva over there that you call a girlfriend" she said pointing at Rachel who waved back at her

"Isn't she amazing?" Quinn said dreamily

"My god, you're as whipped as Santana, that girls so under the thumb she can barely even move anymore"

"But the sex makes it all worth it"

"Oh hell, I don't need to know about no white girl-on-girl lesbian sex. Oh now I have images in my head Fabray" Mercedes shook her head as she tried to rid herself of the sexy disturbing pictures than now filled her mind. Overfilled in fact.

"Oh come on Cedes, lighten up" Quinn joked

"Remind me again why we sit next to each other during this class?"

Their next couple of classes went by pretty fast to Quinn's relief, and soon enough it was Quinn's favourite class…lunch. The girls went off to the cafeteria leaving a scarred, and in need of some form of therapy, Mercedes behind after she said she was gonna go find Tina and have a normal conversation.

When they got to the cafeteria they heard a very familiar voice "Q, Hobbit, over here!" Santana shouted. Yes Santana would admit (if held down and threatened with no sex) Rachel was now one of her friends, but that didn't mean she was gonna always call her Rachel, sometimes a rude name just occasional 'slipped out' or so she protested.

"Hey guys" Quinn said as she sat down opposite Santana and Brittany on their claimed lunch bench

"You know Santana you can call me Rachel, that's always an option"

Santana cracked up and even had a tear run down her cheek she was laughing so hard, but then she stopped when she saw Rachel's face "Oh your serious, nope sorry Berry, just can't" she smiled at Rachel, that's better than nothing Rachel supposed

"So where did you guys run off to in Miss Holiday's class, this morning?" Rachel asked like she really didn't know the answer

"Rachel do you really have to ask?" Quinn tried to warn

"What? They said they had to get air and then they never came back" she may be sexual, but when it comes to other's sexual encounters Rachel is still such a virgin, she really is perfect for Quinn after all

"We went and made our own little human centipede, didn't we San?" Britt smiled at her girlfriend and placed her hand upon hers on the table

"What do you mean?" Rachel just really didn't have a clue at times

"I licked her out from behind Berry, god what's with you?" Santana stared the other girl down

"Oh that's…interesting" Rachel nodded

"If you say so, and anyway I saw you two getting it on in class" Santana smirked

Quinn's eyes went wide, she didn't know she had been caught "What...what are you referring to Santana?" Quinn stuttered, making it completely obvious she knew exactly what her friend was 'referring' too, Quinn really does sound more like Rachel each and every day

"Oh come on Quinn, Berry was so jerking you off under that desk, I know a hand job when I see one, I give them to Brittany all the time" she gestures towards the tall blond

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" Quinn panicked, "I mean I'm only wearing it for today, it's just a onetime thing" Quinn assured

Santana looked at her blond friend with a confused look "Wearing what?" she darted her eyes from Quinn to the now blushing Rachel

"What? Nothing, I'm not wearing anything, just clothes like normal people" Quinn started to sweat

"Oh my god, are you…?" Santana smirked, she ducked under the table and immediately saw the little bulge in Quinn's pants, true it wasn't as noticeable as it was when she wore her tight jeans but there's really no fooling Santana Lopez when it comes to this type of thing. She brought her head back up and her mouth was wide open as she gawked at the embarrassed blond. She laughed "Oh my god, Quinn Fabray is packing" Santana turned to look at Brittany, even they hadn't tried that one…yet. "Quinn Fabray is packing" she repeated because, well it was just that unbelievable

"Are you going away?" Britt asked with a small pout and confusion

Quinn and Rachel by this point were both beyond blushing, if Santana spoke any louder the whole cafeteria would know.

"Shut the hell up Santana" Quinn whispered "Don't tell anyone ok?" Quinn begged

"Oh I'm not gonna tell anyone Quinn, its actually pretty cool, I mean even I've never attempted that one, credit to you" Santana nodded towards her making Quinn feel pretty proud of herself, it wasn't often Santana would admit she was impressed by someone else.

"Packing for what?" Brittany repeated and Santana just rolled her eyes playfully and leaned into whisper the answer into Brittany's ear. "Ooh" she giggled slightly "Why haven't we done that Sanny?" Britt pouted again, Santana just shrugged, it was a good question.

Rachel pulled out her slices of bread or as Rachel likes to call them her vegan sandwiches, Quinn pulled out her sandwiches also.

"Is that bacon?" Santana questioned "God Q, that is so weird, you're like obsessed with that stuff" Santana said as she unpacked her sandwiches that looked suspiciously like they had actual Breadstix breadsticks sticking out from them. Brittany had a mixture of Dots and Gummy Bears in her sandwiches, it seemed odd to say Quinn's sandwiches were the least weird but that was an actual fact today.

"So what else do you have planned for that cock you have between your legs then Quinnie?" Santana questioned as she bit into her crunchy bread, getting more crumbs down herself than in her mouth.

"Is that really an appropriate question to ask at a lunch table Santana?" Rachel questioned

"Is that really an appropriate sweater to wear out in public Rachel" she made sure to enunciate on her name, she wasn't gonna say it without her own intentions

Rachel looked down at her top "What's wrong with it?" she looked at Santana then over at Quinn

"Nothing baby, Santana's just jealous of it" Quinn smiled at her girl

"Yeah right" Santana laughed

"I like it" Britt added with a smile

"No baby, you really don't" Santana tried but Britt just kept smiling as she looked at the top, or Rachel's boobs, even Brittany wasn't really sure.

"So have you fucked with that thing yet? In school I mean" Santana inquired

"Not yet" Quinn answered

"Are you going to?" Santana eyed them both

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, that was indeed their originally plan no doubt but the question seemed so much harder to answer when asked by a interrogating Latina eating a Breadstix sandwich

"Maybe" Rachel answered before Quinn could

"Maybe are you serious? Just give me a yes or a no" Santana whined

Rachel shook her head refusing to answer the other girl "That's for me and Quinnie to know and you to never ever find out" she smiled smugly

"That's cool, I'm sure Quinn will tell me, on the phone later, how else did I find out about your little dress-up games" Santana winked at Rachel

"San all this talk about doing it is turning me on" Britt informed her pout back again

"Good, cause I'm in need of a good fuck right now" Santana said standing up and picking up her stuff "Come on Britt, let's go christen Mr Schue's office" she smirked again at Rachel knowing her words would wind her up Rachel just sent back a not very threatening glare, but Santana and Brittany were already running out of the room before they could see

"God sometimes I honestly can't believe they're real" Rachel complains, she loved the girls but sometimes they just got to her

"Hey you were the one that said girls want sex just as much as guys" Quinn reminded

"Yes and I stick by that, but they are like machines, they never turn off"

"That's them, through and through"

"Anyway eat up as we've got some christening of our own to do right now" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn knew exactly what Rachel was referring to and she hastily shoved the rest of her lunch into her mouth. Rachel giggled at the blond as she looked like a hamster storing food and shot up out of her seat, chewing on the mouth full like it wasn't at all savage like.

Rachel practically dragged Quinn to the auditorium and ran down to the front hand in hand. "What are we doing in here?" Quinn asked when they were just in front of the stage, she imagined such an act being done in a possible less obvious location such as the toilets like they did it in the first time.

"Shhh, just sit down" Rachel smirked and pushed her girlfriend back carefully till the blond was sat in one of the theatre seats in the front row. Rachel immediately got on her knees and smiled up at Quinn. Her tiny hands went straight for the waistband of her girlfriends sweatpants where she began to tug on the soft material, but she didn't get far till Quinn placed her own hands over Rachel's and stalled her movements.

"Rach, wait" Rachel looked up at her with sad brown eyes, thinking she had done something wrong "You don't have to do this" Quinn assured

"I want to do it" Rachel whispered back giving Quinn her cute smiled

"Well maybe we should do this somewhere else, I mean anyone could just walk right in" Quinn sounded anxious as she looked around making sure no one was around currently

"Quinn don't worry that's what makes it all that more exciting, now just relax and enjoy will you?" Rachel tugged at Quinn's sweatpants again and this time Quinn, though a little apprehensive, lifted her hips to aid the process.

Rachel pulled the pants down to her hips till it exposed Quinn's pink hard on, she leaned in instantly and swiped the tip with her tongue. Quinn watched on and felt herself get wet as Rachel began taking the whole length into her mouth while locking eyes with the blond. Despite the fact her mouth was full Rachel still managed to smirk knowing how Quinn was reacting as she sucked on the phallus.

Rachel made sure she was pushing into Quinn enough for her to feel the pleasure of the strap rubbing against her clit. "Oh god Rach, you feel so good" Quinn grunted and moved the hair from Rachel's face holding it behind the girl's head, so she could get the best view. Rachel's swollen red lips, licking and sucking her pink cock, spreading saliva all over the shaft. The brunette let out an occasional moan of her own and Quinn was getting more and more turned on by the minute, the sight of Rachel bobbing her head up and down between her legs and the sounds coming out of the girl were making it hard for Quinn to sit still. Her hips were bucking and her hands were clutched around the arm rests of the seat and she guaranteed when she stood up there would be a patch of evidence of what they had just done left on the seat.

"Fuck Rach!" Quinn exclaimed louder than she was expecting when Rachel sped up her pace and began to scratch her nails down Quinn's thighs. Her fingers now tugging on brown silky locks, watching Rachel's mouth move back and forth, feeling everything Rachel was giving her rub and press into her clit, quickly building her up to her next release.

It was then Rachel pulled away and let go of the cock, a small bit of spit leading from the head to her lips, Quinn smiled when she saw it and wiped it away with her thumb. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted to tell you I love you" Rachel caressed the blonde's thigh

Quinn laughed a little "I love you too and I already know that, you don't need to tell me" Quinn cupped Rachel's face with one hand and Rachel leaned into her palm and kissed it

"I can never say it enough Quinn, I love you so much" Rachel was almost in tears as she spoke, but Quinn didn't get chance to reply to her before her lips were back around the head of her cock and working her the rest of the way to that orgasm

"I'm so close Rachel" Quinn mumbled, laying her head back and just feeling the sensational combination of the rubbing on her clit and the scraping of her girlfriend's nails on her skin. Her hips bucked up again and it was then she felt that last jolt before going over the edge again. Rachel worked Quinn through her orgasm until the girl had stop shuddering and lay limp in the chair, she would normally complain about such sloppy posture when sitting but in this case the lazy appreciative smile Quinn had on her face was enough for her to look past such a thing.

"You're really good at that baby" Quinn informed and gestured for Rachel to come closer. The brunette pulled Quinn's sweatpants back up to cover her and then climbed on the blond straddling her hips. Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn, their tongues soon joining and caressing one another, both girls moaning at the connection.

Rachel smiled when she felt the strap on stab her in her butt "Quinnie?" she pulled out of the kiss

"Hmm?"

"My ass is being assaulted by your hard on" she giggled

"Sorry babe" she smiled back and reached down to her crotch and tried to move the cock to one side to stop it from digging into Rachel "That better?"

"Much, thank you" Rachel leaned back in for another kiss. "So was that one better than just 'pretty good'" Rachel smirked

"It was and I quote 'outstanding and stupendous'" Quinn mocked Rachel from earlier "Oh and I almost forgot, it was remarkable too" Quinn grinned

"Watch it Fabray" Rachel joked and toyed with blond hair, wrapping it around her finger.

"I love you Rachel"

"Thought you said we didn't need to say that?" she gave a cheeky giggle

"And I thought you said you can never say it enough and if I remember rightly you've always been a whole lot smarter than me" Quinn's voice grew quieter as she leaned into Rachel's neck and kissed at the skin.

"God Quinn I love your lips" Rachel threw her head back and let the blond work her magic on her neck. Quinn's hands ran down Rachel's back till she was cupping the small girl's ass, she squeezed and massaged the soft skin and got what she was hoping for when Rachel gasped. "I love your hands too baby" Rachel added.

One of Quinn's hands began to make its way to the front of Rachel's skirt, she trailed her fingers up the brunette's thigh and she smirked when she felt that familiar little wet patch on the girl's panties.

"A little turned on are we?" Quinn teased

"More like a lot turned on" Rachel corrected huskily as she looked down into Quinn's eyes, she leaned down and kissed the blonde's chin and moved up her jaw line as she felt Quinn's fingers sneak into the side of her panties. Just as they were bracing themselves for that delicious contact they both heard someone enter the auditorium. They both sprang their heads up to look and when they heard voices Rachel jumped off of her girlfriends lap and tried to stand as casual as possible.

"…so I said to Mike if I have to put up with anymore chicken feet in my food we are never eating anything but pizza again" Tina said to Mercedes as the two made their way down the auditorium steps towards the stage

"Oh Rachel, Quinn, we didn't see you there" Tina looked at both girls

"What are you guys doing in here at lunch time?" Mercedes asked eyeing Rachel then Quinn suspiciously

Rachel looked at her girlfriend, then back at the other two girls "We were just…talking, that's all" Quinn shook her head knowing Rachel basically made it obvious with the tone of her voice that they were doing something naughty but then she looked at her own lap and saw that due to her slouching position the little bulge in her pants was pretty distinguishable. She tried to put a hand over her crotch in the most casual of ways before Tina or worse Mercedes noticed but she only cause attention to herself so she just stood up instead, letting her sweats loosen around her crotch area.

"Right talking...sure" Mercedes narrowed her eyes at them

"Well what are you two doing in here?" Quinn countered. She knew they were most likely not gonna be in here for the same reason she and Rachel were but…wait now that would be something

"We're here to practice our duet for glee club" Mercedes broke Quinn from her own horny thoughts, man she really was constantly turned on.

"We were in the choir room but then Santana and Brittany came in, all making out and stuff and then they shouted at us to 'get the hell out' so we came here instead" Tina informed her friends

"Well don't let us stop you, we were just leaving" Rachel held out her hand for Quinn to take and once the blond had she dragged her past their two friends and up the stairs to the door and left with a bit of a huff.

"They were so getting it on in here weren't they?" Tina innocently asked

"Hell to the yeah" Mercedes answered

"Woah Jesus Rach calm down" Quinn said once Rachel had yanked her out of the auditorium

"Sorry baby, just who'd have thought Mercedes and Tina would be such cockblocks?" Rachel pouted

"Don't worry we can just go somewhere else" Quinn smiled trying to cheer the girl up

"We can't, lunch is almost over there's no time"

Just then the bell rang signalling the start of their next class, Rachel was pissed but she laughed a little when she realised Mercedes and Tina also didn't have enough time to practice their song, serves them right for interrupting Rachel thought. The couple headed to their next class.

The rest of the day went by without incident, Rachel had some plans for later so she wasn't all that worried about getting off right now but she still gave Mercedes and Tina a glare that she thought looked intimidating when they walked into glee club.

Rachel tugged Quinn to the back seats and sat next to Santana and Brittany, who by this point were being so Lovey Dovey they didn't even bother to look in their direction. They couple were again wrapped in one another's arms and Brittany was snuggling into Santana's chest, Santana unsubtly groping at the blonde's ass.

Quinn took the seat next to Santana and Rachel next to Quinn, Rachel shuffled her chair closer to Quinn's and rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder. Quinn kissed Rachel's head as the whole group waited for the man who called himself a teacher, one Will Schuester.

Once glee club got underway Will called upon his lazy way of what he calls 'teaching' and offered the kids a free lesson to sing whatever they wanted. Everyone looked over at Rachel after eventually realising she was sat at the back today and not at the front, someone of course had to nudge Finn in the right direction after he looked most lost, but Rachel didn't move she just shrugged her shoulders, Kurt jumped up almost instantly when Rachel turned down the offer. He pulled Blaine up to his feet and the boys made their way to the front of the class room. They began to sing some song that was originally for a female but Kurt wanted to put his own twist on it.

As they sung Quinn got a smirk on her face, she placed a hand on Rachel's lap, she pressed down right where she knew Rachel needed it and when Rachel's hips bucked up Quinn sniggered. Rachel looked at Quinn and sent her a glare, and a warning raised brow. Yes Rachel did it in their first period but this was a little more obvious, it wasn't dark, they had a teacher that occasionally paid attention more than Holly would, and their friends were a whole lot closer to them than they were in their other classes and Kurt and Blaine were practically singing to them right now. But despite the fact it was so risky Rachel couldn't deny that it still felt so heavenly, as Quinn's palm pressed down harder between her legs and began to rock back and forth.

Rachel lay her hand on Quinn's moving one to try and make it look less suspicious. Quinn's fingers hit her just right and Rachel couldn't help but let out a low moan. She slapped at Quinn's hand to try and get her to stop but the blond refused, instead she just smirked and began to rub harder. Rachel crossed her legs and trapped Quinn's hand in place causing it to still. Quinn attempted to pull away but Rachel seemed to have quite the strength in her thighs

"Rach your hurting me" Quinn joked to try and get her girl to release her

"Are you gonna stop?" Rachel smirked

"Stop what?" Quinn played stupid but Rachel just tightened her grip until she was actually hurting her hand "Ow, ok, ok, I'll stop, just let go please" Quinn groaned

Rachel laughed with her victory and released Quinn's hand, the blond rubbed at it as she glared at her girlfriend. She stuck out her tongue but when Rachel attempted to grab it she quickly retracted it before the brunette could get her hands on it.

Once Kurt and Blaine had finished singing they went and sat back down, Will asked if anyone else wanted to sing and again all heads turned to Rachel, accept Finn who seemed to already forgotten that she had moved seats.

"I don't have anything to sing" Rachel informed the group of staring faces

"Ok well, anyone else?" Mr Schue asked

"I have a song" Sugar stated as she got up and headed to the front, everyone looked a little worried, the girl still couldn't sing yet no one was willing to tell her yet again.

Santana and Brittany were practically asleep on each other's lap, Quinn nudged Santana when she saw them. "Jesus Q" San growled frowning at Quinn

Sugar began to sing and most people tried to cover their ears without being too obvious. Her singing was so bad Quinn couldn't even figure out what song she was actually singing, but luckily it was only a short one and after a bunch of screeching and over exaggerated dance moves she finished her song. The group sort of clapped not wanting to be rude and Brittany stood up and cheered before Santana pulled her back down informing the innocent blond that the song wasn't good, rather loudly it would seem as Sugar pouted before returning to her seat.

"Ok who else wants to sing for us?" Will looked on at the group, it wasn't that obvious but he clearly did enunciate on the 'sing' rather than whatever Sugar just did.

"Mr Schue?" Santana held her hand up

"Santana would you like to sing?" he asked with a smile

"Hell no, but me and Britt need to leave, we…ah have to be somewhere" Quinn recognized Santana's excuse to be one of those 'we're horny so we're gonna go off and fuck somewhere' excuses and she rolled her eyes at the knowledge despite the fact her own girlfriend had been just as bad all day.

"Oh, well glee will be over soon can it not wait?"

"I'm afraid not, we _really_ have to go like _now_" Santana informed

"Oh ok well, I guess I'll see you later then" he said

"Sure, whatever" Santana jumped up and grabbed her bag and Brittany followed squealing and bouncing up and down all the way as the couple left the room. Quinn had to laugh, it was just funny, simple.

"I swear those girls are worse than a couple of dogs" Mercedes commented

Ten minutes later and glee was finally over, Quinn was just picking up her bag when Rachel leaned into her "So now I'll let you use those hands for something" she whispered "Come on follow me" she nodded towards the door and Quinn followed as instructed when Rachel began to walk out the room.

She followed Rachel through the practically empty corridors as most other students had gone home for the day, Rachel kept turning around and teasing Quinn by beckoning her closer with a single finger.

They reached the girls locker room in the deserted half of the school but before Rachel could enter the room Quinn pushed her up against the door capturing her lips. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled them closer groaning when she felt Quinn's hardness rub against her. "God Quinn you're so hard already" Rachel husked against her lips with a giggle. Quinn's hands found Rachel's ass and she pinched at the soft flesh causing Rachel to squeal and squirm.

"Come on let's do it in here" Rachel whispered and pulled Quinn in to lock lips again, dragging her in the locker rooms without breaking lip contact. Quinn pinned Rachel up against the lockers and their tongues began to mash together but before they could get too far they heard a squeal that wasn't from Rachel. Quinn pulled back and the girls looked at each other in confusion "What was that?" Rachel whispered

"Shh" Quinn said putting her finger on Rachel's lips and listened out, they heard one of the showers running in the locker room and then they heard the squeal again "Is that Britt?" Quinn wondered and Rachel nodded

They carefully and quietly looked around the lockers and saw exactly what was making the noises. Brittany and Santana were in the shower, water pouring all over their bodies, their very naked bodies, completely naked bodies. The girls were passionately making out and pressed against one another and Santana's hand was clearly between their bodies, her hand between Brittany's legs and it was clearly moving. Fast. Santana pinned Britt up against the wall of the shower as the water soaked them, the Latina's lips attacking Britt's long slender neck.

Rachel just watched on shocked, she had never seen anyone _that_ naked and _that_ sexual before…other than Quinn and herself of course, but Quinn on the other hand stood behind Rachel deliberately poking her pink erection into the little divas ass and watched on with a smile, now she remembered what made her so hot yesterday lunch time that she had to ask Rachel for assistance. Rachel tried to back away but Quinn held her in place forcing her to watch their friends as they made love in the shower without any knowledge at all they were being watched.

Quinn's wrapped her arms around Rachel's small waist and guided one hand into the front of her skirt and straight down the front of her panties, her very wet panties. Her fingers instantly found Rachel's hard and wet clit, rubbing it in tight circles.

Rachel turned her head to the side and whispered "What are you doing?" she closed her eyes as the pleasure began to make her forget where they were.

"Just relax and enjoy, will you" Quinn repeated Rachel's words from earlier and kissed at her neck.

"Oh Santana" Brittany gasped and Quinn smirked when she felt Rachel get wetter against her fingers, she clearly wasn't the only one getting turned on by this display their friends were unaware they were putting on for them.

Quinn kept rubbing circles occasionally stopping to teased Rachel's entrance, as they watched Santana kiss down her girlfriend's neck before stopping at Brittany's breasts. She took one hard nipple into her mouth and palmed at the other pinching it between her fingers making Brittany shake and shiver under the smaller girls touch. Quinn had to admit she was pretty impressed by how easily Santana could make Brittany moan like that, it was something else entirely and she finally had visual proof of why they hardly ever left the bedroom…or in this case shower. Santana must have had a very talented tongue and it would seem she herself had very talented fingers as Rachel had to lean into Quinn's shoulder to muffle the moan the diva released when Quinn flicked at her clit.

"God Britt Britt you're so gorgeous when you're like this, I fucking love you" Santana kissed Brittany's breasts once each before she continued her trek down south as she got to her knees in front of the blond.

"I love you too Sanny" Brittany panted when Santana licked her stomach and dipped her tongue into her belly button, looking up at her with seductive eyes, Brittany locked eyes with the Latina and grasped at her brown hair when Santana went even lower.

Santana's nudged Brittany's soft darker blond curls with her nose before holding Britt's leg up and hoisting it over her shoulder. She flicked her tongue out and ran it up the blonds soaking length. "Oh god San" the taller girl gasped

Santana smirked and sucked on her girl's nub, eliciting more and more heavy pants. At the imagery Quinn's fingers got another soaking when she felt Rachel gush a little, she used the newly released juice to create the delicious friction Rachel had wanted to feel for so long. Rachel reached one hand back and clutched to Quinn's hip. "Fuck" Rachel bit down hard on her bottom lip and Quinn too got wetter when she heard Rachel curse.

"Brittany you taste so amazing" Santana said as the warm water continued to pour onto her back. She felt the blonde's grip tighten in her hair. Her tongue began to speed up as it assaulted Brittany's clit.

"I'm so close Santana" Brittany whimpered, her eyes screwing shut as she felt her orgasm strongly approaching

"Come for me baby, I wanna taste all of you" Santana hotly whispered against her bundle of nerves and flicked it one last time before Brittany began visibly shuddering above Santana as she came in the Latinas mouth. Santana lapped fast before the water had a chance to wash away any of Brittany's sweet tasting honey. Once Britt had come down from her high her eyes cracked open and her grip loosened in Santana's hair, Santana stood up and licked her lips before pulling the blond down for a gentle kiss.

"Mmm I can taste myself on your lips" Britt giggled then turned them around before pushing Santana up against the wall herself "My turn now" Britt informed in a rather forceful tone.

Brittany's lips sucked at Santana's neck and quickly made their way down her small frame, finding an erect nipple on the way and suckling on it as she squeezed the other. "God your tits are awesome Sanny" Britt husked and grinned up at her girlfriend.

By this point Quinn's fingers had actually stopped moving, Rachel noticed but she didn't care, they both just stood there hiding behind the lockers and watching on, like they were just watching a lesbian porno, though this time the pleasure and orgasms weren't being faked.

Britt quickly dropped to her own knees and began to suck at Santana's clit, her hands reaching round and massaging the Latinas ass cheeks making the smaller girl growl in pleasure. It seemed odd for Quinn, she was so used to seeing Santana as the one in charge but right now it was like Brittany had full control of Santana's body, making the bad-ass girl wither and moan for her. Santana seemed so vulnerable right now so open and exposed and it was refreshing to see, and it was also very, very, _very_ hot.

"Fucking hell Britt, so good" nice to see Santana still had her mouth though even when her legs were threatening to give way right under her. Santana threaded her tiny fingers into wet blond hair as Brittany kept bobbing her head between her girlfriend's legs, building her up to a climax very quickly. "Britt Britt keep going, I'm gonna come" she stated

Brittany moved her hand up to Santana's centre and stuck two fingers into the girl's tight hole, while keeping her tongue on her painfully hard nub. Santana swung her leg over Brittany's shoulder when she felt the welcome intrusion. "Fuck me Britt!" Santana howled and Brittany moved her fingers in and out of the girl above her and kept sucking on her clit. Both sensations were sending Santana higher and higher with each passing thrust of the blonde's fingers.

"Let go San" Britt whispered kissing the girls clit and scraping her fingers across her ass.

"Fuck Britt, I'm coming baby, I'm coming" she held tight for dear life on blond hair as she released her tension and came on Brittany's lapping tongue earning an approving hum from the taller girl.

"Taste so good" Britt muttered into Santana's sex sending vibrations through her pulsing clit.

"God Brittany I'm so in love with you baby" Santana confessed her already know feelings yet again and pulled Britt up into a hug, their body's mashed together, as the water continued to roll off their skin. Breasts pressed against one another, and lips locked, hands caressing any skin they can find and moans filtering from both mouth.

"Me too" Britt placed one last kiss on Santana's lips before saying "Can we get out now, the waters starting to get cold and my hands are starting to look like my grandma's" Britt smiled

"Let's go back to mine, my parents aren't home" Santana suggested and it was obvious this act would be continued there, they really don't ever stop

Quinn and Rachel quickly hid back behind the lockers, Quinn pulling her hand out of Rachel's skirt as they did so.

Santana took Brittany's hand turned off the water and lead her girl out of the shower, they grabbed their towels that were on the locker room bench and began to dry each other. Hands occasionally slipping into less innocent territory yet again, and though Quinn and Rachel couldn't see their two friends due to them hiding they could hear all the squeaks and squeals coming from both girls, yes Santana Lopez was also squealing, Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the thought, she could so use this for blackmail in the future.

After a few minutes of frolicking around the locker rooms Santana and Brittany were dried, well at least their skin was and dressed, except Brittany's panties which Quinn and Rachel heard Santana order the blond to keep off for some fun on the drive home. Eventually though the girls got their bags and walked out of the locker room, Santana slapping Brittany's bum all the way.

"Finally" Quinn exclaimed, with a breath of relief "Now where were we?" she asked pinning her own girlfriend up against the lockers once again.

"I think we were doing something along the lines of…" Rachel pulled Quinn down into a heated kiss, moaning when Quinn lifted Rachel up for her to wrap her legs around the blonde's waist. She let her head full back when Quinn attacked her neck with wet kisses, and began to carry her over to the bench Santana and Brittany were just cavorting on.

Quinn sat herself down on it and Rachel stayed on her lap, Quinn's lips never leaving Rachel's neck. "God Quinn I need you so bad" Rachel gasped

"Where do you need me baby?" Quinn asked licking up the girl's neck

"I want you inside"

"Your wish is my command Rachie" Quinn chuckled reaching for Rachel's skirt zip. Once she found what she was looking for she tugged at it until it was undone. Rachel got off of Quinn's lap and stood up holding onto the blonde's shoulders as they both watched the skirt fall from Rachel's hips and down her legs, exposing her soaking panties. Rachel blushed slightly when she saw just how wet she really was. Quinn just absentmindedly licked her lips. "Take em off baby"

Rachel pulled her panties down her short yet perfect legs, exposing even more wetness, this time glistening across her sex. "My god Rach, your so sexy" Quinn complimented "Come here" she pulled Rachel back towards her till she was practically face to face with Rachel's pussy, she cupped her ass and leaned in, licking up all the arousal that leaked out, making Rachel squeeze Quinn's shoulders and whimper.

Quinn lifted her hips and pulled down her own pants, freeing her pink cock, "I can't wait to feel you inside me Quinnie, stretching me" Rachel went back to straddling Quinn's hips, the cock nudging her clit as she shifted on Quinn's lap. "Please Quinn" Rachel begged and Quinn didn't want to keep Rachel waiting anymore, not after all the waiting she'd already done today.

Quinn ran her fingers between Rachel's folds, colleting as much of Rachel's juices as she could, then lubing up her cock ready to penetrate. Once her cock was drenched in Rachel's arousal she looked up into brown eyes "You ready baby?" she asked

"Uh huh" Rachel nodded

Quinn gripped her cock and guiding it to Rachel's dripping hole, she held her girl tight to stop her from falling back, then she pressed the head into Rachel. She paused when Rachel started to take over, lowering her own hips further down on Quinn's dick. Inch by inch disappearing inside her. "Oh yeah Quinn" she whispered

"You're so fucking wet Rachel" Quinn said when she started to feel Rachel's wetness dripping onto her thighs. "And so, so tight" Quinn felt the slight resistance but Rachel seemed to ignore it and press on with penetrating herself on Quinn.

They sat there for a minute just holding each other while Rachel got used to the object filling her up. When she was ready to continue she began to move her hips, slowly at first then she started to pick up her pace. Both girls moaning at the sensation they were creating between they're bodies. Quinn's clit being rubbed so perfectly as Rachel bounced up and down on her lap and Rachel's sex being completely filled and stroked from inside and out.

Quinn lay back on the bench and Rachel flopped forward and continued to fuck herself, Quinn looked down to their joint parts and held onto Rachel's hips, "Fuck me Rach, fuck me hard" Quinn grunted as the strap rubbed her clit.

"Oh Quinn, you make me feel so good, touch my clit Quinn please" Rachel begged and Quinn took one hand and placed her thumb against Rachel's hard sensitive bundle, she began to flick it back and forth, hoping to build Rachel up so they could come at the same time.

"Rachel don't stop baby"

"God Quinn your filling my pussy so good, stretching my walls with your hard cock baby" Rachel sat up and pulled her sweater off, followed by her shirt, Quinn's spare hand instantly found Rachel's peaked nipples staining against the fabric of her bra, she circled the nub with her thumb and kept her other thumb circling Rachel's other stiff nub as the brunette thrust her hips as they continued to fuck right there on the locker room bench.

"Hey San I forgot my text book" Brittany said to Santana when they stopped making out on the hood of Santana's car

"Where is it?" Santana asked

"I think it's still in the locker room"

"Ok come on, the quicker we get it the quicker we can get home, for more sweet lady kisses" Santana smirked

The girls made their way back into the school and towards the locker room that often acted as their makeshift bedroom. When they reached the room Santana opened the door and entered but both girls stood in shock at what they saw. They stood there for a good minute and a half as a naked Rachel Berry impaled herself on Quinn's pink phallus, Quinn's hand between the brunette's legs and both of them gasping and panting with each movement. "Oh wait here it is San I found it" Brittany whispered as she finished digging around her school bag where the 'lost' book had been all the time

Santana grabbed Brittany and quietly backed out of the room with an open mouth "Holy shit" Santana said looking at her girlfriend "Did you see that Britt Britt?"

"That was kinda hot San, don't you think?" Britt smiled

"You wanna go do it in the back of my car instead?" Santana smiled back and this time it was Brittany's turn to grab Santana's hand and drag her off

"Quinn I'm so close" Rachel cried and Quinn picked up the pace her thumb was moving on Rachel's clit

"Me too babe, lets come together" Quinn suggested

"Quinn, here I come, just a few more" she said thrusting her hips harder into Quinn's

"Shit Rachel, come with me baby" Quinn said screwing her face up as she began to feel her orgasm only seconds away

"I'm coming Quinnie, so fucking hard" Rachel basically screamed, gripping tight into Quinn's skin, her thrusts becoming jerky.

"Fuck, I'm coming too Rachel" Quinn bit on her lip as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her body. Her clit soon becoming too sensitive but Rachel didn't stop, the brunette quickly got over her first orgasm and was well on her way to her second, she'd been waiting all day for this and she'd be damned if she was only gonna get off the once, so she worked herself to going over again

"Rachel I'm too sensitive" Quinn informed "I can't…" she bit her lip harder knowing what Rachel's intention was. She just needed to brave through it till Rachel was satisfied

"Sorry Quinn, I need to come again, I'm so damn close again, I need this" she was sweating and her skin was flushed but she was also determined

Quinn could feel more of Rachel's come dripping down from the shaft and onto her thighs, and though she didn't expect it, it was turning her on all over again.

"Fuck Quinn, I'm gonna come again!"

Quinn held Rachel's hip tight and started to flick at the small girls clit again, feeling it pulse against her thumb tip, "So soaking Rachel"

"Ooh Quinnie, I'm coming again baby, I'm coming all for you" Rachel admitted, her whole body went stiff and her face looked so beautiful Quinn had no words and she thought that look alone was gonna make herself come all over again.

Rachel's body relaxed and collapsed onto Quinn, their body heat surrounding them, both sweaty and flushed.

"Rachel that was amazing" Quinn managed to pant out, her chest rising and falling causing Rachel to also rise and fall as she lay on top of her

Rachel looked up at the blond, flicking her own sweaty strands of hair out of the way, "I know right?" Rachel grinned "You always make me come so hard Quinnie" Rachel kissed Quinn's chin, about all she had the energy for currently

Quinn smirked "Looks like I made you come hard twice" she said smugly

"You sure did" Rachel agreed

"I love you baby"

"I love you too, so much, more than anything or anyone" Rachel held the blond tighter

"When I can stand again, we should probably get dress and go home though, you know before someone catches us" Quinn giggled

Rachel kiss her chest as she too giggled "Good plan"

They lay together for several more minutes, just enjoying each other's bodies against their own, their breath being the only sound they could hear, their sex the only smell, until their energy finally came back. Both couldn't really believe they had gotten through the whole day without anyone finding out about all their sexual liaisons…or so they thought.

**A/N: ****Ok spent like three days working on this one so hope it was worth it. Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on this one**

**Also let me know what you guys would like to see over the weekend Rachel's dads go away for, there's plenty of time for the girls to get up to all sorts, also Brittana will be back so if you'd like to see them do anything leave me a review, please don't suggest a foursome though as I won't write one for this story. So what do you want to happen when the Berry men go away? **


	8. Chapter 8 The Berry Household

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 8

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who is still reading this and enjoying it and for all the favourites and alerts, also thank you for all those who made suggestions on what they wanted to see I tried to get a little of everything in, and if I didn't I may use it in future chapters

This is a much longer chapter compared to any others I've written, hope you all enjoy and it was all worth it

**A/N 2:** Ok so I know I said I wasn't gonna do a foursome, but honestly I didn't realise it was such high demand so I _may_ or _may not _have, perhaps written something just to put a smile on all your faces. Call it my gift to you for reading this long chapter and the whole story…if it's there of course, you'll have to read to find out (evil laugh)

**Fic Suggestions**: To make a fic suggestion; check out my profile for more info

Friday afternoon:

"Ok so got the tickets?" LeRoy asked his husband as he studied the several suitcases they had filled with their luggage

"Yes for the last time I've got the tickets. We haven't forgotten anything I swear" Hiram reassured

"But I'm sure there's something we're missing" LeRoy looked around the room searching for that one thing he was sure they had forgotten

"Dad there is nothing you're missing, I made you a check list and it's all checked off now so you must have everything" Rachel said leaning against the front door preying her fathers would hurry up and leave so Quinn could come around. She held up the check list and LeRoy took it and read over it for the 80th time that day

It was a Friday and Rachel had gotten home from school only an hour before to find her fathers finishing off their packing. She'd been counting down the minutes until they would finally leave all week and she was so close to her target

"Oh I know what it is we were forgetting" her dad said "The condoms" he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and now she knows why that wasn't on her list

"Oh god" Rachel said in slight disgust, she will never know how her parents could be so open when it came to that sort of thing

"Oh don't forget the lube" Hiram added as LeRoy went back to the bedroom for said objects "But make sure it's the cherry one, you know the coconut makes me come up in that awful rash"

"Oh god" Rachel whispered again even more disgusted and now she just felt completely uncomfortable too

"Got it!" LeRoy shouted then made his way back into the room with a small bottle and a pack of condoms that was far too big for a weekend and for men of their age.

Both of her dads looked down at Rachel and she knew exactly what was coming "And honey remember you can invite Quinn around for the weekend to keep you company, but me and your dad trust you and all we ask is please no sex on any of the expensive furniture products and that includes the living room carpet, it's fine material and very hard to clean once it's been soiled" Hiram informed his daughter

"And we don't want any drinking, no parties, and no more than four people around at any one time. We left money on the side for emergencies, there's plenty of food in the kitchen and we've left all the phone numbers on the fridge in case you need them" LeRoy added

"Yes dads I know, you're only going for a couple of days I'll be just fine" Rachel tried to sound as causal as possible without making it obvious she just wanted them to finally leave her alone. She'd never been left alone for so long before and honestly she was kinda looking forward to the responsibility, as Rachel would say it's perfect practice for when she's living alone.

"Ok sweetie, we just want to make sure you're gonna be safe" LeRoy smiled, with a pack that size least she knew they were gonna be plenty safe

"I promise I'm gonna be just fine and if there's any problems I'll call you" she smiled back at both of her fathers

"Promise?" Hiram asked

"I promise" Rachel grinned wider, but she quickly decreased the size of her smile once she realised it looked a little too suspicious

"Oh I'm gonna miss you honey" LeRoy leaned down and bear hugged his daughter, squeezing all the breath out of the small girl as she attempted to hug back

"Me too" Hiram joined in and suddenly the three were all part of one big group hug

"I'm gonna miss you guys too" Rachel said once her dads had stopped trying to break her in two, she rubbed at her chest a little, desperate to regain her breathing.

"Ok well I guess we'll be off" Hiram said looking at LeRoy

Just then LeRoy had a last minute thought "Oh wait do you think we should take the butt plug?"

"Oh my god you guys. Are you trying to make me gayer, because you're doing a pretty swell job? Will you just go already?" Rachel cringed she really didn't need to know about that one.

"Ok, ok we'll leave the butt plug, it's never as good as the real thing anyway" LeRoy stated as he picked up some of their bags, leaving Hiram to pick up the rest.

"Ok Rach, be good yeah?" Hiram bent down and kissed his daughter on the head; Rachel happily accepted the gesture and waited for LeRoy to copy the act also. She moved out of the way of the front door and opened it for her parents, "We'll call you in the morning just to make sure you're still alive" Hiram joked

"Ok, bye dads" Rachel waved them off as the Berry men left the home and headed towards their car, they dumped their bags in the back and LeRoy had to hit his husband for manhandling the bag with his personals in. After the quick make up kiss, they got in the car and pulled out the drive way, soon disappearing out of sight as Rachel continued to wave them off all the way along

"At last" Rachel whispered to herself as she shut the door and leant up against it. She gave a sigh of relief and pulled out her phone, she let it ring until she heard Quinn's soft voice on the other end

"Hey baby, they gone yet?" Quinn asked

"Just left, you coming over?" Rachel asked hopefully

"Course, be there in a few, just gonna grab some food"

"Ok see you soon then, love you" Rachel kissed down her phone and though it was completely rom-com Quinn kissed back

"Love you too baby"

Friday evening:

Rachel was sat on the couch reading a magazine, well truthfully she wasn't reading it she was scanning it and looking at the pictures impatiently waiting for her girlfriend to show up. She practically jumped off the couch when she heard a knock at her door that was unmistakable Quinn's knock, it was meant to sound like a theme tune to one of Quinn's favourite movies but it was very hard to recreate such a piece when there was only one instrument to play with, it was like playing the Star wars theme on a triangle, nevertheless Rachel always loved the fact Quinn was such a dork when it came to such a simple thing as knocking on her door.

Rachel ran to the door and flung it open almost knocking her own self out in the process with the door "Hey baby" she greeted the blond on the other side

"Hey" Quinn smiled back and waked into the house once Rachel has given her room to enter. Rachel shut the door with a particularly unintentional loud slam and grabbed Quinn around the neck pulling her in for a heated kiss. "Jesus Rach calm down, we've got all weekend for this" Quinn giggled and dropped her bag, which held her overnight stuff, on the floor, after all Rachel wasn't the only one who could come prepared.

"I know, it's just I've been thinking so much about what we got up to the other day at school, and how risky it was and it just keeps making me so damn hot" Rachel admitted

"Yeah, really? How hot exactly?" Quinn smirked already aware of where this was going

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and led her into the living room, both sitting on the couch "Well, I actually had to masturbate last night" Rachel bit her lip in the anticipation of Quinn's reaction

"Shit, Rach that _is_ hot. Why didn't you call me?" Quinn said a tad disappointed she didn't get to be a part of that

"I'm sorry baby, I would have but it was pretty late, I didn't want to wake you up" Rachel brushed her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand

"Rachel I really wouldn't mind if you woke me up to have phone sex. In fact I'd rather you wake me up so we can do it together than you having to do it all alone. You know I can always get you off quicker" Quinn smiled smugly

"Next time, I'll totally call you then, even if it's 3 in the morning" Rachel laughed

"Deal" Quinn smiled; she couldn't wait for that phone call.

"Now I have something to tell you" Rachel braced herself, speaking carefully

"What is it?" Quinn started to get a bit worried, she hated when Rachel would use that 'please don't hate me' tone

"We don't actually have _all_ weekend. I'm sorry but I told Santana and Britt that they were welcome to come around over the weekend too for like a sleepover and so they're gonna come over tomorrow night" Rachel shut her eyes hoping Quinn wouldn't be mad or upset

"Ok so guess we'll have to make the most of tonight then, right?" Quinn said with a knowing smirk "But to be honest I wouldn't worry those girls can't go one night without fucking, I'm sure they won't even care if we're in the room or not, just as long as they have a comfy surface"

"Ew your right" Rachel realised "So what do you want to do tonight then?" she said quickly wanting to change the subject

"Well how about we spend several hours having loads of orgasms of our own, then we can order pizza, vegan of course, then a movie" Quinn suggested

"Sounds perfect" Rachel smiled sweetly, she loved that her girlfriend was a romantic at heart

Quinn smiled back before leaning in and capturing the brunette's lips with her own, their tongues quickly becoming reacquainted as their make out session grew more heated. Quinn's hands found Rachel's thigh and began to edge their way closer up her leg and under her skirt till her fingertips came in contact with her panties material. She toyed with the edge of the cotton and smirked when Rachel let out a moan in eagerness.

Rachel pulled back before Quinn's fingers could reach any nearer to where she needed them, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it off her body, revealing to Quinn her lack of bra, making the blond smirk and she felt herself get wet at the sight of Rachel's naked breasts in front of her. "You're so hot Rach" Quinn whispered as she dipped her head and took one of her girlfriend's nipples into her mouth, savouring the way it felt as it grew harder against her tongue

"Oh shit Quinn" Rachel gasped as one of her hands gripped into blond hair, Quinn snaked a hand around Rachel's back and her nails began to gentle scrape at the soft heated skin. Quinn's lips left her breast and moved up her neck sucking every inch as she went until she reached her jaw "I love you baby" Rachel whispered when she felt Quinn's warm tongue lick its way to her ear

Quinn pulled away and locked eyes with the smaller girl "I love you too" she smiled at Rachel

"My dads said we _weren't_ allowed to do it on the living room carpet" Rachel informed the blond as she pointed to the floor "So I say we fuck on it anyway" she suggested with that in control kinda tone that never failed to turn Quinn on more, not that she needed help right now.

Quinn just nodded never being one for rules to begin with and let Rachel yank her off the comfort of the couch into a standing position. Rachel began to undo her skirt but she noticed Quinn was still completely dressed and was just standing there "Quinnie baby, get naked" she giggled

"Oh right" Quinn tore off her own shirt and dumped it on the floor, then went for her pants soon ridding her body of them too. She reached around and unclasped her bra letting it fall in the pile with the rest of her clothes. She stopped when she noticed Rachel was completely naked, her skirt on the floor and Quinn couldn't help but smile when she got a good eyeful of Rachel's ass as the brunette bent over to pick up her clothing

"I don't want it to get creased, just cause we are passionate lovers" Rachel stated and placed her clothes on the couch making sure they were as least creased as possible. She turned back to the blond and saw Quinn still in her underwear "Quinn!" she shouted pointing to the garments

"Oops" Quinn fumbled to pull them off then tossed them in the pile along with the rest of her clothes

Once they were both completely naked Rachel walked up to Quinn and linked their hands, before kissing her again. They're lips moved as one, but both girls were far too turned on to just stand there nude and making out, they both needed to be touched.

Quinn broke the kiss first, she leaned in to Rachel's ear "I want you to sit on my face" she whispered cheekily before pulling back with a childlike grin

Rachel was stunned, they'd never really done _that_ before, of course she'd thought about it, and it seems appropriate to try it considering they were practically trying everything else in the book that they had not yet tried. Sure they had both gone down on each other before but she nor Quinn had ever 'sat on the others face' before. But she wasn't gonna deny it didn't totally make her wetter hearing Quinn just simple say that

"We don't have to if you don't want to" Quinn reassured worried at the fact Rachel was taking so long to reply to her wish

"No, no I want to, shit Quinn I so want to, just we haven't done _that_ before and I'm just a little worried I guess" Rachel voiced her insecurities

Quinn squeezed on Rachel's hands to make her feel at ease somewhat "You don't have to be worried, you trust me right?" Quinn half smiled at her girlfriend

Fuck that smile it was too damn adorable for Rachel to say no to, of course she trusts Quinn, she loved Quinn, she'd basically do anything for the blond "You know I do" Rachel replied

Quinn stepped back from Rachel before dropping to the floor on her knees in front of the girl. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked looking down at Quinn, who stared back at her with comforting hazel eyes.

"Shh babe, just stop talking and relax, let me do all the work" Quinn's hands ran down Rachel's back and stopped at cupping her ass, massaging the soft skin there. Rachel moaned a little, it wasn't hard to figure out what Quinn was about to do and her whole body knew it.

Quinn's warm wet lips kissed Rachel's stomach, as she shifted herself on the carpet, trying to get more comfortable. She licked around the brunette's belly button before dipping her tongue in then pulling it back out. Rachel's hands tangled in blond hair as Quinn started to go lower

"Spread your legs a little" Quinn said softly as she tapped Rachel's thighs. Rachel quickly did as she was told a parted her legs to give Quinn better access to what she really wanted. "Fuck Rach you smell so good, you're so wet already" Rachel whimpered at Quinn's words and the blond ran her nails down the backs of Rachel's thighs as she took in as much of Rachel's aroma as possible.

"Quinn please, touch me" Rachel begged in an almost non-existent whisper.

Quinn didn't bother to tease; she stuck her tongue out and lapped up Rachel's entire length, holding Rach up as the girls legs begin to buckle in the pleasurable sensation. Quinn's tongue flicked over Rachel's nub before wrapping around it as she sucked hard.

"Shit Quinn you're so good at that" Rachel's voice was a little more confident now, she was always surprised at just how quickly Quinn could make her feel _this_ good. Rachel's let her fingers run through Quinn's hair as she spread her legs a little more, she knew the whole position of having Quinn on her knees in front of her like this was a little tasteless in her opinion but then again sitting on Quinn's face wasn't much better.

In all her thinking, well over thinking, she hadn't even noticed that Quinn had repositioned herself and was now no longer even on her knees but sat on her ass instead. Quinn's hands pulled her closer from the back of her thighs and within seconds she had carefully been repositioned herself again taking Rach with her. Now Quinn was lying flat on her back and Rachel was straddling her hips, an all too familiar position and she had to pout a little when she realised Quinn's mouth had actually parted from her several seconds ago.

Rachel looked down at Quinn; the blond had both hands behind her head now as she stared back up with a smirk.

"Come up here" Quinn gestured with a nod, Rachel still wasn't entirely sure. From the way she was sitting both hers and Quinn's sexes were just about touching and she would be more than content to just do what they did the other night in her bed, but damn her curiosity, she really wanted to just scoot up just that little bit more and sit down right on Quinn's smug little face and try a whole new sex position and experience.

She lifted herself so she was standing on her knees, Quinn's hand quickly left the back of her head and found Rachel's hips, "Come on Rach, you'll love it, I promise" Quinn gave her another reassuring smile. She couldn't really believe she was so worried about trying this, it wasn't really much different than when Quinn went down on her except she was on top, and from what she and Quinn did at school only the other day she honestly had no reason not to try this much simpler form of pleasure.

"Ok" Rachel brushed her hair back behind her ears and looked down at herself as she currently hovered over Quinn's abs. she walked on her knees further up Quinn's body till she was positioned just over Quinn's face. "You ready?" she asked looking down at her girlfriend, who sported the most excited smirk she thinks she ever seen

"The question is…are you ready baby?" Quinn retorted, chuckling a little at her words. She could see all of Rachel right now, it was the perfect view, she could see how wet she was, how her arousal glimmered and glistened in the light. She absentmindedly licked her lips before pushing gently on Rachel's hips, effectively helping her sit in a comfortable position.

"You ok?" Rachel questioned, now she was completely sat on Quinn, she tried not to put too much weight on the blond, after all she couldn't even begin to comprehend just how embarrassing it would be if her dads returned home and found a naked Quinn, in their living room, dead, and on their 'fine' carpet nonetheless.

"I'm fine, just relax, good job this carpet is so soft too" Quinn's giggled and shifted on the floor, her breath brushed Rachel's clit making her thrust her hips ever so slightly into Quinn's face. She put her hands on the carpet above Quinn's head making sure they took most of her weight

Rachel hummed in satisfaction when Quinn's tongue darted out and made teasingly slow strokes over her nub. Her hips bucking more with each gentle touch "More Quinn please" Rachel whined. Quinn smirked at the fact; she knew Rachel would enjoy this if she just gave it a chance.

Quinn's tongue found Rachel's entrance and slowly pushed the tip in before pulling back out and lapping at all of Rachel's arousal that leaked out. Quinn moaned in the delicious taste, sending vibrations through her girlfriend's core. She sucked on the girl's clit, secretly hoping she was doing a good job, she knows how to make Rachel feel good using her mouth but it was just as new for Rachel as it was for herself, she was so used to being on top especially when it came to eating Rachel out. Judging by the sexy little moans and pants Rachel kept on letting out Quinn would presume she was doing a more than satisfactory job, sensational even.

Quinn dipped her tongue back to Rachel's hole and this time pushed it in all the way as far as she could reach making Rachel gasp at the feeling of being filled by the blond, she loved the way Quinn felt when she was inside her, the intimacy that occurred between them at that point was the most romantic thing she'd ever witnessed. Quinn's tongue always felt different than her fingers or when they used the strap on. Her tongue was always warm and wet, making the penetrating much easier, Quinn's fingers where just as good and could reach places inside her that she was never able to when she was alone, she honestly was amazed at just how amazing Quinn could make her feel.

Rachel lifted her hips slightly before dropping back down, allowing herself to be deeply penetrated by Quinn's tongue as Quinn moved it in and out of her entrance. She could feel how wet she was becoming with each and every thrust of that magical appendage. Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, hands coming up to squeeze her own breasts suddenly uncaring of how much weight she was putting on Quinn's head, the pleasure was taking over all her senses as she focused only on the incredible feeling of that wet hot tongue pushing into her and then pulling back out caressing her all the way.

Rachel was getting close; she could sense that all too familiar feeling creeping up on her as she effectively rode Quinn's face. She knew how desperate she must have looked but she just didn't care, she needed to come and Quinn was determined to make that happen. With a quick adjusting of her hips she was soon humping as fast as she possibly could as Quinn kept on tongue fucking her. "Oh fuck Quinn" Rachel panted when the new positioning of her hips allowed for the blonde's nose to brush at her clit.

"I'm close baby" Rachel informed Quinn and Quinn could barely breathe by now but she didn't mind, Rachel's noises and the way she tasted were far too awesome to want to stop now for something as basic and as insignificant as a breath. She could feel Rachel's walls reacting around her tongue, squeezing at it. She was _so_ getting Rachel to sit on her face more often. "A little more" the brunette moaned through gritted teeth, she knew she was about to come and she was about to come hard. "Quinn go faster please" how could Quinn resist, she sped up her tongue for the last few thrusts, going as fast as she could, her jaw, and tongue were both aching but they were just more things she didn't care about right now, all she wanted was to have Rachel panting and withering above her, more so than she was currently.

Quinn wished she could see all of Rachel right now, she knew she must have looked incredible, completely naked as she humped her hips over Quinn, hands caressing her own body, bottom lip sucked into her own mouth, her eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed, her whole body bouncing up and down riding herself to pleasure. These images only, were almost enough to make Quinn lose it without ever being touched.

"Quinn I'm coming" Rachel groaned grounding her hips down harder on Quinn's face, letting her clit nudge the blonde's nose with each movement. Quinn could feel the new gush of wetness coat her chin and mouth, Rachel kept on ramming herself down till her orgasm past. Once Quinn knew Rachel had finished coming she pulled her tongue out slowly and ran it up the girl's length collecting all the sweet juices that Rachel had released, moaning at the taste.

Rachel was limp above her now but Quinn couldn't help herself, her girlfriend just tasted too good and it was moments like this she thanked god she could make Rachel so wet just so she could reap the rewards. She would think she was selfish but then Rachel didn't exactly come out of it too bad off did she?

"Quinn that was so good" Rachel confessed when she was finally able to breathe like a normal person again. Quinn retracted her tongue and looked up at the sweaty, gasping brunette above her, she smiled up at her when she noticed that lazily little smile graced upon Rachel's lips.

Rachel eventually realised she was still sat over Quinn and she was also pretty sure she was still cutting off all her air supply, she quickly scampered off her girlfriend and flopped by the side of her Quinn looked over at Rachel her smile growing "Hi" she said quietly

"Hey" Rachel whispers back giggling when she noticed the thick shine all over Quinn's chin. She used her thumb to swipe at the stickiness. "God Quinn you're so messy, you've got come all over your face" she smiled guiltily

"And who's faults that?" Quinn chuckled finishing off by wiping her chin with the back of her hand then admiring the wetness that was now covering it.

"Well technically it's yours cause you're the one that made me feel that good and you know you always make me so wet baby" Rachel replied with a smirk, toying with blond hair

Quinn licked her lips, she could still strongly taste Rachel in her mouth "You're not the only one who's wet baby" Quinn husked pulling Rachel in for a kiss. Rachel whimpered as their tongues battled one another, she also could taste herself and she always secretly loved the fact her flavour was so overwhelming in Quinn's mouth just after the blond had gone down on her.

Rachel pulled out with that devious look in her eye "I'm all stinky, I should take a shower first" she said getting up off the floor and walking towards the staircase in the hall. Quinn huffed as she heard the patting of her girlfriend's bare feet against the wooden floorboards in the hallway. Then the footsteps stopped as Rach huffed "You don't expect me to shower by myself do you?" Rachel giggled beckoning Quinn to follow with one finger. Quinn shot up to see Rachel running up the stairs and she too was soon dashing up them herself attempting to catch up to the other girl

"God, slow coach" Rachel fell on her bed in fits of giggles when she reached her room, looking back at the blond who eventually caught up jumping on top of her.

"You cheated you had a head start" Quinn insisted, kissing at the smaller girls neck as her hands ran back and forth over Rachel's skin. Rachel smirked and pressed her knee between Quinn's legs, the blonde's lips instantly leaving her neck when a surprised gasp escaped them. "Shit Rach"

"This isn't the shower baby" Rachel stated the obvious

"Ooh can't we just fuck right here" Quinn whined

"Don't you wanna try shower sex? I hear it gets you very wet" Rachel sounded a little upset and used a playful pout to get her own way

"Fine, let's go" Quinn got off the other girl and pulled her up by her hand, their naked bodies pressed together, lips joining once again.

"You'll have to take those off though" Rachel smiled pointing down to the socks Quinn was _still_ wearing, seriously does she have to insist on wearing socks when they're are both completely naked otherwise.

Quinn rolled her eyes, bent down and yanked off her socks before throwing them at her girlfriend with a laugh. Rachel dodged the first one but was struck with the second when she tried to celebrate her victory; it hit her right in the face.

"Ew Quinn that was so gross" she shrieked as she flicked it to the floor where the other already lay. Quinn was just cracked up laughing at Rachel's over dramatics as she fell back on the bed, rolling from side to side. "Those things have been on your feet all day baby, that's so not funny" she tried to look cross and folded her arms over her chest but she honestly was just trying to keep from laughing herself

"Oh come on babe, that was hilarious, you were all like 'Ew socks', I mean come on that was funny just admit it" Quinn smiled looking up at her pouty girlfriend

"Ok well maybe it was a little bit funny, but I don't throw my used panties in your face do I?" Rachel asked

"Well maybe you should, that sounds hot" Quinn smirked trying to pull Rachel closer when she grabbed one of her hands

Rachel pulled back refusing to let the blonde's cuteness distract her from being temporally mad at her "Ok well maybe it was a little funny, but only a tiny winy bit" she said measuring out just how funny it was between two fingertips, despite the fact she knew it was much funnier than that but she wasn't about to let Quinn know that.

"Now are we getting it on or not?" Quinn asked feeling her aroused state perk up again; and who could blame her, she did have a totally naked Rachel Berry standing right in front of her. It was now Rachel's turn to pull Quinn up off the bed, wasting no time in leading her to the en-suit and starting up the water in the shower.

Once it was warm enough both girls hopped in completely lip locked. Rachel pushed Quinn up against the shower wall, her hands clutching and squeezing at the blonde's ass. A moan passing from one mouth into the other as Quinn's nails grazed Rachel's back. Rachel pulled back with a smirk; she reached over to where the soap was and picked up the small bar. She quickly got it wet in her hands and bubbles began to form, Quinn watched them slide off of the soap and down Rachel's arms and she couldn't help but get more turned on by it. Rachel pressed the soap against her own breasts and began to massage the bar around them, smiling at Quinn with each move of her hands.

Rachel released a sexy little moan and it almost cause Quinn's legs to buckle right under her, she grabbed the soap, stealing it from the brunette before using her own soaped up hands to massage and caress her girlfriend's chest. Rachel gasped at the sudden contact though it was her plan all along, she loved just how amazing Quinn's hands felt against her, how they knew just what to do, and where to touch her, she also appreciated Quinn always seemed to remember just where she was most sensitive, as the blonde's soft hands kept caressing her breasts

The water poured down on top of them, washing the soapy bubbles away as it went, Quinn remembered how they had watched Santana and Brittany making love in the showers just the other day and how much it had turned her on just to see something like that but now here _she_ is, actually doing it with her own girlfriend, (silently wondering if Rachel suggested it because of what they saw that afternoon) and its so much hotter and way, way sexier and she couldn't remember a time when she was more turned on

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't even feel Rachel take back the soap, the brunette lathering up her own hands and quickly running them all over Quinn's body, palms brushing stiff nipples and nails grazing over warm wet skin, edging dangerously lower with each passing second. Rachel decided it was time to stop the teasing and to make her move, her fingers walked down Quinn's body, tickling at her sides before running down her abs, and stopping just above that patch of dark blond wet curls. She smirked before her fingertip pressed into Quinn's clit causing the blond to jolt back and hit into the shower wall with some force. Rachel sneaked her fingers in further, moving them back and forth between Quinn's legs, pressing down with some pressure when she felt the stiff little bundle against her.

"Shit" Quinn whispered as the water splattered around them, Rachel could feel it running down her back and over her ass and that combined with feeling how wet Quinn was and hearing her moan was only making herself wetter too. Rachel leaned in and bit lightly at Quinn's neck, she didn't want to mark her but she couldn't stop herself once she got going. "Fuck Rach" Quinn whimpered when her teeth dug down just that little bit more into soft delicate skin.

Rachel rubbed circles around Quinn's clit, finding a good rhythm she knew from experience Quinn liked very much, but it wasn't enough, she wanted more. She placed the soap back on the side and nudged Quinn's legs further apart. Her short but still very talented fingers soon found the pot of gold she was searching for; she pushed two fingers easily into the gasping blond. "Hmm so tight" Rachel hummed against Quinn's neck and her words made Quinn's legs part even more.

"Rachel that's so good" Quinn muttered when she found that perfect rhythm again, only this time she was pushing in and out of the girl, fucking her hard. She could already feel Quinn's walls closing around her digits ever so slightly. "Yes fuck yes baby" Quinn's voice was growing louder, almost desperately trying to climb up the wall backwards, her eyes clamped shut and her lips only parted as she tried to find air.

Rachel's own lips latched back onto Quinn's neck sucking and licking whatever she could, knowing the joint sensations of her mouth and hand were doing wonders to the withering girl she had pinned against the cool tiled shower wall. "You gonna come for me Quinnie?" Rachel asked using her sexy voice. Quinn could only whimper and nod her head frantically as she bit down on her lip and bucked her hips violently into Rachel's hand.

Rachel loved watching Quinn come undone right in front of her; it was definitely the most erotic thing she had ever laid eyes on. The fact she could turn Quinn Fabray into a withering lifeless mess was the most satisfying thought she'd ever had. She felt her own clit twitch with the knowledge she was about to see this happen once more, she couldn't stop the smug little smile from gracing her lips as they still clung tight against the taller girls neck

"Fuck" was all Quinn had to say when Rachel gave a final flick to her clit that sent her over the edge, crashing down hard. Her hips thrusting uncontrollably into Rachel's hand coming all over the smaller girls hand and clamping down around her fingers as she rode out her climax, milking it for every little after wave that shot through her now limp body.

When Rachel knew Quinn had finished she slowly pulled her fingers out of Quinn marvelling in the shiny glistening release that painted her digits before the water had chance to wash it all away. She pressed her body against Quinn's, feeling the blonde's erect nipples against her own chest, as she held her up in her boneless state, not wanting her to collapse from exhaustion…not yet at least.

The girl's joint lips for several minutes of gentle making out, once Quinn had regained her breathing it was her turn to smirk as she hastily spun them around slamming Rachel up against the shower wall where she had just been and hungrily attacked the brunette's neck. Rachel's hands held Quinn tight against her, still kneading at her ass.

Quinn kissed down Rachel's body being sure to spend extra time on the small girl's breasts, before dropping lower moving her lips down Rachel's stomach. Rachel's fingers tangling in short blond hair, as whimpers escape from her lips, preparing herself for what she was about to feel but then Quinn's mouth left her skin suddenly and Quinn was back on her feet.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said as Quinn looked around the shower

The blond shot her a reassuring smile "Nothing's wrong, I want to try something" she grabbed the shower head and brought it down between their bodies, aiming the water at own hand and enjoying the warmth coming from it, she adjusted the water pressure so it hit her palm at the right speed and intensity she was looking for, not too soft and not too hard, next she adjusted the temperature making sure it was warm but not hot.

She looked back up at Rachel once she was satisfied with both adjustments; Rachel stared back with a mix of confusion but also nervousness. "Are you gonna…?" she gestured to the shower head in Quinn's hands; Quinn nodded with a cute smile. "But I've never used that in that way before" Rachel said softly, eyeing the shinning head.

"Don't worry it will feel amazing, I won't hurt you, trust me" Quinn dropped to her knees once more; she kissed Rachel's inner thighs, trying her best to sooth her girlfriends apprehension. Rachel seemed to relax and lean back up against the wall resting one hand on Quinn's head as she felt the water hit her foot. Quinn brought the shower head higher and it trickled water up Rachel's leg, growing closer to where she intended.

Quinn smirked knowing Rachel was going to love this as soon as it started, her nerves would soon fade away and she'll be begging for more, and if she won't be then Quinn will assume she's been doing it wrong all this time, and she knows that's not true.

She crept the water closer to Rachel's swollen awaiting sex, she stopped just an inch away as she looked up at the girl, Rachel bit her lip, though it was unintentional it just turned Quinn on all over again, Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand that held the shower head and guided it closer, Quinn understood and continued on her mission to bring Rachel over the edge with the most powerful and intense orgasm the young girl had ever experienced so far in her life. Rachel's hand left hers and held on to the shower wall by her side.

Quinn led the head the rest of the way up Rachel's spread legs, and aimed it directly at the girls core, Rachel almost collapsed instantly from the incredible pleasure that washed through her body as soon as the water hit her clit, her knees buckling and her hand griped tighter to anything she could get hold of and that included in Quinn's soaked hair "Holy fuck!" Rachel practically screamed.

Quinn leaned in and began pressing gentle kisses across Rachel's thighs moving up to her stomach then back down again as she kept the water aiming at Rachel's sensitive sex. Rachel felt like she was going to come already, the water was hitting her perfectly, so perfectly in fact she couldn't even express how amazing she was feeling and Quinn's soft wet lips on her skin were only working her up faster. She's pretty pleased with herself that she's been so open to doing so many new things with Quinn in the bedroom...and around school for that matter.

"Quinn I think I'm gonna…fuck me!" Rachel shouted with an unexpected gasp, she couldn't even put a simple sentence together, it wasn't often Rachel was speechless but she had to admit this was practically rendering her completely mute. She couldn't help her legs parting even more when she started to feel that all too familiar tingling in her abdomen. Quinn stopped kissing her and watched on as she moved the shower head an inch closer, making the water jet even more powerfully against her clit.

Rachel's legs were close to giving away totally, she felt amazing and she wondered why she had never tried this before, it was probably something to do with her whole prudish attitude, but thanks to Quinn she was experiencing this sensation and she couldn't be happier right now. She could feel her body sweating despite the fact they were in the shower, she wanted to laugh at the irony but even smiling was proving to be too difficult currently. Her fingers twisting in Quinn's hair, pulling hard, perhaps a little too hard but she honestly couldn't help it, she wanted to stop in fear of hurting Quinn but the blond wasn't complaining and she really couldn't halt her movements, it was like pleasure was just taking over and controlling her whole body

It didn't take much longer before Rachel felt her orgasm arriving unbelievably fast, her whole self felt it in fact, it was so intense she couldn't stop it if she wanted to, which of course she had no intention of doing, Quinn definitely knew what she was doing down there, she knew exactly how to work that thing, and there was no question she knew how to please a woman with such a tool. She really thought she was about to explode literally. She considered warning Quinn of the danger of being so close to her, but she still couldn't speak coherent English just yet, her muscles were all tensing overtime, and her hands clutched to whatever they could find to keep her from slipping over, resulting in knocking the soap off the side. Her hips were now bucking forcefully and they were clearly out of her control, actually making Quinn back up a little to avoid getting knocked out, smart girl.

Then suddenly she came, and hard wasn't even a word to describe such a function, she had had some intense orgasms in her time before but Quinn was right, this was something else, it was amazing, and she knew then and there she would without doubt be doing this again in the future. The pleasure radiated from her core and swept through her body so forcefully she really did believe she was about to pass out about now. All her breath left her body, and for several seconds after she couldn't move a single muscle. She didn't want to open her eyes; she never wanted this feeling to ever end.

Eventually she came down from being way up higher than she ever could have imagined, when she finally decided to open her eyes she was meet with hazel ones, they looked worried at they stared back at her. "Are you ok?" Quinn asked standing in front of her girlfriend, she sounded genuinely concerned as she put the showerhead back and held the shorter girl by the arms, noting Rachel's shaking legs.

Rachel leant over and turned the water off, she had a smile on her lips but it was so lazy Quinn couldn't really see it was meant to be a happy smile. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Quinn asked growing more and more worried with each passing second Rachel didn't speak back. That was one quality Rachel had always loved about Quinn, in fact it was one of the major attributes the blond had that made Rachel fall in love with her in the first place. Even in the passions of the hottest sex, Quinn will still always make sure Rachel is comfortable with it, and at ease with what they do, and she will always stop if Rachel expresses any fear or discomfort and if Quinn is ever led to believe that she has hurt Rachel in any way she'll always cease all movement to apologise profusely and make Rachel feel better. The thought alone and the look in Quinn's apologetic bright eyes make Rachel giggle a little and swoon with silent affection for her girlfriend.

She grabs Quinn's chin and pulls her in for a sloppy lazy kiss, breaking it only when she begins to laugh again. "Why are you laughing Rach? Me hurting you isn't a funny thing" Quinn says studying the other girls wet body for any sign of injury, gaining a most cute confused look when she can't seem to find the source of this pain she believes Rachel is in.

Rachel giggles again, god Quinn could be such a fusspot sometimes, but she certainly wouldn't change her for anything, she pulled Quinn back up from her extremely close studying of her below regions, Rachel was pretty sure Quinn was just using it as an excuse to check her out more but she wasn't gonna complain

"God Quinn you're so freakin' adorable sometimes, occasionally sickeningly so" Rachel informed her in another fit of giggles, gazing into those incredible hazel eyes.

"Wait so you're not hurt, are you sure cause I can keep looking if you want, I mean I haven't yet checked your ass" Quinn gestured with half a smirk

"You _are_ an ass, _and_ a perve, I'm fine, nothing is broken" Rachel rolled her eyes a little she couldn't believe Quinn sometimes

"That's kind of a shame cause I was gonna offer my services on kissing it better" Quinn's smirk grew and Rachel playfully slapped her across the face, then pulled her in for another kiss "Then why did you turn off the water? Cause I don't know about you, but I wasn't done" Quinn kissed Rachel's neck and the brunette jumped up wrapping her perfect legs around Quinn's waist and her arms around the blonde's neck, not completely unaware her wet pulsing sex was now touching Quinn's tight abs. Quinn's hands soon finding Rachel's ass and squeezing her cheeks.

Rach leaned into the blond till her lips were brushing her ear lobe "I turned it off cause, I was too sensitive. That was the best fucking orgasm I've ever had, I knew you could make me come Quinn but I've never come that hard. I literally almost passed out, and you can't expect a girl to come that hard then still stand, so I was thinking we could just continue this party in my nice soft cool bed, cause I don't think my legs can cope with anymore mind blowing orgasms like that one without giving out under me" she explained between small gasps each time Quinn's teeth scraped across her skin, that whole having Rachel begging for more really did come true.

"Carry me" Rachel said perkily like a child, bouncing slightly in Quinn's arms, Quinn just laughed there was no way she was gonna deny her girlfriend when she could clearly feel just how turned on Rachel still was, rubbing all over her stomach

Rachel opened the shower door knowing Quinn's hands were full of…well her ass, but they were still full, Quinn dying in the living room from suffocation was one thing but Rachel could imagine her dads getting home and finding herself naked and dead on the shower floor because she had fallen out of Quinn's arms and cracked her head open. No that really wouldn't be a good look; she would have to make sure she died from the fall because there just wouldn't be any facing her dads after that one. Them seeing her on top of Quinn in a cop uniform with Rocky between her legs, she could do, true it was embarrassing but she cud still cope, Hiram waking in n them half dressed, she could brush aside, but lying dead on her back after the best orgasm she'd ever had, she just couldn't pull that one off.

Quinn tried to grab a towel but bending with Rachel Berry in her arms was proving to be most difficult, so she tried to use her foot but again just another failed attempt, Rachel watched on giggling each time the blond dropped the fluffy white towel. After witnessing Quinn bomb all her attempts Rachel decided they didn't need to dry off, they were only gonna get wet again anyway

"Just leave it baby" Rachel said and Quinn was more than happy to do just that, stepping over the towel that was most likely mocking her by now, and making her way back into the bedroom, tossing Rachel onto the bed as gently as possible before climbing on top of her and connecting their lips. Wet hair sticking to wet skin, Rachel could already feel her skin was undoubtedly soaking the bed sheets under her, but that was the least on her mind, she knew the sheets would probably dry out before she and Quinn did

Her limbs wrapping back around Quinn's body, pulling her in closer, both girls moaning when their wet naked skin rubbed against each other, breasts pressed against breasts, lips never leaving lips as hands ran across soft heated skin quickly becoming intense all over again.

Quinn's fingers found Rachel's thigh walking down the sensitive skin till she could feel the slick wetness different to the rest of her body, she dipped her fingertips in closer but her wrist was quickly grabbed and stilled in place, a moan of mixed pain and pleasure leaving Rachel's lips.

"I'm too sensitive right now" Rachel said regretfully still feeling the tingling from her previous orgasm "Let me touch you" she smiled up at Quinn and loosened her grip.

"Be my guest" Quinn said with that obviously excited smirk on her lips, watching Rachel's hand leave her wrist and creep lower down her body, both of their smiles growing when Rachel's short digits found that perfect spot between her legs.

Quinn moaned out when Rachel began to rub her clit in tight circles, dipping her fingers downwards to collect some of her wetness before bringing it back up to the still stiff nub. Their lips reconnecting, bringing the passion of their love making back, they'd fucked today but now they were simply just making love, slow and gentle. Not that they didn't enjoy fucking because of course they did but it was always nice to retire to a unrushed session of simple yet pleasurable sex between the pair.

"I want you inside" Quinn huskily whispered against Rachel's lips when she momentarily broke their kiss, but she didn't let the brunette have a chance to response before she re-joined their mouths. Rachel's let two fingers slip easily inside Quinn's wet entrance, striking at her walls as soon as she was fully inside

Quinn gasped when Rachel bit down unexpectedly on Quinn's bottom lip, then soothing it with a lick. Feeling Quinn's sex clutch around her digits she decided to pick up the pace knowing the blond wasn't going to take long as all, she was almost disappointed, though it did wonders for her inflating ego, of course Rachel could do anything including getting Quinn off fast.

"You're gonna make me come Rach" Quinn groaned, clearly trying to hold on for as long as possible, loving the way her girlfriend's fingers were slipping in and out of her, rubbing every single last nerve as they went. "Fuck baby" Quinn's hips bucked into Rachel's hand, pushing those amazing flexible fingers in even deeper.

"I'm so deep" Rachel gasped in slight surprise of how much of Quinn she could really feel, but she loved it, every inch of it, she could feel water dripping from Quinn onto her own body and Quinn's juices running down her fingers as they kept fucking the other girl.

"Yeah you are baby, don't stop don't fucking stop whatever you do, I'm so close" Quinn's buried her face into Rachel's shoulder, her body starting to stiffen with the impending climax that was promised.

Rachel recognized all the signs Quinn was making but she knew she needed a little more for that last push, she brought her other hand down between legs quickly finding her hardened clit and rubbing it fast and hard, Quinn's hips jerking forward to feel as much of the little brunette as she could.

Rachel bit her own lip when she felt Quinn's teeth sink into her shoulder as "Rach!" Quinn's voice was muffled but there was no mistaking Quinn's orgasm had hit, soaking Rachel's fingers with even more wetness, squeezing them tight inside her, refusing to let them go. Her hips still bucking as her whole body tensed and shook with her release, Rachel kept trusting in and out till she was sure Quinn was done, the blonde's arms trembling as she struggled to keep herself up.

Quinn's head eventually rose from resting against Rachel's body, her face flushed red and sweat shinning across her skin, blond hair stuck to her forehead. That dopy 'I just got fucked' look on her face as she stared down at her girlfriend, she didn't say a word just rolled off to the side letting Rachel's fingers finally exit her as she collapsed next to the other girl.

Rachel leaned up on one palm and looked at Quinn pacing a hand on the girl's stomach and grinning with pride of how she rendered Quinn. "Good?" she asked with a giggle

Quinn's chest still rising and falling with each breath, she locked eyes with Rach before replying "What do you think? Fucking amazing" she said with a chuckle of her own, "Shit Rach, I'm all wet" she stated noticing just how wet they both actually were when she glanced at Rachel's bed sheets

"You're welcome" Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn's cheek

"No I didn't mean that" Quinn informed

"I know what you meant, but it doesn't matter, the sheets will dry" she said wiping her glistening fingers on said sheets.

"You have tissues right over there you know" Quinn reminding pointing to the Rachel Berry always prepared tissues by the side of the divas bed

"I know, but I secretly love having your come on my bed, it's like even when you're not here I have a part of you with me"

"Not so much of a secret now you've told me is it, and why don't you just have a photo of me like normal people?" Quinn questioned rolling over onto her stomach

"I do, under my pillow but I use that for something else" Rachel said suggestively

"Really?" Quinn was sceptical "Prove it"

"Fine" Rach reached over to her pillow lifting it up and picking up the photo of Quinn she kept there "Here you go" Quinn sat up to study the photo

"And you use this for…you know?" Quinn smirked; even when she wasn't around she was still getting Rachel off

"Oh like you've never done it before Quinn" Rachel challenges "Besides I don't really do it much anymore, only when I'm really desperate and you're not within a five mile radius"

Quinn's smirk just grew wider as Rachel went on "Why are you smirking?" Rach asked

"It's funny that a simple picture of me, with clothes on might I add can get you so hot and make you come" Quinn cracked up

"Oh fuck you" Rachel playfully said pushing at the blonde's shoulder knocking her back over on the bed.

"Come here then" Quinn suggested pulling Rachel on top of her and locking their lips instantly, the photo flying from her hands, neither of them actually caring where it went or how creased it got in the process.

"What about our movie?" Rachel asked as she sat up straddling Quinn's hips, their cores dangerously close.

"Can't we just skip that?" Quinn ran her hands over Rachel's thighs

"Hey you promised we could watch a movie, and we haven't watched Funny Girl for two months and we haven't even watched a musical for like a whole week, how do you expect me to survive Quinnie?" Rachel cupped Quinn's breasts and squeezed lightly knowing Quinn wasn't gonna be able to say no

"Why can't we just watch like Alien or The Thing, those movies are classics too and they're totally awesome" Quinn smiled up at Rachel as her fingers drew random patterns on the girls legs nervously

"Cause Quinn those movies are violent and contain fair too much cursing and not enough spontaneous breaking into song" Rachel's almost sung her answer

"No but they have hot chicks in"

"Quinn, Sigourney Weaver is old enough to be my grandmother and The Thing has like an all-male cast" Rachel corrected

"But there's cool like creatures bursting out of peoples chests scenes in both films and it's so fucking awesome Rach, have you even seen the films"

"I don't need to see such filth to know it is not suitable, I mean are you even old enough to watch them Quinn"

"You're so boring" Quinn muttered looking away from her girlfriend

"What was that Quinnie!" Rachel shouted

"Nothing baby I didn't say a thing" Quinn darted her eyes around trying to look as innocent as possible

"Yes you did. You said I was boring. Well in that case, fine, we'll watch one of your senseless gory motion pictures…" Rachel agreed

"YES!" Quinn butted in almost knocking Rachel from her lap

"…if…"

"Oh I don't like the sounds of that" Quinn's victory smile left her face and was replaced with a nervous look

"…if you make good on that promise you made to me earlier" Rachel leaned down till her face was a mere inch away from the blonde's

"Which one?" Quinn tried to think back

"The one where you promised lots and lots of orgasms by the end of the night, I don't want us to stop until we literally pass out from exhaustion" Rachel kissed Quinn making her whimper with her words. Then the brunette pulled away suddenly "Oh and next weekend we have an entire day dedicated to musicals of my choice" she smiled

"Deal" Quinn agreed "Whatever you want" they sealed the deal with another kiss before Rachel jumped up and slide off the bed "Where are you going?" Quinn asked suddenly becoming hypnotized by Rachel's ass as the girl bent down to pick up her sleeping shirt and shorts.

"I'm putting some clothes on Quinn it's called common courtesy and I suggest you do the same cause you're the one who will be ordering the pizza and you can't open the door to a pizza guy with no clothes on" Rachel said

"Well it's actually a good way of getting a free pizza" Quinn casually stated

"I hope you don't know that from experience, cause your body is mine and mine only baby, just remember that" Rachel smiled sweetly as she pulled Quinn in for one last kiss

"I love you" Quinn whispered

I love you too baby but that pizza won't order itself" Rachel handed Quinn her cell phone and the blond just rolled her eyes, as she dialled one of their most used numbers

Once the pizza was ordered and delivered Quinn sat it down on Rachel's bed, she had changed into her own sleepwear and was currently searching her bag for the few DVDs she had brought along with her. She set out the two they had decided on, she was gonna be fair and let Rachel pick which one she wanted to watch.

"Oh so you just happened to bring them knowing I'd just give in and let you watch one?" Rachel giggled as she brought over a couple of soft drinks for the pair, placing them on the bedroom counter

"Not knowing but _hoping_ if I used my cute little 'please with Berries on top' face that you'd have to say yes" Quinn fluttered her eyelashes at Rach

"Hmm that face is pretty damn cute" Rachel smiled grabbing Quinn's chin and bringing her closer, rubbing their noses together in some cutesy, cutesy nonsense

"So which one you wanna watch? Totally your choice" Quinn held out both DVDs for Rachel to choose from. The brunette eyed up both options trying to work out which one may be less bloody. Aliens are a scientific discovery she thought to herself, the film may have some sort of educational backstory, but then she remembered it was one of Quinn's favourite films therefore such a thing most likely didn't exist in the movie. Then there was The Thing, she didn't even know what the 'thing' actually was (most likely the reason it's called 'the thing') but she assumed it must have been grotesques looking, though she was curious about it and her curiosity always seemed to get the better of her.

"That one" Rachel said as she pointed to the Kurt Russell film

"Good choice" Quinn smiled over excitedly, secretly hoping Rachel would have picked that one

She clicked the disc out of the case and popped it into Rachel's DVD player; as Rachel settled herself down on her bed and flipped open the vegan pizza box. Once Quinn had set up the movie she wandered over and joined her girlfriend on the bed. Rachel snuggled into Quinn's side and Quinn wrapped her arm around the smaller girl holding her tight as the movie begun.

109 minutes later Quinn got up to turn the film off, smiling at the awesomeness of the movie, she could never get over how truly amazing the death scenes were, surprisingly Rachel didn't make her turn it off or even pause it any of the way through, she did however spend a unsurprising amount of time burying her face into Quinn's side and covering her ears, Quinn couldn't understand it, it wasn't scary, it was cool.

Rachel tried hard to forget the things she had seen and heard…well sort of heard anyway as she picked up the empty pizza box and shoved it into her trashcan where it clearly didn't fit; Quinn returned the DVD to its case and put it back in her backpack

"That film was awful" Rachel shuddered

"Oh come on baby it wasn't that bad"

"I almost peed myself when that thing burst from that poor guy's chest. God I'm so gonna have nightmares now" Rachel sat back on the bed

"Well then it's a good job I'm here to protect you then isn't it babe?" Quinn joined her on the bed

"You are very lucky you're so cute Quinn Fabray but you will never talk me into watching Alien though" Rachel said and Quinn shuffled closer

"Oh I think I will Rachie" Quinn smirked and leaned in to capture Rachel's lips making the brunette lay back, resting her head on the pillows

Quinn's hand ran up Rachel's seep shorts "You're so hot baby" Quinn husked

"I believe your exact words were 'loads and loads of orgasms'" Rachel smirked

"A promise is a promise" Rachel pulled Quinn back down and Quinn's hand quickly found that pool of wetness between Rachel's legs, maybe having to snuggle up to Quinn during a horror movie wasn't without its advantages after all

Several hours later around 3 in the morning the girls finally collapsed in a heap on top of each other, Quinn making good on that promise of hers and delivering a whole handful more of amazing mind shattering orgasms as did Rachel before they fell asleep in each other's arms, sweaty and as naked as the days they were born, After all when Quinn Fabray made a promise she made sure she kept to it, especially when it was to super-hot girlfriend Rachel Berry

Saturday morning:

The next morning Quinn awoke to an empty bed, she moved her arm trying to wrap it around Rachel but she couldn't feel her girlfriend by her side. She always loved waking up next to Rachel, to feel the little diva snug in her arms, Rachel's own arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close, like there was nothing else in the world that even mattered. But here she was lying in Rachel's queen sized bed or as Rachel like to call it her diva-sized bed, with no sign of said girl

Quinn opened her eyes when she realised she couldn't feel Rachel just the empty side of the bed, it was cold and already made so she guessed Rachel had been gone for a while. She rolled onto her back when she heard the distinct sound of water running and what she instantly recognized to be Rachel singing, she lay in bed for several minutes smiling to herself, just happily listening to her girlfriend sing to herself. She heard the water turn off and the singing stopped turning into humming instead, Quinn recognized the song to be one of Rachel's favourites from one of those musicals she always made her watch

"Morning sleepyhead" Rachel chirped energetic, as she came out of the en-suit to see Quinn had woken up. Rachel was dressed in nothing but a towel, her thick silky brown locks stuck to her shoulders and back.

Quinn smiled at the beauty before her, before looking over at her alarm clock "What are you doing up, its 9 on a Saturday, it should be illegal for people to wake up before midday on a Saturday" Quinn groaned, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

"Well I woke up and I was all sweaty and stinky so I thought I'd have that shower that I didn't get chance to finish last night" Rachel said with a growing smirk "Besides when I got up I realised that a certain cutie blond left her talented little fingers inside me all night long"

Quinn looked at her own hand studying her fingers, she brought them to her mouth and darted her tongue over them, tasting the dried remnants of Rachel's come, feeling herself get a little turned on at the thought she was inside Rachel all that time.

Rachel stood at the foot of the bed watching Quinn stuck her fingers; she pulled the towel away from her naked body and began to dry her hair, completely aware that Quinn was getting the perfect full frontal view of her body. Quinn was easily distracted by the sexy form in front of her, becoming more and more turned on as her hazel eyes shamelessly raked over every inch of skin Rachel was offering.

"Looking for something in particular Quinnie?" Rachel asked raising one eyebrow, her smirk still visible as she tossed her towel down on the bed and placed her hands on her hips trying to look stern.

"Uh, shit I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare…you're just so freaking hot Rach" Quinn responded her eyes never leaving Rachel's breasts.

Rachel just laughed, this was far too easy "I brought you breakfast in bed" she inform her girlfriend

"Is it bacon?" Quinn looked around the room searching for this said breakfast, even looking under the bed sheets at one point like it was a normal place for such a thing to be, well in this case maybe it was "I don't see any food" she looked up at the brunette, no longer paying any attention to the girl's body when there was possibility of bacon

Rachel rolled her eyes, climbing onto the bed and walking on all fours till she was straddling Quinn's legs that were under the bed sheets. The blond looked at her like she had no idea what was going on, sometimes Quinn was such a dummy, Rachel leaned into the girls ear and whispered "Well then I guess you better eat me instead" her voice dripping with sex appeal, but it wasn't the only thing dripping right now. She bit lightly at Quinn's ear lobe pulling it between her teeth before releasing it

Once Quinn had finally figured out what was actually going on she didn't hesitate to pull her girlfriend in for a passionate heated kiss. Shifting the sheet from her own still nude body and bringing Rachel down on top of her, brown wet hair tickling her shoulders and face.

"Took you long enough" Rachel joked breaking out of the kiss, her lips becoming red and swollen already

"Well excuse me for being a little slow at 9 on a Saturday morning and didn't you get enough last night" Quinn good-heartedly threw back

"Quit complaining and kiss me" Rachel leaned back down, despite the fact it was her who broke the kiss in the first place Quinn didn't comment on it, she was having too much fun. "Can I…?" Rachel nervously nodded up gesturing to use the same position as the night before, Quinn couldn't believe her girlfriend could have so much energy with less than 6 hours sleep but Rachel was far too hot like this to just shrug her aside.

Quinn scooted down the bed a little to give Rachel more room and nodded at the brunette who grinned widely. Rachel stood on her knees, giving Quinn another perfect view of herself though much closer this time, then she walked herself up to Quinn head, hovering above the blond before lowering herself down. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips helping to guide her down, instantly smelling Rachel's arousal and seeing the glistening between her legs, she licked her lips remembering just how good Rachel tasted.

"Put your weight on me" Quinn ordered softly

"I don't want to kill you" Rachel looked down between her thighs to see Quinn's gentle eyes staring back at her

"You won't don't worry, I've got your hips, besides if I die I'll only end up coming back to haunt you so, trust me ok" Quinn smiled up at her making Rachel feel suddenly a lot more at ease

She lowered the rest of the way down and squealed when she felt Quinn's breath heat her already hot centre. She held onto the headboard, gripping tight when Quinn's tongue brushed over her clit, and then whimpering as it started to circle around her nub.

"God" she whispered when the pleasure quickly started building and her hips bucked slightly, her nails dug in to the material of the headboard. "Hmm Quinn, you're so good as this" Rachel complimented and she could feel Quinn smirk against her sex

Quinn responded by pushing her tongue into Rachel's wet entrance, nudging her clit with her nose, revelling in the way Rachel's muscles squeezed her appendage as it stroked her walls. Her breath continued to heat Rachel and add that extra sensation. Quinn could feel herself get wet as her own clit began to twitch. She moved one hand off Rachel's hips and down to her own core; she ran her fingers back and forth through her wetness as she carried on with pleasuring Rachel with her tongue

Rachel noticed Quinn's hand had left her hip and wondered where it had gone, she followed the girls arm to where it stopped between her legs, she instantly fell wetter when she realised what Quinn was actually doing, she had never seen Quinn touch herself before, and the fact that eating Rachel was turning her on so much so that she had to deal with herself during it just filled Rachel with even more lust for the blond.

Rachel smirked to herself and let go of the headboard in front of her, sitting up off Quinn's face feeling the girls tongue leave her body. Quinn looked up at her girlfriend wondering what she had done wrong "Babe, what did I do?" she asked with confusing. Rachel didn't get off of Quinn instead she turned her body around keeping her hot sex hovering over Quinn's face but she now faced Quinn's own centre where her hand had subsequently left and was back at her side.

Quinn didn't take long to figure out what Rachel was about to do, she felt herself twitch again with the anticipation but she didn't want Rachel to do this just because she had been taking care of her own needs "Rach you don't have to do that" she said as Rachel's hands rested on her thighs

"Nonsense Quinn, you're my girlfriend and if I want to go down on you I shall and well you happen to be eating me out at the same time then I guess we'll just have to 69 for the first time wont we" hearing Rachel actually say those words turned Quinn on more than ever, almost completely forgetting Rachel's own pussy was in her face "Now get back to using that tongue and spread your legs so I can do you" Rachel said with playful force, and Quinn moved her thighs apart to let Rachel in, hips immediately bucking into Rachel's face when the brunette's tongue flicked her firm nub

"Fuck Rach" Quinn panted but quickly remembered she needed to do Rachel too, so she went back to licking at Rachel again, feeing the girls arousal spread back across her chin and lips. The fact she was doing this to Rachel at the same time Rachel was doing her felt incredible to Quinn, she knew Rachel was already close from her previous build up but she didn't think she'd take much longer either.

It was then her cell phone began to vibrate at her bedside, it was most likely her dads calling like they said they would so Quinn assumed Rach would just leave it and phone them back after but no such luck Rachel actually stopped what they were doing and reached over to grab her phone before going back to what she was doing "Hello". Quinn couldn't believe she actually answered it while she had her tongue between her legs. "Oh hi dad" and now Quinn just felt even more awkward, but she knew she could have some fun here, she lapped fast at Rachel and Rachel's voice cracked when talking "No, no I'm fine dad" Quinn smirked

"Yes, Quinn is around, she's in the bathroom. No I am not speaking weirdly because we are engaging in sexual intercourse father" Rachel signed

Quinn bit down on Rachel's clit, not too hard but hard enough to make the girl squeal, her intention of course "Fuck! Oh sorry dad, no I wasn't saying that to you, I…um stubbed my toe on the bed that's all" she lied then Quinn started bouncing up and down on the bed causing it to creak and bang into the wall, at first Rachel was wondering what the hell her girlfriend was doing but quickly figured it out when Quinn started shouting.

"Oh yeah! Rachel yeah! So good baby! Keep sucking it! Don't stop!" she was trying to make it sound like they were having sex to her father on the other end of the phone, they were, but that wasn't the point

"No dad that's just the TV, I really have to go, I promise everything is fine, were not on the couch or the carpet and nothing is broken yet, say hi to daddy for me, bye" Rachel rushed quickly hanging up the phone on her father before he could even respond. She threw it down and looked over her shoulder at Quinn's smug little face "You so owe me" she said

"Well if we could get back to what we were doing then maybe I could make it up to you" Quinn suggested with a smirk

"Fine" Rachel gave in and places her head back between Quinn's legs, going back to working her tongue around down there.

Rachel's hair brushed Quinn's thighs as her head moved between them, concentrating solely on the girl's clit, flicking it and sucking on it, loving the taste of the blond in her mouth. Soon she felt the familiar pressure in her abdomen, she wanted to try and get Quinn to come at the same time, but she was already too far gone "I'm coming baby" Rachel said trying hard not to leave Quinn hanging before getting her mouth back on her. She panted several times as Quinn worked her through her orgasm, riding her through every last wave

Several seconds were spent in silence as Rachel recovered and Quinn lapped up all the juices Rachel released in her climax. "Hmm so good" Rachel hummed in satisfaction, feeling Quinn's warm tongue gently caress her folds, drinking up every last drop of her.

Rachel dipped her head back down once her breathing was back under control taking Quinn's clit between her lips and sucking hard, she knew Quinn was far off either now. Quinn kept placing kitten like licks between her legs, though she was once again pretty sensitive Quinn's tongue was stroking her in just the right ways she didn't want it to ever stop.

"Almost there Rach" Quinn's voice vibrating through her, making her legs shake. Rachel released Quinn's clit form her mouth and began to lick fast paced broad strokes across her whole length. Quinn's hips bucked up, forcing Rachel closer and her hands grasped tightly around Rachel's ass cheeks; she pulled away from Rachel's sex biting on her own lip. "Yes fuck yes" Quinn groaned as she came hard, bucking more as Rachel's tongue slipped and slid around Quinn's sex, hitting every inch as she worked her through her pleasure.

When she was done Rachel climbed off of her girlfriend and fell to her side. Quinn's chest still rising and falling hard, both girls flushed and sweaty again. "I think I'll just wait till my dads get home before I take another shower" Rachel and Quinn both laughed.

Saturday afternoon:

Quinn and Rachel were sat in Rachel's kitchen just talking and laughing about various things after finally getting up and dressed. They were sat at the kitchen table, yes the same one they fucked on only a few weeks ago but Rachel was confident with her cleaning abilities and was sure she got all bodily fluids off the surface.

Rachel looked up at Quinn who was actually reading a newspaper, it was a week old but Rachel smiled knowing her girlfriend was a smarty-pants and loved to read, it could be worse, she could have been dating Finn Hudson right now and his intelligence level just made her shudder in disbelief.

She saw the time was almost 2pm in the afternoon and her stomach was rumbling by now. "Do you want some lunch?" she asked the blond on the other end of the table. Rachel got up and went to the fridge to see what her dads had supplied her with.

"Um that's ok I'm not really that hungry" Quinn replied not even taking her eyes off the newspaper, must be some sort of violent crime that Quinn was absorbed in.

"I have bacon" Rachel chimed, picking up the packet and spinning around to see Quinn's head has already shot up and is staring at it like a lion stalking its prey. "Besides after all the calories we've both burned over the 12 hours I really think we should eat something" Rachel joked

"Wait why do you have bacon? You hate me having bacon" Quinn wondered

"I know but after my dads said you could stay, I asked them to make sure we had some especially for you but don't worry I still got loads of vegan foods that you probably haven't even heard off" she smiled

"You know what, suddenly I'm starving" Quinn smiled back

"Thought so" Rachel turned back to the fridge and for herself pulled out one of those weird named vegan products she apparently enjoyed actually eating.

Once Rachel had cooked their food she plates it up and placed Quinn's down in front of her, the blond diving in almost savage like before Rachel's hands even leave the dish. "And you said you weren't hungry?" Rachel laughed placing her own plate down and joining her girlfriend though she ate slightly less animalistic

"Well you know how I get when bacons involved" Quinn mumbled with food in her mouth

"Quinnie. Baby. As much as I love you, please swallow what's in your mouth before trying to talk" Rachel patted Quinn's hand on the table top

Quinn quickly chewed her food and swallowed, grinning at her girlfriend "Sorry baby" she said. "What time are San and Britt coming?" Quinn asked

"Quinn please don't phase it like that, those girls have far too much sex to use the word 'come' innocently in a sentence with their names attached"

"Fine, what time are Santana and Brittany arriving…no wait, getting here, yeah that's not sexual. What time are the girls getting here?" Quinn smiled satisfied with her words

"Um they said they had something to do in the morning but would be here around 4 or 5" Rachel informed

"And that 'something' I presume is lying on top of each other with their fingers in dark places, right?"

"Do they do anything else?"

"Well after last night and this morning they could probably say the same about us" Quinn laughed and at first Rachel frowned at her but then she realised just how true Quinn was and also began to giggle.

"Ok, ok, fair enough. But it was hot though" she smirked

"Hell yeah" Quinn agreed before finishing her food

Saturday evening:

The door was knocked at 6 o'clock and Rachel got up off the couch were she was laying over Quinn's lap as the pair watched TV waiting for their friends to arrive

"You're an hour late" Rachel said as she stepped aside and Santana and Brittany walked in hand in hand, Santana carrying a bag in her hand

"Yeah well me and Britt had a few more rounds in us than we originally thought" the three went back into the living room where Quinn was still sat on the couch, she switch the TV off knowing they had better things to now do

"You know Santana, punctuality is a big part of being mature, and you should consider remembering that for your future appointments" Rachel said

"Can it Berry, you haven't felt how talented Brittany's tongue is when she has a time limit, I couldn't just ask her to stop, that would be mean" Santana said smiling sweetly at Brittany

"Well Quinn is rather satisfying too but I still manage to keep to my commitments"

"Fabray your girl needs a spanking" she said as she and Britt sat next to the other blond on the couch

Quinn just laughed and Rachel shot her the evil glare which quickly made her stop "Sorry Rach, that was funny… or not" she looked at Santana's bag, hoping to change the subject "Hey what's in the bag Lopez?"

"Well since you inquired Quinnie" Santana said pulling out some alcoholic drinks she had brought along. Handing one over to Quinn she explained "I swiped them from my dad, he won't notice" she popped the top off one and handed it to Brittany then one to Quinn, she held out one to Rachel next but the diva spoke up

"Need I remind you guys that my fathers left me with rules, rules in which I intent to follow" Rachel said sternly crossing her arms over her chest

"Is there a rule on being boring?" Santana asked

"No there was no rule on that but there was a rule on NO DRINKING!" Rachel raised her voice "And besides me and Quinn don't want to drink do we Quinn?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend who quickly pulled the bottle away from her lips

"Uh no course not baby" Quinn's eyes darted around, hoping Rachel wouldn't notice she had clearly already taken a sip of the drink

"Oh come on Rachie, it won't hurt, no one will ever know" Britt reasoned

"Yeah and besides me and Quinn will make sure there's no trace of booze in the house by the morning and any puke is cleaned up already" Santana reassured

"Wait we will" Quinn asked

"But my dads said no alcohol and they trust me" she said sadly

"But your dads also said no boning on that carpet but we already broken that rule" Quinn said pointing to the carpet in the room

"Ew" Santana said bringing her feet up off the floor and sitting on them "me and Britt's don't need to know about your all Berry diet Quinn"

"That's different" Rachel assured Quinn

"Oh just loosen up for once, here have a beer Berry" Santana held out the bottle she had opened for the diva and nodded "You'll be fine"

"Fine" Rachel said taking the drink, she sniffed it, studied it and Google searched it before actually sipping at it, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was gonna be so she took another swig "Not bad" she said

An hour later and several bottles down the girls were sat around gossiping "I heard Finn shaves his ass" Santana laughed

"And that his thumb is bigger than his pe..."

"Anyone want another beer?" Santana butted in before Rachel could finish that sentence.

"Ooh me, me" Britt bounced up and down waving her arm in the air

"Here you go babe" Santana handed her anther drink, "Quinn, Rach?" Santana offered handed them one each "Oh and by the way Quinn, what's up with that mark on your neck?" she asked smirking

Quinn's hand rushed up to cover the bruise "What, there's no mark there, that's dirt" Quinn stumbled on her lie

"Ew, that's worse Quinn"

"No I meant, it's not a bite it's just where I…"

"I didn't even say bite I said mark, Rachel did that!" she asked slightly surprised "Wow I didn't think you had it in you Rach" Santana smirked at the other brunette

"Well I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened" Rachel looked down at the floor embarrassed

"Don't worry Rachel Santana and I bite each other all the time" Britt smiled sweetly "And then we lick each other and touch each other and…"

"I get it Brittany thank you" Rachel put a hand up to stop the rambling blond

"Man do you two ever talk about anything else?" Quinn looked at the pair

"Oh you're one to talk, Miss Wear a strap on to school" Santana and Brittany giggled remembering exactly what they saw that day

"Well least we're a little more subtle when getting it on in public" Quinn argued with a smug smile

Santana didn't like that smile, she only liked it when it was on her own face, so she decided to wipe it right off the blonde's face "Well I don't know about that Quinn. You looked pretty damn cosy in between Rachel's thighs the other day" and the smug smile fell instantly when Santana's grew

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked

"Me and Sanny saw you two getting it on in the locker rooms when you thought you were alone" Britt stated

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other "Wait you saw that?" Quinn asked a little freaked out, if they caught them than anyone else could have seen them too

"Hell yeah Quinn, you were all like, 'oh Rach you feel so good'" Santana laughed mocking her friend

"Yeah and Rachel was totally like 'oh Quinn I'm gonna come for the second time, ah'" Britt added before the couple broke into laughter falling on top of each other until they were struggling for breath.

"Yeah well least we weren't showering naked" Rachel tried to bite back, a little pissed they had been seen

"How else would you shower Berry?" Santana questioned

"My point is we saw you fucking too"

"Woah Rach, you don't swear, unless of course Quinn is ploughing into you with Pinkie" Santana continued to mock

"Well I know what your ass looks like, because I saw it when you went down on Brittany and you were like 'oh Britt I love you so much baby'" Rachel tried for anything that could work for her

"Sorry Rachel I have a girlfriend" Brittany responded innocently

"There's nothing wrong with confessing your love Rachel" Santana shot her insult down

"Do you not get it? Me and Quinn also saw you two getting it on in the showers that day before us"

"Yeah and we must have really gotten you two hot if you had to fuck after watching us" Santana laughed, Brittany falling back on her lap as she too giggled along

"Oh forget it" Rachel shrugged the pair off taking another gulp of her beer

"Hey anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Brittany excitedly asked climbing out from her girlfriend's lap, the other three girls smiling at her.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Santana asks around as the four girls sat in the middle of the floor in the best circle they could create with only four people.

"Me, me, me oh please me Sanny I wanna go first!" Britt begged as she clambered over Santana, getting into a comfortable position

"Sure babe, truth or dare?" she asks smiling at her girlfriend's adorableness

"Ooh dare…no wait truth, I want a truth"

"Ok…um…what's the best sex you've ever had?"

"Really Santana?" Rachel butts in "Going straight for the sexual questions?" She seems unimpressed as she takes another gulp of her drink

"Calm down Berry, we're all friends here, whatever happens in truth or dare stays within truth or dare" the Latina assures

"Um best sex has to be…" Brittany puts a finger on her chin while she thinks, all sex with Santana is good to her "…oh when we did it on your parents bed then you went down on me afterwards, that was so hot" she smiles at her girlfriend who is smiling back, Santana pulls her in for a kiss which quickly becomes heated as Rachel and Quinn watch on, seeing clear tongue exchanges between the other couple

"Hey guys, we're meant to be playing a game" Quinn reminds them picking up a chip from a bowl near them that Rachel had brought in earlier and throwing it the pair

"Ooh flying chips" Britt says getting distracted and pulling away from Santana, she picks it up and unsurprisingly eats it

"Who's next?" Rachel asks

"How about you Berry?" Santana says with a smirk

"Fine I pick dare" she replies confidently

"I dare you to take off your shirt and play the rest of the game in your bra" Santana says smirk growing wider

"Oh I wish I picked dare" Britt pouts disappointedly

"Rachel isn't going to take off her shirt Santana" Quinn says sternly

It's not that Santana wanted to see Rachel without a shirt on, sure she was hot but her girlfriend was hotter and Brittany often walked around with no shirt on like it was a casual thing to do, in fact Brittany would occasionally walk around with just her underwear on or nothing at all, not that Santana is complaining, but she knew Rachel wouldn't agree to the dare. "If you don't do it, you have to down the rest of that drink"

"At once? There's like half a bottle" Rachel said showing Santana the bottle in her hand

"Your choice Rach" Santana smiles, this is gonna be good either way

"Fine I'll do it" Rachel doesn't like to lose.

"Babe no, they'll see your…you know" Quinn tells her

"Don't worry baby, it's just my bra, only you will ever see my true goodies" Rachel smiles to reassure the self-conscious blond, who nods her agreement.

Rachel grabs the hem of her sweater and tugs it over her head, she throws it to the side and gives Santana a look that basically says 'perverted' and then she starts to lift off her shirt, Santana and Brittany both hold their mouths open slightly surprised by how in shape Rachel actually was and once Rachel revealed her bra and threw the shirt behind her they could all see just how nice the girls boobs were too.

"Nice" Santana says

"Yeah Rachel your boobs are like really good" Britt informs her not being able to take her eyes off of the diva's chest, Santana notices this and whacks Brittany on the arm until her eyes dart away "But not as perfect as yours are Sanny, yours are so hot" she says kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before Quinn kicks Santana for causing the whole situation to begin with. Quinn then getting lost in her girlfriend's chest also.

"Quinnie your turn" Rachel said with a smile pushing at the blonds shoulder to get her to stop staring, she's just glad she wore a quality bra.

"Truth" Quinn said blinking a few times as she looked back at the group

"What's the most sexual thing you and Rachel have ever done?" Brittany asked instantly, grinning wide, she most likely had her own list with Santana that was as long as their arms

Quinn looked at Rachel a little unnerved, then subtly caught a glimpse at her breasts again before looking back at the other couple. "Uh well we tried 69 for the first time last night, and this morning" Quinn said not really knowing what else to say "And you know Rachel did all that dressing up and stuff"

"So you're not even going to mention the whole Rachel giving you a blow job in the auditorium the other day" Santana wonders

"How do you know about that?" Rachel asks

"Oh Tina and Mercedes were talking about it" Santana replied casually swigging her drink

"I knew they caught us" Quinn muttered "Ok so I guess that was pretty sexual too" she agreed

"I believe it's your turn now Santana" Rachel smirked hoping to get her own back

"Hit me with your best shot Berry, I pick dare" Santana said knowing she could take whatever Rachel wanted to throw her way

"I dare you to go the rest of the night without having anything to do with sex" ok she could do anything _but that_

"Are you joking?" Santana said eyes wide and mouth agape "Please tell me you're just kidding"

"Nope not kidding" Rachel smirked and shook her head while Quinn now giggled watching her friend freak out

"You can't ask me to do that, what about Brittany, she _needs_ sex, she can't fall asleep without an orgasm, it's a health issue" Santana explained knowing full well she was really talking about herself "Isn't that right baby?" Santana nudged her girlfriend

"Oh uh huh, I'll have night terrors if I don't have lady time with Santana and her vagina" Brittany said outright, Santana nodded along

"That's not going to work; I dared you now you have to do it"

"Fine whatever, it just one night right?" Santana glared at the little diva, knowing Rachel couldn't watch her all night, there was no way she wasn't gonna fuck Brittany over a simple dare.

"Mine turn again!" Brittany squealed bouncing up and down in place

"Ok Britt truth or dare?" Quinn asked

"Truth again"

Quinn smirked knowing already what she was about to say "Is Santana the person who has made you come the hardest?"

"Of course I am, right Britt Britt" Santana shook Brittany, nervously awaiting her answer

Rachel Quinn and San looked on at the taller blond, as Britt looked down sadly in her lap "Santana is the only one who's ever made me come"

"Wait no one you've ever been with has made you orgasm…like ever?" Rachel asked

"No, I mean I've only ever slept with Santana" Brittany informed the other girls

"Wait you were a virgin before dating Santana!" Quinn asked surprised

"Jesus you guys we were 15 when we first had sex and 16 when we started dating what do you expect" Santana stated

"Wow, so you were a virgin too?" Quinn looked at Santana

"Of course I was, we've only ever been with each other" Santana looked at Quinn and Rachel like this is info they should both know considering they're all such close friends

"I so did not know that" Quinn said, for someone who talked about nothing but sex Santana sure was reserved when it came to the sentimental

"Well what about you guys?" Britt asked

"What about us?"

"Did you both swipe each other's V-cards?"

"Yep, me and Quinn gave it up at the same time to one another in the most romantic way, with candles and satin sheets my Quinnie is so romantic at times" Rachel smiled at Quinn and kissed her cheek, unaware her bra held breasts were brushing against Quinn's arm.

"Really Quinn?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow, she could imagine it but she just didn't really believe it

"Um…yeah sure, course" Quinn said slightly uncertain "Who wants to play 'I Never' instead" Quinn quickly changed the subject

"You got any shot glasses?" Santana inquired

"I'll have a look" Quinn got up and headed into the kitchen, she'd spent enough time in Rachel's house to know where most things are located. Santana pulled out some more booze from her bag; it seemed never ending pretty much.

"God how much drink do you have?" Rachel wondered

"Enough for you to wake up in the bathtub tomorrow morning"

"What's so bad about that?"

"I didn't say it was gonna be your tub did I?" Santana laughed

"Found some!" Quinn shouted walking back into the living room holding several shot glasses with the help of her shirt, holding the bottom of her T-shirt and pulling it up a little to create a dip in the middle. "Here you go" she said kneeling back down near Rachel and letting go of her and the shot glasses spilling out in front of them

Santana took the glasses and set them all up in front of them, there was about ten altogether, and Santana gave a few seconds to wonder why Rachel's dads would have so many but she put it down to the fact gays like to get wild too.

"So how do you play this?" Rachel inquired

"You go around the group asking questions mostly sexual, or sex related and if you have done what's said then you have to drink" Quinn explains to her girlfriend

"So if this is a different game can I put my shirt back on?"

"Can I have sex with Brittany?" Santana countered

"No"

"Then no" Santana smiled smugly and began to pour the drink into the set out glasses. "Ok I'll go first" Santana stated looked around at the group "I never had sex with a guy" Santana started off with a simple one and none of the girls moved

Brittany was next up "I never cheated on my girlfriend" again no one moved, but many questioning eye glances were thrown around

"My turn, I never lied to my girlfriend at least without a reason" Rachel said and for the third time no one moved

"God these are lame, lets spice them up, Quinn come on, give us a good one" Santana requested

"Why do I get the pressure? Uh…I never tried anal" she shrugged. Rachel and Quinn watched the other couple expectedly as they too never took a drink

"Wait are you serious? You two have never done that?" Rachel was completely shocked

"Well we maybe glee's, no Lima's most sexually active couple but even we have our limits" Santana explained "Ok next one, I never wore an animal sweater" she smirked awaiting Rachel to take a drink

"You so did that deliberately" Rachel frowned at her

"Suck it up Berry"

Rachel huffed and picked up the first glass, placing it near her mouth and preparing herself, it smelt a lot stronger than whatever it was Santana had been feeding them at the start of the night. She took a deep breath and downed the shot as all eyes settled on her. Then Brittany moved and picked up a glass, Santana looked at her in slightly confusion "Well I have that unicorn one don't I baby, you know the one you said made me look like a hot librarian" she reminded before downing her own drink.

"Ok I never faked an orgasm" she smiled at Santana thankful for the fact

Santana sat still but both Rachel and Quinn looked at each other then picked up a shot glass each, they both downed it simultaneously

"Wait you faked it with me?" Quinn asked offended

"Well clearly so have you" Rachel countered "When was this?"

"When we first got together, we'd been having sex for a few weeks and there was one time it was after I had just come but you said you wanted me to go again but I knew I couldn't but I didn't want to upset you so I just…faked it" Quinn explained and Rachel remembered that time perfectly, she had certainly underestimated Quinn's acting ability because she really had no clue that that one was fake. "How about you when did you fake yours?"

"Remember a few months ago, when it was late and I was tired yet you wanted sex? We were at your house and we started to do it but I was just really, really tired and I faked it with you when you came so I could just get some sleep instead" she said like she was ashamed

"So we didn't climax together that night?" Quinn sounded disappointed

"I'm sorry baby, but I'll forgive you for yours if you forgive me for mine?" the brunette suggested

"Sure" the blond smiled and they hugged each other Rachel's breasts rubbing against Quinn's own chest again

Santana and Brittany watched on "Enough with the lesbian drama you pussies can we please move on?" Santana made a vomit gesture to Britt and the tall blond giggled

"Next one then" Rachel said

An hour later and more lesbian dramatics down the girls were almost out of statements, they'd gone through god knows how many litres of alcohol and they were practically laying on one another.

"I never…I don't know…never, masturbated at school" Rachel said

Santana cracked up and gulped down a shot "I think I need a few more of these" she joked and her and Britt burst out laughing, she had definitely done that way more than once when she is force to watch Brittany shake that sexy little ass around in glee club.

"I never found a teacher attractive" Britt stated, they were no longer even going in order. Quinn and Santana both took a drink

"Have you seen Miss Holliday, Jesus I want to pin her up against the desk that's for sure" Santana said getting a nudge from Brittany "Only if I wasn't with you obviously"

"Yeah she's so hot, man I wouldn't mind having detention with her" Quinn added hi-fiving the Latina.

"Thought you said you weren't interested in her?" Rachel said

"Are you kidding anyone with eyes would be, I totally love you more though" Quinn assure leaning in for a kiss but Rachel pulled back and just pushed another drink in her face "What's that for?"

"You said you never lied to your girlfriend, but I guess you have, so drink" Rachel insisted and Quinn just shrugged took the drink and tossed it back like it was nothing

"Wow Fabray you're a machine" Santana commented realising that the blond had probably had the most shots out of all of them

"I've never ever tried watersports" Quinn spoke up

Santana and Brittany chucked back another drink each "That was a good night" Brittany said, before practically falling face first in her girlfriend's lap

"Other than anal, is there anything you guys haven't done?" Rachel wondered

"Not really" Santana shrugged

"I'm gonna go get some more chips. We really should keep eating something" Rachel said, taking the empty chip bowl and getting up heading to the kitchen

Quinn and Santana sat in silence staring at each other, then Brittany moved in Santana's lap and the Latina bucked her hips slightly. "Jesus Britt do that again, it feels really good" she smirked and Brittany repeated her action, pressing her nose into Santana's jean clad crotch "Oh yeah" the smaller girl hummed

"You like that?" Britt asked with a husky voice as she leaned up and looked at Santana pushing her back and connecting their lips as she crawled on top of her and starting rubbing her hips against the other girl, effectively dry humping in front of Quinn

Quinn cleared her throat "Um guys I'm still in the room you know, I can see you" she said feeling just a tad uncomfortable "Come on San, Rachel dared you not to have sex"

"Were not having sex, now fuck off Fabray, if Rachel didn't want us to fuck then she shouldn't have made it feel so good" Santana growled but mostly because Brittany was working her up

"I think you mean god and I really don't need to witness this…again" Quinn muttered to herself, praying her girlfriend would come back in the room shortly…or better yet like right now. She sat there awkwardly while Santana and Brittany just moved around climbing on top of each other like they were part of the animal kingdom, she didn't really know what they were trying to accomplish, they were no longer kissing and Quinn was pretty sure she just witnessed Santana humping Brittany from behind like a dog would hump another dog. She darted her eyes around the room, trying not to look too much but it was appearing to be too difficult, and she did find it pretty funny to see them like this so she jumped back up on the couch to observe them.

Then they started tangling themselves in each other's limbs and Quinn really wondered what the fuck they were doing now, it was weird, like they were trying to get into a certain position but couldn't find it. Just at that moment Rachel walked back into the room with a refilled bowl of chips, Quinn breathed a breath of relief for her saviour

"Right hand, yellow" Brittany said with a giggle and Santana began to move her right hand around on the carpet, and Quinn realised they were actually in the right position for what they were trying to do

"What are they doing?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brow at them in wonderment. She walked back over to the couch and sat down next to her own girlfriend, offering her some chips from the bowl. By now everyone was pretty drunk but it was still easy to figure out what Santana and Brittany were attempting to play

"They're playing 'Twister'" Quinn casually informed her as they watched on, eating chips, like it was a movie

"But there's not even a Twister mat down there" Rachel states the obvious

"Do you think they care? I think they're just using it as a chance to rub up against one another" Quinn and Rachel watched them as they get more and more tangled, both of them giggling as they move. A couple more minutes go by, eventually getting so tangled Britt ends up collapsing on top of Santana, making the Latina moan, assumingly in pleasure rather than pain

Within seconds they're lips are joined again and hands running anywhere and everywhere on each other's bodies, Quinn and Rachel are subjected to it all, even the noises coming from both they're mouths.

"That's about to turn R rated in 3, 2, 1" Quinn says and right on cue Santana's visible hand disappears right up Brittany's short skirt, causing the blond to gasp loudly.

"Yeah we really don't need to watch this…again" Rachel repeated almost what Quinn said earlier before getting up and grabbing her own girlfriends hand, leaving the bowl of chips on the coffee table by the couch she picks up one of the almost full bottles of beer instead "Come on baby, let's go upstairs" and she drags Quinn and herself out the room and up the stairs.

Rachel leads Quinn into her dad's room and she tumbles backwards onto the bed pulling Quinn with her somehow managing not to spill any of the drink, maybe because she had the top in her mouth at the time.

"God you're so fucking hot Quinn" Rachel said stroking down Quinn's body, she was definitely drunk and drunk Rachel normally meant horny Rachel, or so Quinn presumed she had never actually seen her drunk before.

"Rach this is your parent's room, you know that right?" Quinn informed climbing off Rachel and dropping by her side on the big king sized bed.

"I know it's so naughty isn't it baby?" Rachel grinned and took another mouthful before offering it to Quinn, the blond also drinking down a good amount.

Rachel pulled Quinn in and kissed her, half an hour later they had lost track of everything, the bottle completely empty and they practically hadn't stopped making out unless it was for a drink.

"Let's do something" Rachel said, slurring her words slightly

"Ok" Quinn began to run her hand up Rachel's leg, but it was slapped away "What was that for?"

"I didn't mean that kind of something" she said sternly "I mean lets have some fun"

"I thought that's what we were doing?" Quinn furrowed her brow "Sex is fun"

"I'm gonna phone someone" Rachel said ignoring Quinn's comment and pulling out her phone from her pocket and bringing up her contacts page

"Who?" Quinn says smiling excitedly as she watches Rachel press a number on her phone and hold it to her ear, waiting for whoever she called to answer

"Hey Mercedes" she giggled while Quinn watched on "Listen I'm really sorry about giving you the evil glare the other day, I feel really bad, I mean I know you didn't mean to walk in on us when I had just finished giving Quinn head in the auditorium and she was about to fuck me. I want you to know that I forgive both you and Tina and you should totally come around to my house. My dads who have also seen me and Quinn having sex on multiple occasions so you'll have something in common, well they've gone away, so you and Tina can come over in the morning or whatever" Rachel explained, doing a good job for someone who was so drunk. "Ok then see you then" she hung up her phone and looked over at Quinn "Your turn sexy"

Back downstairs:

"Oh san I'm coming!" Britt shuddered above Santana covering the Latinas fingers with her come, then collapsing on top of her letting Santana suck her juices of her digits

The room fell silent as the girls wrapped their arms around the other but soon they noticed something.

"Hey where are Quinn and Rach?" Britt asked curiously looking around the room, as she climbed off naked Santana, she too was also completely naked, what do you expect it had been 30 whole minutes.

"Fuck knows, who cares, Britt get your ass back here, I've still got a good five rounds in me" Santana said holding her arms out to her girlfriend, wanting her back in them

Britt dropped back down to her knees and grabbed Santana's hand pulling her up to her feet, kissing the Latinas lips. "Let's go find Quinn then we can get wetter" Britt promised as she picked up her bra and panties and began redressing as did Santana.

They headed up stairs dressed only in their underwear, they both didn't care. When they got to a room they presumed was Rachel's due to the giant golden star with an 'R' on the door they saw the light was off and the other couple clearly were not in there, they walked up the hall of the upstairs and saw a door that was open and the light on. They could hear Rachel and Quinn giggling, they smirked at each other and both poked their heads around the door hoping to see some action like the other day, anything for a chance to embarrass Quinn later. Instead they saw the girls laying on the bed with their phones out, what the hell are they doing, Santana thought, do they even know what a bed is for?

The couple watched on creepily at the other couple on the bed. "Who should I call?" Quinn asks searching through her own phone for someone to call

"Dare you to call your mom" Rachel grinned deviously, as she played with her bra still exposed from her own previous dare.

As they watched on Brittany ran her hand over Santana's ass squeezing slightly, the Latina put her hands back and over Brittany's holding her in place.

"Hello mom" Quinn spoke turning her phone on loud speaker so Rachel could hear the older Fabray too

"_I thought you were at Rachel's_?" Judy asked

"Yes I'm still at Rachel's, on her fathers bed, she has no top on" Quinn blurts out without realising and both girls burst into laughter

Brittany continues to rub Santana's ass then leans forward pressing her panty covered sex against her girlfriend's smooth butt, bringing her hips back out before thrusting in again, starting a rhythm, like she was taking Santana from behind with the strap on, just minus the strap on.

"_Quinn Fabray! Are you drunk!" _the older blond asked

"Um, no course not mother" Quinn laughed making it just a little more obvious, and Rachel continued to giggle beside her

"_Then why are you slurring your words honey"_

"Jesus Judy, calm down ok, the only thing I'm drunk on is love for Rachel and her pussy" Quinn said, and anyone who knew Quinn now knew she was drunk for sure, she wouldn never say something like that if she was sober, it would either be more crude or less romantic

"_I didn't know Rachel had a cat" _Judy said wondering what Quinn was referring to causing Quinn and Rachel to crack up all over again, even Santana and Brittany giggled but not too loudly they didn't want to give away their positions. Santana biting on her bottom lip to also stop her from moaning too loudly when she kept feeling Britt hitting into her ass as she simultaneously rubbed the soft skin. "_If I find out you've been, 'boozing' as they say or have been 'wasted' as they also say, I will have to ground you Quinnie, and don't think I won't do it because I will, I can assure you that…" _Quinn hung up the phone and she rolled around on the bed as she and her girlfriend laughed

Quinn pulled Rachel into a drunken kiss, their bodies knocking their phones on the floor, and the empty bottle soon joined it. "Oh Quinn, you taste like pink" Rachel said gasping and panting.

"Hmm Britt" Santana hummed when Brittany snaked a hand around to the front of her panties and slipped in, stroking gentle circles on her clit. Britt leaning down and kissing at the back of the Latina's neck.

"Touch me Quinn!" Rachel begged, wrapping her legs around Quinn

"Brittany yes!" Santana said a little too loudly, Rachel and Quinn looked over to the door and saw their friends in their skimpy underwear and Brittany's hand stuffed inside Santana's panties, it was clear her hand was moving around down there.

"Hey guys what are you doing over there?" Rachel smiled lazily at her friends

"Shit" Santana moaned realising they'd been caught but Britt's fingers felt so good she didn't want her to stop so she pressed her hand to her girlfriend's and held her in place

"Oh San, Britt, you two look lonely, come join me and Quinn" she said beyond intoxicated was an understatement.

Santana and Brittany didn't even question it, Brittany's hand left Santana's panties causing the brunette to moan but she knew it wouldn't be for long so she didn't really mind. They stood next to the bed looking at Quinn and Rachel. Rachel eyed them up, scanning every inch of their half-naked bodies "God you two look so hot like that" she smirked getting up on her knees on the bed, and staring at Santana's breasts. She compared them to her own and though she considered her bra a better style she couldn't deny Santana's boobs were sexier and bigger than her own, though she liked Quinn's better cause they fit perfectly in her tiny hands. "Can I touch your boobs?" Rach asked not even taking her eyes off the Latinas chest.

"Can I touch yours?" Santana replied, no one had noticed Santana was in deed also staring at boobs, though they belong to Rachel

Rachel smiled and nodded reaching her hands out and cupping Santana's breasts, she didn't move her hands she just held them there, Santana did the same but she also pinched at Rachel's stiffened nipple through the fabric of her bra, making the diva groan in the sensation. Brittany and Quinn didn't even try to stop them, Britt moved around Santana to get a better view and Quinn also got up on her knees to get closer, they both had to admit, this was pretty hot.

After a couple of seconds of this, Rachel and Santana let go of each other and Rachel fell forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana and bringing her closer in a tight hug. She turned her head to the side and rested her check on Santana's chest. "Hmm, this is nice. I can feel your heartbeat" Rachel said snuggling in and closing her eyes

"I want some chips" Britt said as she watched the girls

"I want some bacon, Rach baby; do you have any bacon flavour chips?" Quinn asked her girlfriend, tugging on the back of her bra.

"I don't know check the kitchen" Rachel said not really paying much attention, far too busy smooshing her cheek against Santana's body.

Quinn climbs off the bed, falling over in the process after getting tangled in the blanket covering it, she rolls around unnecessarily on the floor several times before actually standing up and grabbing Brittany. "Come on B, let's go get some food"

"Yay, food!" Brittany squeals excitedly jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands, before following Quinn out the room, skipping most of the way.

"B, calm down, you're giving me a headache" Quinn mentions, trying to keep up with the childlike girl as she runs around her in circles galloping like a horse, well probably a unicorn but still

"Sorry, Quinnie" Britt says as they head down stairs

Quinn stumbles down them when she gets near the bottom; Britt tries to help her up but slips up herself and lands on Quinn's back, pressing her boobs into Quinn's back. "Um Britt?"

"Yeah Quinnie?"

"I can feel your nipples, they're hard" Quinn says

"That's because I'm horny"

"Oh ok" Quinn accepts "Britt?"

"Yes Quinn-Quinn"

"Can you get off my back please?" Quinn asks nicely

"Oh right sorry Quinn" Britt says and gets up, leaving Quinn to help herself up and she continues into the kitchen like she hadn't just fallen down a small flight of stairs and an almost naked hot chick landed on her back

Back upstairs:

"Rachel?"

"Yes Santana?"

"How long are you gonna hug me for?"

"Your warm, I like hugging warm people, and your chest is really comfy, I could just fall asleep here" Rachel voice vibrated through Santana's chest

"Please don't" Santana begged

"Come sit on the bed with me"

"I'd rather just stand…" Rachel didn't give her chance to finish her sentence before yanking her by the hand onto the bed and on top of her, just like in any rom-com Santana's lips landing only a breath away from Rachel's. Santana cleared her throat before rolling off her on to the other side of the bed.

"Where did Brittany go?" Santana asked in general, groaning when she couldn't find her and squirming on the bed, she was still majorly horny and her girlfriend was nowhere in sight

"Hey look we found BBQ chips, they're not bacon but close enough" Quinn came bursting into the room with Brittany following shortly behind her, Quinn was stuffing her face already with the said chips and Brittany seemed to have a jar of peanut butter she was eating with her fingers, she already had it all over her face.

"Come here baby" Rachel called to Quinn as the other two girls stood at the foot of the bed, Rachel got to her knees again, on the bed and walks forward on them grabbing the closest blond and pulling her into a heated kiss, shoving her tongue down the girls throat. She quickly realised the girl wasn't kissing back and Rachel pulled back with a frown "Hmm peanut butter? I thought you didn't like nuts" she asked Brittany completely not realising it wasn't Quinn she was trying to make out with

Santana crawls over on all fours and pushes Rachel to the side, almost knocking her off the bed and laughing when she sees Rach grab hold of the foot of the bed to stay on, moaning like a child. "She's mine" Santana whines sounding even more like a child than Rachel. Santana looks up at Brittany and dips her finger into the jar of PB, if she wasn't so drunk she would turn them around and dip her finger right in a jar or BP instead but her brain is too asleep to make those connections. She takes the PB soaked finger and sticks it into her own mouth before pulling Britt down into a searing smooch.

Quinn ignores them and climbs on the bed, placing the chips to the side and pulling her own girl in for the same treatment, Rachel lays down and Quinn is quick to top her, straddling her hips as she throws off her shirt and undoes her pants. Rachel gestures for Quinn to help her get her skirt off and then Quinn tosses her own pants off, both left in only their underwear and bra, well other than Quinn who decided not to put a bra on today, Quinn took a second to look back and was unsurprised both Santana and Brittany were now completely naked, and had peanut butter spread across parts of their bodies, San still on the bed kneeling and Britt standing just off it, both girls hands massaging the others breasts, roaming lower and lower with each kiss.

Quinn was pulled back down out of her staring and not so subtle leering at Santana's naked ass by Rachel who had managed to unclasp her bra and it hung off her chest ready for Quinn to pull it the rest of the way, she didn't waste any time in doing so, soon after ridding the girl of her already wet panties and trying to struggling out of her own. It wasn't until Rachel offered her assistance she managed to get them off.

For several long heated minutes both couples were next to each other, making out, totally naked and practically ignoring the other couple, only inches from themselves. Santana was first to make the next move falling back on the bed and taking Britt with her, only to land on Quinn's leg, Santana felt the uncomfortable lump underneath her and tried to shimmy over on the bed as Quinn kicked her away, frowning at her interrupting her make out session with Rachel. "Move Lopez" Quinn moaned

"Fuck off Q" Santana growled, trying to shove the other blond away with one hand.

"Stop hitting me" Quinn demanded

"Make me" Santana challenged

Quinn smirked and reached over to pinch Santana's nipple, a little too hard "Ouch you bitch, that hurt"

"Good" Quinn laughed and before they knew what was really happening, Santana had knocked Brittany off her and tackled Quinn down, and what was meant to be a wrestle match somehow turned into Santana kissing Quinn. The girls kept kissing as Brittany and Rachel watched on. Brittany felt left out and grabbed Rachel, and they became just as intimate as their girlfriends were right now.

The two alternative couples continued their make out sessions but soon hands began to wander, Quinn's hand reached down to Santana's thigh and started to lightly caress it, Brittany took control in the other couple and commenced massaging the small brunette's right breast. All the girls didn't really notice they were feeling up an entirely new body, it just felt like they were with their own girlfriend's and besides they weren't really in control of their own movements right now. Santana noticed the girl beneath her had shorter hair, Quinn noticed her girl was more aggressive and far less talkative, Rachel noticed Brittany wasn't trying to hump her during foreplay like Quinn would and Brittany was quick to realise Rachel didn't get worked up as quick as Santana, and she wasn't trying to hold off her already impending orgasm like Santana would often do.

By now it was safe to say all four girls were unaware of what was actually happening all they knew was they were currently making out with a girl and they were extremely turned on. Quinn licked Santana's neck tasting the peanut butter that was still smeared across parts of her skin, she could feel Santana's hard nipple grazing her own body.

Brittany was getting bored and she needed to do something fast, so she began to kiss down Rachel's small body, nibbling lightly every few seconds at whatever was near her mouth. Rachel was gasping as Brittany's mouth crept closer to her intimate area. She was already soaking and didn't want to be teased. Britt parted Rachel's legs and took in the sight before her, Rachel's wet, hot glistening sex, her clit was clearly erect and ready for her lips to lock around it and suck it hard. So that's just what she did, diving in and getting to work.

"Holy fuck!" Rachel screamed, grapping the blond hair bobbing around between her legs, brushing at her thighs. "So good" she muttered when the mouth started sucking harder, and a tongue began flicking. Her hips her bucking and she couldn't keep them down even if she wanted to.

Santana pushed Quinn's legs apart and looks down at the light blond hair that was down there, smirking at how wet Quinn was, she couldn't wait to taste her but just as she was making her move she was pushed back and turned around so she was facing her own girlfriend and Rachel getting it on, she felt Quinn come up behind her and stick two fingers directly inside her from behind, she was so wet there was no resistance and she spread her legs as Quinn's hand began to thrust in and out of her, making her gasp in a way Quinn would never expect Santana Lopez to sound, this girl was most definitely a bottom, maybe not all the time but there still was times.

Santana wasn't far from Rachel and the diva was looking up at her as Brittany built her up, Santana needed something more so she leaned down and kissed Rachel. Rachel's hand coming up behind her head and holding her in place. Brittany soon noticed the two girls making out and pulled back from Rachel's pussy, grabbing Santana's hair and pulling her away from Rachel causing both girls to moan at the parting and Britt brought her in for a kiss of her own, Santana whimpered when she tasted Rachel (and even a little peanut butter) on her own girlfriend's lips, savouring the new but still delicious taste, she tasted different from Brittany but she wouldn't say no to having more. Then Brittany released her grip and let Rachel pull the Latina back. Britt took her lip back to Rachel's sex. Rachel and Santana's lips joined again and Rachel marvelled at tasting herself on Santana's tongue, after she got the taste from Brittany's mouth.

"Crap, I'm gonna come" Santana whined, feeling Quinn's slam into her entrance harder and harder just as her other hand came round to rub her clit in tight circles. Then that was it, she came hard, clenching and trapping Quinn's fingers inside her. Santana's breath leaving her and entering Rachel's mouth during their kiss and Rachel too came when Brittany gave a broad lick over her stiff clit, both brunette's shuddering in pleasure while both blonds smirked smugly in pride, enjoying the way the girls rewarded them with hot wet releases. Britt continued to lap at Rachel until she got every last drop and Quinn finally slid her fingers out of her best friend when she eventually released them, and stuck them in her mouth sucking off all the juices covering them.

Santana fell forward collapsing on the bed and Rachel held tight to the creased bed sheets letting herself come down from wherever it was Brittany had sent her. "Wow" Rachel panted

"Fuck" Santana said

"Hot" Britt added

"So wet" Quinn joined in, still admiring the glistening that was slightly spread down Santana's thighs.

All four girls were flushed, sweaty and in various states of exhaustion, the room filled with breathing difficulties, the smell of sex and perspiration and many forms of body fluids, and there was still a slight hint of BBQ snacks and peanut butter.

Once their energy had regained, Santana got back up on her hands and knees, as Brittany moved away from Rachel getting off the bed. Rachel spun around to face Santana and pulled the Latina down on top of each other, full breasts against hers as they began to make out. Quinn scooted to the end of the bed and tugged Brittany over.

Rachel spun herself and Santana over so she was straddling the other girl, her sex practically rubbing against Santana's. San's hands found the little diva's hips as Brittany's hands found Quinn's ass, before pulling back and pushing the smaller blond on to her back on the bed and climbing astride her, leaning down and connecting their lips.

Rachel took Santana's hand and singled out her first two fingers, she brought them up to her mouth and sucked on them, she did bite down a little too hard but Santana was too out of it to really feel the pain, that's what the morning was all about. Rachel took them out of her mouth and lowered them till they were grazing her soaking sex. Santana's eyes going wide when she felt them being pushed into the tight entrance of the other brunette "Oh god" Rachel said softly

Brittany parted Quinn's legs then pushed her own pussy against Quinn's, feeling their blond curls brush against each other's they both moaned, Quinn was slightly darker haired down there than Brittany but not that anyone was particularly noticing such details. Brittany put both hands on Quinn's breasts and massaged them firmly and began thrusting her hips forward, her hard clit stroking Quinn's own.

Santana's foot was next to Quinn and Brittany and Quinn used it to hold on to, as Brittany continued to hump her. Rachel started to bounce up and down, hard on Santana's fingers, pushing the Latina deeper, Santana's free hand playing with Rachel's nipple. She thrust into Rachel as Rachel rode her fingers hearing the wet sounds with each movement.

A loud moan was heard from the blond couple, and a grunt from Santana, the bed was rocking back and forth and hitting into the wall behind it. Brittany squeezed Quinn's breasts harder moulding the flesh with her fingers as she felt her much needed release building up. Quinn began to thrust up to add to the sensation, both of them were soaking wet and their juices mixed made it more than easy for them to move together as one.

Santana's arm was beginning to ach from the angle it was in, she could feel Rachel squeeze her pussy around the two digits. Her other hand sliding from the smaller brunette's breast to her ass and clutching and kneading it desperately, trying to get Rachel to come, she wanted to feel Rachel's walls clench around her.

Quinn and Brittany were both getting close now, they were yet to come in this session unlike their girlfriends and they could both feel that familiar sensation as their clits kept smashing into each other with each hard powerful thrust.

Rachel fell forward on the verge of her own orgasm, she put her hands on either side of Santana's head, lowering her face to kiss Santana to gain that extra bit of intimacy, their tongues quickly mashing, Rachel biting down on Santana's when she climaxed around the Latinas fingers, moan pouring from her mouth. "Ooh" Rachel gasped lifting her hips and sliding back down on Santana's hand to ride her orgasm all the way through to the end, savouring each and every spasm that ran through her body, Santana's fingers never halting.

In the other couple Quinn was first to come, her hips shooting off the bed as her face screwed up in pleasure. More of her wetness seeping out and helping Brittany slip and slide as she tried to keep up with the violent bucking of Quinn's hips. Searching for her own release she held Quinn's leg up, propping it on her shoulder and thrust her own hips forward with more vigour, alternating between circling them and just simply bashing them into Quinn. Quinn soon fell limp on the bed and without her matching movements Brittany was finding it hard to receive what she oh so desperately needed so she removed herself from Quinn's hip and settled down on Quinn's thigh instead. She began to hump the other blonde's leg, pressing her forehead down on Quinn's stomach, occasionally licking it as Quinn's fingers ran through her hair.

Rachel rolled off Santana's lap and laid on the bed her face near Quinn's, she gently stroked her girlfriends arm as she could reach it. Santana wiped her wet fingers on her own toned stomach, admiring the glistening that spread across her tanned skin.

Quinn wanted to help Brittany get what she was searching for so she tensed her thigh and held it firmly in place for Brittany to use as she wished. Britt's hips were moving so fast she reminded Quinn of a dog, like the way Santana and Brittany were humping earlier, they really were animalistic when it came to sex. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" Britt's voice echoed around the room, it wasn't often Brittany was heard swearing, it surprised Quinn but then again Quinn had never had sex with Brittany before so she guessed it was a common thing when she came to curse like a sailor as Santana didn't seem to be surprised by it and she was Santana's girlfriend after all so swearing probably wasn't unusual.

Britt finished coming on Quinn's leg and climbed off collapsing on Santana's legs close by, snuggling into the familiar body parts, even hugging them like a teddy bear. Quinn climbed off the bed and stumbled towards the door "Baby where are you going?" Rachel worriedly said, sitting up.

"Don't worry Rachie, I'll be back" Quinn slurred before leaving the room. Rachel looked over at the other couple, Santana's head was on the pillows and she was basically asleep, grunting every now and again as Brittany caressed her leg, hand wandering up dangerously close to other areas.

Quinn didn't return for a few long minutes, but when she did Rachel smiled at her, eyes dropping to the pink phallus aka Rocky between her legs as she walked back into the room and over to the three girls. She had probably broken many objects on her mission to get it from Rachel's room, and the strap was clearly twisted around her butt but she didn't seem to notice nor care right now.

"Quinn I didn't know you had a penis" Brittany said prodding Santana's sex in the process and making her girlfriend whimper.

"Lay back" Quinn whispered to Rachel and the diva smirked before doing exactly what her girlfriends asked of her "Now spread your sexy legs baby" Quinn husked leaning over Rachel's small body. And pressing the pink hardness into her stomach. Rachel moaned and reached her legs as far as they could go, exposing herself for her girlfriend "That's better, I'm gonna fuck you now" Quinn promised and she lay over Rachel on the bed, one hand holding her up while the other moved down to grip her cock, pressing it teasingly against Rachel's entrance and then pushing just the tip inside.

"Please baby, I want you inside, please fuck me" Rachel begged wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulling her in for a heated kiss. Quinn smirked against the brunette's lips and thrust in suddenly, pushing hard till she felt herself fully buried between her girls thighs. She dragged her hips back sliding the cock out almost all the way then slamming back in, rubbing Rachel's inside walls deliciously "Oh god Quinn, yeah, yeah right there, harder, faster" Rachel begged and Quinn complied without hesitation

Santana and Brittany meanwhile had gone on to making out, Brittany seemed to have her knee against Santana's sex and her hands were running all over her breasts, clutching and squeezing. When they looked back at their friends they got a new idea "I want you to sit on Rachel's face" Brittany confessed with a grin, Santana liked the idea after making Rachel come she was more than curious about what Rachel would feel like when making her feel the same way. She nudged Brittany back and crept closer to Rachel who smiled at her guessing what Santana's intention was.

"I wanna taste you San" Rachel admitted with a whine as Quinn kept thumping in to her with hard thrusts

Santana got into position hovering above Rachel's face, she could feel light breath on her when she lowered herself down "You look so good and wet" Rachel said before getting a mouthful of Santana's pussy when the Latina sat down, her ass was in Quinn's face and she was so close the blond could lick at the smooth skin not once faltering on her thrusting.

Santana wiggled her hips when she felt Rachel's hot tongue run back and forth between her folds, she beckoned Brittany over then pulled her in for a kiss at the same time bringing one hand down to run through Brittany's pussy, circling the blonde's clit.

Quinn moaned, her own sensitive bundle being pressed perfectly with every push into her girlfriend. Brittany pressed her body against Santana's as the girl's fingers slipped inside her, rubbing at her inside walls. Santana humped her hips over Rachel's face, smearing her juices all over the girls chin, lips and nose.

"Shit Rach, you're so tight" Quinn growled loudly and all the girls moaned when it caused them to all twitched in different ways, the breathing intensified and the smell of sex and sweat was overpowering, the bed still banging into the wall and the wet sounds were coming from all directions.

"So good, Sanny so fucking good!" Brittany gasped, plunging herself down harder on Santana's fingers

Rachel shoved her tongue into Santana's tight hole "Fuck Rach, your tongue feels amazing!"

"Hmm" Rach hummed sending the delicious vibrations through Santana's core causing the Latina to bang Brittany harder with her fingers

"Faster Santana please so close" Britt begged and Santana did just that, loving the sheer amount of Brittany's come that was now dripping down her fingers, the blond always got so wet

Quinn could feel her next orgasm building up and she knew she wouldn't last much longer, she reached down and rubbed quick tight circles on Rachel's clit as she pounded into her, the strap still stroking her own painfully hard nub. "Rach come for me baby" Quinn said as her climax hit her hard, her arm buckling under the pressure as she sent Rachel over, Quinn bit down on the closest thing to her which just happened to be Santana's ass, Rachel bit down slightly less hard on Santana's clit, giving the final push to send the Latina over, causing her to gush more wetness over Rachel's chin, her fingers pushing harder and deeper into her blond girlfriend and knocking her over the edge at the same time. All four girls shuddering and withering against one another, coming in one big bang, wetness spilling out from all of them as they worked each other through their orgasms.

"Fuck!"

"Crap!"

"Damn!"

"Sweet Barbra!"

The room fell silent before filling with nothing but gasps, pants, moans, groans and cries of both pleasure and passion as Quinn collapsed onto Rachel and Santana rolled off Rachel's face before falling back on the bed and being landed on by a hot sweaty limp Brittany.

"Holy crap that was good" Santana smiled into Brittany's neck kissing at the soft skin, tasting the mix of salty sweat and peanut butter than still remained.

Brittany nodded against Santana's chest and hummed her agreement, "But I'm still horny" Brittany declared making the other three girls burst into laughter.

Quinn pulled herself out of her girlfriend and Rachel crawled up to Brittany pulling her towards her "Come here Britt" she pushed Brittany down and climbed on top of her, Santana summoned Quinn towards her.

Rachel pressed her hips against Brittany's and their cores met; Santana bent down and took Quinn's pink cock in her mouth, before situating herself over Brittany's face. Rachel and Quinn's lips joined for a kiss.

The image of all four girls conjoined in such a way was enough to turn anyone on, Rachel and Brittany tribbing while Brittany eat Santana out, and Santana blew Quinn and Quinn and Rachel were making out heavily. By now all movements were much lazier and becoming slack, they'd been at it for god knows how long and they didn't even bother counting how many times they'd actually came or who had had who and if everyone had had equal time.- they were just doing what felt good.

"Faster" was shouted out but no one really knew who had said it, their bodies just moved as one, building each other up all over again. All over sensitive but no one seemed to notice. The moans and pants kept on increasing.

Santana worked Quinn's cock, pushing it down using pressure, she had worn one the same with Brittany on many occasions and knew how it needed to be moved and pressed to pleasure the wearer and send them over, she always knew Britt was better at giving head whether it was to a fake penis or her own pussy and right now she was honoured that that talented, prize winning mouth was between her legs sucking on her clit.

Brittany flicked her tongue, circling it around and around the small nub, tasting every drop Santana was releasing, her girlfriend's scent flowing up her nose and making her head spin, she had never had Santana so wet before and it was the best image ever. She could feel Santana's pussy muscles tensing and releasing every few seconds as her long tongue caressed through her folds.

Rachel pressed harder into Brittany's hips, sliding her wet centre around in a figure eight motion, relaxing into the sensation running through her whole body, she couldn't believe how good she was feeling right now or how easily she could slide against Brittany, she couldn't even believe how many orgasms she'd had over the last couple of days, it must have been a new record for both her and Quinn, though Santana and Brittany most certainly had a bigger record, they more than likely held the _world_ record by now.

Quinn relaxed into the feeling of the strap rubbing against her, as Santana's swollen plump lips sucked it, pushing all the way down on her shaft before pulling back, she certainly knew what she was doing, Rachel was good at it but she wasn't _this_ good, at least not yet, Santana must have had more experience in this area with Brittany. She continued to make out with Rachel while gripping Santana's long silky hair, guiding her down and trying to keep her mouth on her without forcing her too far and making her choke.

Hands were on skin but no one knew whose hands were on whose skin, they were all just grabbing whatever they could and revelling in anything that grabbed them, they were all getting so close again, moaning and whimpering growing louder for the last time. Brittany was the first to come this round, shattering under Rachel's revolving hip movements, she bucked up almost knocking the other girl off her, Rachel parted her kiss with Quinn to hold on to the taller girl under her, grasping tightly at whatever she could get hold of, Santana came when she felt Brittany's tongue bury in her entrance and her clit was nudged by a nose. Quinn was sent over by a mix of Santana's mouth and her small hands on her shaft tugging and pushing down, desperate to pleasure the blond. Then lastly Rachel rolled her hips one more time before she too joined the other three in complete and utter sexual orgasmic heavenly bliss, collapsing in a heap onto Britt.

No one moved, it was dark outside and although there was a clock on the side, not one could make an educated guess on what the time actually was. Breathing eventually calming down they all slipped off into a wet, sweaty, hot heap of naked female sleep.

Sunday morning (well 1pm in the afternoon):

Sunlight tried its hardest to beam through the drawn curtains, glaring down on the girls, who were now tangled in a complete messy mass of limbs. Rachel was now on her back with Santana laying on one of her feet, Brittany had her head on Santana's stomach and she had clearly been dribbling on Santana most of the night, Quinn lay pressed against Rachel.

Rachel was first to open her eyes, narrowing them quickly when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her skull "God" she whispered, her voice dry and broken. She leaned up and took in the image that was on the bed, all of her was exposed, she was _naked_ and so were Quinn, Brittany and Santana. "Oh my Broadway, please don't tell me…" Rachel looked around, she didn't have to be a genius to work out what must have happened the night before, but she didn't really understand why there was a peanut butter jar on the floor. She felt another pain in her side when Quinn shifted aside of her, she looked over and removed the blonde's erection from her hip. Then she pulled her foot out from under Santana, waking the Latina up, this wasn't gonna be good

"Ouch, Jesus Berry" she croaked, knocking Brittany off of her and sitting up to stare. Her eyes went huge when she took it all in "Holy shit, did we…?" she gestured around the naked bodies "Wow Quinn does have a nice ass" Santana laughed slapping it and waking up the other two girls as the sound echoed around the room

"Santana I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands off my naked girlfriend" Rachel demanded

"I'm sure that's not what you were saying last night" she wiggled her brows

"What's going on? Why do I smell like peanut butter?" Brittany asked innocently. Rachel looked at the blond then back at the jar on the floor, well guess that answers that question

"Why does my ass hurt?" Quinn asked "Holy crap why are we all naked!" Quinn freaked trying to cover her breasts with her arms and crossing her legs only to realise there was something that made that more difficult than usual "And why am I wearing Rocky?" Quinn frantically looked at each girl landing in the end on her girlfriend

"What's a Rocky?" Britt wondered

"What the hell happened last night?" Quinn said

Rachel looked down a little ashamed "I think we may have had a foursome" she said quietly

"Well duh Berry, did you have to phone a friend on that one?" Santana deadpanned

"Shut up Santana, this is your fault, you're the one who got us all drunk" Quinn defended her girl

"Oh please like this is all down to me, it was just sex, we were _all_ drunk, it doesn't mean anything" Santana assured watching Rachel scramble out of bed and grab her nearby bra, clipping it back on in record speed

"God and in my dads room, on their favourite sheets nonetheless" Rachel pouted before they heard another voice coming from outside the room

"Rachel! Hey girl, are you even here!" it was instantly recognized to be Mercedes. All the girls eyes shot wider than they already were before Rachel dived back onto the bed next to Quinn.

They watched as the door opened and their friend came in, not only that but Tina was behind her; they both stopped suddenly, more eyes bugging out. "Holy hell" Tina said

"Well this is way worse than the auditorium debacle" Mercedes added, as they both watched all the girls try to cover themselves somehow, other than Brittany who just didn't seem to mind.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Tina asked

"What does it look like girl Chang, we're clearly baking cookies" Santana said extremely sarcastically before rolling her eyes "What the _fuck_ are you doing creeping around Berry's house?"

"Well the door was unlocked and we've been knocking for like ten minutes. Rachel phoned us last night asking us to come around, at first we weren't going to cause she sounded drunk but then we thought Rachel Berry would never get drunk but I guess we were wrong" Mercedes looked on as Rachel looked even more ashamed of herself.

"Oh crap" Santana spoke

"Are you gonna be sick babe?" Brittany asked wrapping a comforting arm around her girlfriend

"No I just realised…I might have actually made out with Berry last night, or worse, I could have made out with Berry's berry last night, god does anyone have any soap?" Santana looked around genially serious

"Oh like I wanted your bits all up in my face either Santana" Rachel retorted

"Bite me Garland!" Santana hissed

"I though she already did" Quinn laughed making Brittany and even Tina giggle before Mercedes shot Tina a look and Rachel hit Quinn's arm

"So wait you guys all like…did it last night? Like altogether?" Tina wondered, pointing to the group

"Looks like it, doesn't it" Quinn said not really knowing how she should feel about this

"Oh crap" Santana repeated

"Yes we all know how much you don't want me anywhere near you when naked Santana ok, we get it" Rachel stated

"No this time I really am gonna throw up" Santana jumped up from the bed, doubling over and holding her stomach as she ran to the en-suit, vomiting in the toilet without shutting the door, for all to hear

"Ew" Rachel muttered but was more than happy to know that was one less thing she would have to clean up

"Briiiiitttt!" Santana whined from the other room

"Coming baby" Brittany hopped up off the bed bending over to pick up both hers and Santana's panties and bras that were spread around the room, and then went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her

"Is that a penis between your legs Quinn?" Tina asked curiously

Quinn's hands instantly came down to cover the hardness "It's rude to stare Tina" she insisted and Tina put her hands up in defeat before apologising

"You know your living room is a mess right?" Mercedes informed Rachel

"Really? How bad?" she asked back, preparing herself for an answer she wasn't ready to hear, and she would never ever be ready for

"Like bottles everywhere and a bowl of chips that have been knocked over I presume in some sort of heated sexual act" Mercedes said

"Crap. I don't suppose you girls will be kind enough to help clean up would you?" Rachel asked praying to god or whoever was up there that they'd say yes

"What's in it for us?" Mercedes raised a brow putting her hands on her hips

"We'll put some clothes on" Quinn butted in

"Deal" Tina and Mercedes both said at the same time, before they were all graced with a loud distinct sound of Santana throwing up again

A short ten minutes later Mercedes and Tina were waiting down stairs while Rachel and Quinn were redressing, Quinn came down to collect Santana and Brittany's clothes from the living room once she was fully clothed herself and de-strap-oned and went back up stairs.

Rachel was remaking her fathers bed, she tried to make it look as perfect as it was when they left or they would notice as soon as they got home "Ok my dads will be home around 8 tonight so we have just under 7 hours to get this place absolutely spotless, and you're gonna be cleaning the toilet when they're done in their cause I want that thing so shinny I can eat my dinner off of it cause if it's not then I might have no choice but to eat off of it, you got that Quinnie?" Quinn just nodded scared of Rachel's possessive cleaning self.

Quinn walked up to the bathroom door and knocked gently "Santana, Brittany, I brought your clothes up" she softly opened the door only to be greeted with a strong stench of teen vomit and a sound she had only ever heard in _really_ gory horror movies.

"Thanks Quinn" Britt smiled at her, they were both now back in their underwear and Brittany was on her knees rubbing comforting circles on Santana's back as the Latina spewed even more into the toilet, damn this girl could even give Regan MacNeil a run for her money. Quinn lay the clothes down and cringed when Santana went over yet again. "It's ok baby, let it all out" Britt whispered

"I'll get her some water" Quinn smiled, she herself had a thumping headache as did the other two girls most likely but she'd never seen Santana like this and she couldn't help but wonder just how much the Latina must have drunk last night, obviously way more than anyone else

Rachel continued to fix up her fathers bed, studying it for any stains, luckily for her the blankets and sheets were mostly patterns that didn't really show the dirt or the other stuff that she dreaded to think was over the material right now and she had to thank god her dads were the kinda gay that liked very bizarre gay looking decorations. She considered changing the sheets completely but that would be far too much of a giveaway besides she didn't want to use up all her time doing that and forget to clean something that was more obviously dirty.

She whipped round and collected all the jars and snacks that were left around the room tossing them in to a trash bag she had prepared, she quickly complained when some of the PB got on her finger but she licked it off not really fussing whether or not it was vegan friendly and headed downstairs to survey the rest of the damage

"Ok Santana and Brittany are preoccupied; for once I don't mean that sexually so you guys will have to take their place. We will still hopefully get done quicker as you won't be stopping to make out every 2 minutes" Rachel said handing Mercedes and Tina a spare trash bag

Quinn knocked on the bathroom door again this time she had a glass of fresh water for Santana "Here you go San" she said handing it to Brittany, as she was a little more stable right now "I gotta go help Rachel tidy up downstairs but try not to get too much puke on anything for my sake" she asked with a gentle half smile before leaving the room once more.

"I'm sorry Britt" Santana said softly as she took the drink of water from the blond and took a few big gulps

"Don't apologize Santana, I don't mind being here, comforting you" Britt said honestly

"That's not really what I meant" she moved away from the toilet bowl for the first time and leaned up against the wall

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm sorry I got you, Rachel and Quinn all drunk and we did what we did. I know sex is important to you and it's more than just an act and it is to me too when we do it together, I don't want you to think I just see it as fun" Santana explained sadly

Britt scooted forward and took her girlfriend's hands in comfort "Baby, I know you don't see it as fun. I mean it _is fun_, oh so fun believe me" she laughed and Santana cracked a smile too "But I know you see it as more than that, in fact I don't just know it, I feel it, each and every time we do it, it's not just sex, its making love and it feels so good and I'd never want that to ever change, I love you so much Santana" Britt sweetly smiled

"I love you too Britt, you have no idea" Santana smiled back and Brittany leaned in attempting to kiss her but Santana pushed her back before she could get there "Britt I just threw up" she warned

"I don't care" she pulled Santana against her and their lips met without disruption, the kiss was sweet, no tongue, no wandering hands, just a gentle lip lock between two people who really loved each other

"But what about the foursome, doesn't that bother you?" Santana asked regretful knowing if she hadn't given those wild girls booze this never would have happened in the first place

"Look, it wouldn't have been something I'd do sober, I mean joking about it is one thing, thinking about it maybe, even dreaming about it but I probably never would have done it if I hadn't been drinking" Santana's face dropped but Brittany carried on "_But_ it happened right, it doesn't have to mean anything, I'm sure Quinn and Rachel are just as freaked out as we are, maybe even more so, but it was a new experience I guess and now we can put it on our list and then cross it off. And do you wanna know the best thing about it, the thing that made it all worth doing?"

"What is it?" Santana wondered looking into her girlfriends bright shinny blue eyes

"The fact I got to experience it with you" Britt smiled

"God I really do love you Britt Britt" Santana leaned forward and pulled Brittany into a tight hug against her body

"Love you just the same Sanny" Britt hugged back

"Ok living room is clear; can me and Tina go now?" Mercedes asked Rachel who had just finished cleaning the kitchen, it wasn't even dirty but her dads had a knack for seeing the fine detail, another gay thing she was sure so she didn't risk anything.

"Sure, thanks you guys, you're life savers, quite literally" Rachel pulled both girls into a hug, as they placed the full trash bags on the floor

"Berry if you don't let go of me, you'll be forced to take back that sentence" Mercedes warned

"Sorry" she released both girls and they made their way out of the Berry household.

Sunday afternoon:

Santana and Brittany finally came downstairs, to Quinn and Rachel who had finished cleaning up the place and were now exhausted on the couch. Quinn was pretty sure Santana had stopped puking several hours ago but she guesses the girl must have been making use of the luxurious bath, designed specifically for romantic couple times that Hiram and LeRoy Berry had in their en-suit. But at least the young couple were fully dressed again

"Wow you girls did a good job" Santana commented looking around the room, every surface scrubbed and polished.

"While you were upstairs…you fill in the blank" Rachel looked at them with a questioning eye

"I was sick Berry, I had to take a bath and I was too weak from vomiting to wash myself so Brittany had to help me" Santana said knowing it wasn't fooling anyone, but she loved to use code

"Yeah and trust me Rachel Santana was very, very dirty" Britt grinned at her girlfriend

"Only in the talking area" Quinn muttered under her breath but _did_ gain a glare from Santana so she assumed it wasn't as discreet as she had attempted it to be

"There's a whole two bags of bottles and crap in the kitchen. You need to take them with you when you leave here" Rachel said to Santana

"Hey I said I would dispose of the evidence didn't I Rachel? I always stick to my word" Santana assured

Then the room went silent for just a little too long, four pairs of eyes darting around, not knowing whether to be awkward, uncomfortable or any other variations, believe it or not they weren't all too clued in on the etiquette of after a foursome.

Unsurprisingly Rachel spoke first "Ok don't you think we should talk about this, like last night, what clearly happened between us all?"

"Well me and San agreed that it was just a drunk thing, it didn't mean anything and we should just forget it" Britt informed

"But it's gonna be so awkward, we've seen each other's parts and stuff" Rachel said

Santana rolled her eyes "Ok number one, I have absolutely no idea what you mean by 'and stuff' and number two, when Brittany is naked, I can assure you there is nothing else in the world I would be looking at, so your hobbit body is safe Rachel"

"Santana you're only like two inches taller than me and I'm sure Quinn would say the same about me, right Quinnie baby?" Rachel spun her head around to her girlfriend and looked at her expectedly

"Um…course, I mean Britt and Santana are hot…I mean different…to you but they've got nothing on you of course Rachie" she loved Rach but of course she checked those girls out, anyone with eyes would. Then Quinn smiled, in that so over the top romantic type way, Rachel seemed to accept it and pecked her on the lips

"So we just move on, it was a onetime thing and we'll never mention it again then right?" Rachel asked

"I think it's for the best if we all agreed, I mean people have done worse things when drunk, least we won't get pregnant right?"

"I agree with Santana" Quinn nodded

"I guess I do too then" Rachel agreed

"Me three" Britt finalised

"Ok so it's a deal, it stays between us, besides I don't want anybody to know Rachel actually got me to moan anything that wasn't an insult towards her" Santana put her hand flat out in front of her "All in?"

Brittany put hers on top of Santana's "I'm in"

Rachel and Quinn stood up and walked towards the other two girls, putting their own hands in the pact "Now let's never even think about it again" Rachel ordered

"We'll we best be heading off, sorry about your toilet" Santana said not too regretful over the fact "You might wanna use a little Febreze, just saying" she smiled at the diva and her and Britt went to the kitchen to collect the bags

Sunday evening:

It was dark outside and another day was down, Quinn was sat on the couch and Rachel was laying on it, her head in Quinn's lap, Quinn's fingers playing with her brown hair. They had a movie on but they weren't really watching it, they were both just thinking about the day.

Rachel thought about how her fathers left her in charge, with only a few simple rules and she managed to break them all. Her and Quinn had made love on the forbidden carpet, she had had alcohol not only in the house but she had drunk some not to mention gotten drunk and defiled her parents bed, then she had more than four people round at once, all in all she should be kind of ashamed of her behaviour and she guessed she was a little, but she also had a strange sense of pride, she was glad she did something, broke the rules for once. It felt kinda good, exhilarating. The only thing she didn't do was have a party…well not an official party anyway, more of a makeshift one which only half counted.

"I can't believe we actually had a foursome last night" Quinn spoke up breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

Rachel had to laugh "Neither can I, I just hope I at least made you come once" she said not really remembering at all any of the ways they hooked up

"I hope so too. I love you Rachel" Quinn caressed the girl's cheek

"I love you Quinn" Rachel moved her head to the side and kissed Quinn's playing fingers.

"You are ok with it though right Rach, like you don't blame me, or feel bad about it?"

"Why would I blame you it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's really, I mean we could easily blame it all on Santana but at the end of the day, we all got drunk so guess we are all at fault a little. Besides I don't really remember most of last night so I suggest we just put it behind us, and forget all about it, I mean least it was with our two best friends rather than with some strangers, or worse, boys" Rach giggled

Quinn shuddered after having no choice but to picture that in her head "Yeah you're totally right, as long as you're ok with it all"

"I'm fine, if you are?"

"I was with you wasn't I?"

They were about to kiss when the front door opened "Hey girls" LeRoy said walking in the living room

"Hey dad" Rachel and Quinn stood up to greet her father

"Mr Berry"

"Where's daddy?" Rachel asked

"He's just getting in the bags" he answered

"Did you have a good time?"

"A wonderful time in fact, that place really was romantic, it was just what me and your father needed, some quality time alone, just having fun, relaxing, having…"

"Please don't finish that sentence" Rachel begged and Quinn silently mouthed thank you to her girlfriend

"So what did you girls get up to, hopefully nothing on our carpet am I right?" LeRoy inquired, eyeing up said carpet, not that he expected Rachel or Quinn to actually own up to it if they had

Rachel and Quinn took quick glances at each other trying not to look too guilty "No not at all. We wouldn't disrespect your rules, Mr Berry" Quinn smiled sweetly

"Well I believe you if you say so. God this place looks brand new, did you clean?"

"Um no, guess your vacation must have just been _that _good" Rachel said, if she had said yes it would have been far too obvious they had something to hide.

"Well looks like everything was ok here then, we should go away and leave you alone more often" he laughed before walking back out the house to help his husband with the luggage

Rachel and Quinn collapsed back on the couch "I don't think I could go through all that again" Quinn said

"Agreed. There are some things they just never need to know" both girls laughed

**A/N: ****Ok guys so nice long chapter, I doubt I'll write another one that long again but I hope it was worth reading nonetheless, let me know what you thought and hope I did a good job with the much wanted foursome, never wrote one before so that was my first. **

**Also if you guys have any ideas of what you'd like to see for the next chapter just leave a review or PM**


	9. Chapter 9 The Fabray Household

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 9

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Thanks to those of you who were positive about the last chapter and for those of you who hated it I can only apologise and hope you still read the story, but remember they were drunk, and if you want to see anything that you would like to happen then just let me know. It wasn't something I'd usually do but as many people asked for it I gave it to them, I'm trying to give a little something to everyone to give variety to the story, so if you have a suggestion please make it

You can follow me on tumblr, my tumblr name is the same as my Fanfiction name sobrittanaproudlyso; link for it is on my profile.

**A/N 2:** Sorry this took so long, my laptop broke, spent two weeks being fixed but I'm back now yay! This chapter is set several weeks after the last one.

**A/N 3:** This chapter is dedicated to 'FaberryFanForever123', also known as 'FaberbrittanaFanForever123', for being a devoted fan and to all those who left a positive review, and I used an idea suggested by 'BonesFABERRY' so thank you to them too

"After you" Quinn said sweetly, opening the door to Breadstix for Rachel.

Rachel smiled at her with affection and entered the restaurant "Thank you Quinn. Such a gentleman" she giggled while Quinn gave her a bit of a confused look "But don't worry, I know you're all girl" she winked at the blond, speaking suggestively.

Quinn shook her head and followed her girl in, once they got a seat Rachel stared at her weirdly from across the table. "Are you ok baby, why are you smiling at me like that?" Quinn tried not to look too scared

"Nothing, just this is nice" Rachel replied resting her chin on her hands as her smile widened

"Yeah I guess" Quinn answered

"You guess? Quinn we haven't been on a proper date for ages, it makes a change for us to actually get out. It also makes a change to not be surrounded by a certain over the top couple, no names mentioned" Rachel darted her eyes around

"Oh come on, San and Britt aren't that bad, besides we went on a date the other day, we went to see that play you wanted to see" Quinn reminded her

"Yes and it would have been perfect if a certain blond didn't fall asleep and start snoring just as it was getting good" Rachel frowned a little in the memory

Quinn shrugged "I get bored easily, and I totally don't snore, that's a lie" she assured

Rachel reached over the table and placed her hand on Quinn's "Baby, you do. Rather loudly too" Rach nodded

"Well you fart in your sleep" Quinn threw back with a smirk

Rachel gasped overtly at the 'untrue' statement "Oh I so _do_ _not, _that's a very unlady like thing to do and I think we both know that I am also all girl"

"Accept when you burp after eating" Quinn laughed

"I do not do such things Quinn. Least I don't leave my dirty underpants all over my bedroom floor" Rachel raised her brows, pleased with her comeback

"Hey I'm only human, and it's nothing compared to leaving hair all in the sink"

"Ew, now I know that's a lie, I always make sure the sink is clean after I brush or wash my hair" Rachel assured

"I never said it was head hair" Quinn chuckled as Rachel's face was picture perfect, her mouth open wide

"That's disgusting. You're disgusting. And you grunt during sex" Rachel replied, not really having anything else to use against her girlfriend

Quinn just laughed "So?"

"You sound like an animal when you do it"

"You love it" the blond said confidently

"Is that so? Well maybe a tiny bit"

"You moan too loudly when we have sex, I mean I know you're a singer but come on Rach you're not on Broadway just yet" Quinn smirked at her, Rachel's noises usually turned her on more but sometimes it was just a little over-the-top

"You totally love my noises too, don't even try to deny it and at least I make some noise. You're mute when it comes to the bedroom, other than the grunting of course" Rachel gives Quinn her victory smirk

Yeah sure Quinn can be a little quiet sometimes if she's really into it, but there is no way she's ever mute "You should take it as a compliment" Quinn replied just as a waitress came over to hand them some menus, before giving them a few minutes to decide

"So what are you having?" Quinn asked looking over the top of her menu to Rachel who seemed lost in hers, another frown gracing the brunette's brow

"God you'd think for such a popular restaurant they would have more in the way of vegan friendly dishes"

"There's plenty look there's salad" Quinn pointed to the many variations of salad that were on the menu

"Quinn I can eat salad at home, I want something exciting" Rachel began to scan the menu again searching for something suitable

"Well how about…no wait that has cheese in it" Quinn looks up at Rachel

"You know Quinn the dishes with the 'V' next to it means vegetarian so those are the most likely to be vegan too" Rachel informed pointing to the little green 'V' by the side of the salad dishes.

"Oh I thought that stood for veteran" Quinn scrunched her nose

"Baby that doesn't even make sense, aren't you meant to be smart?" Rachel asked with a sweet smile

"Well I'm getting the pasta, with bacon bits" Quinn said choosing to ignore Rachel's comment, she was smart, she just said some silly things at times that's all

Once Quinn put her menu down on the table, their waitress came walking back over to take their orders "You ladies ready to order?" she said preparing her pen and note pad

Rachel looked up at her with a judging eye "I have a few questions first" she said paying no attention to the exaggerated huff Quinn made

"Is the lasagne free of nuts?" Rach asked

"Yes, all the dishes with nuts in them have a warning by the side" the waitress polity informed

"Ok and what is the sauce made from?" Quinn rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe her girlfriend was actually doing this…no actually yes she could

"Um…well I'm not entirely sure, I think it's just basic spaghetti sauce, but I can go ask the chef if you'd like a more detailed answer?" the waitress said looking from Rachel to Quinn then back to the brunette

"No that won't be necessary, I'll have the vegan friendly spaghetti, and a water please, with a side salad" Rachel said in her diva-esque way

Quinn gave the waitress a small smile as if to apologise for her girlfriend's odd questions. "I'll just have the basic pasta with the bacon bits, but make it extra bacon bits and a water too please, thank you" Quinn said and the waitress made a note of their orders before taking the menus back, throwing them both a smile and walking off

"Close your mouth Quinn you're drooling" Rachel commented unimpressed

"What, no I wasn't…I wasn't looking at her" Quinn protested, panic in her voice

"Relax Quinn, I was just joking baby" Rachel smiled deviously

"You didn't have to do that though" Quinn mentioned

"Do what?"

"Asking her all those silly questions, she's barely older than us, I'm sure she has no idea what goes in the sauce they use"

"Well it's a good chance for her learn to deal with picky customers and I only asked a couple of completely justified questions" Rachel said running her foot up Quinn's leg in a teasing way

Quinn's brows raised and her eyes widened "Rach? What are you doing?" she questioned the girl opposite her

"Me Quinn? Oh I'm not doing anything. Just enjoying being on a lovely date with my girlfriend that's all"

"Then why is your foot doing that thing?" Quinn gestured downwards

"Do you want me to stop?" Rachel fluttered her eyelashes and grinned

"God no" Quinn relaxed into the touch as her girlfriends foot travelled higher up her leg, stopping at Quinn's knee. She knew exactly where this was heading and she wasn't against it but they were in public and there were a lot of people around them. She knew if they started she wouldn't want to stop so it was best to stop it before it started altogether "But I think you should, there's a lot of people around and this time we don't have the walls of a cubical to cover us" Quinn informed

"You're right, but later you are so mine Fabray" Rachel giggled

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Rachel removed her foot and put it back on the ground just as the waitress began to head over with their drinks.

"Two waters, and here's some extra breadsticks for the table" she stated placing down the two glasses of ice water and a basket of breadsticks, "Your food is just coming too" she said before walking off back towards the kitchen to retrieve their meals. The young worker soon headed back with two plates, she placed the first plate in front of Rachel, she figured it best to serve the brunette first, it would be safer "One vegan spaghetti with side salad, and one pasta with extra bacon bits" the waitress said winking at Quinn and giving her a smile to which Quinn returned.

"If there's anything else I can get for you please let me know. Enjoy your meal" she walked off to serve her next customers after receiving a thank you from both of the girls

"Did she just wink at you or was that my imagination?" Rachel inquired, dipping her fork into her food

Quinn darted her eyes around, attempting not to look at said waitress "What? No, I didn't see" she stumbled on her words

Rachel turned around to give the woman a once over before turning back to the blond, "Hmm she is pretty hot I guess, maybe I'll let you off this once. Anyway can't blame her if she has excellent taste can I?" Rachel took a bite of her food and hummed softly to herself. Quinn just watched on not really knowing what to say, so she decided to just eat too. She picked up her fork and shoved it in her pasta before bringing it to her mouth and gobbling it down, spilling a little sauce down her chin and her shirt

Rachel looked up at her to see the mess she had made "God Quinn, I swear you're worse than a five year old sometimes" she pulled a napkin from the dispenser and leant forward mopping up the sauce that covered her, spending a little bit too much time on the stain on her chest area. "That will have to be washed now, or it will stain" Rachel informed her

"Ok mom" Quinn teased pushing Rachel's hand away "I'm probably just gonna get more down me, I mean that was only my first bite after all"

"Well you'll just have to take it off when we get home won't you" Rachel said suggestively

"Come to think of it, I think I saw a mark on that skirt of yours. Maybe that should come off too then" she suggested with a smirk

"We'll have to see wont we" Rachel went back to her food. Quinn on the other hand took another fresh napkin and poured some of her water on to it, before dabbing her shirt with it. Rachel laughed, watching her girlfriend's attempt to clean her shirt, Quinn's brow was furrowed and her small pink tongue was sticking out between her soft lips and Rachel couldn't help but gaze at the blond. She started to smile at the object of her affection without even realising it.

"What?" Quinn asked her, pulling her from her daydreaming. Quinn had stopped her cleaning and was now picking up her water and sipping on it

"Nothing it's just…do you ever think about getting married?" Rachel asked and Quinn immediately choked on her water, placing it back on the table and thumping at her own chest to recover

"What?"

"Do you ever think about getting married?" Rachel repeated

"No I heard what you said, just I didn't expect it that's all. I mean I guess I have thought about it, you know once or twice, but it's not as if it's easy, I am gay after all"

"No I know that but like if you wanted to, is it something you'd wanna do?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure, I'm still pretty young and…" Quinn didn't really know what to say, she didn't want to say anything wrong

"Ok then let me rephrase the question. Do you ever think about _us_ getting married?" Rachel's smile had gone by now, she knew it was a bit early to be talking about marriage but she guessed she was just curious.

"I don't know, I guess I have, couple of times maybe" Quinn shrugged "It's just we're still young Rach, anything could happen, I mean I love you but look at my parents. I don't even know if marriage is right for me yet, maybe one day." she hoped her answer would be satisfying enough for her girlfriend and it seemed to be as Rachel backed off

"Ok, well we have plenty of time to talk about this stuff, no need to rush things" the brunette smiled sweetly before going back to her food, hoping she hadn't freaked the blond out too much.

"Are you liking the spaghetti?" Quinn asked desperate to change the subject

"Hmm, yes its very nice, and your pasta?"

"It's really good, could use more bacon though" Quinn said seriously, Rachel just cracked up laughing thinking she was joking. Quinn stared at her from across the table wondering what it was she had said to make the other girl laugh so hysterically.

Once Rachel had calmed down, she wiped a tear away from her eye and looked behind Quinn at something that caught her attention; she placed her fork on a clean napkin on the table. Her watering eyes quickly turning to wide surprise "Is that Santana and Brittany?" she asked like she couldn't tell, but really she just couldn't believe her luck, did those girls have a Faberry radar or something?

"Where?" Quinn asked before turning around to see the young couple walking up to the take-away counter, holding hands all the way like the loved up couple they were. "Oh yeah it is them. We should call them over" Quinn said

"No, this is meant to be our special date. We will see them at school anyway" Rachel informed, all she wanted was one peaceful quiet night with her girlfriend, was that really too much to ask? Apparently it was because the next thing she knew, she was hearing Santana's voice shouting at them from the other side of the restaurant.

"Hey Q, Berry!" her shouting gaining several annoyed looks to which the Latina returned with a selection of her own and a few curse words added for good measure.

The girls headed over to Quinn and Rachel after receiving their food order, which seemed to be a lot of food for two particularly light in weight girls. Once they reached their table they sat down next to them, San next to Quinn and Britt next to Rachel, which Rachel seemed to be rather relieved by. "So how are my favourite gays then?" Santana asked placing the food bags on the table.

"Uh good, you guys?" Quinn replied

"Same, we just came to get some food" Santana informed

"You know they do delivery right?"

"Oh we know but Santana wanted to go for a romantic walk, so we decided to just pick it up instead" Britt said and both Quinn and Rachel looked at the Latina a little taken back by the fact

Santana just rolled her eyes and shrugged "What can I say; I'm a romantic at heart. So what are you gays doing then?"

"Oh we're just on a date" Quinn informed

"Yes and it was going rather well until we were interrupted" Rachel added with a obviously annoyed tone

"Calm down Berry, we only dropped by to say hi that's all"

"Yeah me and Santana have plans anyway, so we can't stay long" Britt mentioned

"Oh so sad" Rachel said jokingly "Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" Rachel climbed over Brittany and made her way over to the ladies toilets

"Damn Q, what's her problem?" Santana wondered with a slight frown, feeling slightly offended

"She's just in a mood that's all. I think I pissed her off"

Santana leaned closer to Quinn and dipped her (hopefully clean) finger into Quinn's pasta, scooping some up on the tip, then she brought it up to her lips and sucked it off, absentmindedly turning Brittany (and even Quinn) on a little who had to bite down on her lip to contain her moan. "Why what did you do this time?" the Latina asked.

Quinn darted her eyes from the finger mark in her food to her friends "She asked me about marriage and I think I said the wrong thing"

"God, dump her" San deadpanned, but assumingly joking nonetheless

"Yay weddings, I love weddings!" squealed Brittany with a huge gleeful smile on her face, Santana just laughed at the cuteness of her girlfriend.

"What did you say?" Santana turned her attention back to Quinn

"I said I wasn't ready to get married, though I don't really see how that's bad, I mean you guys have been together longer than us and you aren't talking about getting hitched" Quinn pointed out

Britt's smile grew much wider at this "Oh we've talked about it. We're gonna have a huge white wedding, with all our family and friends and we're gonna ride off into the sunset on unicorns and…oh yeah there will also be rainbows, lot and lots of rainbows" the excited blond explained, Santana gave a look to Quinn that said most of that most likely wasn't going to happen

"Remember Britt we agreed on small and low key…with one rainbow unicorn" Santana reminded her but she knew at the end of the day Britt would most likely get exactly what she wanted in any case, especially when Brittany pouted like the way she was right now, Santana could practically hear the whipping sound in the background- probably because Quinn was the one making it.

"But you don't even know what will happen in the future. You guys might break up" Quinn said, making Britt whimper at the thought and Santana had to place a comforting hand on hers to cheer her back up

"Jesus Quinn, you know me and Britt love each other, why would you even say that?" Santana questioned

Quinn looked apologetic "I'm sorry but my parents were in love once and now look at them"

"Yeah well, none of us are your parents are we, especially not you. You love Rachel right?"

"Of course more than anything" Quinn answered with no hesitation and a simple nod

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well what if somewhere down the line there's a secret or a lie that tears us apart, that's what, happened with my mom and dad"

"Well then don't have secrets and lies. I mean me and Britt's tell each other everything, don't we baby?" Santana looked at her girlfriend who nodded instantly

"Even if you know it will hurt the other one?" Quinn asked

"Better than her finding out from someone else or whatever. What's this all about anyway? I thought you were honest with Rach over everything? Are you hiding something?" Santana interrogated

"What? No, no I'm not why would you ask me that?" Quinn panicked hoping Santana couldn't see through her

"Right, you just sound really guilty about something that's all"

"You sound like my uncle when he said he hadn't spent the night in his best friends bed with his best friend's wife, but then it turned out he was lying and he had" Britt decided to add to the conversation

"I'm NOT lying, ok, I love Rachel" Quinn insisted a little too defensively

"Whoa Q, we didn't say anything about Rachel, are you sure you're ok?" San asked her friend

Quinn nodded "I'm fine ok, now what's taking Rachel so long?"

"Probably the runs" Britt said like it was the only possible option, causing the other two girls to scrunch their noses at the thought

"Ew Britt" San replied, shaking her head to get rid of all the bad thoughts but then something took Santana's attention- the waitress. "Holy crap, check her out, she's hot" Santana mentioned, and Britt turned around to get a better look at the girl who was taking her girlfriend's attention

Quinn smiled "I know right, she winked at me earlier and gave me extra bacon bits, I mean I asked for them but still"

"I wouldn't mind if she gave me some extra bacon bits" San said suggestively while eyeing up the girl's butt. Britt cleared her throat rather overtly "Oh but obviously she's only like a 6, whereas you're like a billon Britt" Santana assured with a nervous laugh, squeezing the blonde's hand on the table

Quinn just looked shocked "A 6? Are you kidding, she's so an 8 at least, unless Rachel comes back and then she's only a 2"

"I think she's a 4" Britt added looking over at the worker

"How about her then?" Quinn asked pointing to another young girl over at a table on the other side of the restaurant

Britt was first to comment "Oh 9 for sure"

"What? No way, like 5 is pushing it" Santana countered, knowing Britt was just getting her own back, because she knew for a fact that girl was definitely only a 5 "Well Quinn?"

"Um…I'm gonna go in the middle at 7"

"Now she's a 10" Britt stated looking at a more mature woman, sitting alone on the far end of Breadstix. All the girls turned to look at this 'perfect' woman. Quinn cracked up straight away when she realized who it was; Santana just sat there shocked as her mouth fell open

"Britt! That's my mom!" she reprimanded

"Yeah I know. Your mom is a MILF San" Britt stated casually smiling at her girlfriend

"That's disgusting, my mom is my mom!" Santana said not at all wondering why her mother was there in the first place but by the looks of it she hadn't seen either of the couples across the room

Quinn continued to laugh before adding her own two cents "Face it Santana your mom is actually really hot"

"Shut up Quinn" Santana groaned burying her head in her hands

"Yeah San, where do you think you get it from" Britt said, making Santana feel a little better and perk her head up

"That's true, I am pretty hot, must have come from somewhere. But if you two ever say my mother is hot again I will vomit on your shoes" Santana smirked "Now I best go before she sees us and wants to have mother daughter bonding time in public, come on baby" Santana took Britt's hand in one of hers and their food in the other before standing up "See you later Quinn, have a nice date and remember secrets are always better out in the open" Santana said still sure Quinn was hiding _something_

"Thanks, have a good night guys" Quinn replied and waved at them as they walked to the door, she smiled at them when Brittany blew her a kiss just before they exited. She turned to look at the toilets to see Rachel coming out, drying her hands on her own shirt.

"Hey is that Santana's mom over there? She looks hot" Rachel asked sitting back down "Sorry I took so long, there was a cue, and I couldn't even dry my hands properly. Have Santana and Brittany left?" she asked trying not to sound too obvious

"Yeah they just went, Santana didn't fancy sticking around to be seen by her mother. Sorry this date hasn't been exactly what you wanted" Quinn said thinking it wise to apologise for whatever

"That's ok; it's still been sweet and romantic. I do like Santana and Britt you know, I just hoped to have one night free that's all" Rachel smiled sadly

"Well we can get the bill if you want and go back to mine, after all my shirt still needs to be taken off soon or it will stain" Quinn suggested in a sexy tone, this time it was her running her foot up Rachel's leg

"Don't try to stop me" Rachel smirked back before calling over the waitress to bring their bill

The waitress went off to retrieve it and Rachel pulled out her purse from her bag next to her "No don't worry I'll get this" Quinn said gesturing for Rachel to put her money away

"Are you sure? I don't mind going half and half if you want to" Rachel said sincerely

"Of course I'm sure, I brought you here, I'm paying, no arguing"

"You really are a gentleman aren't you…or a gentlewoman?" Rachel smiled in wonderment

Twenty minutes later the girls were bursting in through Quinn's bedroom door, lips locked and hands running anywhere and everywhere on each other's bodies. Quinn kicked her door shut behind her and spun Rachel around, pinning her up against it. Her lips attached to Rachel's neck and sucked madly on the soft skin. "Oh god, Quinn" Rachel moaned loving the feeling of her girlfriend's warm wet mouth on her.

"You look so sexy by the way" Quinn said looking down at Rachel's black skirt she was wearing.

"Bed" Rachel muttered when Quinn's mouth licked up her neck once more, Quinn locked eyes with Rachel only to be pushed backwards on to the bed by her shoulders then straddled by the brunette. "Let's get this dirty shirt off now shall we?" Rach giggled, toying with the hem of the material.

"Fuck yes" Quinn gasped, sitting up and allowing Rachel to pull the shirt off her and throw it behind them, Rachel's hands wasted no time reaching for Quinn's bra clasp and unhooking it expertly, smiling guiltily when the garment fell off her shoulders. Quinn tossed it aside and pulled Rachel down for another heated kiss on the lips. "Now didn't we say something about your skirt?" Quinn said sexily pulling on the zipper on the side of Rachel's skirt.

Rachel stood up off the bed and let her skirt drop, pooling around her ankles then stepping out of it, she smirked at Quinn still laying on her back on the bed, propped up on her elbows watching Rachel as the shorter girl bent over and rolled her black pantyhose down her legs in an erotic way, never breaking eye contact with Quinn for even a second. Once they were off she tugged her own shirt off before re-straddling her girlfriend and re-joining their lonely lips.

Quinn's hands slipped around to grasp at Rachel's ass, squeezing the soft skin, feeling herself becoming more and more aroused by the second. "Take my bra off Quinnie" Rachel asked and Quinn didn't hesitate to pull on the clasp at the front of the bra and drag it off the girl's body. Her lips instantly latching onto a hardening nipple while the other was being massaged by Quinn's hand. "Feels so good Quinn" Rachel panted, throwing her head back and letting Quinn's mouth and hand work their magic.

Rachel too was rather turned on by now and she knew she was pretty wet, "Touch me please" Rachel begged. Just then Quinn flipped them over so Rachel was on her back and Quinn stood from the bed unzipping her own pants and getting them off, they were now both in just their panties. She climbed back on Rachel and kissed Rachel's mouth before moving down her body. Her lips brushing sensitive skin, tongue darting out and licking down the diva's stomach, making its way lower. Quinn locked eyes with Rachel, seeing how desperate the brunette was for some sort of friction between them, the look made both girls instantly wetter.

Quinn hooked her fingers into Rachel's panties and teasingly dragged them down her thighs and away from her heated body. The blond saw how ready Rachel was, admiring the wetness over her girlfriends lower lips, she leaned back in and kissed just above Rachel's sex, smelling the strong arousal that she was met with. "Quinn don't tease" Rachel asked but the other girl just smirked.

Quinn held on to Rachel's left leg and kissed at her sensitive thighs, grazing her teeth over the skin, then she blew at Rachel's sex, forcing the brunette to buck up in the air trying to get some sort of touch from Quinn where she needed it "Quinn damn it please, touch me" she whined

"I am touching you, Rach baby" Quinn smiled smugly, running her fingers up and down the girl's thigh

"You know what I mean, I need you"

"Need me where baby?" Quinn knew where, she just loves hearing Rachel say it

"Down there" Rachel nodded downwards

"Say it baby, tell me where you want me and I'll give it to you" Quinn kissed at Rachel's thigh again, working her up even more

"Oh god, I need you to touch my pussy please, please Quinn"

"See, was that so hard?" Quinn laughed and Rach just rolled her eyes at Quinn's antics. Quinn knocked Rachel's legs future apart in order to get the best view, "God you look so good, I can't wait to taste you"

"Then do it please" Rachel felt like she'd explode if Quinn didn't touch her soon

The blond took one long broad lick up Rachel's pussy, humming at the taste of her arousal, sending delicious vibrations in all directions on her clit. "Fuck, Quinn yes, do it again" Rach pleaded

"You like that Rachie?" Quinn asked, obviously already knowing the answer but she sure did feel proud she got Rachel to curse with only one touch.

"Yes, so much" she admitted and Quinn licked up her length again, spending an extra second tonguing Rachel's clit. Rachel relaxed back into the pillows and soft bedding, marvelling at how wonderful Quinn's tongue felt from the simplest of actions before she closed her eyes to enjoy it further.

"God you taste so fucking amazing baby" Quinn praised taking another lick of her girlfriends centre. She kissed at Rachel's clit before taking the small sensitive nub into her mouth and sucking it _hard_. Rachel shuddered and arched her back off the bed at the surprising movement bringing one hand down to grip in silky blond hair. Quinn hummed again as she flicked Rachel's clit with the tip of her tongue.

"So good, don't stop" Rachel whimpered, trying not to be too loud, Quinn's mom was only downstairs after all. Quinn's hands travelled up the diva's body and began to tease her breasts as her mouth continued its move down south. "Oh Quinn yes baby, faster"

Quinn circled Rachel's bundle with her tongue, quickly building her up. Rachel's body was already starting to shake from the contact but Quinn stopped and sat up. Rachel whimpered at the loss of pleasure and pouted at Quinn who had a wet shine over her lips and chin "Why did you stop?" Rachel asked sadly

Quinn removed her panties then manoeuvred herself over the top of Rachel, an arm either side of the brunette's body as she pressed herself down on top of her girlfriend "Cause I wanna feel you" Quinn whispered just as she pressed her sex against Rachel's causing both girls to moan at the delight of the sensation. "Jesus! So good" Quinn muttered, wiggling her hips slightly rubbing her pussy on Rachel's.

"Oh god!" Rachel agreed "Yeah this is good too" they could feel both of their arousals mixing together, making it easy for Quinn to move on top of her. Rachel spread her legs further apart to increase the sensation, "Oh shit" she gasped when Quinn's clit hit into hers. "Keep doing that Quinn, right there" she insisted. Her hands reached around Quinn's neck and pulled her in for a scorching kiss on the lips, she pushed her tongue inside the blonde's mouth, moaning as Quinn kept on humping. Their breasts brushed and hardened nipples began to rub against soft skin.

Quinn pulled back and looked down at their joined intimate parts "God Rachel, look how wet we are together" she husked, her face covered in a light sheen of sweat. Rachel looked down also but could only whimper as Quinn sped up, the sound of their love making filling the room. "Rachel I'm so close, where are you?"

"Almost there too, don't stop please, I just need a little more" Rachel panted out. Quinn tried to hold off her own orgasm not wanted to climax and leave Rachel unsatisfied. She moved her hips in small circles, the tip of her own clit circling Rachel's. "Oh my god, yes!" Rachel practically screamed as her nails dug into Quinn's skin, her eyes squeezed shut and she bit down on her lip. Her back arched up and it forced Quinn into her own orgasm at the same time. Hot breaths pouring from both of their bodies as they shuddered together, panting beginning to slow as they rode out their pleasure to the end. Quinn collapsed on top of Rachel once she knew the brunette was completely done climaxing.

For a few minutes nothing was said, they just lay there in post-orgasmic bliss, listening to each other's breathing and enjoying the smell of each other's sweat and sex and the way their chests were mashed together as they moved. "That was incredible Quinn. I love it when we do that, it's so hot" Rachel stated

"I know right? That's because you're hot" Quinn said leaning up and kissing Rachel before rolling off of her

"You're just as hot as I am" Rachel smirked and toyed with Quinn's sweaty blond hair "Love you" she said rolling onto her side and snuggling up to curl into the side of Quinn and pull the bed sheet up over them. She placed one arm over the blonde's stomach and hugged her tight "Quinn, about the wedding stuff. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to freak you out"

"You didn't freak me out baby, well maybe a little. It was just a little unexpected that's all" Quinn assured, running her fingertips across Rachel's arm

"I'm not ready to get married either, just so we're clear" Rachel laughed "Maybe one day though"

Quinn put her own arm around the little diva to reassure her "That's ok Rach, don't worry, like you said we have all the time in the world"

"And I told you, you grunt" Rach smirked

"And I told you, you moan too loudly" Quinn said before they both fell asleep snuggled together and giggling.

The next morning:

When Rachel woke up at an unnecessary early time the next morning she was immediately met with blond shaggy hair. She smiled at the feeling she had recently become accustomed to, wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms and Quinn's chest rising and falling slowly as Rachel used it as her own personal pillow. Both of them still naked under the bed sheets. Rachel sat up and just took this time to watch Quinn, she was aware of how incredibly creepy it was to watch someone sleep but Quinn just looked so adorable she just couldn't help it.

She watched as Quinn's chest kept moving, and her body occasionally shifted around on the mattress. Rachel smiled and tried to hold back a laugh by biting down on her bottom lip when Quinn gave a cute little moan and grunt before rolling over onto her side, she must have been having a sex dream, Rach was used to it by now but it still made her laugh. Quinn pulled the bed sheet tighter and began to hug it, clearly missing Rachel's warmth. Rachel leaned down and brushed some of the messy blond hair out of Quinn's face, being careful not to wake the girl up. She could feel Quinn's warm breath ghost across her hand and wrist, she listened to it for a few minutes, slow but consistent as it came out.

Rachel carefully sat up, gently crawling off the bed still very much naked. She bent over and grabbed her skirt and panties, redressing in them but deciding to leave off her pantyhose this time around, she usually only wore them because Quinn said they made her look 'sexy in a mature way'. Then she reached for her shirt and pulled that back on too. Once she felt respectable she made her way over to Quinn's ensuite bathroom and slipped inside, closing the door ever so softly in order not to wake Quinn. Rachel went straight to the sink and took the spare toothbrush that Quinn had given her to use when she stayed over; she squeezed out some toothpaste and began to brush her pearly whites.

Rachel started to hum 'Don't Rain On My Parade' as she continued to brush, making sure to get every single tooth, she always used mouthwash after anyway but she didn't want to risk not brushing a tooth, you can never be too careful when it comes to oral hygiene after all. Her humming was interrupted by a loud crash coming from Quinn's bedroom, it didn't surprise Rachel though, she knew exactly what it was as soon as it happened, it was Quinn trying to put some pants on. The blond seemed to fall on her ass 80% of the time when she dressed; sometimes she even fell if she was only changing her shirt. She really could be so clumsy sometimes.

Rach spent another couple of minutes brushing and she still had the bottom row of her teeth to do, she assume Quinn was still getting dressed as she had heard a few more bangs and stumbling around in the room next-door. She was just about to spit when Quinn burst into the bathroom in a fresh outfit. "Morning Rach" the blond greeted surprising Rachel slightly.

"Morning qui…" Rachel stops midsentence after getting an even bigger surprise when she turned around to see Quinn lift the toilet seat and pull down her pants to sit on it. "Jesus Quinn I'm in here" Rachel said gesturing around the room to prove her point.

"Hey it's my bathroom, and I have to go real bad" Quinn looked back at her still stunned girlfriend; this was a part of their relationship they haven't explored yet.

"God you're so unromantic sometimes" Rachel huffed with a mouth full of toothpaste froth before turning back to the sink to spit

"Don't worry, it's just a number one" Quinn assured like the whole situation was now perfectly ok. Rachel turned back to give Quinn one of her looks but Quinn spoke up again "Stop staring while I'm trying to go" she whined

"Well stop trying to go while I'm staring" Rachel countered but before she knew it the room was filled with the soft trickle of Quinn's pee "Oh god" Rachel muttered, turning back to the sink, trying her best to give her girlfriend some sort of privacy despite the fact she could still see her clearly in the mirror in front of her.

After a good 30 seconds Quinn finished and cleaned up, she flushed the toilet and pulled her pants back up with a proud smile like she had done something no one else could possibly do if they tried. Quinn closed the lid to the toilet and walked over to Rachel at the sink, who was finally on the bottom half of her teeth when Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Rachel was quick to pull the brush from her mouth and reprimand Quinn for her behaviour; she turned around to face the blond being careful not to let her get too close. "Can you wash those first, please" the brunette asked pointing down to her unwashed hands.

"Oh right" Quinn laughed, before she moved around Rachel to turn on the tap

Rachel watched on judgingly "And use soap…please" she added. Quinn did as she was told and rinsed her hands off. "Thank you" Rachel smiled.

"Gotta love the morning's first urine" Quinn smiled back like that was a normal thing to say to your girlfriend.

Rachel just laughed and rolled her eyes, "Quinn baby, if you don't want me to breakup with you right here, you'll promise to never say that again…sometimes I really wonder why I'm still with you" she jokes knowing it was these sort of things that made Rachel fall in love with the girl in the first place.

"It's the sex" Quinn winks

"Trust me, it's more than just the sex, and if I didn't have a mouthful of toothpaste I'd so kiss you right now" Rachel informs

"Why wait?" Quinn pulled the smaller girl against her and joined their lips tasting the strong mint flavour of the toothpaste. When she broke the intimacy she looked into her girlfriends eyes "Yum, minty fresh. Guess I don't need to brush now" she joked with another wink and made her way to the door

"Oi, you're still gonna brush your teeth Quinn" Rachel laughed attempting to slap the girl's ass but missing as Quinn jumped out of the way

Quinn smirked "Why don't you make me?" she challenged

"If you don't I won't kiss you for the rest of the day" Rach threatened

"Fine" Quinn gave in and went back over to the sink and took hold of her own brush as Rachel moved on to the bottle of mouthwash.

An hour later:

"So what do you wanna do today" Quinn asked Rachel as the couple just sat on the couch, relaxing. Quinn's mom was home but she was in the kitchen doing mom-like things.

"I don't mind, but I saw in the TV guide that the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' is on the film channel, and considering we both love that movie, I thought maybe we could watch it. Maybe even invite Santana and Brittany around if you'd like" Rachel said almost shyly

"If that's what you wanna do?"

"Sure, I think it would be fun, and I know Santana fancies Magenta so she'd like that too" remembering Santana had mentioned it before in one of the many conversations they had had about which girls they thought were hot.

"Well Patricia Quinn is pretty sexy in that movie and she also has an awesome last name" Quinn smiled smugly.

"I prefer Nell Campbell, Columbia herself. You wanna text them then?" Rach asked

"Yeah sure, what time does it come on?" Quinn wondered as she got out her phone ready to text her friends

"It starts at 6"

Quinn typed out her text and sent it; it didn't take long for Santana to text her back

_From Santana_

_Sure, sounds good. Me and Britt's are bored anyway, just been having sex all morning but now we're both shattered. We'll cum over about 17:30, we'll bring some snacks too. I know I know, no alcohol, I got it ;)_

"Too much info Santana and I really wish she wouldn't spell come like that" Quinn said to herself

"What did she say?"

"They're coming…I mean they'll be over later"

"So what are you girls doing today" Judy asked the girls as she came into the room

"Nothing much just relaxing. We're gonna watch Rocky Horror later, I invited San and Britt round, that's ok isn't it mom?" Quinn asked

"Oh sure, yeah, and god I love that movie, so risqué. Maybe I'll watch it with you" Judy mentioned excitedly

"Uh no you won't mom. If you wanna watch it, you can watch it on the TV in _your_ room" Quinn said, not wanting to be embarrassed by her mother when all her friends were around.

"Fair enough and oh I was gonna ask if Rachel wanted to stay for dinner, I'm cooking vegan" Judy inquired with a sweet hopeful smile

"Oh that sounds lovely, Judy thank you, I'd love to stay" Rachel nodded, returning the woman's smile

"Wonderful. Well I'll leave you two alone. Make sure Santana doesn't finger Brittany on the couch without putting a blanket down first, I know what those girls are like, such rascals" Judy laughed before heading back into the kitchen. Quinn and Rachel just looked at each other, knowing that was most likely to happen.

Rachel snuggled into Quinn's side on the couch "How about children?" she randomly asked

"What about children?" Quinn was confused, furrowing her brows at her girlfriend's question

"Like I mean do you want any? Like in the future of course, not now"

Quinn thought about her answer for a few seconds, she liked the thought but never really pictured herself as a motherly type "Yeah I guess I do, one day. I kinda like the thought of having a mini Quinn running around, but I'm not sure I like the idea of giving birth. I mean do you know what it does to your lady bits" Quinn squirmed slightly

"Yeah but it will be worth it, and you don't have to give birth to have a baby. My dads didn't give birth to me but I'm still their child. If we ever, you know got married one day, I'd love to have your babies" Rachel carefully said

"Really? You would?" Quinn seemed almost surprised, looking at her girl

"Of course, I love you, why wouldn't I? It would be an honour to have a family with you one day"

"I guess, I just never really thought about all that before that's all, but I love the idea of having kids with you too" Quinn smiled before being pulled into a sweet soft kiss by Rachel, which quickly turned heated

"Quinn! No doing it on the couch!" Judy shouted from the kitchen, clearly hearing everything that was going on between them "And you bet your little pale ass if you two get married you'll be giving me grandkids!"

Quinn pulled away from the kiss after hearing her mother's interrupting voice. "What will we do about our last names though?" she wondered

"I don't know, I mean in theory I should become Rachel Fabray but I kinda like my last name too" Rachel pondered

"Well maybe we could use both, like Rachel Fabray-Berry" Quinn suggested

"What's wrong with Rachel Berry-Fabray?"

"Well I guess that's ok too"

"Maybe we should do a tally of who always _comes_ first then pick that way" Rachel said suggestively

"Geeze Rach shh, my mom can hear us" Quinn hushed

"Oh Quinnie, please I wasn't born yesterday, I'm down with the innuendos of orgasms!" Judy shouted

"God, why me?" Quinn muttered and Rachel just giggled before pulling her into a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek

17:45pm

Santana and Brittany finally turned, up late as usual, Quinn had more sense than to ask them why but it didn't stop Santana from telling them anyway

"Sorry we're late, I decided to go down on Brittany before we left" the Latina stated casually

"Well come on in, Rachel is in the living room" Quinn said stepping aside so the girls could enter the house, Santana was carrying a bag, most likely the snacks she promised to bring

"Hello Santana, Brittany" Rachel greeted as the girls went and sat down on the couch next to the one Rachel was on. Brittany practically sitting on Santana's lap, Santana opened the bag and tossed Rachel some vegan friendly chocolate and some peanut M&M's for Quinn.

"That's all I could find on short notice, but the woman at the store said it was nice" Santana informed, referring to the vegan chocolate.

"Why thank you Santana, that's actually very kind of you" Rachel smiled at her

"And I got some popcorn too but I didn't know if you eat that or not" Santana said

Judy came into the room and eyed up the three girls, just as Quinn brought in a tray of sodas, and placed them down on the coffee table between the couches, then flopping down next to Rachel "Good evening Santana, Brittany, nice to see you again" Judy said

"S'up Miss Fabray" Santana nodded

"Hi Quinn's mom" Brittany said

"Please just call me Judy. Now I see you girls are geared up with snacks but is there anything else I can get you?" the older blond asked with a wide smile

"That's ok I think we're good" Santana said

"Thanks mom, we don't need anything" Quinn just wanted to get her mom out of the room before she said something embarrassing already

Judy looked at Brittany who was still practically sat on her girlfriend's lap "Where is your other hand?" Judy questioned noticing she could only see one of Santana's hands and even that was particularly far up Brittany's thigh. Quinn ducked her head in embarrassment, knowing what her mother was getting at and Santana just lifted her other hand and waved it about

"Right here" Santana didn't really know what was going on; Rachel just tried not to giggle

"Oh that's ok then" the older woman said now looking over at Quinn "Remember Quinn, you know where the blankets are" she said before turning around and walking out of the room back into the kitchen once more

"What was all that about?" Santana wondered in confusion

"You don't wanna know" Quinn assured

"She thought you were fingering Brittany" Rachel informed

"What right in front of her?" the Latina was now even more confused

"Well it wouldn't be the first time baby" Brittany grinned

"No you're right, and by the way Quinn, you talk about my mom, but your mom is a proper MILF too you know"

"She can hear you, you know" said Quinn

"Thank you so much Santana, you're very kind!" Judy was heard from the kitchen once more

Quinn turned off the lights in the living room once the movie had begun, Rachel already singing along to 'Science Fiction/ Double Feature' gained a glare from Santana; she knew this wasn't the karaoke version. Britt just bounced happily on Santana's lap while she clapped along with Rachel's singing, and Quinn just watched the film, smiling at the fact her own girlfriend was having such fun.

"I love this song!" Rachel squealed several minutes later when 'Dammit, Janet' came on

"You said that about the chick with the lips" Santana groaned toying with the hem of Brittany's skirt as Britt decided to shut her up with a peanut M&M and a kiss.

By the time 'Time Warp' came on even Santana was swaying to the extremely catchy song; she had to admit this was one of her favourites on the soundtrack, which yes she did own and had on her iPod. Brittany linked their fingers and danced with the Latina as they continued to sit on the couch, making the dance slightly awkward but nonetheless still as fun as ever.

The film went on and all four girls continued to watch, Rachel only blinked when it was absolutely necessary, not wanting to miss any of the cult classic that had become one of her all time favourite musicals, Quinn just sat there nodding along to the music. By the time it got to 'I Can Make You A Man' Santana and Brittany were involved in a rather intense make out session, Britt's hands wrapped around Santana's neck, leaning down and shoving her tongue down the Latina's throat, while Santana's hands groped and squeezed at the blonde's ass. Quinn shuffled closer to Rachel, rolling her eyes at her two friends, not that it wasn't expected. Those two really couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Quinn groaned when she heard Brittany moaned breathlessly and then follow it up with a giggle, but she decided to just ignore them as best she could due to the fact one of her favourite songs were coming up next, 'Hot Patootie- Bless My Soul'. She leaned in closer to the TV so she could get the best view, before being pulled back by Rachel for being in the way.

Several more minutes went by and Britt and San were growing far more heated, Quinn tried not to pay attention, really she did, but it was rather hard when it was happening right to the side of her. She thought about stopping them and putting a blanket under them like her mother had requested but in all honestly she just couldn't be bothered and getting them to stop would have been like prying Miss Pillsbury away from her hand sanitizer.

Once 'Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me' came on it was obvious one of Santana's hands had made its way up Brittany's skirt and by the looks of Brittany's face, the smile on Santana's and the sloppy lazy kisses between the couple it had also gotten into the girl's panties too.

When the film was nearing its end, she had heard enough moans from her friends to last her a lifetime of sleepless nights, and she was pretty sure that Brittany had come at least once, somewhere around the dinner scene and she was less sure but still fairly certain she had gone again during the swimming scene. Rachel of course hadn't noticed a thing, much too engrossed in the singing and drama onscreen, Quinn though had grown just a little turned on.

Once the credits started to roll, Britt climbed off Santana's lap, her face clearly flushed as she fell down on the couch, exhausted by the looks of it. "Wasn't that great!" Rachel squealed at the other three girls sporting a wide grin.

"Oh yeah amazing" Santana said quietly looking down at her fingers

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had in your house Quinn" Britt squeaked

"Orgasm, what?" Rachel looked from Britt to Quinn

"Never mind" Quinn said not wanting to have to get into it right now

"Well that was real fun but we should probably go, you know what my mom is like" Santana mentioned "Oh, can I just wash my hands first" Santana said trying to be subtle, but the smirk on Brittany's face was giving her away, and so was the way the blond was biting down on her bottom lip

"Sure, you know where the bathroom is" Quinn smiled trying not to let on. Santana stood up from the couch and made her way over to the downstairs bathroom as Britt watched her leave. Rachel kept on humming 'Science Fiction/Double Feature' while Quinn sat there awkwardly eyeing Brittany as the taller blond squirmed around on the couch like she was uncomfortable; perhaps the result of some secretly wet panties. "You ok there Britt?" Quinn asked

"Hmm fine, just…" she didn't finish her sentence; instead she tugged on her underwear trying to get more comfortable. Santana came out the bathroom, drying her hands on her shirt and walking back over to the group. "…I have to pee" Britt said abruptly standing up and heading over to the same bathroom her girlfriend just came out of, almost knocking Santana over who wasn't looking where she was going.

Santana watch as Britt passed her still tugging on her panties, San smiled smugly knowing why Britt was so uncomfortable and that she needed to clean up. Santana picked up her bag and her leftover snacks and waited for her girlfriend to freshen up as Judy came back into the room. "Oh are you girls off?" she asked

"Yeah, my mom will only moan if we stay out too long. Thanks for having us over" Santana smiled

"Oh anytime, friends of Quinnie's are always friends of mine" she said much too happily

"Mom please go back in the kitchen" _Quinnie_ begged

"I'm only having a conversation with your friends Lucy, there's no need to 'have a cow' as the kids say"

Quinn buried her head in her hands, hating the fact her mom picked up language from TV shows and hating even more so being called 'Lucy'

Britt came out of the bathroom and came back into the room "Thanks for letting us come over Miss Quinn's mom" Britt said smiling sweetly like a grateful child.

"It was wonderful having you both over, please come by again soon"

"Sure, sounds cool, guess we'll see you later Q, Berry, Judy" Santana wiggled her eyebrows and Quinn could have sworn her best friend just checked out her mother's butt, and this only became more obvious when Santana silently mouthed 'MILF' to her as she glared at the girl. Quinn decided she'd seen enough and began to lead the girls to the front door, pushing Santana by the back rather forcefully. "Ow geeze Fabray, calm down" the Latina moaned

"Don't say that about my mother, I mean…she's my mom" Quinn shuddered at the thought that Santana actually believe her mom to be 'hot'

"Hey not my fault she has that tight ass" Santana smirked, loving the fact she was finally able to get her own back for Quinn's comments about her own mother

"Santana!"

"And those boobs" Britt added quietly

"Britt! Not you too" Quinn reprimanded with slight surprise, she didn't even know Brittany had been looking at her mom's breasts. Britt just shrugged; she couldn't help it if they were just right there could she? "Ok you guys really need to go now, before I throw up" Quinn said, opening the front door

"First one to the car gets half an hour of head!" Britt shouted before shoving Santana to the side and legging it to Santana's car.

"Oh that's so not fair, you had a head start!" Santana called out to her blond girlfriend as she ran after her. Quinn laughed when Britt reached the car first turning back to mock Santana and celebrate with laughter. Santana tackled Britt onto the hood of the car and they began making out there and then, Quinn thought it best to close the door, not wanting to know how heated her friends were planning to get outside her house, in _public_. She headed back into the living room to see Rachel lying down on the couch, finishing off her vegan chocolate which in fact really was rather nice. Quinn heard a car screech away from their home so she assumed it must have been her friends, obviously now in a rush to get to their own house for some privacy.

Quinn sat back down on the couch and pulled Rachel closer just as she put the last bit of chocolate into her mouth "They gone?" she asked trying not to spit too much chocolate at Quinn.

"Uh huh" Quinn replied staring at the spit mark on her shirt that did manage to escape Rachel's lips

"Oops, sorry baby" she said brushing it off, only to smudge it and make it worse

"Don't worry about it" Quinn assured as she kissed at Rachel's neck, pulling her even closer "You wanna go upstairs?"

"What about your mom and dinner?" Rachel asked enjoying the feel of her girlfriend's mouth on her

"Dinner won't be ready until later, like 9 or something, let's just go have some fun"

"Ok, if you insist" Rachel giggled wanting it just as much as Quinn did. Rachel took Quinn's hand and yanked her up off the couch before heading to the staircase.

"Mom we're gonna go upstairs for a while ok!?" Quinn called to her mother

"Ok honey, don't forget about dinner!"

"We won't!" Quinn replied and Rachel ran up the stairs pulling Quinn along behind her, until they reached the blonde's bedroom. Rachel pushed Quinn up against the wall and closed the door behind her. "So forceful" Quinn smirked

"Not my fault you make me so god damn hot" Rachel kissed at Quinn's neck, sucking hard on the flesh

"Careful Rach, I don't want a mark, Santana would have a field day"

"But I wanna mark you, I want everyone to know you're mine" Rachel pouted

"Then mark somewhere people can't see" Quinn reasoned

"Fine" Rachel smirked again before pulling Quinn's shirt off over her head and throwing it far away. She kissed down Quinn's chest till she came to the soft skin of her right breast, no bra in sight. She let her tongue whip out and flick over a quickly hardening nipple causing the blond to whimper and wrap her arms around Rachel's body. Rachel sucked on the skin in front of her mouth and bit down carefully

"God" Quinn groaned, feeling the mix of slight pain overwhelmed by sheer pleasure. The sensation of wet hot lips and grazing teeth on her bare breast was one of the best things Rachel could do to her. Rachel pulled back a few seconds later to admire her work-a nice red bite mark, wet with her saliva just above Quinn's nipple- she knew it would bruise and she almost felt bad for bruising her girlfriend, and she probably would feel bad if it wasn't so hot and if Quinn wasn't looking down at her with that hungry look in her eyes. "Come here" she said before pulling Rachel back up to her lips and crashing their mouths together walking them over the bed without breaking the embrace.

Quinn pushed Rachel down on the mattress and watched as the brunette removed her own shirt and bra, then gestured for Quinn to help her with her skirt. So Quinn leaned over and unzipped it for her and yanked it away from Rachel's sexy body, leaving her only in her panties "Your turn" Rachel smirked

Quinn undid her pants and pushed them down her legs freeing herself from their restraints before climbing on top of Rachel, just in her underwear, considering once again she had gone without a bra today, knowing she wasn't going to need it. "I wanna do something again" Rachel said shyly

"We can do anything you want baby" Quinn attacked the brunette's neck once more with her lips "Just tell me"

Rachel moaned as she felt that soothing tongue run along her heated skin, "Oh god, I wanna try 69ing again" she mentioned sending a jolt of arousal not only straight to Quinn's core but also to her own

"Are you sure?" Quinn pulled back to lock eyes with her girl

"Yeah, it felt really good when we did it last time, and besides I love tasting you" she replied with a sexy smirk that only made Quinn wetter

"Your wish is my command baby. Do you wanna be on top or on the bottom?" the blond asked

"I wanna be on the bottom this time" she answered almost nervously

"Ok" Quinn simply said before pushing Rachel flat on her back and kissing her one last time on the mouth. Then she climbed off and repositioned them so her centre was over Rachel's face and her face was above Rachel's own delicious core. She teased Rachel's thighs with caresses and kisses before hooking her fingers into the thin material of the girl's panties, she felt Rachel do the same to her and they each began to pull each other's underwear off and down their legs, until they were completely naked. Two pairs of undergarments making a little pile on the floor along with the rest of their clothes.

Quinn immediately took a big breath of Rachel's arousal, revelling in the unique aroma of her essence. "God Rach you smell so good, you're so wet already" she whimpered, looking at her girlfriend's glistening shine

"I could say the same about you Quinnie" Rach giggled running a single index finger through Quinn's folds gathering up some of her wetness but being sure not to touch the girl's clit just yet. But it didn't stop Quinn from touching hers as the blond lent down and ran her wet tongue right up Rachel's length, flicking the girl's clit when she reached it. "Oh Jesus Quinn" she gasped in surprised of the touch.

"Hmm you like that did you?" Quinn toyed, blowing softly on the stiffening nub.

Rachel smirked before answering "Why don't you find out for yourself?" she said before leaning up to copy Quinn's move, running her own tongue up Quinn but instead of flicking she locked her lips around the blonde's clit and sucked gently.

"Shit, fuck, Rach, so good" Quinn moaned into Rachel's pussy sending the vibrations in all directions as she went back to licking the brunette's sex. "Oh Rach, go to the left a little please" Quinn begged and Rachel went to the left, luckily in this position her left was also Quinn's left so no confusion there. She nibbled gently on Quinn's sensitive bundle of nerves and hummed against it. "I'm gonna come Rachel" Quinn said almost embarrassed by how quick she had reached the edge and she tried to work faster on Rachel so she didn't leave her girlfriend hanging, but she didn't get the chance when her bedroom door flung open and Judy Fabray waltz in casually with a laundry basket under her arm.

"Here we go Quinnie, I brought you your laundry" Judy said walking into the room and placing the laundry basket down on the side, seemingly ignoring the act she walked in on.

Quinn, completely shocked by the intrusion, scrambled off of Rachel and tugged her bed sheet over their naked bodies "Jesus mom, don't you knock. I told you before, when I'm in my room with Rachel, and the door is closed, to _always_ knock. What is wrong with you!?" Quinn asked still stunned by what was happening she looked over at Rachel, who was holding the bed sheet tightly over herself and shrugged.

Judy looked at both girls on the bed as she started to take out clean clothes from the basket and lay them on Quinn's bed. "Oh come on Quinnie, you weren't with Rachel the other day and I still came in here and caught you with your hand down your pants, not that you had any on"

"MOM!" Quinn shouted, getting slightly embarrassed Rachel now knew this, and she could have sworn she just heard Rachel giggle

"You know, in my day kids had respect not to scissor while their parents were home" Judy stated, folding one of Quinn's t-shirts and putting it in her drawer.

"We _weren't_ scissoring" Quinn assured "How do you even know what that is?"

"I watch 'South Park' Quinn"

"Since when?" Quinn wondered, she really did have to ban her mother from watching anything other than 'Antiques Roadshow'

"So what's that then? The 'sitting on face' or the 'finger bang'?" she asked genuinely wondering as she eyed the couple

"Mom! Please" Quinn wished she could just bury her face, this was so embarrassing

"You always tell me I don't take an interest in your life and when I do you complain" the older blond threw her hands up in defeat.

"Because we were in the middle of 69ing" Quinn responded, forcing Rachel to cover herself more with the bedding

"Ooh 69, of course, because of the position looking like a 69, yes seems so obvious now" Judy shook her head, not believing she had forgotten that one

"Mom, we are not talking about my sex life, especially when Rachel is right here"

"Hey I can tell you many stories of back in the day when me and my friend Bobby went to the movies and deliberately got a seat in the back row and…"

"Ooh me and Quinn did that when we first got together" Rachel squealed sitting up excitedly

"Rachel!" Quinn reprimanded

"Oh sorry" Rachel apologized before Judy spoke up again

"Did you do the one where…"

"JUDY please, stop talking" Quinn begged and Judy closed her mouth and looked at her daughter "Now did you want something?" Quinn asked

Judy gestured to the laundry basket next to her "Oh yes I did some laundry as you can see, and I was just bringing it back. I washed your other bed sheet because I found an odd stain on them, whitish I think. I guess I know what that is now thought hey" she said eyeing the couple and the bed. Quinn by now is more than red cheeked and couldn't be more embarrassed, could it get any worse? Apparently yes it could "Also I think these panties might be a little too small for your teenage bum to fit in to" the woman said holding up a tiny pair of skimpy underwear which Quinn was sure she hadn't even worn for several year anyway.

"MOM!" Quinn shouted hearing Rachel giggle again

"Well Quinnie, you're not as small as you once were. Your backside is maturing and you'll need new undies"

"Oh god" Quinn fell back against the pillows, covering her heated face

"Don't 'oh god' me, I told you the same thing about your bras. Remember when your little boobies began to grow and I had to lend you one of mine because you refused to let me buy you a bigger size bra" Judy said like the conversation was completely normal to have with your daughter _when_ her girlfriend was right next to her and you had just seen them having sex. Quinn wasn't even sure if Judy was doing this as punishment or whether it was just her mom being her mom, most likely the latter, unfortunately.

"Jesus mom could you possibly embarrass me anymore" Quinn groaned

"Yes actually, I've been meaning to ask, did you ever use that ointment I got you?"

"Isn't dinner gonna burn, mom?" Quinn said trying to get her mother to leave the room, not that there was anything else she could possibly say to make her cheeks anymore red

"Oh yes, I best prepare that, but please be quick finishing off your 39 because you don't want it to get cold" Judy said picking up the laundry basket and making her way out of the room, deliberately leaving the bedroom door wide open.

"Its 69" Quinn muttered into her hands as she continued to cover her face

"She's gone" Rachel said

"Good. Sorry about that Rach" Quinn sat back up; looking at the pile of clean clothes her mother had left on the end of her bed along with her clean bed sheet

"And I thought my dads were bad" Rachel laughed

"Can we just forget everything that just happened and go eat dinner?" Quinn hoped to god Rachel would forget very quickly

"Sure, but don't you want to finish off…you know, I mean you were pretty close"

"That's ok, after that incident I am definitely turned right off" Quinn smiled sweetly at Rach before Rachel agreed

"Thank god, same here" they laughed

The girls quickly got dressed again and headed downstairs where Judy was setting out some plates on the kitchen table. "Oh hello girls, wash your hands and take a seat" she smiled at them so they went over the kitchen sink and washed up. They took a seat next to each other where the plates had been placed and Judy brought over the food in bowls, some vegan thing Quinn wasn't even sure Judy knew the name of but she wanted to make something for Rachel so this must have been the first thing she found on ' ', though it did look pretty nice and smells good too so Quinn wasn't gonna complain, she'd eat anything

"Is there no bacon?" Quinn wondered with a pout, looking around at the table

"Quinn we are eating vegan friendly tonight, don't be so disrespectful to the fake cheese" Judy said pointing to the said cheese that Quinn scrunched her nose to, ok that didn't look so good, Quinn decided she wasn't gonna try that.

"Anyway I hope you two are still hungry, I know you've just eaten out, but eating in can be just as fun and at least this is a little more substantial" Judy lay some napkins down on the table. Rachel just laughed at the reference and Quinn just shook her head, she sometimes couldn't believe this woman was her mother.

"So tuck in and enjoy" the woman said taking her own seat opposite the two girls

"Thank you Judy, this looks wonderful" Rachel grinned spooning some of the food on to her plate

"Thank you very much Rachel, I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking" the older blond glared at her daughter who hadn't attempted to get any food yet "Come on Quinn eat up"

Quinn took her chances and went for whatever Rachel was having; after all she was vegan so she must know what was good and what wasn't. She dropped some on her plate and immediately regretted it as she stared at it. "What the fu…, I mean what the hell is this?" she said poking at it.

"Quinn Fabray! Where are your manners? Use a fork" Judy said handing her daughter a fork

"Well, you don't know what it is, do you?" Quinn smirked figuring her mother was trying to avoid the question

"Of course I know what it is Quinn, I mean I did make it after all" Judy laughed nervously

"So, what is it then?" Quinn prodded at her food again but this time with the _fork_

"Um…well I'm sure Rachel can tell you?" she shifted the attention to the brunette

"Of course it's clearly vegetable Stroganoff" Rachel said happily taking a bite and humming, "It's really good too; you're a really good cook Judy"

"Thanks Rachel, and see told you I knew what it was" Judy smiled smugly at Quinn, like getting Rachel to say what it was somehow proved she knew it too

"Can you make bacon Strog…whatever?" Quinn muttered

"Well I could if I wasn't making a vegan one, now eat your dinner, or I'll show Rachel some of your baby pictures" she threatened

"Ok, ok, don't get too hasty" Quinn said, sticking her fork into her food and lifting some to her mouth. She shoved it in and swallowed, choking on it right away, it may have looked and smelt good but she'd be lying if she said it tasted good too. "Ew, I don't want a bacon one now" Quinn admitted knowing she was put off, but decided to force down some more before her mother threatened her again, she really didn't like her baby photos and she didn't want her mom to do anything else to embarrass her.

"So Rachel how's school?" Judy questioned, enjoying her own cooking

"It's good, Glee club is really fun too" Rach responded

"And your dads? How are they?"

"Oh they're doing really well"

"I remember when I made love with a gay guy once, he was so gentle and wanted me to be on top, and he even let me spank him" Judy giggled at the memory

"Mom we're trying to eat, this stuff is bad enough without picturing you and a gay doing it" Quinn said

"Oh it's nothing new Quinnie, I mean you and Rachel are obviously extremely sexual, you're lucky you can't get pregnant with the way you two go at it"

"What do you mean 'go at it'? We have sex a regular amount mom, we're not like Brittany and Santana"

"Well just as long as you're fair and equal. I know how you can get when you get excited Quinnie"

"Oh I can assure you Judy, Quinn is very giving in the bedroom" Rachel said linking her arm with Quinn

"Don't encourage her Rach" Quinn whined

"Oh Quinn don't be embarrassed, it's perfectly natural"

"It's not natural for a girl to talk to her mother about having sex with her girlfriend, this isn't 'Gilmore Girls'"

"Ooh I love that show!" Judy squeaked, she really did watch too much TV

"Dear god, help me" Quinn whispered

A good hour later and many more inappropriate comments and jokes made at Quinn's expense and they had finished dinner and finished all conversations they could have possibly had. Judy stood up and retrieved the plates. "Well that was very lovely Judy, thank you again" Rachel smiled

"That's ok Rach, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"May I help with the dishes?" Rachel asked

"Oh no please you're our guest. You and Quinn can go back upstairs if you want?" she smiled sweetly

"Well if you insist" Quinn said before standing up quickly and yanking Rachel up to her feet, and all the way back to her bedroom.

"We really should have helped your mom" Rachel said sitting down on the bed as Quinn shut the door and this time locked it, not wanting to take any chances

"She'll be fine" Quinn said confidently, flopping down next to her girlfriend on the bed and stretching out. "I seriously wonder sometimes if she is on the same planet as we are"

Rachel smiled and lay down next to her "Oh come on she's not that bad"

"Not that bad? Rach she showed you my underwear and wanted to get out my baby pictures"

"Which I really wanted to see by the way and it's not like I haven't seen your underwear before" Rachel smirked running her fingers down Quinn's shirt and creeping underneath it, to meet her toned abs

"Not those ones you haven't"

Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn on the mouth surprising her completely "Stop talking" the brunette said

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Quinn smirked

"That depends, is it working?"

"Oh it's definitely working" Quinn pushed Rachel over on her back and joint their lips again

It didn't take long for the girls to once again get naked and Quinn straddled Rachel's hips, her fingers already teasing the brunette's sex, collecting her arousal then bringing her fingers to her lips and tasting her girlfriend. "Now that tastes _way_ better than vegan food, no offense or anything" she giggled

"None taken" Rachel replied before flipping them over again so Quinn was now on the bottom and the blond leaned back so her head was resting on the pillows, she let Rachel do her thing. The girl kissed down Quinn's neck as Quinn's hands ran across Rachel's back and down to her butt. "You gonna touch me already or just lay there" Rachel joked and Quinn smiled, her right hand instantly moving around to Rachel's front and toying with her intimate parts.

"You're wet again" Quinn said happily

"I can't help it, you get me so worked up" Rachel husked, taking her own hand down to between Quinn's legs, feeling the start of the blonde's own arousal. Quinn slipped a single finger between Rachel's lower lips and dragged them back and forth between the warm wetness. "Use two, please" she begged needing to feel more of Quinn, who didn't hesitate to take action. She pushed two fingers inside Rachel's entrance, both digits easily sliding in with no resistance.

"Your turn" Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips and Rachel pushed two of her own fingers inside Quinn. They both started up a simple yet pleasurable rhythm, slow at first but gradually getting faster. "Harder Rach, baby" Quinn said as she sped up her own movements knowing Rachel wasn't gonna last long and neither would she at this rate. All that extra tension they had left over from the interruption earlier quickly returning to their bodies. Rachel began to quicken her pace also, fulfilling Quinn's desire. "That feels great baby, don't move" Quinn panted.

Rachel leaned down and captured Quinn's lips, their chests brushing and mashing together as they exchanged moans and Quinn began to grunt signalling to Rachel she was close. Rachel slipped her fingers from inside of her girlfriend and ran them up to Quinn's clit; she made quick hard circles around the nub and made Quinn whimper who soon matched her actions by bringing her free hand up to Rachel's clit while she kept her other hand between Rachel's legs, fingers buried deep in wet heat. "Close, Quinn" Rach moaned

"Let it go Rach, I'm right behind ya" Quinn assured and she barely got her sentence out when she felt Rachel shudder above her, Quinn soon followed with her own release, both girls panting hard as they helped ride each other's pleasure out till the end. "Yes Rachel" Quinn gasped just before Rachel collapsed on top of her

"I know. That was good" Rachel murmured against Quinn's sweaty chest

"Just good?" Quinn asked playing with Rachel's brown locks

Rachel rolled off the blond and pulled the covers over their naked bodies, "Ok it was awesome" Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn on the lips

"That's more like it. I kinda like being on the bottom when you do that" Quinn smirked, licking her fingers clean

"Oh you know you _love_ being topped" Rachel said, knowing Quinn always got a good view of her breasts when she topped her

"You know me too well Rachie" Quinn pulled Rachel into her body with a hug "Love you baby"

"You only love me because I just made you come"

"True but I still would love you if you hadn't"

"Love you too" Rachel replied and Quinn placed a kiss on her girlfriend's head, "I really like your mom you know, I think she's really cool" Rach admitted, much to the shock of Quinn

"Cool? Are you serious?" she asked only to get a simple nod from the brunette who was already falling asleep "Well she's gonna be your mother-in-law" Quinn joked

**A/N: ****Decided to use Rocky Horror in this chapter because anyone who's ever seen the original movie will know it's a true classic and deserves to be mentioned, after all 'Rocky' is a huge part of this story even if it didn't appear in this chapter lol**

**As for the secret you will find out what Quinn is hiding soon, if you haven't already figured it out ;) **

**Please leave your reviews**

**AN 2:**** Also I have included a bonus scene below, it's the scene where Quinn gets caught masturbating by her mother in a flashback. It was originally gonna be just after Judy mentioned it but I felt it didn't fit right so I took it out, but instead of deleting it completely I decided to let you guys enjoy it, so have fun **

**(Bonus scene: Quinn's masturbation scene)**

_Flashback:_

_Quinn awoke earlier than she normally would, it was a school day and she had a good ten minutes before she needed to start getting ready. It was her dream that woke her, her dream about her girlfriend. This dream wasn't just any dream; it was a sex dream, in this particular dream, Rachel decided to release Quinn's tension with a little fun. She got on her knees in front of Quinn and began to give her oral and not that Quinn would usually complain but now she's back in the real world, wide awake and super horny. _

_Not just horny but like really horny, like she needs to get off right now, that dream was far too realistic and it was like she could still feel Rachel's soft lips wrapped around her hardened clit and sucking her hard. So she really had to deal with this problem or she'd never survive school or Santana's teasing when she finds out why Quinn is so fidgety._

_Quinn was wearing a plain white wife beater and her boxers she liked to sleep in because they were beyond comfy and Rachel always said how hot she looked in boxers so she liked to wear them in bed. She pulled her bed covers away, and slipped off her baby blue boxers, throwing them to the end of the bed, she didn't need them right now anyway. Not wanting to waste precious time she ran her hand down her body, feeling her tensing abs till she reached the wetness brought on by her night-time imagination. _

_Quinn began to rub one out thinking of Rachel, she pictured her finger being Rachel's tongue, and how amazing the girl could make her feel with such simple touches, it was almost as if her own fingers were inadequate now but she didn't have much choice and had to use what was available. She began to circle her clit and 'talk' to Rachel. "Oh god Rach, yeah suck my clit baby, you're so good" she whispered to herself, changing her finger movements from circles to rubbing her nub between her first finger and her thumb. "Your mouth is so talented Rachie" she moaned just as her mom decided it was the perfect opportunity to burst into her daughter's bedroom unannounced._

"_Quinn you're gonna be late for scho…" Judy stopped in her tracks quickly turning around and facing the wall a little shocked_

"_Mom! Jesus!" Quinn grabbed her pillow and covered her lap quickly_

"_Are you decent Quinn?" she decided to say a little late but better late than never, right?_

"_What is wrong with you, I have a door for a reason" Quinn moaned_

"_Oh sorry dear, I wasn't aware you were…enjoying yourself like that" Judy replied, trying not to giggle when she turned back around to face her red cheeked daughter_

"_God, how embarrassing" Quinn muttered_

"_Don't worry Quinnie, its nothing bad. I know you're a teenager, and teenagers get urges and it's perfectly normal for you to explore those urges and to play with yourself. I mean I've masturbated before" Judy explained_

"_I don't want to hear this" Quinn shook her head, not wanting those images in her head_

"_While it is normal though, I do however suggest you pick your timing a little better. The next time you want a little Quinnie time I suggest you do it when I'm not here or at least lock your door sweetie, that's why the lock exists to stop awkward moments like this"_

"_You know you can't just walk in here if I'm with Rachel, remember that ok, I mean we could be…uh doing some homework or something, you have to knock" Quinn ordered_

"_Yes ok honey, now hurry up and finish your fun, I won't drive you to school if you're late that's your own fault" Judy left Quinn's room with her warning_

_Quinn groaned, she really couldn't believe that actually just happened, she really had to be more careful she thought as she fell back on to the bed taking the pillow from her lap and covering her face in embarrassment, then groaning again when she realised the pillow had become a little wet from being on her lap and that wetness was now stuck on her face "Fuck my life" she muttered before finishing herself off rather quickly because it really was a realistic dream._

**AN: So there we go, please remember to review, it won't take long :)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Break Up Part 1

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 10

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Ok so once again it seems the last chapter didn't go down as well as previous chapters, most of you aren't liking this new Quinn, this is for a few reasons, one because I hadn't written in a bit so I was trying to get back into it lol, two because this story started as a one shot I may be finding it hard to keep everyone interested but I'm trying, and lastly it was intentional. Basically with this whole secret being revealed in today's chapter Quinn is about to find out what it's like to take for granted what you've already got, and how it may or may not work out the way she wants. So Quinn is basically in a battle with herself about how to act. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter better and it may make a bit more sense, still thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and alerted me or the story. **

**Warning: this chapter will be a bit angsty but soon I will try to get back to the Quinn we all love.**

**Also as I was asked I feel like I should warn you there will be some mentions of cheating but no actual cheating in the story, also there is a brief mention to the chapter 8 foursome, so warning on that but it is only brief **

**There is also a flashback with an original character too**

**You can follow me on tumblr, my tumblr name is the same as my Fanfiction name sobrittanaproudlyso; link for it is on my profile. Feel free to send your questions there if you prefer.**

Quinn was lying on Rachel's bed, the little brunette wrapped up in her arms, both of them just relaxing after a busy day at school with non-stop classes and glee club. Rachel's dads were out shopping and so they had the house to themselves. Rachel's head was resting on Quinn's chest and Quinn was admiring the delightful scent of Rachel's raspberry shampoo that made her hair extra shiny. Quinn was currently toying with the soft locks as Rachel began to fiddle with Quinn's belt hoop.

"Your hair is really soft today" Quinn smiled and she began to think Rachel had actually dropped off to sleep when she didn't answer, but then when she did, she responded with something completely different.

"Would you still love me if I got fat?" Rachel asked lifting her head and staring up at her girlfriend, forcing Quinn to let go of her hair as she didn't want to pull it out of the diva's head.

"That depends, how fat are we talking" she joked before instantly regretting it "I'm joking Rach, of course. I'm not with you because my arms fit around your waist" she replied

"What about if my nose got bigger" Rachel asked next

"Rach that's not gonna happen" Quinn assured wondering where these particularly random questions were coming from

"What about if I wanted to go celibate" Rachel raised a brow in anticipation

"I don't think even you'd do that baby"

"No you're right" Rach agreed before she began to think of the next question "Ok, what if I dyed my hair, would you still love me then?"

"What colour?" Quinn asked

"Purple"

"Probably" Quinn smiled

"Ok then, green?"

"Rach, baby, what's with all these silly questions?" Quinn finally decided to ask

"They are not silly Quinn, they are reassurance" Rachel informed, sitting up on the bed

"Reassurance for what?" Quinn was now even more confused

"So I know if you'll break up with me or not"

"I'm not gonna break up with you baby, not for anything, let alone colouring your hair or putting on a few extra pounds. Anyway it's me that should be worrying about getting dumped" Quinn announced

"Why would I break up with you?" Rach wondered

"Uh…no reason, just you know, we all know you're a better person than I am and you can do better than me" Quinn said

"I could never do better than you. Despite the fact you have been acting really odd recently I still love you. I do wonder why sometimes but then I just remember its cause you're my soul mate"

"Same here, I love you so much Rach" Quinn said leaning forward to get a kiss from the smaller girl

"Why have you been acting so weird recently anyway?"

"No reason, just that's me right?" Quinn laughed it off, knowing she should probably tell Rachel of her secret but knew this probably wasn't the best time. "Why did you suddenly ask those questions now anyway?"

"Don't know really, I guess I just want us to be open and all that, you know like tell each other things…like everything, secrets and stuff"

"What do you mean?"

"Just I know you too well Quinn, so I know when you're hiding something, but I guess you're not ready to talk just yet so, I can wait, when you're ready to talk I'm sure you'll talk" Rachel smiled

"I will, I promise" Quinn returned her warm smile

"So you are hiding something then?"

"Like you said, you know me too well"

Rachel, feeling like changing the subject, began to run her hand up Quinn's thigh much to the blonde's slight surprise "So what do you wanna do till my dads get home?" Rachel asked clear suggestion dripping from her voice as she leaned in to kiss Quinn again only for the girl to look to the side so Rachel's lips met her cheek instead. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I'm just not really in the mood Rach" replied Quinn sitting up and running her hand through her blond hair

Rachel found herself laughing straight away at Quinn's comment "What? You're always in the mood"

"I think I might just go home" Quinn said softly

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked with genuine worry, noting Quinn was sweating quite a bit

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling too great, that's all" Quinn responded, knowing it wasn't entirely a lie, she really was starting to feel sick but she knew it was mostly from her own lie

"Well can I get you something? A wet towel or some aspirin maybe?" Rachel offered with concern

"No that's ok, thank you though, but I think I'm just gonna go home, have a hot bath and get some sleep"

"Well ok, call me later ok?" Rach asked

"Of course" Quinn got up of the bed and gave Rachel a kiss on the head "I love you Rach"

"Love you too Quinnie" Rachel smiled holding Quinn's hand for a few long seconds before releasing it to let her leave.

Quinn drove home and the closer she got the more sick she felt, she really just had to talk to Rachel, maybe Rach wouldn't take the whole thing so bad. Or maybe she would blow up and break up with her and maybe that's exactly what she deserves. She had been taking Rachel for granted recently and she regretted it, every second of it but she didn't really know what to do. She'd never had a girlfriend before and didn't really know what the etiquette was about these situations but she guessed it was to be honest with one another in the first place then it wouldn't lead to big lies and secrets. She loved Rachel more than anything and just wanted to make it right again.

Quinn finally pulled up outside of her house; she by now had a major headache and felt like throwing up and slapping herself for everything that had happened over the last few weeks. And she still couldn't believe she actually got drunk enough to even let anyone else near her girlfriend or herself let alone Santana Lopez or Brittany Pierce. She remembered the sleepless nights she got after that infamous night and she had no idea what had gotten into her other than shot after shot of whatever it was Santana was serving them.

_Flashback:_

"_So are we gonna talk about it or not" Rachel asked as she paced around her room_

"_I thought you said you didn't want to?" Quinn replied as she sat on Rachel's bed_

"_I don't really but, Quinn we had a foursome, we had sex with our best friends, it's not really something you can just forget"_

"_I know it's not, but that's all I want to do, I just wanna forget. I don't like thinking about it, knowing someone else touched you in the ways that only I should be able to, in the places" Quinn said disgusted with the thoughts, she loved Santana and Brittany but she didn't expect to have sex with them, let alone put her girlfriend in the same situation_

"_Well I don't like the fact they touched you either" Rachel replied_

"_I wish we could go back and delete last night from ever happening, I'm never drinking again I swear"_

"_So what do we do now?" Rach asked and Quinn got up from sitting on the bed and walked over to the still pacing Rachel, she placed her hand under her chin and lifted her face to lock eyes with her sad diva. _

"_Guess there's not really a lot we can do, but try and forget it. As long as we know that you're mine and I am yours then it doesn't matter what happened last night, I mean none of us can really remember it in detail, those two were just as pissed it happened as us and honestly as long as I have you I don't wanna mention it again. I love you Rach and that's all that matters to me" Quinn said passionately before leaning down to kiss Rachel_

"_I love you too Quinn, and you're right there's no point of dwelling on a mistake when we still have each other, that's all I'll ever need" Rachel said pulling Quinn closer and wrapping her arms around the blond for a comforting hug_

"_You wanna watch a musical" Quinn suggested knowing it would cheer her girlfriend up_

_Rachel immediately looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes and beamed an instant smile "As long as I get to pick which one" she replied excitedly_

"_Wouldn't have it any other way baby" Quinn smiled back_

_End of flashback_

"Mom!" Quinn called out like a child as soon as she shut the front door "Mom are you home? Please say you are" she whimpered already feeling the tears beginning to escape her bright hazel eyes. Judy came out of the kitchen wondering what all the shouting was about

"Quinnie? Quinn what's wrong?" she asked immediately running to her daughter when she noticed the tears fall from her face

"I need to talk to you" she mumble as her mother sat her down on the couch and wrapped her reassuring arms around the smaller blond.

"Sure Quinnie, what's up?" she said practically panicking

"It's about something serious, so I need you to be serious too" Quinn stated looking up at her mother with watery eyes

"Oh Quinnie I'm always serious and…oh my god Lucy Quinn Fabray, you're pregnant?" she assumed

"What? No how would I even…never mind I'm not knocked up" Quinn replied, slightly wondering why her mother's mind would instantly go to that, but she chose not to ask

"Oh then talk away please" Judy smiled at her daughter, gesturing to the girl to go on

"When you were with dad and you found out about his affairs, how did that make you feel?"

Judy gave her daughter's question some thought before replying "Well, I felt like we were no longer on the same wave length, like suddenly he was this whole new man that I never knew about" she paused and it was like she was debating on saying something else and she did "I hated him, and I hated myself even more for being _with_ him. I knew I deserved better and so that's what led to us getting a divorce"

"So it was a bad thing?"

"Of course, all secrets are bad if you feel like you have to lie to your own wife about them. I mean you're meant to be able to talk to your partner, secrets and all" Judy informed

"Hmm that's pretty much what Santana said too" Quinn said softly remembering the Latina's words from the other day at the restaurant

"What's this all about anyway Quinn?"

"It's nothing, I was just…" Quinn started before being interrupted by her mother again

"Come on Lucy, I know you better than anyone and I know something is bothering you, now talk to your mommy about it and she'll make it all better" Judy promised with confidence

"I don't think you can this time mom. I really screwed up" Quinn admitted before fresh tears began to run down her face and her mother pulled her in closer

"What did you do, honey?"

Quinn knew it was now or never, she had to tell someone, and she knew she'd have to tell Rachel whether she was scared or not, but telling her mother may make it easier to talk to Rachel "I'm lying to Rachel about something that I know means a lot to her" Quinn confided sniffling a little as her mother began to stroke her hair

"Oh, are you not really a lesbian, because I can see how that could be awkward"

"No, no, I'm definitely a lesbian and I am definitely in love with Rachel, that's not the problem" Quinn said confidently

"Then tell me Quinn, I may know you but I can't read your mind and better out than in as that green thing from the movies always says" Judy said as she played with more of Quinn's hair

"Promise you won't judge me or hate me" Quinn asked genuinely concerned her mother was gonna hate her after this

"Oh Quinn you know I don't judge you, I love you, you're my daughter. Only god judges and even he gets it wrong a lot of the time" Judy replied and Quinn wasn't sure whether that was meant to be a joke or not so she just left it

"Well…when me and Rachel first…when we first, you know, slept together" Quinn began before shifting in her mother's arms getting slightly uncomfortable "Well I told her I was a virgin, but I wasn't and at first the lie seemed ok but for a few weeks now it's just been getting to me and it's starting to eat me away and I can barely be around her anymore without feeling bad about it. I know I need to tell her the truth, she deserves to know but I just know she's gonna hate me" Quinn's tears began to flow more freely and she no longer cared that she was crying like a baby, she just wished she wasn't in this mess in the first place.

"Why did you lie?"

"Because I'm an idiot and cause she was always saying how she wanted hers and our first time to be special and I just thought if she believed I was a virgin too then she'd think it was more special" Quinn explained

"I can see your intentions, though I do think it was wrong of you to lie, I believe she does deserve to know"

"I know, but I know she's gonna dump me and I can't lose her mom"

"Look Quinn, Rachel loves you; even a blind man can see that. She may be upset at first but she'll come round, especially if you tell her your reasons why" Judy said in her motherly way

"You think?" Quinn asked with hope in her tone

Judy gave a warm smile "She's a smart girl isn't she?"

"I've been pushing her away ever since and I'm surprised she hasn't dumped me already. God I'm such an ass, I mean there she is talking about starting a future together and having a family and all I can think of is how I'm lying to her over this. I don't even deserve her" Quinn spoke like this was a major revelation for herself

"Come on Quinn, you made a mistake, it happens to all of us but you can fix it by standing up and facing you fears, make it up to her"

"Thanks mom" Quinn smiled to her mother and hugged her as Judy wiped away her stray tears with her thumb

"Anytime Quinn" the pair sat on the couch for several minutes in silence just enjoying the moment. Judy was first to break the silence "Oh Quinnie? Was this first time male or female?" Judy asked

"It was a girl mom"

"Thank god" Judy breathed a sigh of relief but decided she wouldn't ask any more questions as it was none of her business, at least for now.

"I'm gonna go and call Rachel, let her know I'm ok, I kinda ran out on her, another thing she can add to the list of 'why Quinn Fabray is a jerk'. Thanks for the advice mom"

"That's ok Quinn, now go call her" Judy gestured for Quinn to leave and so she took her cell phone and made her way upstairs to her room. When she got there she closed the door and made sure to lock it, she now knew better than to leave it open for any reason.

She pressed Rachel's number who of course was number one on her speed dial; something Santana didn't take too kindly to but eventually accepted being number two. Rachel answered the phone almost immediately "Hey Quinn, how are you? Did you get home ok? You're not in hospital are you?" the brunette frantically asked

Quinn giggled at the overreaction "Baby no, I'm fine, really. I just wanted to tell you that I was ok" Quinn smiled to herself.

"Oh ok, so you'll be at school tomorrow?" Rachel asked worriedly

"Course I will, couldn't miss seeing you now could I?" Quinn said knowing that tomorrow won't be easy. The couple spent the next hour just talking and laughing before they said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you tomorrow' and 'I love yous'

The next day at school:

Quinn found Rachel at lunch and told herself she had to tell her the truth now or never and so she took her to an empty classroom which immediately worried Rachel "Quinn what are you doing?" she asked as she watched Quinn close the classroom door

"I need to tell you something Rachel" the blond responded walking her over to a table and sitting her down on top of it "It's something you're not gonna like but you need to know"

"Oh god" Rachel whispered knowing this tone Quinn was using usually meant a fight was about to happen or tears were about to fall

"Please just hear me out before you slap me" Quinn locked eyes with Rachel and Rachel was already looking half angry and half disappointed at what she was about to confess. "You know I love you right Rach?"

"Of course I know that, I love you too" Rachel responded as Quinn took Rachel's hands in hers "Quinn just tell me please" Rachel was beginning to panic

"Fine I can do this…you know when we first got together and you told me you wanted our first time to be special and you were a virgin so it needed to be extra special?" Rachel nodded along as Quinn spoke "Well I told you I was a virgin too but…I wasn't a virgin, I only told you that cause I thought it would make it more special for you if you thought we were both in the same place, I didn't want to freak you out"

Rachel seemed stunned by the revelation, she had always believed they had lost their virginity to one another on the same night and that was something she held in a special place in her heart, but now knowing that wasn't the case she didn't know what to do or what to think. She wanted to take Quinn up on slapping her but she couldn't do that. She stood up and pulled her hands away from Quinn's "So you lied to me?" she said in a tone that was between angry and upset

Quinn panicked and stood up also, facing Rachel who was now looking at the ground, unable to look Quinn in the eyes "Yes and I'm so sorry Rachel, it was stupid to lie and I should have just told you the truth from the start but I was afraid you'd be even more scared"

"When?" Rachel asked tears starting to form in her big brown eyes

Quinn hesitated before answering "It was at the end of freshmen year, during the summer, I didn't even know you then"

"Who was it?"

"Rach"

"Who did you sleep with? Do I know her or him or it?" Rachel looked back up at Quinn, anger in her eyes

"It was a girl I met in a summer course my mom sent me on. Her name was Jess and she was the same age as me. It was when I was confused about my feelings and figuring myself out and it just happened. I mean one moment we were just talking and then she kissed me and the next thing I knew we were doing a lot more than just kissing. Rachel I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about her but I just didn't want you thinking that that's what I'm like, I regretted doing it right away and after that summer I didn't even see her again" Quinn explained, needing Rachel to understand

"How many times?"

"Just the once, I swear and it only lasted like a few minutes" Quinn assured before mentally kicking herself for her choice of words

"Oh so nothing much has changed then Quinn" Rachel retorted in anger

"Please Rachel, you've gotta forgive me" Quinn tried to grab Rachel's hands once more but Rachel simply pulled away

"No Quinn, I can't do this right now ok, I need some time to think about this. You lied to me and yes I appreciate your reasons why and the fact you're telling me the truth now but that still doesn't make it right. This is far from right Quinn, I need to go" Rachel turned around and walked towards the door

"Rachel, please, please don't do this, I love you" Quinn tried to follow her

"Quinn please stop talking and don't follow me, I will come to you when I can look at you again, but right now I need to go cry" Rachel admitted before running out the room and most likely off home as Quinn didn't see Rachel in any of her classes or in glee later that day and Rachel _never_ missed glee. Quinn felt worse now than she did when she was lying to Rachel and she guessed that's what she deserved. She tried to call Rachel but she didn't answer her phone, she text the girl but no replies came, she even went over to the brunette's house only to find on the door a sign that said 'go away Quinn Fabray'. She decided to give Rachel some time as that's what she had asked for, so she went back to her own home to find a text waiting on her phone from Santana, of course it was Santana no one else was gonna text her. Everyone had practically figured out something had gone down between the couple when Rachel didn't turn up for glee, and they saw Quinn looking so depressed and hurt. Quinn had heard all the whispers and she tried to ignore them but it was hard when they were coming from every direction.

She made one last attempt at phoning Rachel but only got her voicemail, this time she left a message "Hey Rach, I know you don't want to talk to me right now but I just want you to know, I'm not gonna give up. I love you and you mean more to me than anything in the world and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, I wish I never even met that girl. Please, please, please don't hate me Rach, I love you" she finished her message, wiping away a tear then decided to see what Santana wanted

Quinn opened Santana's text waiting for the jokes but that wasn't what she got this time round

_From Santana:_

_Hey Quinn, get your round butt over to mine, me and Britts will cheer you up :) xxx_

Quinn smiled and knew Santana was being serious because it was rare for the Latina to put kisses on a text directed to anyone other than Brittany. So she decided she would take her friends up on their offer and she headed over to Santana's place, hoping they could indeed cheer her up.

"Hey come on in, Britt is in my room head on up" Santana said warmly inviting Quinn into her home, the blond made her way upstairs while Santana went to the kitchen to get some snacks and soft drinks. "Just like old times hey?" Santana commented walking back into her room, seeing Quinn had taken a seat on the end of her bed whereas Britt was still at the head of it.

"Thanks" Quinn said when Santana handed her a can of soda, Santana sat down next to Brittany who gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Quinn look away not wanting to think about love right now, but it seems that was what was gonna happened anyway

"So what's going on between you and Rachel then Quinn?" Santana asked with a slight pity sigh

"We broke up, ok that's that, she deserves better anyway" Quinn said believing her own words

"That's bullshit Quinn, you two are perfect for each other, everyone knows that"

"What did you do?" Britt asked, taking a sip of her own soda and looking at Quinn with great interest

"I lied to her, I told her about something" Quinn replied

"_Something_? What the fuck does that mean, what did you tell her?"

"I told her I was a virgin when we first did it, but I wasn't and I told her the truth about it today, ok?" Quinn stated almost annoyed she had to explain it yet again

"Wait you weren't a virgin? Seriously, why didn't you tell us, we're supposed to be friends?" Santana seemed offended by this

"Cause I wasn't proud of it ok? I regretted it as soon as it happened and I wish it _never did_ happen"

"I knew it; I knew you were hiding something since the party. I could so see it on your face; truth is I think Rach might have known too, like a little bit anyway. She knew you were acting weird, she was probably just too scared to mention it" Santana explained

"You think?"

"Probably, I mean Rachel is pretty smart. She knows you like the back of her hand, she's definitely gonna know when you're hiding something"

"God I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I was so stupid, I should have never of lied to her"

"Nope, you shouldn't have. So was she hot?" Santana asked catching Quinn off-guard

"What? Who?" Quinn asked completely confused

"The chick you lost your V card to, duh" San stated

"Does it fucking matter Santana!? I've just lost my girlfriend, the only thing I actually care about is gone and all you can ask about is whether she was good looking. I was more concern about not sucking in bed San!"

"Oh come on Q we all know you're killer under the sheets" Santana joked, perhaps pushing her luck a little too far

"Fuck off Santana! I don't need more shit getting in the way right now, I've already fucked up too many times, and I don't need you talking about the party anymore!" Quinn growled

"Whoa ok Blondie calm down yeah?"

"Your girlfriend is blond too San" Quinn said pointing at Brittany who began playing with her own hair and was just laying back and watching the show between her two friends

"Ok I'm sorry that was insensitive. Ok so is she even taking your calls?"

"Nope, I've called her about 20 times, left her messages, texted her like 40 times, she hasn't replied once" Quinn explain sadly "I should have just told her the fucking truth in the first place" Quinn shook her head hating herself more than ever right now

Britt decided to speak up and placed a hand on Quinn's knee "Don't worry Quinnie, she'll come around, if she loves you as much as we know she does, she'll be back" Britt said in her way that makes everything seem alright even when everyone knows it's not

"Thanks B, but I'm just not so sure, I mean I really fucked everything up. I love her and I screwed up"

"Can't believe you had sex before I did" Santana said automatically gaining a stern glare from Quinn

"You should get one of those blow up doll girlfriends Quinn" Britt suggested, Quinn looked at Brittany knowing she'd rather have the real thing "San used one of those once right Sanny?" Britt looked at her girlfriend placing a hand on the girl's thigh

"Thought we agreed to never mention that again babe, and don't get one, trust me, they really aren't as much fun as they seem" Santana shook her head

Quinn just rolled her eyes, of course Santana had tried that, what hadn't those two tried? But right now she was just happy to have someone with her that didn't make her feel worse about what she did

_Flashback:_

_Quinn's Summer course:_

_Quinn was laying on her dorm room bed, no one else was around as they were all in their classes but Quinn decided to skip today she just could be bothered, she didn't want to come to this stupid summer course in the first place, she didn't need it, she thinks her mom only sent her here so she didn't have to put up with her over the summer vacation_

"_Hey why are you in here?" a girl asked Quinn _

_Quinn looked up at the girl standing over her bed "I didn't wanna go to class, why are you here?"_

"_Same, that class is as boring as watching my grandmother knit so I skipped out" the girl said smiling confidently_

"_Cool" Quinn replied _

"_What's your name, I'm Jessica, but I'll kick your ass if you call me that so you can just call me Jess" the girl informed sticking out her hand for Quinn to shake_

_Quinn looked up at the girl, she'd seen her before, walking around the summer camp but she hadn't yet spoken to her till today, she had long brown hair that was curled all over in a neat and almost professional way, she also had brown eyes and was just a little shorter than her. Quinn knew right away this girl was pretty and she wouldn't mind having one friend here so she stuck out her own hand and shook Jessica's "I'm Quinn"_

"_Quinn. I like that, it's a nice name" Jess said with a smile_

"_Um thanks, Jess is a nice name too" Quinn smiled back_

"_So you wanna hang out, considering we're both skipping class?" Jess laughed _

"_Sure sounds good" Quinn agreed and the girl sat down on the bed next to her as Quinn sat up_

_A few days later the girls were yet again skipping their class and just hanging out on Quinn's bed once more just talking about their homes lives, family and friends and complaining about how boring it was at this summer course "God it's like my mom just wanted to ship me off" Jess laughed_

"_That's what I thought. My mom didn't even ask me if I wanted to come here she just told me I was going, I'd much rather be hanging out with my friends back home, it's so dull here, there's nothing to do" Quinn explained_

"_Well there's an arcade room but most of the games are broken" Jessica giggled_

"_I know I tried to play the pinball but the machine wouldn't even take my quarter" Quinn laughed back_

"_And there are like no hot guys here either" Jess complained_

"_Oh…um…I guess not, I hadn't really noticed" Quinn replied almost questioning herself as to why she hadn't noticed_

_Jess looked at her before continuing "Oh other than the guy who works in the kitchen, he's so hot" the girl admitted, swooning over the memory of him_

"_He's like 25 or something" Quinn informed_

"_So, he's still sexy. Why? Don't you like him?" Jess asked curiously_

"_Uh not really no" Quinn looked at her hands slightly nervous_

_Jess immediately looked stunned "What about the guy who runs the after class activities?"_

"_Ew no, definitely not" Quinn dismisses right away, forcing Jessica to become even more shocked by this_

"_Are you kidding me? He is so…oh god there just aren't any words for what he is. Let's just say I wouldn't mind having my very own private after class session with him if you know what I mean?" Jess wiggles her eyebrows and smirks at Quinn_

"_No, that's disgusting, he is not…just no"_

"_Geeze well who do you like then?" she asks_

_Quinn shrugged "I don't know, but not any of them"_

"_Wait a minute…are you…you know, gay?"_

"_What!? No, no way, I'm not…that!" Quinn desperately replied_

"_Ok calm down, I was just asking. Its ok you know, It's not a bad thing, my aunt is gay, she's married to a woman and they even have a kid, she's really nice" Jess explains_

"_Well that's awesome for her but I'm not…gay I don't know what I am I've never really thought about it" Quinn furrowed her brow trying to think it through. Why had she never found boys attractive? Why had she always looked at that one special girl at her school in a different way than she looked at other girls?_

"_Well then how do you know you're not gay?" Jess asked genuinely _

"_I don't know I guess I'm just…" Quinn was stopped with a kiss, Jessica was kissing her, Jessica who was a girl, Jessica who was a pretty girl who looked very similar to the girl Quinn liked to see at school. She was kissing a girl, and she liked it, not only that she realised this was her very first kiss. She didn't really know what she was doing but she didn't want to stop but at the same time she did. Quinn pushed Jess back "What the hell are you doing?" Quinn said wiping her mouth and tasting Jessica's sweet bubble-gum lip-gloss._

"_Relax I was just kissing you, I'm sorry I thought you'd like it" Jess apologised sounding genuinely regretful_

_Quinn thought about it for a second, she didn't want Jess to say sorry because she was actually enjoying it "I did like it; it just took me by surprise that's all. I've never kissed anyone before" Quinn confessed and Jess smiled_

"_That's ok; I've never really kissed anyone with boobs before. Guys are far sloppier, your lips were soft" Jess smiled_

"_Thanks, yours tasted good" Quinn smiled back_

"_Do you wanna try it again?" Jess asked cautiously_

"_Yeah I do" Quinn smiled again getting more excited over the fact she was experiencing a whole new sensation _

_Jess nodded and leaned back in to capture Quinn's lips again, Quinn lay back on the bed and Jess was soon on top of her as their kiss began to deepen and tongues began to meet. Quinn's hand absentmindedly found its way to Jessica's butt and began to gently caress the soft skin. Jess moaned into Quinn's mouth and began to grind down on the blonde's thigh and her own pressed into Quinn's centre "Oh fuck!" Quinn groaned out_

_Jess pulled back from the kiss "What's wrong, did I do something bad?" she panicked_

"_No, no just your leg on me like that felt really good" Quinn smiled looking down at their lower halves_

"_Well then maybe I'll do it again" Jess giggled before carrying on with their intimate kiss. A few minutes on and the pair was practically dry humping each other right there on Quinn's temporary bed, both girls panting hard and moving against each other quickly finding an expert pace and keeping a good rhythm, like they had done it before. Jess decided to move this along, she wanted more and she knew Quinn did too even if she wasn't about to admit it. Jess let her hand run down Quinn's body and rest on her belt before undoing it then making quick work of Quinn's Jean's button next. Quinn felt the intrusion and shifted under the brunette, knocking her back slightly._

"_What are you doing?" she asked worriedly_

"_What does it look like?" Jess smirked before trying to continue with her task only to be stopped by Quinn once again_

"_But we can't…I've never...done, _that_ before" Quinn spoke shyly_

_Jess tried to reassure her with another kiss "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I'll help you" she said as her hand finished its mission and popped the button on Quinn's pants. She leaned in to Quinn's ear and whispered hotly "Take them off" she commanded and Quinn was nervous but she really did like the way this girl was making her feel 'down there' and she didn't want to stop. Plus this meant she wouldn't be a virgin anymore and she really did want to get rid of that status, she would even get to lose it before Santana, the thought made her smile as she lifted her hips off the bed and slipped her pants off just as Jess flung her own top away to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra…ok maybe she was a little gay Quinn thought to herself as she saw Jessica's perfectly rounded young breasts. Quinn tried not to look too hypnotised; she had never seen a girl naked before, well not in person anyway, only on TV and occasionally on the internet. Jess reached down to tug her own skirt off and drop it on the floor leaving her in just her panties as she looked on gesturing for Quinn to take her own shirt off._

_Quinn quickly obeyed and revealed she too was not wearing a bra; her breasts weren't really all that big so she often didn't wear one at all. Jessica leaned back down in an instant and re-joined their lips in a passionate kiss and Quinn couldn't help herself as her right hand sprung up to fondle the girl's chest and flick her thumb over an already stiffening nipple. Jess whimpered in pleasure before gasping out "God you learn fast, are you sure you haven't done this before?" _

"_Oh I'm sure" Quinn grinned before flipping them over so she was on top, she didn't know why she did that but she felt more in control of what she was doing if she was on top. She looked down at Jess and scanned the young flawless body underneath hers, then she realised she had no idea what she was doing, she had seen this sort of thing on TV and even read about it but hadn't really figured out what two girls _did_ together "I don't know what I'm doing" she confessed even more shyly than before, her cheeks starting to blush, mostly from being crazy turned on but also from slight embarrassment._

"_That's ok, I'll show you" Jess assured as she ran her hand down from Quinn's stomach (her abs not yet fully formed) and her fingertips dipped into Quinn's underwear waistband, but yet again she was stopped when Quinn freaked _

"_Wait" Quinn said knowing how close Jess was to feeling her arousal_

"_It's ok, it will feel good, I promise" Jess smiled and once she received a confident nod of approval from Quinn she let her fingers push further into the blonde's underwear. Quinn immediately felt fingers brush down her sex and gently find her hardened clit in seconds. Jess started up a simple rhythm of stroking the sensitive nub, slowly building Quinn up to release. Quinn knew what to expect, she had masturbated several times before and had always been able to make herself come but having someone else touch her in that way just made her feel like she was on another planet. It was the greatest feeling in the world. _

_Quinn stopped Jess one last time but this time round she wasn't shy about it, she gestured to Jess to remove the last of her clothing as did she, and they both took off their panties and now were pressed against one another completely naked. Quinn couldn't believe this was happening, she had only just met this girl a few days ago and she was about to lose her virginity to her. She didn't really know what had taken her over but she guessed it must have been 'passion' and 'excitement' because the way this girl was making her feel with each touch and kiss was certainly better than anything she had ever experienced before and she just didn't want it to stop. She was ready to go all the way. She kissed Jessica just as Jess took Quinn's hand and placed it against her own sex "Touch me here" she whispered and took her own hand back to Quinn's clit_

_Quinn ran her fingers up Jessica's length curiously feeling the wetness as it slowly coated her fingertips, then she pressed her fingers against Jess's own clit and they both started up the same rhythm they had before when dry humping each other. "Jesus fuck" Quinn panted as she built up quicker than she usually would and came within a minute and a half of Jess starting to touch her. _

_Jess ran her through her pleasure until she finished coming and shuddering above her and collapsed on top of the other girl "That was really good" Quinn smiled, currently dancing around on cloud 9 as she recovered from her breathlessness "I'm sorry I didn't last long, is that bad?" Quinn asked slightly ashamed she couldn't last long enough to make Jess climax too_

"_No it's not a bad thing, I mean it was your first time" Jess smiled to reassure Quinn_

"_Do you want me to…finish you?" Quinn asked shy again as she gestured downwards_

"_Have you ever eaten out before?"_

"_Well my mum takes me to a place called Breadstix sometimes" Quinn replied clueless _

_Jess giggled at Quinn "God you're cute. I mean have you ever eaten a girl out before, you know like go down on her?" _

"_Oh, right, no I haven't" Quinn shook her head, or course that's what she meant_

"_You wanna learn?" Jess asked with a smile_

"_I don't think I'll be that good at it" Quinn shrugged_

"_It's ok, just give it a go"_

_Quinn climbed off the bed as Jess positioned herself at the edge of the mattress; Quinn got to her knees in front of the brunette and was face to face with Jessica's sex. It was still very wet and pink and Quinn couldn't help but think it kinda looked cute, she wondered if that was normal for a girl to think another girl's private parts were attractive in anyway but she soon forgot it when Jess said "Just lean in and use your tongue"_

"_My tongue?" Quinn questioned wondering what she was meant to do with her tongue _

"_Yeah, just lick my clit" Jess suggested and Quinn hesitated slightly but soon leant forward until she was overwhelmed with the strong aroma of arousal coming from Jessica _

"_You smell really good" Quinn smiled up_

"_Wait until you taste me" Jess grinned excitedly_

_Quinn was a little more hesitant about 'tasting' another girl, she remembered being curious one night after getting herself off and she tasted herself. She kinda liked it, and it definitely tasted better than she had originally thought it was gonna, but tasting another girl was a whole new thing all together. She placed her hands on the girl's legs and shuffled closer, looking up one last time into Jess's eyes "Go on, try it"_

_Quinn's tongue darted out and carefully stroked Jessica's clit; Jess instantly moaning and bucking her hips involuntarily. Quinn was slightly surprised by Jess's reaction but continued to flick the bundle of nerves with her wet tongue. "Oh Quinn, you're really good at that" Jess panted, her fingers tangling in Quinn's blond hair. Quinn smiled, she was rather proud of her instant success at oral sex. _

_It wasn't long till Jess was shuddering in orgasm and moaning breathlessly as Quinn carried her though her climax. "Oh my god, that was amazing" Jess gasped as Quinn climbed back onto her bed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand._

_Suddenly something seemed wrong and Quinn wasn't so sure she should have done that, she looked over at Jess who was already throwing her clothes back on. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked feeling a little guilty about doing this, knowing the first time was meant to be 'special' whatever that meant_

"_I'm getting dressed what does it look like?" Jess replied almost coldly "I suggest you do the same before someone walks in here and catches us like this. I don't want people getting the wrong idea here" _

"_What do you mean the wrong idea?" Quinn questioned_

"_Well I'm not a dyke like you, I mean its ok and all but this was just fun and that's all" _

"_Well it meant something to me, it was my first time" Quinn said sadly_

"_Yeah it was good, but it won't happen again. We just got caught up in the moment that's all, I'm sorry but I just don't like girls the way you do" Jess said as she finished getting dressed and got up from the bed. She looked down at the still naked Quinn who sat sadly and said "I've gotta go, I'll see you around I guess" she said before she walked off leaving Quinn all alone_

"_But I never said I was gay" Quinn whispered to herself before picking up her own shirt and pulling it back on over her head. She may not be a virgin anymore but this experience did make a whole lot of sense to her, maybe she was gay, maybe she just wanted some fun too like Jess, the only thing she knew for sure was only time would tell_

_End of flashback_

The next day:

At school Quinn knew she had to seek out Rachel and make it her mission to make the love of her life hear her out; she just hoped Rachel was actually in school today. She had her first class with Rach so she knew she'd be able to see her then if she turned up at all.

Quinn walked into her world geography lesson and was surprised to see Holly Holliday standing by the board, writing up the day's lesson, which seemed odd as Holly never made them do _any_ work usually but she ignored it for now and took her regular seat. The class was empty so far and Quinn began to think Rachel wasn't gonna show up again due to the fact she always got here before anyone else. Quinn wondered what she could say to make it up to Rachel, she knew 'sorry' probably wouldn't be enough but she had to try _something_.

"Oh hi Quinn, didn't hear you come in" Holly smiled when she turned around to see Quinn sat in her seat "How are we this fine morning?" she asked happily

"Not so good, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm your sub" she said smiling wider but getting no response from Quinn "Oh don't act too excited"

"Sorry, I'm just not in a very good mood today that's all" she replied, and Holly thought about asking 'why' but just as she opened her mouth, several other students made their way in, followed shortly by Brittany dragging in Santana behind her, the girls took their seat behind Quinn and Santana leant forward.

"Hey Q, where's Berry? Is she not in again?" Santana whispered

Quinn turned around to face Santana "I don't know, I haven't seen her today"

"I have" Britt chimed in

"Where?" Quinn asked needing to know

"Right behind you" Britt pointed to Rachel who had just walked into the classroom. The brunette stopped in her tracks when she saw the three girls staring at her, she made a quick choice not to sit near Quinn, instead she made her way over to a spare seat on the other side of the classroom and sat near Tina who was apparently in the class too but no one seemed to notice…as usual

"Hey Rach" Tina said

"Hey Tina, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked politely pointing to the spare seat

"No, that's ok" the girl smiled sweetly

"Thank you" Rachel replied only to dishearten Quinn once more who was looking like a little lost puppy sat all by herself.

"Hey Rach?" Quinn whispered but Rachel just ignored her "Rachel, please talk to me" Quinn begged only to be hushed by Miss Holliday

"Ok class, so apparently Principle Figgins actually wants me to teach you guys something that you may use in the future and he's given all the teachers new teaching rules and so I have to stick to them. So please sit quietly while I come around and hand out these worksheets" Holly said as she took the pile of worksheets and began to go around the class handing them out to the students

Quinn took this opportunity to try and talk to Rachel again "Hey Rachel, I'm sorry, really I am, but will you please just give me a chance to make this right again" she said not really caring several other students could hear her and were listening in

"Leave me alone Quinn, I don't want to talk to you right now" Rachel said stubbornly

"Please Rach"

"Quinn I've already told you, please stop communicating with the rest of the class and get on with the worksheet provided" Holly reprimanded completely out of character for her usual fun and upbeat self

Quinn decided she best do something that looked like work before she got into real trouble. She looked down at the sheet which right now had no interest to her whatsoever, she couldn't concentrate on what African country is the biggest or what part of the UK receives more rainfall, she couldn't careless, the only thing on her mind was how much she had hurt Rachel and how much she needed to make it right

"Rachel can you meet me after school, please, just let me talk, just five minutes" she pleaded, desperate for a yes but Rachel continued to ignore her

"Right, I'm sorry Quinn but I've got to give you detention, Figgins says if I have to warn a student three times they have detention with me after school" Holly said regretfully

"Fuck" Quinn muttered under her breath, hearing Santana snigger from behind her "Fuck you San" Quinn threw back at her, she already had detention so it's not like it mattered much now

By the end of the day Quinn decided to skip glee, she knew Rachel was gonna go and she decided it was best to stay away, she was lucky she had only a couple of classes with Rachel that day so they didn't have to see each other much, but in the ones she did have Rachel just ran out the classroom as quickly as possible so she didn't have to face Quinn. Quinn was walking through the corridor on her way to see Miss Holliday, she thought if she showed up early for detention maybe Holly would let her go early, on the way to the classroom she walked pasted Rachel's locker. Quinn quickly scribbled down a note to please meet her after detention to talk and then she pushed it in Rachel's locker. She didn't think for one moment Rachel would actually come but she had to have hope, right?

She walked in to detention to see Miss Holliday sat at the desk reading one of her gossip magazines again; Quinn had to laugh a little because it was so expected. When Holly heard Quinn she quickly stopped reading and covered her magazine with some lesson planning she had. "Oh I thought you were Figgins" she said with a surprised gasp

"God, I hope not"

"He's not letting us read magazines either so" she explained "Anyway aren't you a little early?" Holly asked looking at her watch

"I skipped glee so I thought I'd just come here early and then get out early, if that's ok?" Quinn said hopeful

"Oh sure, that just means I can leave early too. Take a seat, anywhere you want and I'll get you some work to do" Holly said looking through the teacher's desk for some sort of 'punishment work'

Quinn walked to the closest seat, not that it mattered where she sat this time, and dropped herself down in a slump and huff. Holly came over and placed a couple of sheets of work on her desk, "Here we go, you can do this" she said, pleased with her new way of teaching, but hating having to be tough when she was known as the 'cool' teacher

"I shouldn't even be here, I didn't do anything wrong" Quinn protested a little pissed she was stuck in detention

Holly sat on the desk next to hers and looked down at her "Quinn you were talking during class when I had specifically told you several times to stop"

"But I thought you were cool with all that?" Quinn furrowed her brows looking down at the worksheet in front of her; she sure was bored of these

"Well like I said before you can blame Figgins for all that, he's got a bunch of new rules in place that prevent me from doing a lot. I think he found out about the DVD I showed you guys and apparently he didn't like that, instead of firing me he gave me a lecture and a list of 'stick to rules'" Holly explained, sounding a little pissed herself that she now had so many restrictions "Don't worry I'm sure he'll forget soon enough and we can go back to relaxing during substitute lessons" she assured

"Great so now I'm stuck in here, when I could be out there patching things up with Rachel" Quinn slumped even further back in her chair, not even attempting to answer the questions in front of her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Holly asked curiously

"You could say that" Quinn murmured with a deep sigh

"Well, I can be a pretty good listener if, you know, you want to unload on me…your problems that is" Holly said almost suggestively

Quinn sighed again, she liked Holly and she was probably her favourite teachers next to Mr Schue, but she still didn't know whether or not she should be talking to a teacher about this but no one else would listen, other than Santana and Brittany who while being comforting did still make the occasional joke because that's just the way they were. Also she had her mother but sometimes her mom could just be a little overbearing too, with Holly she could talk to her and have someone who was laid back but also serious when she needed to be so she decided to spill. "I lied to Rachel about our first time, I told her I was a virgin but I wasn't and now she hates me for it and so she should, it was stupid to lie to her"

"Most people would lie and say they weren't a virgin" Holly said

"I just wanted to make her feel more comfortable for when we did do it and if she thought we were both in the same place then she wouldn't feel as worried about it, I just wanted it to be special for her. I thought if she believed I was as inexperienced as she was then it would be more special, but I guess in the long run it was a huge mistake, I just didn't want to freak her out" Quinn said absentmindedly scribbling on her paper

"It seems like your intentions were correct just not the way you chose to handle them or the situation" Holly rationalised in a similar way her mother had done previously

Quinn sighed once more before slumping down even more in her chair "What do I do? I mean everyone keeps telling me she'll come around but why should she? She shouldn't forgive me for lying to her, especially over something so important to her. I'm meant to be her girlfriend for fuck sake and girlfriends don't lie to each other"

"Mine did" Holly shrugged and Quinn just looked at her half surprised but also half completely not, "It was back in the 90s but still. Quinn some things just don't work out and other things fix themselves in time"

"I just want her back. I need her, I love her and maybe it took me losing her to realise just how much she really means to me but she's everything to me, I can't imagine my life without her, it sounds stupid but its true" Quinn confessed trying her best not to tear up in front of her teacher

"Wow, no one has ever said that to me" Holly realised before continuing "But you do know the percentage of high school romances that last right?"

"That doesn't matter to me, there's no one else in the world I want other than Rachel. She's all I've ever wanted, ever since I first saw her face. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met and _will_ ever meet and she's all I'll _ever_ need. I can't lose her over some stupid mistake. It's only ever been her and she needs to know that" Quinn stands up almost knocking her chair over, under the impression she's about to go see Rachel and make things right, that is until Holly reminds her of her detention

"I'm sure she knows Quinn and as much as I admire your true love with the girl, I can't let you go until you've served your time" the taller blond smiles sweetly

Quinn sits back down "It doesn't matter if she knows she needs to know again because me and Rach, we're _gonna_ make it, we're _gonna_ be the percentage that makes it, I guarantee you" Quinn insisted

"Ok, well I hope you are, you guys are cute together, I mean you're cute individually but together…well you just work" Holly says

Quinn looks up a little shocked by the fact her teacher just called her 'cute' but then again Holly has always been rather flirty "You think I'm cute?" she asks, because maybe she just heard wrong

"Oh, well what I meant is you're a sweet kid and you deserve to be happy and its clear you love Rachel, and from the way you stare at each other in class it's obvious she loves you too and I just hope you two can work out this problem. All couples go through rough patches even the most stable, but they get there in the end; problems can be solved as long as you're willing to find the solution to solve them. I mean what about your friends Santana and Brittany, they're crazy in love but I'm sure they fight all the time" Holly suggests

Quinn thinks back "Actually no I don't think I've ever seen those two fight, not once. I mean maybe they do for role play but I wouldn't know about that"

"Well I'm sure they'll fight and temporally break up and then you'll see it happens to the best of us"

"So what do you suggest I do?" Quinn asks

"Honestly I think you should let her come to you. If she's angry with you right now then the last thing she wants to see is your face showing up around every corner. When she's ready she'll come back. You know what girls are like, hell you are one, they need time over these things and as your first time was so special to Rachel she's bound to be hurt over this lie, you just need to let her recover"

"Yeah I guess. Man I really fucked up this time" Quinn muttered looking down at her hands

"And it probably won't be the last time Quinn" Holly mentioned

Quinn's head shot straight back up glaring at her sub teacher "Hey" she complained but already knew it was more than likely true

"Look I'm just saying, you'll eff up, she will eff up. It happens, you're dating, ok, fuck ups happen and you just have to accept that, it's just life. I've done some things that I deeply regret that have cost me many fantastic men…and women"

"Really? Like what?" Quinn asked excitedly wanting to know the teachers secrets

"Oh come on Quinn you know I can't tell you stuff like that, I'm your teacher"

"You're my sub teacher" Quinn corrects

"I still can't tell you" Holly smirks sneakily and Quinn just groans, damn she really wanted to know. Holly makes her way over to her desk and pulls her chair out before she sits back down, she looks back over at Quinn "Now do your worksheet before I put you in detention tomorrow afternoon too" she says with a smile and Quinn half smiles back

"I need a pen" Quinn laughs

"Shouldn't you be prepared for writing when you come to school" Holly raises her brow at the smaller blond

"It ran out of ink" Quinn casually informs with a small shrug

"Fine, you can use one of these" Holly replies leaning over to the box of pens on the desk, she pulls one out but accidently knocks the box over while doing so, causing all the pens to spill out over the floor and desk "Shit" Holly huffed

Quinn feels obliged to help as it was kinda her fault after all, she gets up and heads over. Holly is already working on picking up the pens on the desk while Quinn gets on all fours and climbs under the desk to gather up the ones scattered across the floor.

Rachel meanwhile is just getting out of glee, she's a little upset Quinn found it necessary to skip today as she loves seeing Quinn in glee but at the same time she wasn't so sad, she was glad Quinn didn't show up, she wanted to see her but she just needed a bit of time. She had never gone this long without speaking to her or at least acknowledging her presence but she also felt Quinn had done her a favour by no longer hanging around and giving her some space.

Rachel got to her locker and opened it up instantly seeing the paper note Quinn had left her, she read it and sighed to herself deeply.

_To Rachel _

_Please, please come and meet me after school…well after detention and glee. I just wanna talk. You don't even have to say anything back, just give me five minutes. Please _

_Love you still, forever and always, Quinn xxx_

While she did appreciate the use of formal spelling and grammar in Quinn's letter, she really didn't want to go and meet Quinn she just wanted to go home and cry some more, but on the other hand she _did_ want to go and see her, she was still her girlfriend after all and she still loved her. She missed her and just wanted to see her dopy smile again. She fought with herself whether to go or not, in the end her heart won over her head and she decided she would go and meet Quinn but she refused to give the blond more than five minutes of her time right now. She started walking down the corridor on her way to the classroom she knew Quinn was locked up in, thinking to herself just how _hot_ it actually was that Quinn was in detention because of her efforts to win Rachel back in the first place.

Quinn was kneeling on the floor collecting the pens, she could hear Holly continuing on with the ones still on the desk, cursing a few more times as she went. Holly hadn't moved out of her teachers chair and Quinn thought for a moment about the reality that she was actually between her favourite teacher's legs. Things were running through her mind, from the downright inappropriate to the high end of hilarious; it was rather funny when she thought about it. She found herself laughing and then she realised her hair was actually brushing Holly's bare leg; she wondered for a prolonged second if Holly also knew this, could she feel her? She must have, it must be tickling her leg with the way it was touching her skin but Holly hadn't mentioned it and it didn't seem like she was going to.

Rachel could see her destination ahead of her as she continued her trip to the classroom, she hoped Quinn would have some magical words that could make her feel better and make her forgive the blond, because that's all she wanted to do, but she couldn't do it without a reason. Quinn needed to make this up to her and she wondered if Quinn missed her as much as she missed Quinn, even if it had been just one day. When she reached the classroom door she put her hand on the nob and was about to open the door but something she saw through the door window stopped her in her tracks, something that instantly broke her heart. She couldn't see all the detail from her angle, in fact she couldn't even see Quinn's face clearly because of the desk, but she wasn't an idiot it was clear that Quinn Fabray, her (ex) girlfriend was down on her knees and between Holly Holliday's legs, her substitute teacher. She knew there was something between those two, Holly had always been _far_ _too_ friendly with Quinn and she didn't have to be a genius to work out Quinn was somewhat attracted to Holly, who wouldn't be right?

"Holy shit" Rachel whispered quickly hiding herself behind the wall, not that either woman was going to look in her direction anytime soon. She couldn't believe this, Quinn was cheating on her with a teacher, she wondered how long this had been going on, how many lies Quinn had spun to gain Rachel's trust and to keep her oblivious. Rachel felt sick as a new tear ran down her check, she took one last look in the door window just to make sure she wasn't seeing things, nope Quinn was definitely moving down there. She turned away again before running off down the corridor, eyes now streaming with renewed heartbreak.

Quinn noticed she could practically see Holly's panties from this angle and she then realised how weird this had become and tried to get up but she just ended up banging her head on the desk "Fucking balls!" she groaned and Holly instantly stands from her chair in panic

"Oh Quinn, are you ok?" she asks truly concerned for her student. Quinn scrambles to her feet again after almost falling over backwards; she slips the handful of pens back into the box they had escaped from and rubs at her head with gritted teeth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" she whines bouncing around hoping it will lessen her pain

"Here let me see" Holly offers, taking a step closer to the young girl

Quinn immediately puts her free hand out to stop the woman from coming towards her "No, no, it's ok it's just a scratch, honestly" she says with a hiss when her fingertips run over the already forming bump on her head.

"I'm only trying to help that's all" Holly assured

"I'm sorry I just…I saw your panties and now I feel bad" Quinn admitted not knowing what else to say, plus lies hadn't really gotten her anywhere good so far

"Oh" Holly quickly pulled her skirt down a little further to stop that from happening again

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to look, I was just down on the floor and the pens were there and then I look up and suddenly panties in my face. They're nice though, I like the colour by the way, they go well with your skin tone but I'm sorry I didn't do it deliberately" Quinn protested her innocence, as she stumbled through her words

"Quinn calm down, I'm not angry or anything, they're just underwear and thank you for noticing the colour, none of my boyfriends would have done that" Holly says almost sadly

"That doesn't count as cheating does it?" Quinn panicked, needing to know

"Quinn you just caught a glimpse under my skirt, it's totally innocent. I didn't show them to you and you didn't ask to see them so no that's not cheating" Holly giggles a little about how much Quinn seems to be overreacting, but then she sees the seriously worried look on the girl's face and stops "Hey why don't you head home early. I won't tell Figgins I let you go ten minutes early if you won't"

"You serious?" Quinn smiles

"Sure, after all I am still kick ass Holliday" she winks at the student before sitting on top of the teacher's desk

"Thanks Miss H, and again I'm real sorry about…you know" Quinn gestures to her lower area

"That's ok Q, now get outta here"

"Catch ya later" Quinn says before picking up her bag, smiling at her teacher and leaving the room

Quinn went straight home, she wanted to call Rachel or go to her house, but she figured the brunette must still be pissed when she didn't show up to meet her after class plus Holly had told her to leave her be and she would come to her. Quinn wasn't sure how long she could wait for that and by the time she got home it was clear she didn't have to wait long as Rachel was sat on her porch steps awaiting her arrival.

Quinn saw the girl; it was obvious she had been crying when Quinn saw the mascara running down her face "Have you been crying?" Quinn asked regretfully

"What do you think?" Rachel sniffed and stood up to look Quinn in the eyes

"Look Rachel I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you honestly, I just wanted our first time to be special"

"Quinn I'm not here to listen to your pathetic excuses about lying, I came here because I want you to admit it to my face" Rachel said sternly

Quinn now just looked confused "Admit what?" she asked carefully, she was pretty sure she hadn't done anything else wrong recently that she hadn't already fessed up to

"You're really gonna stand there and fucking lie to me, right to my face?" Rachel tried to stop the falling tears but it was impossible. Quinn stepped forward to wrap her in a hug but was harshly pushed back by the smaller girl "Don't fucking touch me Quinn! You know I really loved you, you were all I ever wanted and you snap my heart into a million pieces like some fucking jigsaw puzzle. Do you know how that makes me feel Quinn? Do you know how much I'm hurting right now? No course you don't because you don't fucking care as long as you're getting it from someone. Is she the only one or is there more you've been fucking without me knowing!?" Rachel shouted loud enough Quinn was sure the neighbours could hear her "Does sex mean shit to you? Because it actually means something to me" Rachel said pointing to herself, more specifically her broken heart.

By now Quinn was starting to wonder if Rachel was still talking about her confessed lie, other girls, what? She hadn't been with any other girls since being with Rachel. "Rachel what are you talking about? There's only you" Quinn assured

"Fuck off Quinn. I saw you, I saw you with her and you can't even try to deny it. I can't believe you'd do this to me, I can't believe I was actually gonna forgive you for lying to me"

"Rachel what are you talking about, you saw me with who?" Quinn wondered desperate for some answers

"Don't do that Quinn, we both know you're too smart to do shit like that. I always knew you had a thing for Holly and I knew she had a thing for you, I guess I was the stupid one for not seeing this coming. I'm stupid for giving my heart to you, giving my everything to you!"

"Rachel what are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna walk away and I don't ever want to talk to you again" Rachel said staring daggers at the blond who was now beginning to cry herself as Rachel began to walk away from Quinn

"Rachel please I'll do anything, whatever you thought you saw I didn't do it, I haven't cheated on you, I'd never do that, I love you, please I'll be your slave, I'll do your homework, you can slap me, hit me, kick me, spit on me for all I care, just talk to me, tell me what you're talking about, please Rach, please" Quinn begged

Rachel quickly turned around facing the desperate girl once more "You want me to talk Quinn? Well I've only got one thing left to say, I don't know who you are anymore, and I don't want to know. I'm done. We're done" Rachel says firmly before turning away and walking off for certain this time

"Rachel no please! I didn't cheat on you, Rach!?" Quinn sobbed as she watched the love of her life walk away and out of her life.

**A/N: ****Ok so I have no idea how you guys liked this chapter, I hope I can improve this story in future chapters, please bear with me and hopefully we can get back to the Quinn and Faberry we love from the previous chapters, and well done if you figured out what Quinn's secrete was, also I hope the little flashback on the foursome helped some of you with the fact it wasn't mentioned in the last chapter**

**Please leave your reviews they only take a second :)**


	11. Chapter 11 The Break Up Part 2

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 11

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Glad that people kinda liked the last chapter a bit better and for those of you who just want more fluff and sexytimes, hopefully I will be back to writing that very soon. Thank you to everyone who is still sticking to this story, I know it's been quite the roller-coaster (just like my feelings for Ryan Murphy, Brittana and Quinn were the reasons I started to watch glee, what is that show without them?)**

**Just so I don't confuse you, this chapter starts with a flashback, and this chapter will have a few flashbacks that will cut in, all will be in italics so hopefully it won't be too confusing, enjoy**

"_Earth to Quinnie. Hey Quinn!" Santana shouted trying to gain her friend's attention, they were sat in the cafeteria and Quinn's mind seem to be elsewhere right now _

"_Oh sorry what were you saying?" Quinn asked turning back to her friends_

"_Ok Quinn seriously that's like the fifth time this week I've caught you staring at that Berry girl, why don't you just go and ask her out already" Santana suggested_

"_Because I'm not really into getting rejected" Quinn replied_

"_Oh come on, have you seen yourself, you're like dead hot Quinn and we all know that Rachel girl is like bisexual or something. I don't know but she's single right? So why don't you just go for it"_

"_Yeah Quinn what's the worse that can happen?" Britt added_

"_She could say no then I'll be embarrassed for the rest of our school life"_

"_She's not gonna say no Q" Santana assured_

"_You don't know that, how the hell did you ever get the courage to ask Brittany out?" Quinn wondered looking at the cute couple sitting opposite her_

"_I'm a Lopez; I have courage coming out of my ying yang"_

"_I do like your ying yang" Brittany giggled_

"_You didn't answer the question"_

_Santana sighed "I don't know, I don't really remember I just know I really liked Brittany and I didn't want to see her end up with some ass hole guy so one day I wrote her a note to meet me in the gym after school and when she got there I set up a little picnic for us and I told her I liked her a lot and thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met and then I asked her if she wanted to go out with me as more than just friends and she obviously said yes" Santana explained_

"_And I still have that note too" Britt smiled dopily at her girlfriend before leaning in and pecking the Latina on the nose_

"_So what would have happened if she had said no?" Quinn smirked at her question_

"_I don't know I guess I'd just have to learn to live with it and move on, or at least find a bag to put over my head, but she didn't and neither will Rachel. That is if you ever get the balls to go over there and actually ask"_

"_But I've never even talked to her before" Quinn sighed_

"_Well now's your chance, go for it Fabray, she won't wait forever"…_

"Quinn, hey Fabray!" Santana shouted knocking Quinn back into reality, they were sat in Quinn's room and Quinn was most definitely distracted once more

"Sorry San, I'm just all over the place right now" the blond replied

"So she actually said you're done, like once and for all, no going back?" Santana asked, Quinn had spent most of the night crying into the shoulders of her two best friends and rehashing the scene a million times in her head

"She fucking dumped me Santana, she was talking about me and Miss Holliday getting it on and she just dumped me there and then"

"Quinn! You're fucking Holly!?" Santana said seeming completely surprised with a little disgust in her voice but also a hint of admiration

Quinn looked at Santana quick to shoot down the untrue rumour "No Santana, that's what I don't get. You guys know I'd never cheat on Rachel but she seems to think I have, so somebody is obviously feeding her lies or she's got the wrong idea somehow. I mean I've only seen Miss Holliday when I had detention with her and I ended up on the floor…and oh fuck!" Quinn stopped after putting the pieces together

"What?" Brittany asked her friend, concerned over the matter at hand

"She did come to see me after all, she must have seen me on my knees" Quinn realised

"You went down on Holliday? Shit Quinn" Santana questioned

Quinn immediately frowned at the Latina "Fucking hell Santana what is wrong with you? No I was picking up the pens she dropped and I was on the floor. She must have seen us like that, fuck!" Quinn growled getting angry at her own stupid actions

"So you're not screwing anyone else?" Santana wondered

"NO! But I can't believe she actually thinks I'd cheat on her" Quinn said, disappointment taking over her, she'd always trusted Rachel, why couldn't Rachel trust her too?

_Quinn got up from where her and her friends were sat, she set her sights on Rachel who was of course sitting alone at a table across the cafeteria, Quinn looked back and both Santana and Brittany gave her encouragement to proceed as they watched on. Quinn decided it was now of never, if Santana could ask Brittany out then she could ask Rachel out for sure._

"_Hey" Quinn said when she reached the table the brunette was sat at, her voice cracking mid-word_

_Rachel looked up and Quinn caught sight of her deep chocolate brown eyes, causing Quinn's knees to grow weak. Rachel looked around to make sure Quinn was actually talking to her before she replied "Hello" she softly said back_

"_Um…can I sit here?" Quinn asked pointing nervously to the empty seat opposite Rachel _

_Rachel smiled "Absolutely" she said nodding excitedly_

_Quinn sat down and looked around the room; she couldn't believe how much she was sweating nor how much her heart was pounding. "Are you having a nice lunch?" Quinn asked, mentally kicking herself for her moronic question _

"_Yes I am, do you want some?" Rachel said offering Quinn some of her lunch_

"_Uh no that's ok, I've already eaten, what is that though?" Quinn asked frowning at the weird stuff Rachel had_

"_It's tofu, I'm a vegan" she informed, smiling at the cute face the blond in front of her was making_

"_Well it looks good I guess" Quinn said not wanting to upset Rachel by insulting her lunch_

"_It's not really that great, it's kinda boring but it keeps me alive" Rachel shrugged and Quinn couldn't help but smile_

"_I'm Quinn by the way, Quinn Fabray" _

"_Yeah I know, we have glee club together plus you're in my history class" Rachel informed_

"_Oh right of course I am, sorry, that was stupid" Quinn shook her head, she could feel Santana and Brittany both watching her and most likely laughing at her failure, she sighed before she stood up _

"_Where are you going?" Rachel asked sadly but she didn't give Quinn a chance to reply "Don't leave, I like having someone to talk to" she smiled at Quinn and Quinn smiled back before sitting back down _

"_Why do you not sit with your friends?" Quinn asked curiously _

"_Oh well, I guess I don't really have any" Rachel replied and her words hurt Quinn a little, she couldn't imagine how hard high school would be if she didn't have any friends at all "How come you're over here anyway? You usually sit with your friends" _

"_I actually came over here to ask you something but it's not important" _

"_Well what is it? If you came over here then it must be something"_

"_No it's nothing really it's stupid, you wouldn't be interested anyway" Quinn said sadly_

"_Well maybe I could make that decision, come on just ask" _

"_Ok but don't laugh"_

"_Why would I laugh?" Rachel giggled _

"_Because…I like you ok, like, like you like you and I came over here to ask if you maybe wanted to go out with me sometime, but forget it ok, I know you're not into me. Can we please forget I said anything at all?" Quinn begged_

"_You like me?" Rach asked astonished by the blond's confession_

"_I think you're really pretty and kind" Quinn smiled awkwardly_

"_Well I think you're very cute and you must have a lot of courage to just ask me out like that" _

"_You think I'm cute?" Quinn looked down at her hands as she felt her cheeks blush_

"_I'd love to go out with you sometime" Rachel smiled like an excited child_

"_Wait are you serious, you're not Punkin' me right now are you?" Quinn wondered_

"_Can I tell you a secret?"_

"_Sure"_

"_I've wanted you to ask me out for a while now, I like you too. You're cute and funny and I love your singing and dancing in glee club, I love to watch you, you are very talented" Rachel admitted shyly as her cheeks also started to blush at her confession_

"_Are you serious? That's cool" Quinn grinned _

"_I have to go pick up some sheet music from Mr Schue but here's my number and I hope I'll see you later in glee club?" Rachel smirked as she wrote down her cell number on her napkin before handing it to the blond_

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world" Quinn smirked back accepting the napkin as Rachel gave her a wink then walked off. Quinn smiled down at the napkin, wow it really wasn't as hard as she though…_

"What's wrong honey? You've been sulking around all evening" LeRoy asked his daughter as Rachel sat in their kitchen with the tear stains all down her face and a pile of used tissues to the side

"Nothing daddy, I'm fine" she assured with a sniffle

LeRoy sat down next to the girl, placing one hand on her shoulder for comfort "Oh come on Rach, you don't honestly expect me to believe that one do you?" he laughed a little but it did nothing to lighten his daughter's mood

"It's just Quinn dad" Rach said, before a fresh tear rolled down her cheek before getting swiped away by a new Kleenex

"Girl problems hey, what did she do this time?" he wondered playfully

"She cheated on me" Rachel stated, stunning her father slightly who was thinking it was a simple disagreement between the two girls "I gave her my heart, I gave her everything and she goes and cheats on me, and now she's denying it"

"Well maybe you should hear her out, maybe she really is telling the truth" LeRoy tried to defend the blond, he and Hiram had always liked Quinn, she had always seemed like a very pleasant young girl and she was always into Rachel, she just didn't seem like the type to cheat

Rachel was offended by the fact her father was taking Quinn's side on this "She cheated on me dad! Why should I even give her the time of day, she obviously doesn't care how I feel" Rachel argued

"You still love her though right?" he already knew the answer and Rachel slowly and stubbornly nodded her response "Did you actually _see_ her cheat?"

"She was under the table between our teacher's legs daddy, if that's proof enough" Rachel said as she wiped away the latest tears

LeRoy was even more surprised by the fact she was accusing Quinn of cheating with a teacher "I find it hard to believe that Quinn Fabray is actually stupid enough to do that at school, maybe it's just a misunderstanding or something" LeRoy shrugged trying his hardest to shed some sort of light on the situation

"Dad, you're supposed to be on my side here" Rachel reminded her father of his loyalties

"And I am on your side Rach, I'm just saying Quinn loves you and it seems a little odd that she would just cheat on you, especially with a teacher. I mean maybe she was picking up her pen" he joked

"Oh come on dad what do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No of course not Rachel, all I'm saying is maybe you should just talk to her in person before blaming her for cheating, I mean it's a pretty bad accusation and you don't want to lose Quinn over this if it turns out to be untrue" LeRoy said softly, hoping it was getting through to his daughter

Rachel stood up and took her box of tissues with her "Sorry dad but I know what I saw, if Quinn wants she can come to me but I am not going to her" she walked out of the kitchen and ran off to her bedroom where she spent the rest of the night crying over the blond.

The next day Rachel had just gotten to school and she was on her way to her locker when she was pushed into the girl's toilets by Santana Lopez who was closely followed by Brittany Pierce "Santana unhand me at once" Rachel requested and Santana let her go but continued to glare at her

"Why are you doing this to Quinn, Rachel?" Santana asked

"I'm not doing anything to Quinn, she betrayed my trust and I can't forgive her for that"

"She didn't cheat on you so why don't you just let that go and talk to her"

"You didn't see her Santana, I did"

"Look Rachel you're our friend but Quinn is my home girl and I can't bear to see her all crying and shit, she fucking loves you, why can't you see that?"

"If she loved me so bad then she wouldn't have been looking elsewhere now would she?" Rachel said smugly

"Quinn would do anything for you, hell she came out for you, she would never do the dirty on you" Santana insisted, having known the blond a lot longer than Rachel had

"Then why doesn't she come and tell me that herself, now if you'll excuse me I have a locker to get to" the diva stated before pushing past Santana and leaving the bathroom

"Why is that girl so stubborn? Honestly she's so frustrating" Santana growled before Britt pulled her in for a tight hug and kiss

"Come on baby, let's get to class" the blond suggested

_Quinn was lying on her bed, she had a tear stained face and she had been trying to avoid her mother for weeks, ever since she started dating Rachel, but it was getting harder to look at her mother when she knew she was lying to her each day about something so big. Quinn quickly wiped her tears away with her hand when she heard a knock on her bedroom door "Lucy, are you in there baby?" Judy shouted from the other side of the wood_

"_Go away, I'm doing homework" Quinn lied, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible_

"_Lucy I know you've been crying I could hear you, now let me in please"_

_Quinn got up off her bed and went over to the door, she unlocked it and went back to her bed to sit down as her mother entered the room and shut the door behind her "Honey what's wrong?" Judy asked as she sat down next to her daughter_

"_Nothing, I'm fine mom" Quinn tried to assure her but her falling tears weren't exactly doing much to help_

_Judy placed her palm on the girl's check and wiped away the tears, "Come on I'm your mother Luce, and I'm not stupid. Now tell me what's going on?" they sat there in silence as Quinn couldn't think of what to say. She didn't even know if she could physically say the word gay to her mother let alone tell her mother she was dating a girl "Ok then if you won't tell me, I'll have to guess. Has something happened at school? Have you fallen out with Santana or Brittany?" she asked and Quinn shook her head "Well is it about your dad, do you miss him, because you can still call him or email him?" again Quinn shook her head "Is it about a boy?" Judy asked next and Quinn was even quicker to dismiss that one, Judy sighed "A girl?" she said surprising Quinn greatly, the smaller blond looked up with her sad tired eyes at her mother before she burst into a new round of tears, even more than before_

_Judy immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her into a tight comforting hug; Quinn pressed her teary face into her mother's shoulder and began to speak "I'm so sorry mom" _

"_Why are you sorry baby? You can't help who you fall for" Judy assured, stroking Quinn's hair. Quinn pulled back at her mother's response; she thought for sure the woman would have been angry with her "Is this what you've been upset about for the past few weeks?" Quinn nodded as her mother brushed the stray strands of hair from her face_

"_You don't hate me?" Quinn wondered, sniffling slightly_

"_You're my daughter, I could never hate you, I can only ever love you" Judy said sweetly smiling down at the little blond "Whether you like boys or girls or both, they're the lucky ones to have you on their team" Judy laughed _

"_Thanks mommy, I love you" Quinn hugged her mother, loving the warmth that was radiating from the woman_

"_I love you too Lu…Quinnie" Judy replied "Now wipe those tears and tell me, does this mystery girl have a name?" Judy smiled_

_Quinn did as she was told before she replied "Rachel. Rachel Berry" she said with a happy smile…_

By the time lunch came around Quinn hadn't even seen Rachel, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to, Rachel clearly didn't trust her, but then again she did lie to her in the first place and Quinn did want to set things straight.

"Hey I just saw your girl in the library looking pretty depressed" Santana stated as she and Brittany took their regular seats at their table. Quinn had been sat there alone, usually she would be with Rachel but after recent events there was no way Rachel would be eating lunch with them now

Quinn huffed "She's not my girl anymore San she dumped me, remember?"

"Yeah well now's your chance to be undumped" Santana said, hating the way Quinn seemed to be giving up, this wasn't the Quinn Fabray she knew

"I've tried; she won't even talk to me!" Quinn growled

"Well try again Quinn!" Santana growled back until Brittany stepped in to stop the girls from savaging each other

"Guys I like the 'Lion King' but only as a cartoon" the taller blond said causing both girls to sit back down in their chairs

"Whatever, I'm gonna go" Quinn said as she stood up, grabbed her stuff and left the cafeteria to head for the library. Once she got there she looked around until she saw Rachel in the quiet study section. She walked over to the brunette and sat down beside her

"This is a library Quinn, it means you can't shout or make noise" Rachel stated coldly as she kept her eyes on her studying in front of her, which was actually just doodling she had been doing for the past couple of classes

"I just wanna talk Rach, please"

"I think we've talked enough"

"Look Rachel I know you still love me"

"Really? What makes you say that?" Rach asked

"Because you came to forgive me at least once, but you stopped yourself" Quinn said knowingly

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I know you" Quinn stated

"Well it would seem I don't know you" Rachel countered

"Rachel I know I lied to you ok and I'm sorry for that, but I just thought if you believed we were both virgins then you'd think it was more special"

Rachel's eyes finally left her work and locked with Quinn's hazel ones "Quinn that's not why I'm mad at you, well it is a little but that's not why I'm royally pissed at you" Rachel informed, trying to keep her voice to a minimum.

"I know I shouldn't have lied, it was stupid" Quinn tried to continue

"Quinn, I can deal with a lie because I can see you had good intentions behind it, I can handle that. It's the cheating I can't do"

"Cheating? No Rach you see you don't get it, I didn't cheat" the blond protested

"That's another lie Quinn, you and Miss Holliday, I fucking saw you. It was disgusting, I mean I should report her really, but I can't do that and do you know why, because I care about _you_ too much to do that to you. If you want her then whatever, I mean of course you would rather have Holly, she's sexy, beautiful, funny, upbeat, blond, mature and successful, everything I'm not"

"Rachel there's nothing going on between me and Holly I swear to you" Quinn tried only to be hushed by the ancient librarian at the desk, Rachel stood up as Quinn was distracted "Rachel you have to believe me, me and Holly, no, just no Rachel, nothing happened between us"

"I wish I could believe you Quinn but you seem to have a habit of lying to me"

"I'm not lying this time, if you'll just let me explain please"

"Quinn do you know what you get when you rearrange the word teacher?" Rachel asked and Quinn instantly shook her head, she didn't have time for games "You get cheater, and right now I like neither" she said as she picked up her books

Quinn stood up and grabbed Rachel's arm, she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall "Rachel please let me explain it. I'm _not_ a cheater, I love you"

Rachel turned around to face Quinn, she too was beginning to cry "Like I said before Quinn you broke my heart like a puzzle and do you know how hard it is to rebuild a puzzle when it's in so many pieces?"

"I used to be really good at puzzles when I was a kid" Quinn tried to assure

"Well you're not a kid anymore Quinn" Rachel said in a tone mixed with hurt and heartbreak but also a little coldness, before she began to walk away from the blond once more

"Rachel! Please don't do this!" Quinn shouted but to no avail as Rachel disappeared around the corner and the librarian hushed her one last time

Quinn left the library feeling sorry for herself, she knew she shouldn't have tried to talk to Rachel; she should have just left her to do her thinking. She walked with her head down thinking of all the things she could do that might make it up to Rachel, that was until she bumped into something that almost knocked her right out. She fell to the floor and down on her ass "Ouch" she exclaimed and saw two feet standing in front of her. Quinn followed the legs up and saw Finn towering over her "What the fuck Hudson? You almost knocked me into next week" she stated and he offered her a hand and helped her up, she stood and rubbed at her head

"How could you do that to Rachel?" he asked

"What are you blabbing on about?"

"How could you cheat on her, there's rumours all over the school since you two have been seen not sitting together. Some are saying you went down on a model and others are saying you did it with her brother" Finn informed Quinn

"She doesn't even have a brother" Quinn dismissed

"So who was it? Did you really cheat on her? And who did you cheat with?" he questioned getting a little angry

"I didn't cheat on her, and besides it's none of your fucking business Finn, now leave me alone" Quinn insisted as she tried to pass him but he quickly blocked her way

"You know this never would have happened if she was with me. I'd treat her right, I'd give her everything, and I wouldn't even look at another woman" he said

"Get lost Finn you don't even know what you're talking about, I didn't cheat on Rachel and I never would, now get outta my way" Quinn demanded

"Then why is everyone saying you did? Do you know some people are even saying you were with a teacher" he whispered and Quinn suddenly felt her defences fall, it wasn't true but she knew Rachel believed it and suddenly it felt like everyone was watching her, judging her and hating her for this.

"Just get out of my way Finn!" Quinn ordered before forcefully pushing him out of her way and running off towards the girl's toilets nearby just as Santana and Brittany turned up.

They saw Quinn run off and Finn looking smug and figured what had happened "Hey Finn why don't you take your deflated potato sack body and your _giant_ clown feet and get the fuck away from all of mankind because your existence does no body any favours, except maybe the odd lesbian flannel shirt store" Santana hissed at the boy

"Yeah I don't even know how your mom got you out of her body, you must have like broke her or something" Brittany added and Finn gave both girls a hurt look before walking off defeated knowing he couldn't compete with the two fiery quick mouthed girls. "Do you think Quinn is ok?" Britt turned to her girlfriend with a concerned look

"She's tough, but I'll go check on her. Why don't you go see if you can find Rachel, maybe talk some sense into that girl, she might listen to you" Santana suggested and Britt nodded her response before giving San a kiss on the lips and making her way down the corridor in the direction Rachel had run off into.

Santana made her way into the bathroom, it seemed empty until she heard the distinct sound of somebody throwing up in a cubical "Jesus Linda Blair, save some for the movie" she joked as she stood at the door looking down at Quinn kneeling in front of the toilet

"Fuck off Santana, everyone's already talking about me, I don't need you being an ass too" she said before making another unpleasant sound

"An ass? Well I'm hurt" Santana said sarcastically

"Like anything hurts you" Quinn said as she pulled back and flushed the toilet then leaned up against the cubical wall "What do you want anyway?"

"I just came to see if you're ok, I guess you're little talk with the girlfriend didn't go as planned" Santana said softly as she sat down next to the blond

"She didn't even give me the chance to explain what actually happened"

"So she still thinks you're a cheater then?"

"What do you think?" Quinn said in her depressed state and Santana put her hand on the blond's knee for comfort

Meanwhile Brittany was walking down the corridor hoping to spot where Rachel had gotten to; eventually she found the brunette sat at a desk in an empty classroom. She opened the door before shutting it behind her and walking up to the sad girl "Hey" Brittany said quietly

Rachel looked up at the tall blond, tears clearly making their way down her face "Hey Britt" she said sadly "How do you do it Britt?"

"Well it depends but I mostly use my fingers, but Santana prefers my tongue, it gets her off quicker" Brittany said innocently misunderstanding Rachel's question and though the response made the brunette laugh she was quick to rephrase her sentence

"No I meant, how do you maintain a normal relationship with Santana, I mean isn't it hard?" she asked like she no longer had any answers of her own

"Of course it's hard, but you just have to take the good points from the bad. All relationships are hard, it doesn't matter what age you are or your gender or any of that, two people trying to work together on something as seriously as love is bound to lead to rough patches, but you just learn to jump those hurdles when you get to them" Britt informed sitting down next to Rachel "You know things haven't always been Romeo and Juliette with me and Santana but now we have a honestly policy and it works, but before it San lied to me once" Britt said like the memory was painful to think about

Rachel looked up at Brittany "Really about what?" she asked curiously

Brittany looked down at her hands "Well I guess you could say she actually cheated too…I mean she kissed another girl when we first started going out"

Rachel seemed surprised by this confession, she had known the girls for a while now but she had no idea Santana had once cheated on Brittany, she silently wondered if Quinn knew about this too "Really? Why did you forgive her?" she asked

"Because I love her. I couldn't be without her and I know she regretted it more than anything else" Britt said like it was simple

"I do still love Quinn you know" Rachel said slowly

"I know and that's why she deserves a second chance. We all know she can be dumb sometimes and that's coming from me but she always means well and she had good intentions behind her lie and now it's all out in the open you two can go back to normal. And she didn't cheat on you, you know just hear her out, give her that chance"

"I guess I could listen to her for a change rather than just shouting at her. Thanks Britt I can see why Santana melts at your feet" Rachel said leaning her head on Britt's shoulder

"I also have a pretty sweet ass" Brittany laughed and Rachel soon joined in

"Oh and by the way, if you guys are Romeo and Juliette, who's Juliette?" Rachel wondered

"Me" Brittany said with absolutely no hesitation "Besides Santana does a better Leonardo DiCaprio Impression" Britt smiled

Santana and Quinn sat on the floor of the toilets for a few minutes before the silence was broken "Are you ok Quinn?" Santana asked softly, concerned about her best friend

Quinn sighed "Why do I fuck everything good up San? I mean Rachel is like the only good thing in my life and I go and blow it with her"

"Then fix it"

"I can't, I've tried, she won't even talk to me or answer my calls or my texts, I just feel so lost. She actually thinks I'm cheating on her" Quinn said

"God Quinn, you know what, this isn't like you. You're Quinn Fabray man, you should be kicking ass. You shouldn't be in here crying and whimpering. God quit feeling sorry for your sweet pale ass and go out there and get your girl back" Santana ordered

"I can't" Quinn replied

"YES you can!" Santana practically shouted in her ear

"No I can't" Quinn shook her head and Santana gave out a grunt before standing up and yanking the blond to her feet

"Grow your fucking balls back Quinn Fabray and tell Rachel what she means to you and don't let go until she knows. You owe her that!" Santana looked her directly in the eyes, her face stern and she looked as though she was about to burn a hole right through Quinn if she didn't do as she was told

"You're right" Quinn said like she had had some major reality check

"I'm always right" Santana replied with a smirk, a little surprised her inspirational speech actually worked

"This isn't me, I don't cry about shit, I go and act. I'm not just gonna give her up without a fight, I love her and that means something to me"

"We all make mistakes Quinnie, it's how you deal with those mistakes that defines you" Santana added, placing her hands on Quinn's shoulders

"God you know sometimes you actually make sense San, only sometimes though" Quinn smiled

"Yeah well I've made enough mistakes of my own to help you with yours, now dry those eyes and find that diva"

"Thanks San"

"Anytime Q" Quinn pulled Santana into an unexpected tight hug that lasted several uncomfortable, awkward seconds, "Ok enough with the hugging, our boobs are like smooshing together, it's weird"

Quinn pulled back from the hug "I love you Santana"

"Loves you too Quinn" Santana smiled at her friend before the blond walks with renewed purpose out of the dirty bathroom and off to get her girl back

After leaving the empty classroom Rachel knew exactly what she had to do, it wasn't gonna be easy but she had to find out the truth once and for all, if Quinn said she didn't cheat then she could believe her but Quinn had lied once to her already over something meaningful and she couldn't risk being lied to again so instead of going to Quinn she decided to go right to the source of the cheating. Miss Holly Holliday

"Miss Holliday?" Rachel said as she stood in the doorway of the math class the blond had been covering for the day. She was nervous and didn't really know how to ask a teacher if she was sleeping with her girlfriend or not, she wondered if there was protocol for a situation like this.

"Oh Rachel, what can I do for you? Need me to come and Cee Lo up the choir room?" Holly asked with a smile "or maybe a little Joan Jett to add some rock and roll to that place?"

"Um no that's not necessary, I actually came to talk to you about something" Rachel replied shyly

"Oh well come on in, take a seat" Holly said and Rachel made her way in the classroom and shut the door behind her but she didn't sit down "What's up?" Holly smiled at Rachel

"I wanted to ask you something about Quinn"

"Uh, ok, sure shoot" Holly said, not really knowing what this was about

"This may seem a little weird and all but I just need to know. What happened between you two during her detention?" Rach asked getting right to the point.

Holly laughed a little "Well the usual, she came in, sat down, I gave her some work to do but we spent most of the time talking actually"

"Talking? Talking about what?" Rach wondered

"Well you actually. She was pretty upset, I gather you two had a fallout and she was telling me how much she wished she could just make it all right again and how much she loved you and hated herself for lying to you" Holly explained and Rachel's face lightened up a little

"So you and her, you never…?"

"Never what Rachel? What is this about?" Holly seemed even more confused than when Rachel first came in

"Did you and Quinn do stuff together?" Rachel asked not knowing any other way to phrase her question without it becoming even more awkward

"What kind of stuff? Wait do you mean like sexually? Rachel you think me and Quinn had sex? She's my student, she's like half my age" Holly laughed

"I saw you two, I saw her on her knees, she was between your legs, you can't deny that"

"Rach, Quinn was on her knees because she was picking up some pens that I dropped, she was not doing _that_. Oh my god is that what people think?" Holly wondered

"So she really didn't cheat? She really was telling the truth that time. Oh my god I have to go find her" Rachel said worriedly

The classroom door opened "What's going on here?" a voice interrupted

Holly and Rachel both turned to see a confused and slightly scared Quinn at the door "Rachel what have you said?" Quinn asked

"Nothing, I'm sorry Miss Holliday this was just a huge misunderstanding on my part. I can't believe it dads really do know best, I have to go" Rachel said before quickly making her way past Quinn and out of the room

"What was that all about?" Quinn questioned a still surprised Holly

"She thinks we're having an affair" Holly informed gesturing between them

"Oh I know, I'm sorry, it's not my fault, I should go after her" Quinn said and left Holly to run after Rachel "Rach! Stop please" she said as Rachel powerwalked down the corridor "Rachel I didn't cheat on you!"

Rachel suddenly stopped and turned around causing Quinn to run into her and knock them both down "I know you didn't" Rachel finally accepted "I'm sorry I didn't believe you in the first place, I can't believe I jumped to that conclusion"

"No Rachel its ok, I lied to you once so it's only natural you weren't gonna trust me" Quinn smiled and helped Rachel back to her feet "I think I've spent more time sat on the floor today than I have standing" Quinn commented and Rachel frowned wondering what she was talking about but she quickly dismissed it as a Quinn moment

"Can we go back to your place, I just think we should talk about this in private" Rachel said looking around at the half crowded hallways

"Anything you want" Quinn smiled

Once they got to Quinn's house they went straight up to the girl's room for an important relationship talk "I'm sorry I said those mean things to you" Rachel said sadly

"I'm sorry for lying to you in the first place; all of this never would have happened if I had just been honest with you from day one"

"Though I don't appreciate being lied to, I do get why you did it."

"You know you're all those things right? That you said about Miss Holliday, you're all those things and so much more, well except blond, but I'm glad about that" Quinn smiled

"I could always go blond if you ever change your mind" Rachel flirted

"I would never change you for anything, especially now you've forgiven me" Quinn looked at Rachel as they sat on her bed but Rachel's face dropped "What's wrong?"

"I can't just forgive you, not just like that. You really hurt me with your lie and I've been doing a lot of thinking about us and our relationship"

"Are we breaking up?" Quinn asked heartbroken

"No, I don't want us to break up, I love you and I never want to not have you in my life, I couldn't imagine that, but I need to know something first"

"What is it?" Quinn asked desperately

"I need you to prove something to me" Rachel locked eyes with the blond

"Anything, just tell me what it is"

"I need you to prove to me you're not just with me for the sex"

Quinn laughed "What? Why would you even think that?"

"Well let's face it Quinn you'd probably have sex with a rattle snake if it was wearing a lacy bra" Rachel said almost hurt

"Come on Rachel you know I'm not with you for the sex. I'm with you because I love you" Quinn reminded, taking Rachel's hands in her own

"I know you do but I just need to see it, sometimes I just feel like I'm not enough for you and I hate that. I mean we've been dating for a while now but maybe we didn't really get the chance to _really_ get to know one another as best as we should. Maybe I pushed you with the whole strap on thing, I know that was my idea but I need to know you're not like that" Rachel was almost crying again

"Ok if that's what you want, I'll do whatever it takes to prove this to you. What do you need me to do?" Quinn asked determined to prove herself to her girlfriend

"I want you to go a month without us having sex"

Quinn nodded her head "Well that won't be hard, I mean my girlfriend did just dump me for being an idiot" she said trying to lighten the mood just a little

"Well said girlfriend is gonna forgive you if said idiot can go the month without sex and that includes under the shirt groping" Rachel smiled back

"Rach you know I'll do anything for you, we don't have to have sex, I'm happy with just being with you, if it's what you need then I'll go two months" Quinn assured

"That's not needed, a month is fine and I will make some rules to ensure it all goes to plan. This isn't a punishment, I just think that if we focus less on the physical then maybe we can use that time to work on the rest of the things we've been missing, like talking for instance, and I don't mean talking with our tongues real close" Rach smirked

"Well you're all I need so consider me celibate for the next month" Quinn smiled before leaning in to kiss Rachel, being sure not to use any tongue

"Now we're gonna lay here on your bed and you're gonna hold me and tell me how talented I am until we both fall asleep in each other's arms"

"There's nothing I'd rather be doing" Quinn smirked and shifted herself behind Rachel to get into a spooning position, then she wrapped one arm around her "I know I've been a really shitty girlfriend recently Rach but I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna get it right this time, I'm gonna do it all right, I promise, no more lies, no more secrets. I love you so much baby" she kissed Rachel's cheek

Rachel snuggled back into Quinn's warm body "I love you too Quinn"

_Flashback: A Faberry First Time_

"_We don't have to do this Rachel, there's no rush" Quinn assured Rach as they lay on Rachel's bed_

"_I want to be intimate with you Quinn, it's just, no one's ever seen me before, like naked. Well my dads obviously but I was a baby back then" _

"_What are you so worried about?" Quinn wondered looking at her insecure girlfriend_

"_I don't have the boobs of Santana or the body of Brittany or a butt like yours" Rachel admitted_

"_Rachel stop being so silly, you're beautiful and perfect just the way you are. Your body is gorgeous and yeah your boobs aren't massive but I'd rather have them the way they are. I'm more into smaller breasts anyway, I mean have you seen mine they're way smaller than yours and besides they'll fit perfectly in my hands while I'm kissing you" Quinn said reassuringly "And wait, hold up, what do you mean a butt like mine?"_

"_Well you know it's all perfectly rounded and I've felt it, it's like steel and you have abs too and…"_

"_Rachel your butt is adorable, I wouldn't ever change a thing about you, I'd never want to, you're perfect just the way you are" Quinn smiled_

"_Are you just saying that to get in my pants?" Rachel asked a little worried she was right_

"_No, never. I mean every word of it and we don't have to do anything tonight. We can just cuddle and watch a movie. I'm fine with that; I don't want to rush you into anything. After all it is our first time together right? So it should be special" _

"_And since we're both virgins it needs to be extra special" Rachel smiled_

"_Uh yeah exactly, it should always be special, especially when it's the first time" Quinn said "So I don't mind waiting for as long as you need, I'd hate to make you do something you weren't ready for" Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's leg reassuringly_

"_No, let's do it. I love you Quinn and I want to make love with you tonight" Rachel nodded_

"_Are you sure?" Quinn said not wanting Rachel to go through with this just because she thought it's what she wanted to do_

_Rachel leaned in and gave Quinn a light peck on the lips "Never been so sure in my life" she whispered against the blond's lips while looking into her deep hazel eyes as they stared back into her brown ones "I want you to have my virginity as long as I get yours"_

_Quinn smiled "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" _

_Rachel returned her smile and pulled Quinn into another kiss, but this time passion and heat erupted between them as Rachel pulled Quinn down on top of her. They spent the next few minutes just caressing and kissing until it was time to make the next move. Quinn moved one hand to the hem of Rachel's shirt, ready to take it off but the brunette stopped her. "Wait" she said shyly_

"_Rachel just relax, I promise I'm not gonna hurt you or do anything you don't want to do. If you want me to stop at any time you only have to say, ok?" Quinn promised_

_Rachel gave a single slow nod "Ok" her voice was quiet_

"_Do you want me to stop?" _

"_No carry on please, I'm just nervous" she confessed_

"_Just relax ok and I'll do all the work, I'll make you feel so good Rachel, I love you" Quinn said before planting a meaningful kiss on the girl's lips_

"_I love you too" Rachel managed to say once Quinn had pulled back, she let Quinn slip her shirt off…_

"Do you think Quinn and Rachel made up yet?" Britt asked Santana as they sat in Breadstix after school

"I don't know babe, I hope so, those two are made for each other" Santana replied

"What did you say to Quinn?" the blond asked her girlfriend

"Oh you know just the usual, to quit being such a pussy and face her mistakes. What about you? What did you say to Berry?"

"I just told her that she should give Quinn another chance if she loved her so much, because at the end of the day it's the love that counts and mistakes can be left behind, you can't just leave love behind" Britt explained "Do you think that Rachel and Quinn will be together forever?"

"I do, I think they're like us, whether they want to admit that or not" San smiled

…"_does it always feel that amazing?" Rachel asked as she recovered her energy and smiled in her afterglow of the pleasure that was a result of their lovemaking _

"_Glad you liked it" Quinn smirked as she held Rachel tightly. They were both lying on their sides facing each other and gently kissing intimately, Quinn toyed with Rachel's hair as she enjoyed the moment. They were both still naked and the bed sheet only covered their lower halves. Rachel began to feel shy again and attempted to pull the sheet over her upper half also but she was quickly stopped by Quinn "No don't hide away. I love seeing you. You're so beautiful; you should never cover yourself up. I love every inch of you Rach" Quinn informs_

_Rachel smiled at her girlfriend before shyly moving her arm out of the way for Quinn to see her breasts again. The blond placed her hand on the sensitive skin and ran her thumb gently over the side of Rachel's breast and with a happy smile she says "You have really nice nipples" _

_Rachel giggled at the blond's comment "oh thanks, you do too, they're cute" Quinn leaned over to kiss Rachel "Thank you for making this special, it was well worth the wait and I can't believe I was so nervous about doing it in the first place, it really couldn't have been any better" Rachel assured_

"_It was special because we did it together, you're all I've ever wanted baby, I never want this to end" _

"_Well it doesn't have to, my dads won't be home till late so there's plenty of time for round two, three, four" Rachel joked_

"_You're gonna be the death of me Rachel Berry" Quinn joked before she let her girlfriend savage her, and from that moment for her it didn't matter about the past, this was her first time because this time it actually meant something to her_

**A/N:**** So hopefully that chapter didn't upset anyone, I seem to have a habit of doing that recently, but I hope you all liked how that chapter went and hope you liked the flashbacks too. Please review and let me know.**

**Also I have been thinking about ending this story soon, but I was thinking about doing a sequel to it which will be set a couple of years on in college, it will still include both Faberry and Brittana and we can't forget Rocky but they'll just be in college so they'll be a little more mature. What are people's thoughts on that idea? So please leave your thoughts and reviews for this chapter below. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Celibacy Ladies, Dig It! Pt 1

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 12

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****So Faberry are back together yay but now they're on a sex ban, a one month sex ban how will that work out for them? Thank you to everyone who still loves this story, reviewed, fav, alerted and all that jazz. 100 reviews on this story that is so great, thanks you guys. Also I got a little bit of feedback on the sequel idea, those of you who mentioned it said you like the idea of a college sequel, so I'm still thinking about doing that soon, if that's something you'd read let me know.**

**Also I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rubbish, tbh I didn't really know what to do with it**

"Ok so no sex for one month, that's the deal" Rachel said as she paced back and forth in her room, with a notepad and pen making a list of strict rules for her girlfriend to follow

Quinn sat on Rachel's bed and nodded along accepting all the rules Rachel was throwing her way, she wanted to be a good girlfriend and stick to each and every one but Rachel seemed to have a way of making even the simple things seem confusing.

"That includes no _under_ the shirt touching, however I will allow _over _the shirt touching to a minimum" Rachel said turning to look at Quinn and pointing her pen at her making the blond nod yet again.

"Ok" the girl simply said

"We can still make out obviously that's a no brainer there but if it gets too heated I have the right to stop it and hands are _not_ allowed to wander to dirty places" the brunette said sternly

"Fair enough" Quinn accepted

"As for nudity, no skin can be shown to each other, other than the average amount of course. So no changing in front of each other or any of that kinda stuff"

"Makes sense" the blond agreed

"Because I know how horny you get when you see my boobs or ass" Rachel noted casually but with a slight hint of amusement in her voice

"They are nice boobs and ass" Quinn smirked, trying hard not to let her eyes trail away from Rachel's face, though that task was hard when Rachel still insisted on wearing those damn short skirts

"I know baby" Rachel smiled as if she were mocking Quinn's lust

"Are you gonna wear those short skirt for like the whole month?" Quinn asked

"Why? Do they distract you?" Rachel asked back with a bit of a smirk

"Very much so, yes" Quinn nodded

"Maybe I could wear something a little more knee length, but no promises; after all you are old enough to control yourself by now" she winked at her girlfriend

"I wouldn't be so sure" Quinn muttered quietly "Oh wait, what about…you know…self pleas…masturbation?" Quinn questioned

Rachel took a few seconds to think about her answer before relaying it to her girlfriend "I will allow you to relieve yourself, but only when it is absolutely necessary otherwise this experiment isn't really worth doing"

"How come?"

"Well if you're touching yourself Quinn then you are getting some kind of relief and then it affects if it's the feeling you want or me"

"Rachel I told you already I don't care about the sex, that's just a plus, it's you I want" Quinn explained for what felt like the millionth time

"Then you won't be bothered with me doing this experiment will you?" Rachel smiled widely

"Fine, I won't masturbate unless '_absolutely necessary'_" Quinn gave in with a sigh

"Good, other than that keep your hands where I can see them at all times" Rachel said, jotting down the latest rules in her pad before placing it on her dresser in her room. "Now I will allow us to make out now if you would like?"

"Get over here" Quinn gestured her over and Rachel jumped on the bed, their lips immediately seeking each other out.

At Santana's house:

"So she actually wrote down and presented you with a list of rules of what you _can_ and _can't_ do?" Santana asked before she cracked up laughing at the blond. Quinn knew it was a bad idea to tell Santana anything but the Latina seemed to see right through her when she lied. Currently she and San were sat on Santana's bed just hanging out; it was day one of the celibacy pact she had made for her girlfriend and so far so good.

"Yes San, she made a list now stop laughing. If that's what she needs to forgive me over all this shit then I'll do anything" Quinn admitted

"Wait you're actually gonna spend a full month with no sex, not even a bit of finger action?" Santana asked getting a shake of the head from Quinn "What about some oral, surely you're still getting some of that?" Quinn again shook her head "Jesus Quinn I feel sorry for you, but then again if Britt asked me to do that I think I could so cope, as long as I still have ol' trusty lefty here" Santana said holding her left hand up and staring at it like it was god's gift (maybe it was), Brittany sure saw it that way.

"No I told her I'd only self-love if I really needed it" Quinn said, confident she could do this

"Wait, you're not even allowed to play with _yourself_?" Santana laughed again, even harder this time

"Fuck off Santana, you'd so do anything for Britt too" Quinn pushed the Latina so hard she almost fell off the bed as she continued to laugh

Santana stuck out a hand to steady herself, gripping her bed "Whoa, shit!" she cried as she wiped a stray tear away from her face caused by her hysterical laughter. "Ok I'm sorry Q, but you have to admit, all this is totally Rachel. I actually admire both her and you for testing your relationship like this, and you'll totally get through it, I know you guys will. Plus me and Britts totally have bets on who's gonna cave first and my moneys on you so don't you dare screw up, literally"

"Santana, has anyone every told you, you suck?" Quinn asked

"Oh all the time" Santana waved away the accusation

"Speaking of Britt, where the hell is she?" Quinn asked looking around Santana's room expecting her to be there, somewhere

Santana shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, at _her_ house most likely"

"But you two are always together, like always, everyday" Quinn noted with slight surprise

"Jesus Quinn she's my girlfriend, not my twin sister, we're not like tied together or something"

"You usually are" Quinn said, in fact it felt kinda weird being with Santana when she wasn't with Brittany.

"So are you not like pissed at Berry for practically locking away your clit for a month because in case you haven't realised Quinnie, you are literally not getting any action for a whole month girl" Santana asked like she was actually interested, making sure Quinn knew what she had actually signed up for

"Angry? No why would I be angry at her for that. I don't care about the sex ban, I need her to trust me again and if that's what she needs then I'll do it. I am however kind of annoyed she actually believes that I'm only with her for the sex, I mean like she thinks I just want sex and that's all she is to me and that's all I care about. I'd have thought by now she would have known how much she actually means to me and how much I love her"

"Well then show her she's wrong" Santana shrugged once more before continuing "Look I can't really blame her for being confused about you Quinnster, I mean you are kinda hard to figure out at the best of times. You keep your feelings locked away and like me you don't really like to show them, but guess what? Me and you, we aren't actually all that different"

"I wouldn't say that exactly" Quinn protested

"Well I would, and let me tell you something, a little nugget of wisdom if you will Q. Sex is sex ok" Santana stated bluntly "It's the same everywhere pretty much, it's so easy to have and to get. Put any two people together and they could have sex, I mean me and you could totally have sex right now" Santana said gesturing between them as she continued on her speech "Now here's where we're the same, me and you we're in a relationship that we actually care about ok? So yeah we call it 'making love', but at the end of the day making love is just sex, both acts are the same" the Latina shrugged her shoulders as she lay down the facts

Quinn stared blankly at her friend not really sure where this was going "And how is this helping?" the blond questioned with a brow raised

Santana held out a hand in her defence "I'm getting to that part ok? As I was saying, yeah we may call it something else but _physically_ they're the same thing right? But _emotionally_ they're _not_; they're completely different when it comes to that. The point is it's not the _act_ that means something to us, it's _who_ you're doing the act with"

"So sex doesn't hold the meaning, Rachel does?" Quinn asked beginning to understand where Santana was heading with this

Santana smiled and nodded like she had just handed Quinn the secret of life "Exactly, show Rachel it's not the sex or the 'love making', it's _her_ you care about"

"So sex and making love are the same because it's just an act, it only means something when you do it with someone that means something?"

"You're starting to get this Q. Sex _isn't_ the meaning, Rachel _is_. I mean that girl you did it with first time around, why did you lie to Rachel about her? Because she wasn't special to you, she didn't mean anything but Rach was and she did" Santana explained

"So I put Rachel ahead of Jess?"

"Now she's got it" Santana said proudly like there was someone else in the room other than her and Quinn.

"Is that the same with you and Britt?"

Santana nodded "Every single time. Sex is sex, making love is just sex, it only has a deeper meaning when the person you're experiencing it with holds that meaning for you. And honestly I'd much rather make love just once than have sex a hundred times"

"Wow, I've never seen you like this, so emotional" Quinn giggled, getting a glare from the smaller girl "But what do I do to show Rachel that it's not the act it's her?" she wondered

"I don't know that's for you to figure out, Blondie. I don't do all that lovey dovey stuff, gets too tiring" Santana lay back on her bed, leaving Quinn to shake her head at how unbelievably fast Santana could change

A few days later in the Berry household:

Rachel was in her kitchen, flipping through a vegan cookery book trying to find something that went beyond the simple tofu dishes she usually had, when a knock at her front door distracted her. "Coming!" she yelled, she closed her book and went to the door

Rachel opened her door to see Quinn standing on the other side with her backpack thrown over her shoulder "Quinn? What are you doing here, did we have plans?"

"Can't a girl just surprise her girlfriend once in a while?" Quinn asked, grin on her face

"Of course, come on in?" Rachel stepped aside and allowed her girlfriend to pass and enter her home.

"Your dads aren't here right? I checked and their car isn't on the drive" Quinn asked looking around the living room

Rachel smiled; it was cute how Quinn still acted nervously when she had to interact with her fathers, though with their recent history she couldn't blame her "No they went to their baking class"

"Good, then I can have you all to myself tonight" Quinn smirked and stepped closer to Rachel slinking her arms around the smaller girl's waist and joining their lips together, the kiss lasted several seconds before Rachel broke it

"That's cute but this is still the first week of our deal, don't go getting any ideas" she informed the blond

Quinn nodded "I know, that's not why I'm here. Rach, I know I've been pretty much the worst girlfriend in the world for the past few weeks but like I said I'm gonna do it right now and I wanna make it up to you, starting from today. I was with Santana the other day and she said some things that really started making sense and she was right too"

"Wait Santana? As in Santana Lopez?" Rachel playfully questioned

"I know right? I swear god must have been secretly Latina because she totally has some knowledge under those razorblades she carries around. Anyway enough about San, back to why I'm here" Quinn said walking over to the couch and slipping her bag off her shoulder, placing it down.

Rachel wandered over, curious about her girlfriend's plans for the night. She watched as Quinn pulled out what looked like a DVD box set. "What's that?" the brunette asked

"Well, I was thinking about taking you to dinner and a movie tonight, but I know you don't like modern movies as much and so I got this" Quinn held out the box set for Rachel to see "It's a musical box set of 20 of the best classical musicals ever, everything from 'Funny Girl' to 'Chicago' and of course my favourite 'Rocky Horror', well actually my favourite musical is-"

"-Lion King" Rachel interrupted, if there was one thing she knew about her girlfriend it was that she loved 'The Lion King' even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone else

Quinn smiled "Right, but this box set doesn't include Disney clearly so 'Rocky' Horror' is a good second"

Rachel took the box set from the blond to get a closer look at the included titles "'Rent, Wicked, Cabaret, Grease, West Side Story, Quinn this is amazing, thank you" Rachel smiled before kissing Quinn's cheek, surprisingly the diva didn't have most of these films on DVD, only VHS, Rachel was very old school

"That's not all, it's totally your choice how many and in what order we watch them, and instead of going out for dinner, I thought we could just order from that little vegan place you love so much, I know it's your favourite" Quinn suggested hoping Rachel would be into it

Rachel beamed a bright Rachel Berry smile at the blond and pulled her in for a tight hug "That's way more perfect than just dinner and a movie"

"So I did good?" Quinn asked once she got her breath back

"You did better than good baby, I love this, and I love you" Rachel leaned up to kiss Quinn

A few hours later:

"I think I'd like to be a T-Bird, I could totally rock that jacket" Quinn commented as she and Rachel sat watching the credits roll on Grease in the comfort of Rachel's room, they'd already watched Wicked, ate all their ordered food and said goodnight to Rachel's dads when they returned home from their baking class.

"I think you'd look so hot in that jacket" Rachel smiled at her, "I'd so be your Sandy" she whispered into Quinn's ear

"And I'd totally be your Simba" Quinn laughed so hard she snorted through her nose causing Rachel to laugh just as hard, she wouldn't mind being a lion if it meant spending her time with Quinn, well that and she'd be Queen of the Pride Lands

"God you are such a dork you know that?" Rachel grinned getting up to turn her DVD player and TV off for the night, "Tomorrow night we so have to watch Mamma Mia! Ooh we could sing along" Rach said excitedly as she jumped back on the bed in front of her girlfriend

"We can do whatever you want Rach, but you'll have a hard time keeping up with me because 'Honey, Honey' is so my go to for karaoke" Quinn teased

"And why am I only just discovering this now?" Rachel smirked, picturing Quinn singing Abba was one thing but picturing Quinn doing karaoke was a whole new thing that she just _had_ to see "God I love you Quinn Fabray"

Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes as the diva crawled in even closer to her "I love you too Rachel Ber-"she began but didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Rachel's lips were securely locked on her own. Quinn's hand instinctively grabbed the back of Rachel's neck to hold her in place, as their tongues met. Quinn was about to let her other hand roam but she then remembered the deal she had made and forced her hand to grip around Rachel's sheets to stop it from ruining this perfect moment.

Feeling the arousal starting to tingle in her lower regions as their embrace grew more heated, Quinn pulled back from the kiss "What's wrong?" Rachel asked

"Nothing, I just don't what to screw this up" Quinn admitted and lowered her head, Rachel quickly figuring out what she meant

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok" Quinn said looking back into Rachel's brown eyes

"Do you wanna go home? I'd totally understand if you need to be…alone" Rachel said sadly

"No, I wanna stay. Can we just lie here though?"

"Whatever you want" Rachel nodded, crawling next to Quinn and positioning herself so Quinn could spoon with her

Quinn took Rachel's lead and snuggled up behind her, wrapping her arms around her to just simply hold her "No wait, turn back around" she insisted

"What's wrong with spooning?" Rachel wondered turning her head to look back at Quinn

"Nothing, I like doing it but tonight I just wanna see your face" Quinn said and Rachel did as she wished and turned back around so she was facing Quinn and Quinn was facing her, no more than an inch between their bodies.

Rachel smiled when she saw the glistening look in the blond's eyes "You really are a romantic aren't you?"

"I try"

The pair wrapped their arms around each other and held one another tightly before falling into a soft satisfied sleep.

It had been just over a week since Quinn and Rachel had spent the night watching musicals and so far Quinn couldn't be happier with her new girlfriend image she had created for herself and by the looks of it Rachel couldn't either. Quinn was doing everything right like she had promised, she and Rach had been out on several fun dates this week and Quinn had done many little romantic things to show Rachel she meant more to her than anything else and wasn't just a way to get off.

Quinn smiled when she looked down the hallway at school to see her girlfriend opening her locker and being slightly shocked when she found a box of chocolates along with a note. Rachel knew instantly the candy was from Quinn and she opened the note excitedly

_To Rach_

_Life is like a box of chocolates but least I'm always around to eat the ones you don't like ;)_

_I love you_

_From Quinn xxx_

Rachel giggled when she read the words in her head. She put the cute note safely in her locker then felt an arm wrap around her waist and lips press a loving kiss on her exposed neck "I see you already found part one of your gift, but don't worry they're vegan friendly" a soft voice whispered in her ear

Rachel's smile grew wider as she turned around to greet her girlfriend who stuck out her hand that was grasping some flowers "Flowers too?" Rachel questioned

"They're part two" Quinn grinned dorkishly as Rachel took the bouquet from her, she instantly breathed in their refreshing aroma

"They're beautiful Quinn, thank you" Rachel placed the flowers in her locker so she could give Quinn a hug and kiss

"No Rach, they're just flowers, you're the beautiful one" Quinn replied perfectly, Rachel just shook her head at the comment as she started to giggle

"How did you get the chocolates in my locker?" the brunette wondered

"Oh come on Rach, it's not hard to figure out your locker combo is Barbra's birthday" Quinn smirked and leaned in to capture the brunette's lips once more

"Aww look San Faberry are making out!" the girls broke apart when they heard Brittany's soft voice

"And she has chocolate" Santana noted excitedly as the couple got closer to Rachel and Quinn

"Hi guys" Quinn groaned slightly at them, they always seem to be around when she has a 'moment' with Rachel

"Hey Quinnie!" Britt waved franticly at the other blond before throwing her arms around her and squeezing her tightly in a Brittany type hug

Quinn gasped for some breath and attempted to hug her friend back, while Santana eyed up Rachel's box of chocolates "So are you like not even gonna offer us one Berry? I thought we were friends" Santana said mockingly offended

"Oh, um sure I guess you can have one" Rachel replied timidly and opened up the box holding them out for the Latina

"Ooh don't mind if I do" Santana smiled and picked around the ones that 'didn't look worthy' until she saw one that looked good enough to eat. She picked it up and tossed it in her mouth "Ew nuts, I hate nuts" Santana complained getting giggles from all the other girls at the clear reference.

"Well good because they're not for you anyway" Quinn informed as Santana stuck her tongue out.

The Latina just shrugged and took Britt's hand "Oh well me and Britts gotta be somewhere, right Britt?"

Santana tried to walk off but Brittany stood her ground with a pout on her lips and sad eyes "But I didn't get a chocolate" she whimpered and Rachel being Rachel held the box out for the taller girl

"Here you go Britt" she said kindly

"Ooh" Brittany's features immediately perked up and she took a chocolate at random (she didn't like to judge the chocolate on flavour in case it hurt their feelings) and munched it down with a smile, somehow smearing chocolate all over her face and around her mouth as she went. Santana couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend; she truly was adorable even when she wasn't trying to be.

"Come on Britt-Britt, let's go get you cleaned up" she suggested, for once not sexually and she took the blond's hand once again when Brittany grinned at her and they made their way off to the closest bathroom.

"Will those two ever change?" Rachel asked with a laugh and shake of the head

"I hope not" Quinn responded, her life wouldn't be the same if she didn't have her two crazy best lesbian friends by her side

It had now been over two weeks since Rachel had put her sex ban in place and Quinn was doing well with it, in fact she hadn't really thought about it too much, that was until she decided to go over to Santana's house to hang out, a mistake she would soon realise

Currently she was sat at one end of Santana's bed while Santana and Brittany were at the other practically dry humming in front of her as they made out. Quinn subtly cleared her throat but the girls didn't do anything other than moan louder so Quinn attempted another fake throat clearing but more obnoxious this time

"You know Q I have some cough syrup in the medicine cabinet if you'd like some" Santana suggested barely taking her lips off of Britt's, long enough to get the sentence out in the first place.

"I don't have a cough, I just think I should probably go so you two can have some alone time" Quinn said, feeling very awkward. She thought she would be used to her friend's high libido by now but nope she still found all this to be uncomfortable to be around

Brittany finally sat up and pushed Santana back gently much to the Latina's disappointment "Oh right, I forgot Quinn was here. We should include Quinn, Sanny"

"Didn't we try that once? From my recollection it didn't work out all that well" Santana remembered _that _night

"No I don't mean like that, I mean we should be talking to Quinn, I mean you did invite her over to hang" Britt stated

"Fine" San agreed as she sat up and straightened her clothes and hair "So how's the whole sex ban working for ya?" She said in a tone of voice that suggested she didn't really care

"Fine I guess" Quinn replied quietly

"I bet you've been spending a lot of time with your hand though right?" Santana laughed

"Actually no, I haven't" Quinn said surprised by her own answer

"You haven't had sex in over two weeks plus you haven't jerked it, like at all? Jesus Quinn what's up with you?" Santana looked at her like she had grown another head

"I guess I just haven't really needed to, plus it's not the same without Rachel there" Quinn shrugged

"No wonder you're so uptight recently"

"Uptight? I haven't been uptight, have I?" Quinn wondered

"Quinn I suggest you go home and take matters into your own hands, you can't go two weeks without an orgasm, that's just not healthy" Santana said Brittany nodding along in agreement

"I guess I have been a little horny recently"

"That's my girl, now go have some fun and let me and Britts get our mack on" Santana smiled sweetly as she ushered Quinn off the bed and out of her room "You know the way out right?" she asked but didn't give the blond chance to reply before she shut the door in her face

Though Quinn was pretty sure it was just an excuse to be alone with Brittany, she realised Santana was kinda right. She hadn't masturbated for a long time, even when she was having sex with Rachel she usually masturbated at least once a week, but since the whole sex ban thing she hadn't done it once which was weird for her and she couldn't work out why. Quinn guessed she hadn't done it because Rachel had asked her not to. She was horny though and she had been good, so she went home with the intention to please herself.

Once Quinn got back to her own room she collapsed on her bed, Santana's words still running through her head. The more she thought about it the more aroused she was becoming, she remembered promising Rachel she would only touch herself if she really, really needed to and she had gone two full weeks without an orgasm so she was pretty sure having just one wouldn't be so bad. She got out her phone and quickly found a picture of Rachel she had taken after they had had sex one night, her body on full display to the camera; she remembers having to do some pretty embarrassing things to get Rachel to agree for her to keep the picture (things like carrying her books around school)

Meanwhile Rachel herself was lying on her own bed just thinking of Quinn, thinking of how wonderful she had been recently and how open minded she was with her ideas. In fact Quinn had pretty much been the perfect girlfriend over the last few weeks. Rachel was staring at a photograph of Quinn, the very same picture she kept under her pillow for lonely nights such as this. She missed the blond, missed feeling her pressed against her own naked body. She wished she could feel her again but she put this stupid sex ban in place to prove a point. The more she pictured Quinn lying next to her, the wetter she grew between her legs, she knew she would need to deal with herself or she would never be able to get to sleep.

Quinn's eyes raked over the picture of Rachel she had on her phone, she had never seen a sexier girl in her life and she would never know why Rachel was so insecure about her body when she looked that good. Quinn smiled at the shy grin Rach was giving in the picture and let her right hand slip down her stomach until it came to the top of her pants

Rachel didn't waste any time either, she knew exactly what she was about to do so she stepped off her bed and pulled all her clothes off before slipping back on the bed getting under the covers and picking the picture back up. She felt kinda awkward having to do this when she had made Quinn promise she wouldn't touch herself unless absolutely necessary but she really missed Quinn and she felt lonely, besides she figured Quinn had most likely gotten herself off at least once since the ban was put in place. No one could ever make her feel as good or as beautiful or as sexy or as loved as Quinn could and she just missed the way Quinn touched her, the way she protects her when she wraps her arms around her and makes her feel so warm. Rachel wished she could just feel that feeling again right now.

Quinn's fingers crept under her pants and into her panties, finding her hot wetness; she too missed Rachel and was just as lonely without her. She only ever felt complete when she was with the brunette and she just wanted to go over to Rachel's house right now and show her physically how amazing she was. Quinn just wanted to make Rachel feel good and sexy all the time, because she was just so in love with her that it hurt. Quinn groaned at the restrictions her clothes were causing, she pulled her hand out and yanked her top and bra off throwing it out of the way before pulling her pants off next until she was down to just her boyshorts. She lie back on her bed and let her hand go back under her underwear and back to her heated folds, a moan again escaping her lips from the touch.

Rachel's own fingers teased her hard nipples, imagining her fingertips were Quinn's soft warm inviting lips, wrapping around her nubs and licking and sucking in the passion they shared. Rachel moaned, feeling her clit twitch from the sensation she was creating for herself. She couldn't take it any longer, her fingers snaked down her body until they brushed over her trimmed triangle of soft hair, she toyed with it for a few extra seconds before gritting her teeth and giving in, she had to touch herself _now_.

Quinn looked down at her boyshorts; she watched her hand move in and out under the waistband as she lightly rubbed her sensitive clit. Her other hand lay flat on her abs stroking them lightly up and down as if her hand was Rachel's. She always loved the way Rachel would kiss and touch her abs, how gentle Rachel could be with her movements, she was sure her abs were the diva's favourite part of her body and so she always tried to keep them in the best shape possible.

Rachel continued to play with her nipples as her other hand brushed her clit, she tried to pinch and squeeze her breasts in the same way Quinn would do. She loved how gentle Quinn was when she touched her body, sometimes she was so gentle and careful she would have to force Quinn into being rough with her. Sure she loved the way Quinn caressed her while they were making love but sometimes she just liked to be handled in a rougher way than Quinn was used to being with her. Rachel quickly realised no matter how she touched her own boobs she just couldn't seem to find the right rhythm or pressure she enjoyed so much when her girlfriend was doing it. She just couldn't for the life of her find those sensitive soft spots that Quinn can so easily locate.

Quinn circled her clit but she wasn't getting anywhere, the tension within her only seemed to be growing and didn't look like it was about to be released anytime soon. If she were with Rachel she would already be on the edge by now, in fact she would be blushing by how embarrassingly close to the edge she really was and willing herself to hold on. Quinn looked at the picture she had of Rachel; she smiled as she scanned the diva's happy face. She wished she could see her in person right now. Quinn needed something to help her get off, and she was quickly realising Rachel's picture alone wasn't enough, she needed Rachel herself.

Rachel whined, she cursed herself for her lack of will power to continue in pleasuring herself, she wasn't really horny anymore, in fact she didn't think she was ever horny to begin with. She just wanted to be held by Quinn and have the blond whisper sweet nothings in the ear like they had done so many times. She missed being with Quinn, physically and emotionally, it had only been two weeks and she already knew the next two weeks would be torture but she was determined not to give up, she put this ban in order and she was now gonna play it till the end. Her face saddened with that thought and pulled her hands away from her body, wiping the small amount of wetness from her fingertips into a tissue before throwing it on the floor in disappointment. She couldn't make herself feel as good as Quinn could, maybe that was because she didn't feel as good when Quinn wasn't around. She sighed deeply and rolled onto her side, pulling her bed sheets snugly back over her naked body and thinking about how much she really missed the blond's touch.

Quinn bit her bottom lip, groaning with frustration, it just wasn't the same. It didn't matter how much she imagined her hands and fingers were Rachel it just wasn't working, she was horny as hell but it wasn't for the orgasm that came with masturbating or sex, it was for the girl. She was horny for Rachel. To be with her, to hold her, to love her. And it was then Quinn realised that Santana really was right; it wasn't about the sex it was about who you do it with. She didn't really care about the relief of getting off, all she cared about every time she had sex with Rachel was the fact she _was_ _with_ Rachel, and that she could make Rachel feel so good and Rachel could make her feel just as good back and that's what made sex that much more special for her. She didn't just care about the pleasure she got from it, she cared more about the intimacy she shared with the girl she loved.

Quinn extracted her hand from her underwear and looked down at the wetness that smeared her fingers, she wasn't even as wet as she would have gotten if Rachel was there. She wiped them off on her abs remembering the many times Rachel would playfully clean her fingers off by using her toned stomach, Quinn had gotten used to it by now and she kinda found it to be cute. Quinn smiled as she watched the glistening shine that coated her. She got up and headed towards her ensuite to take a nice cold shower before going to bed, she had just under two more weeks of this sex ban but that felt a lifetime; she just wanted to be able to be with her girlfriend again.

**A/N:**** Hello readers, so a mix of angst and some romance in there too and some smart Santana advice. I once again apologise if that chapter was a bit weak but I filled it full of dorky references to musicals because references are cool. **

**So for the next chapter I think it's time we get back to the fluffy sexytimes what do you say? Some Faberry make up sex like the good old days of the early chapters so you can be sure Rocky will be making an appearance too, how does that sound?**

**Please leave me your reviews and let me know if you liked that chapter and if you're excited for the next one, thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13 Celibacy Ladies, Dig It! Pt 2

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 13

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Chapter lucky 13, I promised you sexytimes for Faberry and that's exactly what this chapter is. And I added a little Brittana fluff at the start just because I **_**need**_** some happy Brittana in my life, stupid canon.**

**A/N 2:**** Ok so I just wanted to mention something real quick, for those of you who have been reading this story since the start and even those who haven't, you may remember a chapter that included a particular drunken foursome that happened between Faberrittana. Now I know some of you hated it and some of you loved it but I have to be honest and say I think both, I mean there's a part of me that is proud of it and I like the way I wrote it but I kinda don't like that I included it in this story. So I am now officially saying that from now on I will most likely pretend I did NOT put it in this story, the start of chapter 8 I will still acknowledge as it was all Faberry but the rest, let's just pretend it was a very erotic dream had by none other than a sexually frustrated Lord Tubbington. So from this moment onwards I will probably never mention it or refer to it in this story again unless I change my opinion on it. I hope you all understand and feel free to join me if you too didn't like it or if you did like it then feel free to pretend nothing has changed, it is up to you. Now on with the chapter!**

Quinn sat in class tapping her pen on the table patiently waiting for this lesson to be over, ok not _patiently_ waiting exactly but at least she was still trying to pay attention. The fact that she and Rachel only had one week left of their sex ban was not completely lost on her, she couldn't wait to be with Rachel again, to get to love her properly again.

She had tried to masturbate a few more times since her failed attempt and though she managed to get herself off it still wasn't the same as when Rachel made her come, but she really had no choice, going a month without a single orgasm was a no can do. She may not have been as sexual as Santana or Brittany but she was still high on teenage hormones and still got extremely horny a lot. So sue her.

"Hey Quinnie, what you thinking about?" Quinn heard the sweet and innocent voice of one Brittany Pierce. She turned her head to see Brittany sat next to her, she almost forgot that the taller blond shared this class with her. Quinn looked down to the notebook that had captured Brittany's attention; she was currently using her crayons to colour in a cat she had drawn with love hearts all around it.

"Nothing much Britt" Quinn replied as she watched Britt fill in one of the hearts with her pink crayon.

"I know you're thinking about Rachel, you only have a week left of no sex then you get to get wet again" Britt said innocently. Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully at her friend but it was kinda true, she _was_ thinking about Rachel…and other parts _of_ Rachel, and yes the word _wet_ had crossed her mind a few times too. "Do you like my pussy?" Brittany asked

"Excuse me?" Quinn almost choked on her words not expecting Britt to say that, but then it hit her when the girl held up her drawing and showed Quinn with a huge cute smile plastered on her lips, she was clearly very proud of her work. "Oh, the drawing, it's very good yes Britt" Quinn nodded smiling back

"It's for Sanny, she always says how much she loves my pussy so I thought I'd do her a picture, then she can hang it in her locker and see it every time she opens it" Brittany explained, going back to writing a love message next to the cat, clearly directed to Santana.

Quinn couldn't help but smirk a little at the girl's adorable innocence "Yeah I'm sure that's what she meant" the smaller blond muttered.

"I think Rachel should get a little pussy cat, then she can draw you a picture of hers too" Brittany smiled sweetly over at her friend

Quinn giggled "I'd like that" she replied just as the bell rung to signal that class was finally over.

Quinn grabbed her stuff and waited patiently for Brittany to gather her things, so they could go meet their girlfriends and go to lunch together. Brittany packed away her crayons and picked up her bag and notebook before following Quinn out the room, towards their lockers.

Santana and Rachel were already by the lockers, also waiting for their girlfriends to turn up, once Britt saw the Latina her eyes lit up and her smile grew bigger than ever "SANNY!" she yelled and both brunette's turned around from the sudden exclamation.

Santana smiled as she watched her girlfriend gallop towards her like a unicorn, holding out her picture ready to give to the girl. When Britt reached the smaller girl, she wrapped her arms around San and kissed her sloppily on the lips. "Look Sanny, look what I drew for you, it's my pussy!" she announced loudly, even causing a few other students to look over slightly enviously.

"It's your what?" Rachel wondered just as Quinn reached them too, the blond shook her head to assure her own girlfriend it wasn't what it seemed like. Rachel's eyebrows just furrowed in even more confusion.

Santana couldn't help the smile that took over her small face, she took the drawing from her girlfriend that was being shoved in her face, and looked down at it. "I even drew little love hearts for you" Britt said proudly pointing to the various heart shape things floating around the cat. "Do you like it?" Britt asked half nervously but also half hopeful as she fiddled anxiously with her skirt hem.

"I love it Britt, its perfect" Santana said genuinely happy to own just a simple gift from her girlfriend "Thank you" she smiled up at the blue eyed blond and hugged her tightly and Quinn was for once surprised the pair weren't trying to slip a hand into a warm place or at least weren't trying to suck face in the middle of the corridor. "I'm gonna put it right here in my locker" Santana told her girl happily as she opened her locker and stuck it to the inside of the door, right next to a picture of her and Britt at the park they had taken a few weeks back.

As Santana stood there and admired her new art addition Britt wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and kissed her cheek before placing her head on Santana's shoulder as she too admired her work. "I love you Sanny"

"Love you too Britt-Britt" the blond kissed her cheek again and Quinn couldn't help but smile at her friends, to see them so in love and to know they really were soul mates made her feel warm inside. She knew those girls would forever be in love and nothing would ever come between them. Nothing at all.

Quinn looked down at Rachel to see the girl smiling back at her clearly thinking pretty much the same thing she was, the smaller girl grabbed Quinn's hand and held it tightly in her own. By the time the girls looked back Brittany had Santana pinned up against the locker and their lips wouldn't leave each other's, tongues clearly popping out for some attention every now and then, Santana's hands sneaking around to Britt's butt and squeezing it. It was only when they heard Brittany gasp what sounded like a version of Santana's name did the other two girls realise it was time to leave.

Rachel and Quinn turned right around from the other girls deciding to let them be in love, and made their way to the cafeteria to have lunch together. They sat down at their normal bench and began to eat their lunch. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come around Saturday night?" Rachel asked before biting into her sandwich

Quinn had only just taken a bite of her own sandwich therefore had a full mouth of bread and bacon yet still thought it was appropriate to answer right then, she mumbled something that Rachel clearly couldn't understand. The brunette giggled a little from how cute Quinn looked "Quinn don't talk with your mouth full" she advised using her thumb to wipe a bit of sauce off the blonds chin.

Quinn swallowed what was in her mouth and her cheeks blushed a little "Sorry, I said that sounds great" she smiled at her girlfriend. Their sex band wasn't due to finish until Sunday so she knew they wouldn't be doing anything sexual but she liked the idea of just hanging out with Rachel like they had enjoyed so much over the last few weeks.

"Good, my dads are going antiquing all day so we'll have the whole place to ourselves" Rachel said clearly suggestively and Quinn couldn't help but get a little turned on from the way Rachel was staring at her and speaking, she knew that was Rachel's sexy tone but she also thought Rachel wanted to see the sex ban through to the end, and Rachel Berry _doesn't_ give up on anything.

"That's cool" Quinn replied not wanting to sound too excited in case this was some kind of test Rachel was putting her on, and she _really_ didn't want to fail any of her girlfriend's tests right now. Quinn almost jumped when she felt Rachel's foot rub against her leg under the table, she wasn't expecting that at all, Rachel just smirked at her and continued to eat her lunch innocently, Quinn just continued to get hotter, this girl had no idea what she did to Quinn, or maybe she did and that's why she was doing it.

The rest of the day went by painfully slowly, but the rest of the week was like complete and utter torture. Quinn had never wanted the weekend to come around so quickly, obviously she liked it when the weekend was near but this time she really, really _needed_ the weekend to come, because it meant she could too.

It wasn't the fact she would get to have sex again, it was the fact she would get to be with Rachel again, sure she loved hanging out and just talking, cuddling and kissing Rachel but there was nothing more intimate between them than when they made love and Quinn believed the best way she could show Rachel how much she truly loved her was to make her feel _that_ good.

When Saturday finally came around Quinn was like a kid at Christmas, she arrived at Rachel's front door spot on time for once. A part of Quinn's new girlfriend policy that Rachel really appreciated was the blond's time management ability, even if it didn't work all the time. Quinn saw the door fly open and before she could even greet her girlfriend with a simple yet sweet smile, Rachel's lips were on her own and her arms were thrown around her body. The kiss surprised Quinn at first but she was quick to get into it, loving the taste of strawberry lip gloss the tiny girl seemed to be donning.

Rachel finally pulled back with a huge ass smile "Hey baby, somebody is happy to see me" Quinn chuckled

"Well I've missed you" Rachel informed honestly and brought Quinn into the house by her hand and shut the door behind them.

Rachel walked them into the living room and sat them down on the couch "Quinn I love you"

"I love you too" Quinn laughed a little

"You have to know that this whole 'no sex thing' has been hard on me too but I know it's been harder on you because your libido is so much higher than mine. Therefore I want you to know I didn't do any of this to punish you, I did it so I could trust you again, and you passed that test" Rachel smiled, her hand still holding Quinn's

"Rachel I know why you did all this and I get it I do. I hate the thought of you thinking you can't trust me, and I never want you to feel that way ever again, you mean more to me than anyone I've ever known and I just want to make you happy" Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand

"I know Quinn, and I love you for that but you are so sexy and confident all the time that I can't help but feel insecure when I'm with you, like you could find someone else so easily" Rachel said sadly as she looked down at their join hands

Quinn used one hand to lift Rachel's chin up so they could lock eyes once again "Rachel I don't want anybody else, you're the only one for me, you always have been" the blond assured

"I know you say that now but I'm not a Santana or a Brittany or even a Holly, I'm a Rachel, I don't look like all those other girls at school, and sometimes I just feel like I'm not sexy enough or pretty enough to be with you" Rachel's eyes were clearly tearing up and Quinn felt her heart break a little hearing that Rachel felt that way

"Rachel that's not true, you don't need to look like all those other girls, because I don't want those girls, I want you. You are _my_ _Rachel_, and I don't want it any other way. I wouldn't change the way you look if the world depended on it. I like the way you are, I think you look adorably sexy in your short skirts and animal sweaters and I don't care about being with someone because of the way they look, I'm with you because of the way you _are_ Rach, I wish you felt the same way" Quinn explained her voice also becoming saddened

Rachel wiped a stray tear from her cheek "I do feel that way when I'm with you"

"You know you say that I'm sexy and confident but even I feel like I'm not good enough for you. I feel like nobody is if I'm honest because you deserve so much greatness, and I'm not really all that great" Quinn blinked several times trying to keep her own tears in

Rachel looked at her girlfriend, shocked, she never knew Quinn didn't feel like she deserved her "Quinn you are kidding right, you're perfect"

"No I'm _not_ Rachel, I've always felt like I'm inadequate in some way for you, I sometimes feel like I'm holding you back and that you should be with someone better. I mean I caused all this crap between us over a simple lie, or at least I thought it was simple. Rachel do you know why I lied to you about that girl I slept with?" Quinn asked quietly

"Because you wanted me to believe you were a virgin still"

Quinn shook her head "That's part of it, true, but it's not all. I didn't tell you about her because I was ashamed of it, I was ashamed of what I did with her and what I gave up to her I could never get back. You know Santana told me about her theory, she said sex and making love were the same thing but they only become two separate things when you do it with someone that means something to you. In other words sex for me is only making love when I do it with _you_" Quinn stopped for a few seconds, trying to compose herself to continue

Rachel watched on, listening carefully to the girl's words "Yes its true you weren't the first person I ever had _sex_ with, but you were the first person I've ever _made love_ to" Rachel smiled sweetly at the blond as she carried on "I don't want sex Rachel, I want to make love, and I can only do that with you because I love you and its only that when we do it together"

Rachel thought Quinn was done but then the blond looked up, tears in her eyes and she started to speak again "I was _so _ashamed of my first time Rach. The way it happened was never the way I pictured it, and how it happened wasn't special at all so that's why I told you I was a virgin because in my mind you _were_ my first time, there was no one else and never has been, being with you was special but not being with her. She took my virginity like it was a gummy bear" Quinn said making Rachel smile a little as the mood lightened "It was like it meant nothing to her"

"I've never heard an analogy comparing virginity to confectionary before" Rachel laughed and she was happy to see Quinn laughed too "I get it Quinn, I do, and I'm glad that I was able to make your first time as special as mine was"

"God do you know how much I wished I really was an official virgin when we made love the first time, all I wanted was to feel it again. The first touch, the first kiss, but you know what? It didn't matter because in the end when we were doing it that very first time, it really was like my first all over again but that time it was perfect, it was exactly what I had pictured, because I did it with you" Quinn spoke genuinely

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hands in hers again "It really was perfect wasn't it?" she giggled

"I'd never felt anything like it and every time we touched from that day on, it was like I was a virgin again and again because it didn't mean _anything_ with her, but it meant _everything_ with you, everything and a whole lot more" Quinn admitted, tears freely falling from her eyes.

"That's the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard Quinn, I really do love you" Rachel wiped away a tear from the blond's face and leaned in to kiss her sweetly and simply. When she pulled back she had a smile on her face and so did Quinn, the atmosphere clearly lighting up now everything was finally out in the open "Since we're on confessions I guess I should confess something too"

"What is it?"

"Well you know when we had our first kiss and I told you I'd never kissed anyone before?" Rachel began to smirk

"Yeah" Quinn replied with a nod, a little nervous as to where this was going

"Well I was too embarrassed to admit it but I actually had kissed Finn once" Rachel's cheeks blushed instantly as she attempted to cover her face in her humiliation

Quinn almost laughed "Finn? As in Finn _Hudson _from glee?" she asked kinda shocked Rachel would even go there

"Uh huh" Rachel nodded uncovering her eyes to look over at the blond "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, he's so gross and it was like he was trying to swallow me whole and I swear he got a boner just from that" Rachel laughed remembering the awful memory, practically making her cringe. What was she thinking?

Quinn scrunched her face up in disgust "Ew Rach, that's so gross" she squirmed on the couch

"I know right? Even you're not that bad" Rachel said, referring to the blond's own excitement problem

"Hey, you're cheeky" Quinn laughed as she playfully pushed Rachel down on the couch and topped her

Rachel laughed too as she tried to push Quinn back but she was overpowered "And you're cute"

"Well you're cuter" Quinn smirked and before Rachel could think of an adorable comeback Quinn's lips were on hers

The pair spent the next few minutes making out on the couch; Quinn was enjoying the intimacy the position was allowing her. Their lips moved together with the occasional brush of tongues, Quinn used her hands to keep herself supported above the diva while Rachel's hands began to wander. One found Quinn's back and began to sneak up her shirt while the other gripped tight at the blond's ass where she began to squeeze at the soft flesh covered by Quinn's pants.

Quinn tried desperately to control herself, not wanting to lose it when she was so close to completing this sex ban but Rachel seemed to have other ideas as her hand ventured further up her back until she came in contact with Quinn's bra and started to fiddle with it, while her other hand decided to dip under the waistband of Quinn's pants. "Oh god" Quinn gasped into Rachel's smirking mouth, the blond could already feel the twitch starting up between her legs.

She forced herself to carry on as her lips re-joined Rachel's, she tried to ignore her girlfriend's teasing hands and oh so delicate fingers. She knew she was wet already, well she had been most of the month but even more so since she heard Rachel teasing suggestive tone earlier in the week. She also knew she wouldn't be able to do this much longer without wanting to go further so she pulled back knowing it was for the best.

Quinn lifted herself off of Rachel reluctantly and sat back on the couch, Rachel, slightly surprised and what looked like disappointed also sat up, wiping her swollen lips and looking over at the girl. "Why did you stop?" she asked noting Quinn's adorable pink cheeks

"Sorry I didn't want to; I just think its best. I was getting a little too…excited" Quinn said almost embarrassed by how easily she was turned on, though when she looked at Rachel she couldn't blame herself

"Well what if I don't want to stop either?" Rachel used that suggestive tone again and shuffled closer to her girlfriend, placing her hands knowingly on the blond's upper thighs, deliberately close to Quinn's heat between her legs.

Quinn watched as Rachel's hands teased her "Rach, don't"

"Why not?"

"Because we still have a day to go, and while I really wanna just say yes to you, I made you a promise and I wanna stick to it" Quinn admitted

"Quinn it's been four weeks, who cares about the one extra day?" Rachel squeeze her thighs again

"Oh fuck. I do Rach; I wanna feel like I've achieved something" Quinn groaned trying to stay in control

"Quinn you _have_ achieved something, I mean right now you're denying having sex with me because you want to wait, that's proving yourself more to me than waiting alone would. It's been four weeks baby and we don't need to wait another day, I want us to make love again, and honestly I don't think I could wait another day to be with you again" Rachel explained

Quinn smirked "I guess we have waited long enough"

Rachel nodded and leaned in giving Quinn a kiss "Right, what do you say to going up to my room and getting reacquainted with Rocky" Rachel kissed Quinn's lips again "After all he is our MVSD"

"What's an MVSD?" Quinn wondered kissing Rachel's chin

Rachel giggled, knowing she had Quinn "Most valuable strap-on dildo, the weapon designed perfectly to give both wearer and receiver multiple orgasmic pleasure" she smirked again and bit down on Quinn's bottom lip tugging on it

"In that case I say what are we waiting for?" she laughed and playfully pushed Rachel over on the couch and stood up. She began to make her way towards the stairs when she realised Rachel wasn't following her, she turned back to the brunette still sat on the couch "Why aren't you following me?" she asked worried she had done something wrong

"It has to be romantic Quinn, we haven't done it for a month" Rachel grinned

Quinn thought for a second knowing she wasn't the most romantic person in the world "What shall I do?" she asked

"Carry me" Rachel giggled

"Carry you? As in carry you to your room, up the stairs?" Quinn wondered receiving a nod from her girlfriend "Um…I'm not sure I can, I don't know if I'm strong enough"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Rachel asked, teasing Quinn

"No, no, I mean-"

"Relax Quinnie, I just joking. But seriously carry me" Rachel smiled wide, swinging her feet and waiting for her girlfriend to come back over.

"Ok" Quinn stated, determined to do this. She walked back to the smaller girl and pushed one arm under her legs and wrapped the other around her body and picked her up bridal style. She breathed deeply to steady herself, Rachel wasn't that heavy but Quinn had never carried anybody before other than the occasional time she gave Brittany a piggy back when Santana was too tired to do it.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and leaned in to whisper "Take me to bed baby" then kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. Quinn turned around to head back over to the stairs, but the next thing she heard was a smash as Rachel's feet hit her daddy's vase on the table to the side of the couch.

Quinn's eyes shot open wide "Oh shit"

"We'll clean that up later" Rachel insisted

"Your dads are gonna kill me" Quinn panicked

"Oh, it was ugly anyway, now get those legs moving Fabray" she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and waited for Quinn to keep walking.

Quinn went over to the stairs and steadily climbed them one by one carrying Rachel to her room, stumbling all the way there. When Quinn kicked Rachel's door open she was surprised at what she was met with "Wow" she said as her eyes raked over the several candles Rachel had set up and the light music she had playing in the background, she had no idea where the music was coming from but it sounded romantic "You were pretty sure I was gonna give in to you tonight weren't you?" Quinn asked with a laugh

"Well I figured a little teasing and you'd be mine" she laughed back "Put me down on the bed" Rachel directed

Quinn stepped over to the familiar bed they had made love in so many times she had lost count and placed her girlfriend down as gently as she could. She turned back and went back to the door closing it behind her then heading back over to Rachel on the bed. Rachel pulled the blond down on top of her. "God I missed you so much Quinn, I missed your warmth, your skin against mine" Rachel placed her lips of the blonds neck and kissed at the soft skin between her words.

Quinn's hands found the girl's hips and held on but Rachel had other ideas, as she flipped them over and sat up removing her own shirt revealing to Quinn she wasn't wearing a bra at all, then she let her small hands fumble with Quinn's pants belt as she tried to undo it. Once she had the easy task, which always seemed harder when crowded with lust and arousal, out of the way she gestured for Quinn to lift her hips, the blond complied instantly and Rachel yanked off her pants, and then went back for Quinn's underwear which soon too joined her pants on the floor.

Rachel straddled Quinn topless as Quinn was bottomless, the blond moaned each time her sex was brushed by Rachel's body. Quinn really did miss Rachel and _this_ and she was glad to have Rachel back in all her trust and glory. Rachel's small hands snuck under Quinn's shirt and began to drag her nails across the girl's hard abs, feeling them tensing under her simple touch. "God Quinn I love your abs, they're so sexy" she leaned down and began to kiss and lick her toned stomach, Quinn couldn't help but throw her head back and let out a groan of pleasure.

"God Rach" Quinn gasped knowing how close Rachel was to her sex, feeling Rachel's body heat against her. Rachel slipped down on to the floor between Quinn's legs and smirked when she saw how wet Quinn was for her. Rachel kissed both of Quinn's thighs and just as she leaned in closer to where she was needed, prompting Quinn to think Rachel was about to go down on her, she placed a single kiss to Quinn's intimate lips and abruptly stood back up.

Quinn groaned from the slight frustration but watched her girlfriend go over to their 'special drawer', aka Rachel's underwear drawer where they stashed Rocky. Quinn was excited to use it again and clearly so was Rachel. The brunette took the object out of the drawer and brought it back over to her girlfriend on the bed, where Quinn tried to take it from her but Rachel pulled back out of the blond girl's reach "Oh no Quinn, this time I get to use it first" Rachel said with a devious grin and Quinn's legs hesitantly shut. Quinn knew she had taken it before but she still was more used to giving than receiving when it came to Rocky, though she was so horny right now it was almost a second thought as her legs parted again.

Rachel quickly threw her skirt and panties off and gestured for Quinn to remove her shirt, which she did very quickly also. Rachel slid into the contraption they had come to love and moved it about so she could feel it rub against her own clit. Then she climbed back on the bed hovering over her girlfriend and leaning down to capture Quinn's lips. "I love you just remember that" Rachel whispered softly in her ear, sensing Quinn was still a little unsure when it came to penetration with anything bigger than Rachel's own fingers.

Rachel began to pepper Quinn's neck with gentle calming kisses and she smirked when she felt Quinn's hands begin to roam her body, clearly the blond was finding her confidence once again. The pink penis stabbed Quinn in the leg "Rachel, I think Rocky is ready" she giggled and Rach pulled back from the kissing to look down at the strap-on

The brunette smiled excitedly "I think you're ready" she replied when she caught sight of Quinn's wetness once more. Rachel ran her finger down Quinn's pussy and collected some of her juices before bringing it to her lips and sucking it off her fingers, practically hypnotising the blond and rendering her speechless. Rachel winked at her girlfriend before leaning over to her nightstand and opening the top drawer and pulling out two specific items

One Quinn recognised immediately as their much loved lube with fruity flavouring, the other she recognised too but for all the wrong reasons, Rachel had a condom, yes a condom. Quinn was pretty certain Rachel nor pink Rocky could get her pregnant, and she was also pretty sure she wasn't able to get Rachel pregnant; after all it wasn't their first time. Quinn looked at her girlfriend like she was crazy "Rach, what's with the condom?" she asked

"It's for us to use" Rachel informed

"But I don't have a…I can't get you…" Quinn stopped she really didn't know what to say

Rachel began to open said protection when she replied "It's for safe sex Quinnie" she laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and in some ways it was

"But we can't have a little accident Rachel, we both have vaginas. That means no sperm baby" Quinn informed thinking maybe Rachel just forget, it had been a month after all

Rachel handed the condom to Quinn to get her to put it on for her but Quinn seemed to be finding the task more difficult than needed. The girl fumbled with the item several times before Rachel just rolled her eyes and took it back from her, huffing that she would do it instead.

Rachel rolled the condom over the dildo and smiled proudly at her movements, her little fingers were pretty skilled at that. "No, I know that Quinn, I did take sex ed class. It's to stop STDs and its cleaner. I mean I love you baby but really you should know more about safe sex by now with everything I've taught you"

"But we don't have any STDs baby" Quinn said pretty certain in her assurance

"I know we don't Quinn, but I just feel like we should be practicing safe sex, even if we are in a monogamous loving relationship, it never hurts to be careful and learn new things. Now I can fuck you and then after I can give Rocky to you and you can fuck me without us having to clean it off, its less messy this way" Rachel said, and Quinn did figure it would be easier to use it straight after if it wasn't all wet and sticky

"Where did you even get a condom anyway?" Quinn randomly wondered

"Oh my dads gave them to me for my 16th birthday" Rachel answered before she took Rocky into her hand wrapped in a fitting condom, then squirted a little lube over it and Quinn's pussy, making the blond gasp a little at the unexpected feeling. Rachel spread the lube across the dildo and Quinn's sex until she was satisfied.

"It's like it's got its very own coat" Quinn laughed looking at Rocky.

"Ready?" Rachel asked looking into Quinn's eyes but Quinn just looked down at Rachel's hand and nodded her response.

Rachel pushed the tip of Rocky into Quinn; it didn't feel as bad as it did the very first time Quinn had to take it. Quinn was more relaxed this time and she nodded to Rachel to continue. So Rachel did. She kept pushing the fake penis into her girlfriend, both of them watching as inch by inch Quinn's sex swallowed their favourite toy.

"Oh yeah Rach" Quinn muttered almost unaware she was speaking. Rachel smiled as she leant down to capture the other girl's lips, continuing to push into Quinn. Once she was fully inside her girlfriend, she started to pull back out, her lips never leaving Quinn's.

"You're still so tight" Rachel smirked

"You're one to talk" Quinn retorted, knowing just how tight Rachel was when she would finger her. Rachel just laughed along as she thrust into the blond, pushing deep inside her. "Oh shit baby"

"You like that?" Rachel dragged her tongue up Quinn's neck, flicking her earlobe when she reached it, thrusting in and out again

"I hope you know I'm only gonna last like five seconds" Quinn warned, the sex ban really had taken its toll on both girls, and Quinn knew she most likely wouldn't last very long.

"Why would that be any different than any other time?" Rachel teased, knowing it was actually pretty correct. Her hips creating a nice rhythm, sliding the dildo in and out of the girl underneath her

"Well it's not my fault you're so fucking hot that I can't hold on that long" Quinn gripped the sheets under her, trying to hold off her on coming orgasm

"Aww is my Quinnie gonna come already?" Rachel giggled, moving her hand down between their bodies and raking her nails over those hard abs. "God you're so wet Quinn, feels like you've already come" Rachel playfully joked, hearing how wet the blond was with each movement of her hips.

"Oh trust me babe, I definitely _haven't_" Quinn assured remembering her frustration. "Oh fuck" she gasped as Rachel's fingers reached her clit and gave it a pinch as her hips trust into her again.

"It's ok Quinn, you can come if you want, you don't have to hold off, we have _all night_ to go again" Rachel gave the girl a half smile, knowing how close Quinn was as she started to rub at Quinn's stiff clit.

"Crap, Rach, I'm gonna come" Quinn groaned clearly annoyed at herself for her ability to last

"Let it go baby, just come" she whispered into Quinn's ear kissing her neck

And Quinn did just that, her hips bucked up forcing Rachel deeper inside her, her hands grabbed at anything they could reach and her eyes shut tight as she finally got that _much needed_ orgasm from Rachel's hand rather than her own "God, Rach, I'm coming" she moaned out, her whole body tensing up then releasing as the pleasure washed through her, pulsing through every part of her body.

Rachel watched Quinn's face work through the orgasm, her messy short and shaggy blond hair plastered over her forehead with sweat. Rachel kept her hips moving slowly and her fingers rubbing lightly as she ran the blond through her climax, making sure Quinn felt every last wave of pleasure.

After what seemed like forever Quinn's body finally loosened up and collapsed back down on the bed, her breathing heavy and her chest rising and falling rapidly as Rachel stopped her movements above her, letting the girl recover.

Rachel looked down as she pulled out of Quinn, come clearly covering the condom, she smiled knowing it was a good idea to use it now. Quinn still hadn't opened her eyes so Rachel took this opportunity to take the condom off of Rocky and walked over to the trash can where she dropped it, covering it with some other trash, her dads may have given her the condoms but she didn't want them knowing she was using them, despite the fact they clearly knew she and Quinn were indeed in a sexual romance.

The only sounds in the room were of Quinn's breathing and the almost unheard music somewhere in the background of this whole situation. Rachel unstrapped herself and walked back over to her lifeless girlfriend lying naked on her bed. She placed the strap-on on one side of Quinn and she sat on the other side of the girl. Rachel stared at her, her eyes still shut so she prodded Quinn's breast "Hey, are you dead?" she jokingly asked

Quinn groaned "Fucking hell Rachel that was really good" she finally opened her eyes and rolled onto her side to face the small brunette

"Yeah I know" she said smugly, leaning down to kiss the girl. She tried to pull back but Quinn put her hand on the back of Rachel's head and tugged her back in to deepen the kiss, which lasted several steamy minutes. Rachel lay back on the bed, her head hitting her soft pillow behind her as Quinn topped her, their lips still connected. Rachel couldn't help the moan she released into Quinn's own mouth when Quinn's hand began to run up and down the girl's thigh. "Someone's eager for round two" Rachel giggled.

"God Rach, I wanna fuck you so hard" Quinn growled attacking the brunette's neck with her lips, her fingers brushing over Rachel's begging clit.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Quinn looked around until she spotted Rocky still sat behind her; she grabbed the strap-on and got up off the bed to put it on. Rachel watched as Quinn slid the straps up her perfect pale legs until it was snugly in place. Quinn let out a grunt when she felt it rub against her own clit, which was still demanding attention. She jumped back on the bed excitedly, and climbed back over Rachel, kissing her again.

Quinn's hand going back to rubbing at Rachel's sex, collecting her wetness and occasionally flicking her nub just to tease the brunette even more. Quinn knew Rachel hadn't come yet and she honestly didn't really know why, she nearly always came when she fucked Rachel with their strap-on, she guessed Rachel just had more self-control than she did, which she knew was true so there was no guessing really involved in the matter anyway.

"You're so fucking wet Rach" Quinn husked in her ear "You must have gotten really excited from fucking me" she toyed. Quinn knew there would be no need for the lube with Rachel, she was soaked. She ran her fingers through Rachel's folds a few more times getting them as wet as possible before she used it to cover the pink silicone. It wasn't long until Rocky and Rachel were both very ready for action.

"I love you Rach" Quinn said as she placed the tip of the dildo at Rachel's entrance, she didn't expect a reply but Rachel still said the three words back just as Quinn started to push inside her. Rachel took the penetration much more easily and more comfortably than Quinn did, because she was much more used to the intrusion. Quinn eased herself inside the girl little by little, soon enough she was fully inside Rachel and a proud smile grew on her face.

She was surprised when Rachel pulled her down for a kiss "Fuck me hard Quinn" she moaned into her mouth and Quinn was more than happy to comply to her girlfriend's wishes. She started to move her hips slowly at first but she soon picked up the pace. "Faster, harder baby, I need more"

Quinn smirked at how Rachel got when she was horny and she thrust harder into Rachel, pulling almost all the way out then pushing back in, she started to pound the girl's pussy like she had done so many times before. "Oh yeah Quinn, fuck yeah!" Rachel cried in sheer pleasure.

"That's right Rach, moan for me, moan as I fuck you baby" Quinn slammed into Rachel, loving how the diva moaned out with each smooth action of her hips. She leaned down to nibble at the girl's neck, hoping to mark it.

"Yes Quinn, bite me baby, bite me and fuck me, god you're so fucking deep inside me baby" Rachel said, surprising even herself with her dirty talking, knowing it turned Quinn on unbelievably easy when she did so.

Rachel's hands wrapped around Quinn's neck and held her against her own body, their hot skin sticking together, their breasts smooshing against each other. Quinn joined their lips and began to grunt in her animal way when the insert began to hit her clit perfectly. If she hadn't already come she wouldn't have lasted this long, but even now she knew it was gonna be hard to hold off until Rachel came, so she made it her mission to get her girlfriend off before she came again. So she picked up her thrusting once more, her body already starting to ache from the energy she was using, but hearing Rachel moan out her pleasure was always a good drive.

Rachel held onto Quinn like a life support with one arm while her other ran down the blond's smooth body, scratching carefully down her upper back and her shoulder blades, then down to her lower back until it came to a rest on the girl's ass, moulding the flesh with her fingers, knowing she was gonna be leaving some red marks all down Quinn's body, well her back half at least.

The whole room was filled with the young couples gasping, moaning, grunting and panting, the smell of teenage lesbian sex and sweat and it couldn't be more perfect for either of them. They both silently realised this was the most intimate sexual moment they had had for some time, and not just because of the sex ban but because things were a little weird back when Quinn was lying to Rachel. But now the blond had come out about the whole sex thing and their little chat earlier, it was like a barrier was knocked down and all their vulnerabilities and insecurities with one another had flown out of the window and it was exactly the way their love should be once again.

"This is so hot Rachel" Quinn panted, her abs aching more than ever but she wasn't going to stop until Rachel was screaming her release.

"I know, I've never been this wet" Rachel confessed, gripping tighter to Quinn as she wrapped her legs around the blond's body above her, forcing Quinn deeper than she had ever been before. Rachel almost squeaked when she realised Quinn was rubbing at her G-spot as the girl thrust upwards inside her. "Oh my god Quinn, that feels _so_ amazing, keep going, right there" Rachel begged

Quinn could feel the heat between them and it was more intense than it had ever been before and she was loving it so she kept it up, thrusting hard over and over again in to the spot Rachel seemed to be enjoying so much. Rachel was about ready to give Quinn the Oscar for her love making abilities and more specifically her thrusting skills, there was no doubt.

Rachel could feel something creeping up on her, she figured it was her orgasm but it felt a little different, it felt like it was coming from somewhere new, but it still felt incredible and she didn't want it to stop, like ever. "Quinn I think I'm about to come" she said a little uncertain but knew she was feeling _something_ and something real good too.

"You think?" Quinn giggled a little with her question, never once slowing down her movements

"Just don't stop, please you feel so fucking good" Rachel pleaded

"Oh I'm not planning on stopping Rachel" Quinn assured as she slammed into Rachel hard, knowing her own orgasm wasn't far off.

"Fuck Quinn, here it comes, I'm gonna come baby, fuck me" Rachel's nailed dug in deeper to Quinn's skin, most likely breaking through it

Quinn wanted to make Rachel feel as amazing as possible so she pushed to fuck the girl just that little bit harder, knowing Rachel was literally a second way from her release. She thrust up a few more times into Rachel as she watched the girl's mouth fall open and her eyes clamp shut as the girl came and clearly came _hard_. "FUCK QUINN!"

Quinn smiled even more proudly but then her smile changed into a confused look as she felt a warm liquid squirting out at her, covering her thighs and crotch area. She looked down to see Rachel was ejaculating on her. Her smile soon came back when she realised she had never made Rachel squirt before, in fact she'd only ever seen such a thing in porn videos. She worked Rachel through her orgasm as the brunette let out a few more powerful squirts, soaking the dildo and reaching the sheets underneath them. Rachel's whole body was experiencing a full flash of intense pleasure. Quinn was rather surprised by how much Rachel had released and how forceful it was, she really _did_ make Rach come hard. Her smirk once again gracing her face.

As she watched the come shoot out of Rachel Quinn couldn't help how hot it was getting her and how much it was turning her on to witness first-hand, it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, that it forced her into her own premature orgasm. Not expecting to come at that moment Quinn almost lost her balance above her girlfriend but held herself up steadily on shaky arms as she let her own orgasm pass through her.

After several more thrusts it seemed Rachel was calming down, Quinn at first wondered if Rachel was aware of what she had done. Rachel's body went limp on the bed and she finally realised Quinn from the death grip she had her in, her arms and legs both flopping back down on the bed. Quinn looked back down at the mess Rachel had made and chuckled a bit making Rachel open her eyes, even if she was still shattered. Rachel's face was redder than Quinn's, due to a mix of pleasure but also a little of embarrassment from what had just happened.

Rachel knew what she had done, she could already feel the blush from her embarrassment when Quinn stopped moving inside her and relaxed a little being careful not to crush the girl under her. "Rach you just came all over me" Quinn stated with an obvious pleased smirk on her lips

Rachel groaned and quickly covered her face trying to hide away "Oh my god, I know. I'm so sorry Quinn. God this is so embarrassing" she grabbed a spare pillow from the other side of the bed and placed it over her face.

"What are you talking about Rachel that was _so fucking_ hot" Quinn stated laughing a little at her girlfriend's overreaction as she attempted to remove the pillow from the face she had fallen so madly in love with. Rachel allowed half of her face to be uncovered as she stared nervously up at the happy blond.

"Quinn I just ejaculated all over you. I feel like I just peed myself" she said with a disgusted pout

Quinn tugged the pillow one more time and managed to get it away from the brunette throwing it back on the other side of the bed "Rach, come on baby, don't be embarrassed. I liked it" she assured, cupping the girl's cheek

"How can you like it? Look at you, you're…covered in it" she pointed to Quinn's lap where the squirt was still glistening on pale skin and the strap-on.

"Yeah exactly. It means I made you feel so good that you actually squirted. I mean I've never made you squirt before" Quinn leaned down to give Rachel a comforting kiss, her own cheeks feeling the heat coming from Rachel's

"So in other words all I did was boost your already bulging ego" Rachel had begun to smile herself, feeling safe with Quinn, as she rolled her eyes at the blond's confidence

"Yeah you kinda did, but it's not just that. Rachel you don't get it do you? You're the most beautiful and sexy girl I've ever known, everything you do is perfect and what you did there…" Quinn nodded down to their intimate parts, their very wet intimate parts "…was completely natural. You shouldn't be embarrassed at all about it"

"You really don't mind?" Rachel said still a little uncertain from what had just occurred

Quinn chuckled and shook her head "Why would I? You're so gorgeous Rachel; I love everything you do, especially during sex. And I definitely love it when you squirt on me when we make love" Quinn laughed getting Rachel to laugh too as the blond ran a single finger down Rachel's cheek then leant in to kiss her on the nose.

Quinn eventually pulled out of her girlfriend slowly and carefully and unstrapped herself leaving Rocky on the end of the bed and finally relaxed a little more and let her body collapse on top of Rachel as the brunette brought her down for a more heated passionate kiss. They made out for the next ten minutes before Rachel broke the kiss and looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes "It was pretty hot wasn't it?" Rachel smirked knowing full well it was what sent Quinn over the edge for the second time tonight

"The hottest" Quinn kissed Rachel's nose again

"God I've never come that hard, it was so intense, like my whole body was gonna explode but like in a really good way" Rachel smiled excitedly "It was definitely the best orgasm I've ever had, even if it was also the most embarrassing. It was so powerful and pleasurable all at the same time, hence the squirting I guess" Rachel giggled "Damn Quinn what the hell did you do to me?" she asked still rather breathless

Quinn smiled sweetly down at the sweaty, spent and satisfied girl. She answered with a simple kiss to Rachel's lips and a few choice words "I was just loving you" she whispered to her girlfriend before snuggling up behind her, holding the smaller girl against her. Her breasts pressing into Rachel's back once Rach had rolled on to her side for better cuddling.

"I love you Quinn" Rachel said softly but as she turned her head to give Quinn a kiss she saw the blond was already sound asleep. Rachel smiled and gave Quinn the kiss anyway against the blond's forehead then pulled the covers over them after kicking her wet blanket off the bed. "You're so perfect too" Rachel whispered as her own eyes shut and she held Quinn's arm around her like the girl was the only thing in the world she would ever need.

**A/N:**** Hello readers, ok so I know I've never mentioned Faberry really having safe sex before, but that's because I believe them to be in a monogamous loving relationship but it's just best to mention even just once, just to be on the **_**safe**_** side. I probably won't add it in again but I just thought I should mention it because I picture that's something Rachel would totally do. Please be careful when fornicating.**

**Hope that was sexy and fluffy enough for you all and you're all looking forward to the next chapter which will have more sexyfluffness, yes I just made that word up**

**I think that chapter was more like the first few, hope you lot did too, please leave me a review below because I know you're reading this, until next time happy reading ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 The Morning After

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 14

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Glad you enjoyed the Faberry sexyfluffness, more to come along with lots of cute Faberry we all know and love. And aw Rachel got all embarrassed because she squirted haha that was probably the most erotic scene I have ever written yet I don't feel dirty one bit hehe**

**This chapter doesn't have too much plot but has some Faberry morning lovin' and who doesn't love that? Sexyfluffyness, yes that's sexytimes and fluff along with it**

Quinn woke up to the warm feeling of the morning after the night before, she could remember everything perfectly and it brought a smile to her face instantly. She remembered the love she and Rachel had shared and she remembered the amazing squirting orgasm she had given to the girl. Feeling so satisfied she fell asleep with her girlfriend in her arms just the way it should be. Then she remembered waking up a couple of hours later to Rachel asking for her to stop poking her in the back, she had forgotten to take the strap-on off and they were both still naked. From fear of her fathers catching them naked together…again Rachel suggested they should put some form of clothes on before falling back to sleep. So Rachel slipped into her sleeping shorts and t-shirt while Quinn put her boyshorts back on (after unstrapping Rocky of course) along with her tank top then wrapped her arms back around her girlfriend and they both fell back to sleep lovingly.

And now here she was, waking up in the exact same position with the girl of her dreams in her arms. She breathed in the fresh smell of the morning and caught a sniff of Rachel's shampoo and the slight remainder smell of their love making from the night before. Quinn let her hands run down Rachel's side as she continued to spoon the girl. Her hand brushed down Rachel's hip and toyed with the hem of her t-shirt "Morning baby" Rachel's morning voice whispered as a smile grew on her own face

Quinn smirked "Morning" her lips finding Rachel's neck and began to kiss at the soft skin as her hand landed on Rachel's flat stomach in the space her shirt had ridden up slightly in her sleep

Rachel shivered under her touch "Hmm baby, your hands are cold" she giggled a little

Quinn kissed at Rachel's neck again before whispering into it, her breath heating the skin "Maybe you can warm them up then" she giggled back and ran her cold hands into Rachel's PJ shorts then between her legs till she felt soft curls

Rachel giggled again as Quinn's fingers tickled at her sensitive thighs then she playfully slapped at Quinn's hand forcing the blond to retract it from her shorts "I'm still worn out from last night's loving" she smirked at Quinn swivelling around to face her but stayed wrapped up in the blond's comforting arms

"Worth it I hope" Quinn replied a smirk all her own

"Last night was so incredible Quinn. I missed you, you know" she stated kissing Quinn on the lips

Quinn hummed into Rachel's mouth, the vibration tickling their lips "I missed you too" she said before stealing another quick kiss

"I don't like fighting with you" Rachel admitted, her lips pouting in the most adorable of ways

Quinn smiled "I don't like it either, it sucks when I can't be near you" she brushed some of Rachel's hair out of her face, admiring the way it was completely messed up after last night's activities "I missed just holding you like this" she tightened her hold on Rachel, never wanting to let go

"Me too. Promise me we won't fight again like that, no more secrets and no more lies from both our ends" she asked

"Rachel I promise you I'm never _ever_ gonna do anything like that again. I hate seeing you hurt and I can't bare it when I'm the cause of that pain. I love you so much you have no idea" Quinn admitted almost bringing a tear to her own eye just thinking about their fight

Rachel leaned in and gave Quinn a kiss to say she forgave Quinn and knows exactly how she felt "I love you too"

Quinn moved another strand of brunette locks out of Rachel's face and tucked it behind her ear "God you're so beautiful you know that?" she said in a tone so genuine if Santana heard it she would have been rolling her eyes for sure

"And you're a walking cliché you know _that_" Rachel giggled "But you're _my_ walking cliché and you're still so sweet and I still love you" she kissed Quinn again. of course Quinn knew she was a walking, talking cliché but she couldn't help it, Rachel truly was the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on and she never got tired of telling her, after all Rachel had said no more dishonesty and so Quinn just wanted to be honest

As their kiss grew more heated Rachel found herself climbing on top of Quinn, her thigh hitting the blond between her legs, making Quinn groan in pleasure into her girlfriend's mouth. Rachel smirked at how easy it was to turn Quinn on, but she never gave up a chance at trying.

"So you got any plans for today?" Quinn asked trying to get her mind off of the feeling of Rachel's thigh grinding into her

It would seem Rachel didn't have the same problem when she kept on kissing Quinn while toying with blond hair and replied "Well I was thinking…" she kissed Quinn again "We could make sweet, passionate love together for an hour or two" their lips joined once more "Then we can get some breakfast and the rest of the day we can do whatever you want, if you're cool with that of course" Rachel grinned as she rocked her hips into Quinn's teasingly so, making Quinn whimper so lightly if Rachel hadn't of been pressed up against her she never would have heard it

"How could I not be" Quinn smirked as Rachel's lips attached to hers once more, her hands running down to cup Rachel's bum through her shorts "But I thought you were still worn out from _last_ night" Quinn chuckled between kisses

"I think I've recovered enough now for the next round"

"What about you're dads? I don't want them to catch us again" Quinn said regretfully

"That's ok it's before midday on a Sunday, they're probably doing the same thing" Rachel informed like it was no big deal

Quinn frowned thinking about what Rachel had just said "You mean they're…ew Rach, mood kill!" she scrunched her face up trying desperately to get the image of Mr and Mr Berry going at it out of her head, especially as their room was only down the hall from Rachel's

Rachel couldn't help but crack up laughing at her girlfriend's reaction "I'm sorry I just thought you should know that they'll be _preoccupied_" Rachel laughed again when Quinn's face went sour again "But I guess if you're really not into it now, I'll go and get dressed" she teased knowing Quinn would quickly change her mind as she started to get off of the girl

"No wait, I still am" she tugged Rachel back right on cue

Rachel stopped moving and smirked at Quinn "Ok but let's at least get these clothes off shall we?" she suggested as she tugged at Quinn's tank. Quinn nodded her agreement and sat up prompting Rachel to roll off her for just enough time for both of them to strip off both their lower and upper garments. As soon as they were naked again Rachel rolled straight back on her, repositioning her thigh back between Quinn's legs and putting her lips back on the blond's

Rachel began to rock her hips into Quinn's as they kissed, she could already feel Quinn's wetness pressing into her thigh. Quinn's hands started to once again roam Rachel's body, first her back then lower down towards her butt, squeezing and moulding and caressing anything she could get a hold of as she too rocked up into Rachel.

After a few minutes of this Rachel's thigh was coated with a thin layer of Quinn's arousal, Rachel knew it was time to move to the next stage so she leaned in close to Quinn's ear and with a confident smirk whispered "Are you gonna flip us over and make love to me or do I have to do everything myself?" Rachel pulled back to look at Quinn who now had wide eyes and had just finished what looked like gulping before she gave a simple nod and flipped both of them over so she was now on top of Rachel.

Quinn parted Rachel's legs and positioned herself between them in order to place their cores together; Quinn moved her hips about until she felt her clit meet Rachel's. "Oh" Rachel gasped and Quinn knew she had found it; she smirked as she rocked her hips back and forth, Rachel's nails finding Quinn's thighs.

"This is so hot" Rachel said when she felt how wet Quinn was as she moved back and forth between her legs

Quinn couldn't reply with words, so she just placed a hand down on Rachel's breasts holding on and hummed, her other hand taking Rachel's leg and holding it up on her shoulder while she rocked.

"Oh Quinn that feels really good" Rachel whimpered feeling herself open up more for Quinn as they mixed their arousals together. Quinn's hand gripped tight to Rachel's leg while her other ran down Rachel's chest to rest on her hip, keeping herself supported on top of Rachel as her hips rocked back and forth between Rachel's legs

"Fuck Rach, I love this" Quinn panted picking up her speed, she loved doing this, then again she loved making love to Rachel in any way she could, whether that was with her fingers, strap-on or tongue, she didn't mind any which way. But there was something that felt so much more intimate to her when she could feel Rachel against her like this, feeling her girlfriend's wetness as it met hers, and feeling her clit bump up against Rachel's, there was nothing more sensational when it came to the bedroom. It was hard to do sometimes and used a fair amount of her energy but she didn't mind putting the effort in to feel Rachel against her in such an incredible way.

"Hmm you feel so good Quinn, I love you" Rachel panted, relaxing her body and letting Quinn do her thing. Her hand came to rest on Quinn's thigh while her other gripped her pillow under her head. She knew she was less likely to get off before Quinn so she just watched on as the blond had her way with her.

Quinn's hips began to become sloppier with their movement as the blond grew closer to her release, she fell forward letting her hands land on the bed as she kept rubbing against Rachel. "Jesus Rach, I'm gonna come" she panted, her grinding becoming reckless. Rachel tried to keep Quinn's hips in place with her hand as she felt a gush of wetness between them "Crap, oh god" the blond moaned as she came on Rachel.

Quinn's whole body tensed before letting go with a louder than expected grunt, Rachel smiled a little from the noise and watched as Quinn shuddered on top of her. Once the blond had finally calmed down and her body relaxed she locked eyes with Rachel "Good?" the brunette asked knowing the answer already from the way her girlfriend's chest was still moving like crazy

Quinn nodded with an adorable smile "The best" she chuckled breathlessly before she climbed off from between her girl's legs. Her eyes following instinct and looking down to where their most intimate parts had been touching, they widened a little at how wet Rachel was down there, knowing a great deal of it was hers "God I made a mess" Quinn smirked looking back into Rachel's eyes

Rachel could feel the wetness for herself and nodded "You really did"

"Well I best clean that up for you then hey?" Quinn laughed giving Rachel a seductive look as she leaned in to kiss at Rachel's neck. Rachel's hand tangled in blond hair as Quinn's mouth began to move lower on her girlfriend's body, swiftly finding a hard nipple and sucking on it. One of Quinn's hands came up to squeeze at Rachel's neglected breast, before swapping over to give her other breast the same attention.

"Hmm Quinn, I need you baby" Rachel muttered, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation of Quinn's warm wet mouth wrapped around her nipple, teasing her. Quinn smirked into the skin but didn't want to keep her girl waiting. She kissed down from Rachel's chest to her abdomen, dipping her tongue into Rachel's belly button then swirling it around, Rachel used that moment to look down and find Quinn staring back at her. "Go a little lower Quinnie" she begged desperately, causing the blond to chuckle, pushing down on her head gently

"Well since you asked so nicely" Quinn breathed hotly down to Rachel's sex, the brunette's hips bucking ever so slightly. Quinn placed her hands on the other girl's hips to keep her still as she dipped her tongue to taste between Rachel's legs. She instantly hummed tasting her own wetness mixed with Rachel's. "Tastes so good" she whispered before flicking her tongue back over Rachel's clit

Rachel's hand gripped tighter in Quinn's hair "Oh yeah Quinn"

"You like that do you Rachel?" Quinn teased

"Please, give me more baby" Rachel groaned

"Whatever you want"

Quinn's tongue brushed back and forth through Rachel's folds, gathering the girl's wetness and tasting her before prodding at Rachel's entrance. "Go inside" Rachel ordered desperately causing Quinn's smirk to grow even wider

Quinn did as she was told and slipped her tongue inside Rachel. One hand still held Rachel's hip as her other came down to play with Rachel's clit. Quinn hummed at the intoxicating smell of Rachel's excitement spreading over her chin and mouth as she worked her girlfriend up. Quinn pulled her tongue back out to whisper "You taste so amazing" to Rachel and to lick her lips before plunging it back inside her girlfriend

Rachel's hand tugged at Quinn's hair, another jolt of arousal shot right to her core at the sound of Quinn's husky horny sex voice. Quinn's fingers kept playing over her clit, alternating between gentle easy rubs to fast hard circles. Rachel's hips began to buck wildly as Quinn brought her closer to her climax "Quinn it's so good, I'm gonna-" she couldn't finish her sentence when Quinn pinched her clit between her thumb and index finger, she settled for a loud gasp instead before hurdling over the edge at the simple yet powerful touch of the blond. "Oh my god" she panted once the rush of her orgasm washed over her

Quinn's tongue kept on wiggling in and out of the gasping brunette and her fingers went back to gently massaging Rachel's now overly sensitive nub. Once her hips collapsed back down on the bed and Rachel realised the touch was more painful than pleasurable she tugged on Quinn's hair to get her to stop and come back up. Quinn got the message and pulled her tongue out, lapping at Rachel's entrance a few more times to clean the girl up before climbing back up Rachel's body to come face to face with her girlfriend. "Hey sexy" she muttered, leaning in to kiss Rachel's lips

Rachel gave a whimper as the strong taste of herself transferred from the blond's mouth to her own; she always loved tasting herself on Quinn like this. When Quinn pulled back to look her in the eyes she couldn't help the giant ass smirk that appeared on her face. "Hey yourself" Rachel replied still completely breathless under the other girl

"Someone likes the taste of themself" Quinn chuckled a little referring to the whimper Rachel just let out

Rachel's cheeks started to heat up more than they already had as she darted her eyes away with embarrassment "Well maybe I just like the way your lips taste" she tried to defend herself

"Is that why you always kiss me before I have the chance to wipe my mouth?" Quinn chuckled again and wiped her mouth to clean the last of Rachel's come off her face

"Can you blame me, I taste pretty good when I'm on your lips" she said still slightly embarrassed about admitting to it

"Well you ought to try it straight from the source" Quinn whispered as she leaned into Rachel's ear "It's even better" her breath ghosted down Rachel's neck as her teeth nibbled on Rachel's earlobe causing Rachel to giggle like a school girl. Quinn pulled back again, planting another kiss on her girlfriend's mouth "You really do taste out of this world, I think it's the vegan thing" Quinn joked, secretly wondering if her statement actually had any fact to it, she knew diet could affect the taste but she didn't know to what extent

"Well you don't taste too bad yourself" Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck brushing her shaggy blond hair behind her ear

"Even if I'm not always vegan friendly?" she laughed raising one eyebrow in her flirtiest manner

"Even if you're not always vegan friendly" Rachel admitted before pulling her down for another kiss "You're still my favourite dish" she whispered seductively against the other girl's lips before biting down on Quinn's bottom one and tugging on it "I love you Quinnie" she said looking deep into the girl's eyes again after releasing her lips

Quinn gave a sexy yet still so cute half smile as she replied "I love you too Rachie"

Rachel gave a satisfied smirk as she patted Quinn's head and ruffled her already messy hair as she tried to get up from under the blond, but it seemed Quinn had other ideas as she held her girlfriend down on the bed. "Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face when she realised what Quinn had in mind

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked curious as to why the girl was trying to get away so quickly

"Quinn come on, we should get up" Rachel stated as she attempted a second time to get up only to have her hands pinned down by Quinn

"Oh no I'm not done with you yet baby" Quinn smirked and kissed at Rachel's neck

Rachel giggled knowing she was gonna lose this battle, not that she really cared right about now "God my lady parts are gonna hate you by the end of this" Rachel bit her bottom lip pulling it into her mouth as she looked up into her girlfriend's hazel eyes which glistened with a mix of love and excitement

Quinn chuckled a little before leaning down to whisper into Rachel's ear "Oh but you're wrong Rach…" she paused briefly as she kissed Rachel's lips "…they're gonna love me" she giggled louder and attacked Rachel's neck with her mouth again forcing the brunette into fits of giggles as they continued their activities

Exactly an hour and a half later:

"Jeeze Quinn, I don't even think I can walk straight" Rachel chuckled lightly as she tugged at her pants, trying to act as normal as possible after what they had just spent the morning doing. She and Quinn had finally managed to get out of bed after several more satisfying orgasms on both their ends. Rachel was finally allowed to throw on some clothes, but only because she let Quinn watch her dress.

Quinn laughed at her girlfriend's hilarious predicament "That's ok Rach, I _never_ walk straight" she joked, sitting on Rachel's bed in only her pants, still topless

Rachel glared at the blond and her attempt at humour "Oh ha-ha, very funny. But seriously I have no idea how Santana and Brittany managed to do this so many times in one weekend" she pouted a little as she brushed her hair, making sure it didn't look like her girlfriend had just ravished her over and over again until practically passing out.

"They're not human baby" Quinn stated with a shrug like it was an actual fact. She stepped up to Rachel who was still prettying herself up in the dresser mirror and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist pulling her close to her body and kissing her cheek

Rachel didn't give her much time to settle or get much further before pushing her away again "Oh no you stay away from me Fabray, I need time to recover" she gave Quinn her serious looking face and held the hairbrush up as a weapon "You best hope I can still sit down and look normal doing so" she playfully threatened

Quinn gave a half smirk and shrugged her shoulders "Well you can always sit on my lap if you'd prefer? Or maybe other places?" she offered with a wink, sitting back down on the bed

"Yes I bet you would like that" Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's one track mind, sometimes she really wondered if Quinn was the same girl that could be so romantic when she wasn't being so dirty minded

Quinn nodded frantically "Oh yeah I would" she said before having her shirt thrown at her. She took it off her head to see Rachel laughing, no prize for guessing who threw said shirt

"Come on put your shirt on, my dads will be wondering where we are" Rachel informed, she could already smell the faint indication of her father's making breakfast downstairs.

"You're no fun" Quinn playfully pouted and did as she was told, slipping her shirt on over her head

Rachel walked over to her girlfriend and kneed down in front of her, "We just had fun…" she smirked and placed her hands teasingly on Quinn's thighs, edging closer to the place Quinn's brain had clearly fallen. She leaned up till her lips were just a breath away from the blond's, Quinn absentmindedly leaned in to match the girl, Rachel subtle pulled back so Quinn couldn't meet their lips "…about ten times over" she whispered and just as Quinn thought she was about to get a kiss Rachel pulled back abruptly, "Your shirts inside out" she giggled as she dragging her hands down Quinn's thighs for the extra bit of teasing, before standing back up

Quinn sat there, still for a few seconds as her girlfriend continued to mock her obvious turned on state then she shook her head and looked down at her very much so, inside out t-shirt which clearly she had been too horny to notice when she put it back on, it was a good job Rachel was more perspective than she was. She once went a whole day wearing a sweater that still had the price tag on it, of course no one told her about it, though she did wonder why Santana kept laughing at her every time she turned around and why Brittany kept saying with a pout 'tell her' to her own girlfriend.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel who was still laughing at her while she pulled her t-shirt off again and sorted it out before putting it back on, only this time the right way. "Better?" Quinn asked looking up at her girlfriend

Rachel gave a simple nod "Much" she gave her hair a few more brushes to make sure she looked perfect "Now let's go get some breakfast" she smiled widely and held her hand out for her girl

Quinn smirked "Sex and food, my two favourite things" she chuckled as she grabbed Rachel's hand allowing the smaller girl to pull her up off the bed and onto her feet "If only there were some way to mix the two, I'd be set" she joked unaware of the quirked eyebrow Rachel gave her, a quirked eyebrow which of course signalled Rachel getting a genius idea.

The two girls left Rachel's bedroom hand in hand and made their way downstairs (Quinn trying to grab at Rachel's butt all the way down) and into the kitchen where Rachel's fathers were making breakfast, everything from cereal to pancakes, all vegan friendly of course. LeRoy was at the oven while Hiram had his arms around his husband's waist, whispering into his ear as they both giggled like school boys, sneaking kissing every few seconds.

"Dads please, lesbians entering here" Rachel warned

Hiram release the other man and LeRoy turned around from his cooking to greet the pair, he had a pink apron on which rocked the term 'compliment the chef' on it. "Heya girls, breakfast for everyone, take your pick" he smiled happily noting both of them had almost identical smiles on their faces as well

Quinn looked at the gentleman as she and Rachel took seats at the island in the middle of the kitchen, after what Rachel said about them earlier she couldn't quite look at them in the same way right now "Hi Mr and Mr berry" she greeted trying not to sound too awkward

Hiram also took a place at the island across from the two girls "Morning girls, you're both looking very happy and might I say _glowing_. What have you been up to?" his eyes went from one girl to the other, his tone clearly suggesting he knew exactly what they had been doing

Rachel looked at Quinn to see the blond in a state of panic, she didn't know what to say so Rachel answered for the both of them "I could say the same about you two" she said gesturing between her parents before taking Quinn's hand in hers on the island "Quinn and I have just been enjoying the perks of teen lovemaking" she smiled

Quinn tugged her hand away from Rachel's, her eyes wide with disbelief. Did she _really_ just hear that? Did Rachel _really_ just say that…to her _dads!_? "Rach!" Quinn scolded

Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend still smiling like she hadn't just let her dads in on their most intimate of acts "Oh its ok, on a Sunday morning these two are so loved up it's like they don't hear a word you say half the time" Rachel waved her hand to calm Quinn down

Hiram looked up from the paper he seemed to get out of nowhere and lowered his glasses at the pair "I'm sorry dear, did you say something?" he asked despite the fact he was the one who asked the question in the first place

"See" Rachel stated with a shrug

Quinn's eyes went back to normal size as her heart stopped beating so fast "Wow" she said slightly amused by all this

LeRoy came over and dished out some eggs on his husband's plate, he looked up at the girls once he was done "I suppose you two will want breakfast for sure, what with all the calories you've been burning off under those sheets of yours. Oh and Rachel we must discuss having that spring fixed in your bed, we can hear it from _our_ room" LeRoy explained as if it was the most normal thing in the entire world.

Quinn buried her head in her hands as she felt the heat on her cheeks. She warned Rachel about that damn spring, but at the time Quinn's fingers felt too freakin' good inside her for her to care about stopping.

"Quinn we have some bacon cooking, but its vegan bacon so it's probably not what you're used to"

Quinn looked at LeRoy a little confused; she knew you could get vegetarian meat, but _vegan_ meat? Was that even a thing? Oh well as long as it was bacon right? "Hey bacon is bacon" Quinn responded with a shrug and LeRoy nodded

"Ok then and for you Rachel?" he smiled at his daughter

"I'll just take some cereal"

A few minutes later the four were all sat around the island eating their individual breakfasts "So your father and I are glad you two worked out your differences and got back together. We miss seeing you two so happy" Hiram said looking at the pair opposite him

"Thanks, Mr berry" Quinn offered him a smile as she bit down on a rasher of bacon, still not really confident enough to look him straight in the eyes

"Quinn and I took a brief break but we got over the problems and now we are honest with one another and very happy" Rachel explained, placing her hand over the blond's

"So that's why I haven't heard that spring for several weeks" Hiram realised

"Or the moaning, seriously with the way this one moans you'd think Quinn has magical fingers especially for the occasion" LeRoy added as he laughed, talking to his husband as if the girls weren't even in the room. Quinn smiled proudly from the man's description of her digits

"DADS! Do you mind!?" Rachel reprimanded her fathers but they continued to laugh

"Thought you said they didn't hear a word you say on a Sunday?" Quinn asked the hint of a smile still on her face

"Oh we hear everything, even when you think we can't. Trust me when I say _everything_" Hiram informed, causing the heat to return to Quinn's cheeks, curse her paleness making it more obvious

"I mean this morning girls please, you can't expect to climax that loud and get away with it. I mean honestly" LeRoy laughed

"Oh my god" Quinn muttered, burying her head in her t-shirt, though she believed they must have been talking about Rachel's climax because let's face it Rachel is the loud one when it comes to every aspect of their relationship why would it be any different in the bedroom?

"And you think your mom is bad" Rachel leaned over to whisper at Quinn, this gave Quinn her smile back and she pulled out of her shirt. True her mom _was_ embarrassing in fact she was so embarrassing sometimes Quinn had a habit of walking at less ten steps in front of her at all times when they went out together, but at least she had some comfort knowing her girlfriend's parents were just as bad as her mom was. "And for your information dads, _yes_ Quinn's fingers are very magical when it comes to the bedroom. Her tongue also has its fair share of talents" Rachel stated determined not to be embarrassed as she played with Quinn's fingers

Quinn on the other hand just grew more embarrassed than she already was, though she couldn't help the sense of pride she felt when Rachel mentioned her tongue and fingers which naturally she agreed with 100%. "I guess they are kinda good" Quinn said smugly

"There goes her ego again" Rachel glared at her fathers before standing up and taking her girlfriend with her by the hand "Well we'd love to stay but Quinn and I have to go to the mall, don't we Quinn?" Rachel threw another glare this time at the blond in question

"But my bacon" Quinn cried, trying to pick up as much as she could with her bare hands before Rachel could drag her further away from the plate.

"I'll buy you some bacon at the mall" Rachel promised. The couple began to walk out of the kitchen but were stopped by LeRoy

"Um Rachel" he said causing both girls to cease all movement and to turn back to the berry men. Rachel raised a brow wondering what he wanted now "Are you walking funny?" he asked with a hint of a smirk

Quinn and Rachel's eyes immediately darted to one another and back at the men, both of their cheeks flushed at the question, while Mr and Mr Berry just looked plain amused by all this "What can I say Quinn's fingers _are_ magical after all" she gave a confident smile remembering her father's accusations and just turned back around, walking out the room with Quinn and her bacon

Hiram looked over at his husband "We really have to get her a new mattress"

"Agreed" LeRoy responded with a nod before they both went back to their breakfast and morning cups of Joe

**A/N:**** By the way I guess Rachel's dads aren't vegan or are just vegetarian, not that it matters because since the last episode 'Thanksgiving' it seems the writers have forgotten and downgraded Rachel from a vegan to a vegetarian. I don't know if it was a mistake or whether they did it on purpose but with that writing team it was most likely a huge ass detail that seemed to be forgotten, like the fact Brittana are in LOVE **

**111 reviews so far, I'd love you forever if we can push that number even higher, come on guys do it for Faberry. Also I'm thinking the next 2 chapters will be a Halloween one and Xmas one, I know we're past Halloween but I have some cute fluffy ideas for a Faberry Halloween and Christmas and plus I want to write some cute filler stuff before the next plot chapter, so I might do them, if you guys want? By the way that idea Rachel got but wasn't mentioned, you'll find out what it is in the Xmas chapter if I choose to write it ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 Halloween

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 15: Halloween special

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****So you guys agreed you wanted a Halloween chapter and I delivered on that, you asked about costumes and I thought about it but they may not be the type of thing you were expecting haha this has a lot of Brittana because I wanted them in this but there's some cute Faberry too and some Quinntana bromance and Santana has a very dirty mouth in this, not sexually, you dirty minded people but I mean she swears a lot in this chapter. This chapter was meant to be short and quick but it turned out to be much longer than intended and it turns a little smutty by the end which I'm sure you aren't too sad about. It wasn't really meant to but you know Faberry once they get going…, stupid Faberry and Brittana making me wanna write more for you. Why do you have to be so freakin' perfect all the damn time? OTPs rule!**

**Someone asked me what year they were in, and to be honest I don't really know but I mostly picture them being about 17 so kinda like their second to last year in high school or their final year but they are probably in their second to last, idk, so don't ask how they managed to buy so many sexual object because glee doesn't exactly do logical now does it?**

**Also to that person from France, Salut et merci beaucoup, heureux que vous aimez mon histoire :)**

Quinn's bedroom:

"Quinn I still don't see why we need to go trick or treating, I mean aren't we a little _old_ for that type of thing?" Rachel asked as Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's hips and kissed her

Quinn pulled back to pout "But Rach I like candy" she whined "Plus you're totally gonna love my costume"

"You don't need to wear a costume to get my attention Quinnie" Rachel smirked

"Yeah but I'm going as a lion this year, so I can totally growl and it will be like sexy and stuff" Quinn smiled

"You're already sexy baby" Rachel assured as she kissed Quinn on the lips

Santana's bedroom:

"Tell me again why I agreed to wearing this!?" Santana called out from behind the bathroom door, not wanting Brittany to see her in her Halloween costume

"Because you want candy and I think you look adorable in your devil costume" Brittany yelled back looking down at her angel costume that matched Santana's devil one. Of course it was Brittany's idea to go as a matching pair and the blond's damn pout made Santana's agree, plus Brittany said she would make it up to her later and then wiggled her eyebrows so what was Santana supposed to do she's only human right? "Now come on out baby I wanna see you properly"

"You'll laugh" Santana groaned

"No I won't"

"Promise?"

"I promise, now get your cute little tanned butt out here" Brittany insisted, it took another few seconds before she eventually heard the bathroom lock click open and the door began to move before Santana hesitantly stepped out to face her girlfriend preparing for the laughter "Aww Sanny you look so cute" Brittany cooed smiling at the blush that had coated Santana's cheeks, matching the red of her costume, she had little horns and a tail. Her whole outfit was like a big onesie and Santana couldn't help feeling like a kid again. Brittany's costume was all white and ice blue; she had a halo that clipped in her hair and wings that attached to her back and a short white glittering skirt to match. Brittany at one point had also attempted to dress Lord Tubbington up in his own costume but she quickly gave up on that idea once Santana had explained to her that painting a cat in full black could be seen as animal cruelty.

"But Britt I have a freakin tail" Santana whimpered holding up the red tail with the signature arrow head tip

"Well maybe later I'll show you all the things you can do with that tail" Britt giggled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek noting how wide Santana's eyes shot open. "Besides if I remember rightly you turned down all my other ideas so this was our last option"

"Yeah well I didn't think Ellen and Portia were that creative, plus I can't rock blond" Santana crossed her arms over her chest trying to get her control back

"Aww San you're adorable when you try to pretend you're not whipped" Brittany giggled

"I'm _not_ whipped, I'm _not._ I just love you that's all" Santana insisted

"Uh huh sure baby, 'under my thumb, the girl who once had me down…'" Brittany sang, she was so pleased Quinn had taught her all the words to that song, even if she could only remember the first verse

"Ok stop singing, quit it, I'm not whipped" Santana fought

"Yes you are but its ok because it's the hottest thing about you"

"Well as long as I'm hot I guess"

"You ready to go to Quinn's now?" Brittany asked once she had recovered from her laughing fit

"Sure"

Quinn's house:

Brittany and Santana had just arrived at their friends house, Brittany was about to knock when Santana stopped her. Pulling out her 'spare key' she randomly had for Quinn's house she unlocked the door, knowing Judy was out for the night so no one would mind. She was Santana Lopez after all, she wasn't just gonna wait around outside.

Upstairs Rachel and Quinn had just finished having a shower together; Rachel had thrown some clothes on but hadn't yet changed into her costume. Quinn on the other hand was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing on her top half. When Quinn walked back into her bedroom and Rachel saw her girlfriend so shamelessly half nude she knew she should speak up

"Quinn you can't just walk around with no top on, at least put a bra on" she insisted

"We're inside my house Rach, no one is gonna see us" Quinn assured with a laugh walking up to Rachel and pulling her close so their chests were touching, the blond had a dopey looking grin on her face

Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend "Quinnie as much as I love your boobies, please put a shirt on" Rachel tried not to giggle from the blond's cuteness

Quinn groaned "Why?"

"Because if you don't Fabray I'm gonna puke" Santana's voice entered the conversation, making both girls jump as the Latina and her own girlfriend entered the room in their costumes. Santana had her signature frown on her face while Brittany couldn't help but giggle at her friend's exposed state

"Fuck San, Britt, what are you guys doing here, you're early?" she cried reaching for her closest shirt and slipping it over her head before her friends saw too much of her goodies. Rachel was now trying really hard not to giggle, well she did warn her after all

"I was hoping to catch you in the act so I could snap some pictures and finally have something to post on my new Instagram Account" Santana informed the girls. They didn't know if she was joking or not but as it was Santana they presumed the girl was being serious

"How did you even get in?" Quinn looked at them with confusion

"Oh please I got a key made for your house ages ago, yours too Rachel. I'm Santana Lopez and San does a lot of things but she doesn't wait around while her friends make lady babies together. It's cold outside you could almost see my nipples and speaking of nipples" Santana said noticing Quinn's were visible through the thin plain white shirt she had put on, in fact it was practically see-through so why Quinn was wearing it at all was a wonder to her

Quinn looked down, her cheeks blushed red, she noticed what Santana was talking about and attempted to quickly cover her chest by crossing her arms over it. Brittany started to giggle again at the other blond's antics "Sanny look Quinn has baby boobs" she said pointing at the girl, referring to how small her breasts looked under the shirt

"No Britt they're just small" Santana said casually waving her hand

Quinn furrow her brows and gave another look to her chest before looking back at her best friend "Well I happen to like my small breasts Santana" she assured the girl

Rachel decided it was now her time to butt in now she was finally done laughing behind the blond's back "Yes Quinn may have small boobies but she has other areas that make up for her smaller than average bust"

Santana snickered immediately at the diva's words "Yeah like a big ass" she joked making Brittany giggle all over again

"I do _not _have a big ass, right Rach?" Quinn desperately asked, turning to the small brunette

"No honey of course not. Santana is just jealous that you are taller than she is" Rachel smiled smugly at the Latina

"I am so not jealous of Quinn's lanky frame, besides I'm still bigger than you chipmunk" Santana teased

"By like two inches San and I'll have you know Quinn's boobs are perfect size to fit in my hand when we make love to one another" Rachel said knowing it would end this argument once and for all

"Oh ew, that's so gross, Faberry sex. I totally did not need to hear that" Santana squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head trying to rid herself off those images

"Plus they are nice and easy to squeeze" Rachel added to wind her up even more

"Ok enough I won't talk about Quinn's flat pancake chest anymore, I'm sorry" Santana groaned as she sat down on Quinn's bed, making sure to pull her tail out from underneath her

"A tail San really?" Quinn chuckled a little "But seriously cool costume, it's totally you, even the horns. You are horny a lot after all" she chuckled even more

"Wait you mean Santana is actually wearing a costume, I thought that's what you always looked like" Rachel laughed, gaining a hi-five from Quinn

"Oh ha-ha Berry how long have you been thinking about that one, for the past three years? And fuck off Quinn, Brittany insisted I wear the tail, she said it looked cute and sexy. Besides Brittany's first choice was 'Honey Boo Boo and I don't even know what the fuck that is but I sure as hell ain't dressing as it so I couldn't allow that one. Then Britt said we should go as a unicorn and I didn't wanna be the ass again"

"Because you're one of those every other day of the year" Quinn joked

"As I was saying Quinn, I didn't wanna be the ass _again_ so me and Britts decided to go as a matching devil and angel rather than a head and ass in a unicorn costume"

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend in adoration "I always like being the head because San says I'm good at that" the innocent blond said clutching her hands together

"Well you both look very good and very convincing" Rachel complimented

"Thanks Rach, where are your costumes?" Brittany asked with a slight pout they weren't ready yet. She made her way over to her girlfriend on the bed and sat down beside her

"I'm gonna go put mine on now, I'll be in the little girl's room" Rachel smiled at the gang before pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek and hopping off to go and get changed

"What about you Q?" Santana wondered

"Mine's right here" Quinn answered slipping on a golden yellow coloured t-shirt over her white one, grabbing a pair of what looked like cat ears from her dresser and sliding them on her head, then she grabbed a tail similar to Santana's but also golden with a furry end and tucked it into the back of her pants. "Ta-da!"

"What the fuck are you?"

"Oh sorry" Quinn said before running her hands through her short shaggy and still slightly damp from the shower blond hair and messing it up completely so it was sticking up all over the place like a mane then she smiled back at Santana and Brittany

"Oh you're a lion Quinn!" Brittany squealed in excitement that she guessed it

Quinn grinned and nodded at the other blond

"What the fuck? Is this your way of telling us you have a furry fetish Quinn? And you ragged on me for having a tail" Santana whined, pointing to the blond's fake tail

"Yeah but mines cool, I'm a lion so you have to have a tail"

"Well I'm the devil and it has a tail too" Santana argued

"But mines totally better looking" Quinn smiled smugly only gaining a glare from her best friend

"So who are you, Mufasa?" Santana chuckled

"No actually I'm Simba. He's cuter" Quinn said proudly before poking her tongue out at the Latina

"You're costume is lame Quinn"

"I think it's cute" Brittany defended getting a glare from Santana "But not as cute as yours silly"

"Well it's better than being a streak of bacon. That was my second choice" Quinn said quietly, clearly ashamed of her bacon addiction

"You are such a dork Quinn Fabray, even bigger one than me" Santana stated, no hint of a joke in her voice "Anyway hurry your girl up I needs to get my candy on. Oh that reminds me remember Britt don't eat it all at once when we get home. That's a lot of sugar and I know how you get when you have too much, you'll be up all night"

"Like you ever complain about that" Brittany teased suggestively leaning over to kiss Santana's mouth, tugging lightly on the smaller girl's bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled back

"Guys come on, don't start having sex on my bed, it's like the only place you haven't done it yet" Quinn groaned watching her friends becoming a little too NC-17 on her bed

"Actually Q we have, I told you I have a key" Santana shrugged as she laid back on the bed and pulled her girlfriend down on top of her being careful not to damage their costumes

"Oh god, guys get your lady boners out of my room"

"Relax Quinn, I'm not even that wet yet" Santana gave her a sinister grin

"We both know that's not true" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear but it was loud enough for Quinn to hear as she noticed the blond's hand moving and attempting to rub at Santana, both girls temporarily cursing their costumes for being so constrictive and not so good for sex

"Ok stop ew Brittana sex, seriously back away from each other right now" Quinn ordered pulling Brittany off of Santana and holding her back as they tried to keep their lips close

"You are such a cockblock Quinnie" Santana complained glaring at her best friend

"You'll thank me later" Quinn smiled smugly again as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's body to stop her from moving, being stabbed with an angel wing whilst doing so, but the small pain was worth it if it meant keeping all bodily fluids from the couple off of her sheets

"I doubt it Q" Santana frowned at her and Quinn stuck her tongue out again but quickly retracted it when Santana made a swipe to grab it, luckily for the blond she missed

"Ok guys I'm coming out now!" the three girls heard Rachel's voice call from the bathroom

"Didn't she come out a while ago?" Brittany asked

"Hurry it up Berry we're growing beards out here waiting for your ass!" Santana rudely shouted back

The bathroom door opened and Rachel Berry stepped out in her costume, which was basically just some makeup and a wig, with a change of clothes. "Ready?" Rachel asked the three girls, all of which were looking back at her slightly confused

"What the fu-" Santana started but was cut off by Brittany pinching her nipple through the material of her costume "Damn Britt that hurt" she squealed rubbing at her breast

"No more swearing or next time I'll pinch much lower" the blond threatened

"But that sounds hot" Santana grinned wiggling her eyebrows

"Trust me, it won't be" Brittany guaranteed

"Rachel aren't you gonna put the rest of your costume on?" Quinn asked. The diva literally looked no different accept the wig

Rachel frowned at Quinn and Santana chuckled knowing whatever Quinn just did she had put her foot in it "This _is_ my costume _Quinn_"

"But all you did was change your hair" Santana laughed again, Quinn wasn't doing herself any favours

"Quinn I'm Barbra Streisand, that's all I _need_ to change" she insisted glaring at her girlfriend who looked extremely cute in her little lion costume so it wasn't like Rachel could stay mad or anything

"Wait if you're a lion Quinn, does that mean you're gonna doggy hump Rachel later?" she laughed wiggling her eyebrows like before at the blond girl

"A lion is a cat Santana" Quinn corrected clearly not amused by the Latina's lack of knowledge on the animal kingdom plus her immaturity, not that Quinn hadn't thought about it because of course she had, on several occasions

"Fine kitty hump then?" Santana chuckled once more at her own joke

"Ooh like we did last night Sanny when you let me be on top?" Brittany asked excitedly her eyes gleaming with pride at the fact she got to top her girlfriend for once, it was rare but when it happened Brittany loved it and she knew Santana did too

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other before both laughing at the simple thought of Santana letting _anyone_ top her.

Santana glared at the two girls before speaking to her girlfriend "Britt, what is rule number three on our list of what _not_ to talk about in front of friends?"

"Umm…uh…" Brittany looked at the girl as she gave her question some thought "Oh, don't mention that Santana occasionally likes to be dominat…oh I'm sorry Sanny I forgot" she said regretfully as she pouted her bottom lip in the way she knew always made Santana forgive her

Santana just smiled "Its ok Britt" she leaned forward to give the girl a hug ignoring the whipping sound Quinn was making. Santana would threaten her later

"Can we leave now I need a sugar fix?" Quinn asked

"Sure, I best get some Skittles tonight or I'm gonna cut a bitch" Santana threated crawling off Quinn's bed. Brittany took the end of Santana's devil tail and held it as she also stood up

"Here we'll need these" Quinn began handing out a small pillow case to each girl she had brought especially for tonight, after what their own pillows had been subjected to each night Quinn thought it best to buy new and clean ones.

The four girls headed out of Quinn's room and out to the street where it was just getting dark, Brittany's grip on Santana's tail tightened slightly from her fear of the dark. They made their way to the even richer part of the neighbourhood knowing they would have the best candy even if it was from a bunch of snobs

_Five minutes later:_

"That lady gave me Dots, score" Brittany said with a smile as she looked into her pillow case at the so far small pile of candy they were building up

"Why are all holidays so perverted?" Santana wondered, her random question catching all the girls off guard "Yeah I mean think about it, Santa is some weird fat dude who lets kids sit on his lap and roll off a list of crap they want but will never get and he only gives out presents if kids are good. And then you have Halloween which is just how parents cut their food bill for a while by sending their brats out to beg for sweets from complete strangers and they just allow their kids to go to these people's house. And don't even me started on Easter, I mean a giant bunny breaking into your home and leaving eggs, um hello rabbits don't even lay eggs, what's that all about am I right?" Santana finished her rant and looked to her friends for back up

"Ok that's like totally true but if you think so strongly about it why are you out here?" Quinn asked

"Hey its _free_ candy, I can either get given it or I can steal it and I'm too hot for prison" Santana shrugged "Ooh look at that house, its huge I bet its good" Santana pointed to a large home

"Bigger doesn't always mean better" Rachel warned

"Look Rachel I was joking about Quinn's tits ok" Santana assured only to receive an eye roll from the diva who had forgotten about that "Now come on lets go" Santana gestured for the girls to follow her

The group walked up to the overly decorated house (it had witches, vampires, werewolves, Frankenstein, zombies, pumpkins, black cats and pretty much every other 'scary' creature you could think of stuck to the house some place or another) and knocked on the door, an older lady came to answer a few seconds later with a bowl of colourful candy in her hands "Trick or Treat!" the four sung in unison

The old lady smiled "Aww aren't you kids just adorable now, a little devil and angel and ooh a lion and um…uh"

"I'm Barbra Streisand" Rachel stated with frustration, she thought the resemblance was obvious why no one else did was beyond her.

"Oh of course dear, here's you're sweeties" she said dropping a couple of sweets in each bag "Have a fun and safe night and don't eat it all at once now kids"

"We're not kids lady were like-" Santana was cut off by her girlfriend's hand covering her mouth

"Thanks lady" Brittany smiled before dragging the Latina away; giggling at the ticklish feeling she felt when Santana began to lick her palm.

"Ok where to now?" Rachel asked

_An hour and a half later…_

The girls were getting tired; their bags were almost completely full of various types of candy. They were considering just calling it a night when Santana got a new idea "Anyone wanna take a little detour?" Santana smirked, the sort of smirk that usually meant 'anyone up for trouble?'

"Why do I get the feeling this is going somewhere bad?" Rachel groaned

"What did you have in mind?" Quinn asked suddenly rather interested

"Anyone wanna teepee Finn Hudson's house?" her smile grew bigger

Everyone looked at the others waiting for someone to protest, but when no one did they shrugged "It seems for once Lopez you've actually come up with a genius idea" Rachel said surprising herself that even she was up for the task.

"It's not genius Rach, it's totally badass" she chuckled "My place is only a couple of blocks away we could totally take my car, pick up some resources and then show that sack of mash potatoes who's boss"

"Hey I'm in it purely on the fact he kissed Rachel, and got a boner from it" Quinn said

"TMI Quinn, definitely TMI" Santana shuddered

It didn't take long before they were outside Santana's house, they put their bags of candy in Santana's room, Brittany slipped her wings off after they became slightly uncomfortable, (plus there was no way she could sit in a car with those things on her back). The others left their costumes on for the fun of it then headed out to Santana's car and drove to the nearest store that was still open. They purchased several rolls of toilet paper and a couple of cartons of eggs, and despite how suspicious it looked the cashier didn't question them after Santana threatened him with something along the lines of sexual discrimination.

They got back in Santana's car with their supplies "Ready girls?" Santana asked excitedly

"Let's do this thing!" Quinn shouted from the back seats

"I'm actually rather excited to be as you say 'badass'" Rachel said casually

"It's not badass if you say its badass Rachel" Santana informed her

"But you literally just said the idea was badass" the diva reminded her

"Yeah but it's different when I do it because I'm badass. Now let's go fuck some shit up!" Santana screamed excitedly, prompting Brittany to lean over from the passenger seat to put her hand between her girlfriend's legs and pinch rather painfully at a particularly sensitive part she found "Oh fuck Britt, what the fuck?" she couldn't work out if that was more painful or pleasurable

Brittany smiled before doing it again only with more force this time "I told you I'd pinch lower if you kept swearing, do I have to pull the soap out again" the blond warned

"Sorry" Santana lowered her head as she recovered from the pain, yeah it was definitely pain "And you're right that so wasn't as hot as I thought it would be"

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other in the back seats and simultaneously mouthed 'whipped' then laughed, it wasn't often one of those girls had their hands below the others waist for anything that wasn't sexual so even if it was to cause pain it was still refreshing to see

"Now no more potty mouth" Brittany ordered

"Ok, I'll watch the language" Santana promised

"Good now let's go fuck some shit up!" Brittany shouted just as excitedly as her girlfriend had done so before her. Santana's eyes grew wide to look at her with shock "What? I meant from you" she innocently shrugged and Santana shook her head, she loved that girl. Finally she started up the car and began to drive in the direction of where Finn lived

When they arrived outside Finn's house they could see a couple of lights on so they knew someone was home. Santana cut off her car lights not wanting to get caught but kept the engine running for a quick escape afterwards. The four girls got out the car taking their supplies with them, Quinn had the eggs and Rachel had the toilet paper "Ok everyone take a roll of paper each and a couple of eggs" Santana directed

The girls dished out the supplies and Santana tried to offer Rachel some of the eggs but Rachel quickly refused taking only the paper "Do I have to remind you Santana that I am in deed vegan and therefore against anything to do with harming animals alive or dead. I am however very much looking forward to teepeeing Finn's house as I have been a victim of such vandalism myself a couple of years ago and this is a good way to get back at the world"

Santana darts her eyes to Quinn to find the blond looking back at her before they both looked down at the ground. Santana put her hand on the back of her neck before starting to nervously rub at it and opened her mouth to speak "Actually Rach that was kinda me and Quinn" she confessed

Rachel's eyes went wide though she wasn't really that surprised by the confession, she looked at her girlfriend who looked like she had just peed her pants "What?"

"It was before I saw your legs" Quinn joked giving a nervous laugh, knowing the event was way before she was dating Rachel

Rachel squinted her eyes at the blond "If I wasn't against violence and killing animals I'd so throw an egg at your lady parts right now" the brunette threatened "Then again why waste good material when we could be hurling this crap at Finn's abode"

"Come on then let's do this" Santana said trying to keep her voice down, it was getting later but there were still a few people around every now and then and she really didn't want them to get caught

Santana stepped closer to the house and prepared her roll of toilet paper, she tossed it high in the air onto the house covering the front, and Quinn went to the other side of the house to do the same. It was easy to cover as the house didn't have an upstairs. Brittany threw her roll onto the garage and Rachel decided to teepee the trees outside his home.

After a few minutes the house and its surrounding were covered by the several rolls of toilet paper they had brought. They retreated back to the sidewalk to get the eggs and took a quick look around to make sure no one was around. When they knew they were safe Santana picked up the first egg and tossed it at the house. The egg cracked with a rather loud 'whack' "Oh shit" Santana laughed as the girls watched the sticky substance slide down the front of the house. "Come on we have to be quick" Santana ordered and both Brittany (after a long battle in the car on the way to Finn's house trying to convince Brittany that the chicks inside the eggs were already dead) and Quinn both picked up a few eggs each

The girls took a few steps closer to the house again and Santana did the same once she got the last of the eggs. "You sure you don't wanna try Rach?" the Latina asked

"No thank you"

"Suit yourself" she smirked as she tossed more eggs at the house, the blonds already throwing theirs, each girl aiming for a different part of the house. Rachel watched on as her friends went crazy on the home. She giggled each time she saw Quinn in her little lion outfit toss an egg, she didn't really agree with it 100% but that didn't mean she couldn't find it funny.

It didn't take long for the porch light to come on and the three girls' heads all shot up to look "Shit lets bail!" Santana shouted running over to her girlfriend and grabbing her hand then running back to the car dropping the rest of the eggs on the lawn. Quinn however didn't move she just stayed there as the front door opened and someone stepped out.

They all recognised the person as Finn, the giant overgrown frumpy boy from their glee club that no one ever talked to because he was weird. Santana cracked a laugh when she saw him "Egg him Q!" she shouted at the unmoving blond

Quinn shrugged _'why not right?'_ she thought and raised the egg above her head; she didn't hesitant to hurl it at the boy aiming between his legs "Here have a real cock! That's for kissing my girlfriend!" she shouted. The egg hit him and he jumped from the sudden impact causing Quinn to leg it before he could get a good look at her face. When Santana saw Quinn running towards them she quickly gestured for the other two girls to get in the car as she ran back to the driver's seat.

They all got in the car and waiting for Quinn to jump in before Santana put her foot down and the car sped away down the road, wheels screeching and girls laughing and screaming from the activities they had just done

"Oh my god that was fucking awesome, so fucking exhilarating" Quinn panted still recovering from the excitement

Santana chuckled. Quinn was so easy to please; she was like a little kid

Back at Santana's house:

The girls burst in the door in fits of giggles and chuckles playing the night over and over again in their heads "I cannot believe I actually did that, you girls have corrupted me" Rachel said

"But you had fun right?" Santana asked already knowing the answer

"Hell yeah" Rachel laughed again

"Awesome, now let's go eat some well-deserved sugar" Santana said and before she even knew what was going on Brittany was dragging her up stairs towards her room by her hand

Quinn and Rachel followed shortly after just as hyper

The girls settled in Santana's room, each had their own bag of candy; Rachel and Brittany were sat down by Santana's desk while Quinn and Santana had taken up the whole bed. Santana and Quinn had made a deal before hand, they did it every year, they poured all the candy they both had collected into the middle of the bed and then they would sort it out between them taking what they liked best. Santana instantly took the several packets of Skittles while Quinn took anything with the word Tootsie on it while both girls put aside any Dots they found for Brittany knowing how much the girl loved them.

"Ok so Hershey bars, there's two so one each right?" Santana asked

"Yeah, cookies and cream or plain, which one do you want?" Quinn inquired, holding out both bars at her best friend

"Totally the cookies Quinn" Santana said taking the white wrapped bar

"I still don't know what you have against plain"

"If I wanted plain why make the flavoured ones? Any way you can have all the Milk Duds" Santana said shuddering at the thoughts of having to eat them herself as she put her chocolate on her side of the bed while Quinn puts hers on her side

"Ok but you can take the Peanut Butter Cups" Quinn insisted chucking the cups at Santana, hitting her in the chest

"Do you want the Gummy Bears?" Santana asked

"Sure. You want the M&Ms?"

"Totally"

Brittany and Rachel watched their girlfriends with adoration as the two girls sorted out the candy fairly. They were casually chomping down on their own Halloween treats and talking about everyday things as they went

"I call the Twizzlers!" Santana shouted

"No fair, those are like the best things" Quinn argued trying to tackle Santana as the two _teenage_ girls began to fight for the red liquorice

"Fuck off Quinn you got the Jolly Ranchers" Santana tried pushing Quinn off her but the blond wasn't budging

"No _you_ got the Jolly Ranchers, _I_ got the Jelly Beans now quit hogging the Twizzlers" Quinn demanded as she fought with her friend

"Fine, fine I give, we'll share them" Santana panted

"Good" Quinn backed off the Latina and watched as she dispersed the red vines equally in both of their piles of sweets. "Hey that bit is bigger than mine"

"Oh quit complaining Q, take what you can get" Santana laughed

"Fine but you get any we drop on the floor" Quinn said seriously

"Fine with me, extra flavour" Santana smirked, throwing a larger red vine at Quinn to satisfy her friend

"Thank you"

Ten minutes later Santana and Quinn had almost sorted out all the candy between all their fighting of course, they eventually tipped out the last of the bags on to the bed. Santana's eyes shot wide before forming into a frown "What the fuck is this?" she growled holding up a banana

"Looks like someone gave you a banana San" Quinn said picking up her own banana, she didn't remember being given it out of all the houses they had visited that night but she guessed it was an older person who had given it to them

"Wait people actually do that?" the Latina looked at the banana like it was an alien, studying it, Quinn assume Santana didn't often eat fruit. Santana looked over at her girlfriend who was sucking on a blue lollypop and Santana could see her tongue was turning blue from the colorant.

"They just want you to be healthy baby that's all" Brittany said with a grin, showing her blue teeth off

"Oh so giving a lesbian a phallic shaped fruit is really gonna work" she replied sarcastically, she felt awkward just holding the curved fruit in her hand

"I'll have it!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly as she bounced up and down in her seat by the desk, raising her hand like she was in school

Santana smiled at her "Take it" she said as she held it out for her girlfriend to take. Brittany jumped out of her seat and pulled the blue lollypop out of her mouth. She walked over to the bed where she took the banana from Santana who was more than happy to unload it on someone who would actually appreciate it

Brittany smiled widely and skipped back over to her seat next to Rachel, Santana watched on as the blond peeled the fruit and started to munch it, her mouth taking in the full tip of the banana forced Santana to think dirty thoughts. Brittany bit down and her mouth was full of the banana "Hmm that is kind of erotic" Santana said quietly now completely turned on, watching Britt eat anything seemed to have that effect on her especially when Brittany licked an ice cream which of course was one of the blond's favourite foods so that happened an awful lot but it was just something about Brittany happily enjoying eating that banana that made Santana horny "Ok totally have a raging lady boner, Quinn, Rach, get the fuck out" Santana ordered pointing to her bedroom door

Rachel stood up not wanting to get in the way of this "A please would have been nice Santana"

"Sorry, get the fuck out _please_" she emphasised on the politeness

"Come on Quinnie we can go home and have our own little happy Halloween" Rachel teased with a wink

"See ya San" Quinn said quickly scooping up her sorted candy back into her pillow case and following Rachel out of the room

Quinn's house _(30 minutes later)_:

"Rach come on what's taking so long, you've been in there for ages" Quinn shouted, she was currently sat on her bed after getting home from Santana's place. As soon as they got in she tried to take off her lion costume but Rachel would only let her take the tail off forcing her to leave the ears on. She then sat Quinn down on her bed and told her to wait while she went and changed into something a little more 'comfortable' or so Rachel had said. Then she swanned into the bathroom and hasn't been seen since.

Quinn was starting to get a little fidgety after Rachel had worked her up, putting her hands everywhere and whispering such dirty things in her ear all the way home but Rachel didn't seem to be rushing to change

"Just a minute Quinnie, I'm almost ready" Rachel shouted back from the bathroom

"What are you even doing, using a vibrator?" she giggled

"Very funny Quinn, you never fail to make me chuckle but if I was using a vibe, I would have been done about ten minutes ago" Quinn heard Rachel reply and damn now she was even hotter, '_note to self: get a vibrator at some point to use with Rachel' _"And I already told you what I'm doing Quinn, I'm…" Rachel opened the bathroom door and slowly walked out very sensually. She stood in the doorway, putting her hands on both sides of the frame and smiling with sex appeal at Quinn whose eyes were huge and bugging out with arousal when she saw what Rachel was wearing. Nothing other than, a black silky lacy bra that held her breasts up perfectly and made them look bigger than they actually were, little red bows on the edge of the material, and a pair of matching black panties, with a similar yet bigger red bow at the front "…changing into something more comfortable" she finished off with a wink

"Holy fucking hell" Quinn muttered her mouth quickly going dry as her heart pounded and her clit starting to throb just from settling eyes on her sexy ass girlfriend. She visually explored the girl's body, starting from her legs, those silky smooth sexy legs she could run her hands over for hours on end and still not be satisfied. Quinn skipped the panties, she'll see what's under those later, onto Rachel's flat slightly toned stomach, it wasn't as toned as her own but it was still totally hot.

Next Quinn's eyes reached Rachel's chest, her boobs weren't that big but she didn't care they were still boobs and she still loved to grab them and suck on them, she preferred Rachel's smaller boobs to any girl's big ones, and after Santana's jokes Quinn didn't really mind what size they were. Last but not least was Rachel's face, the part Quinn loved most on Rachel. The girl was so beautiful Quinn honestly couldn't believe she was lucky enough to call the diva her girlfriend. She had that sexy little smirk and her eyes were darker than usual as she stared back at the open mouthed and literally drooling Quinn.

Quinn couldn't move as Rachel slowly stepped forward swaying her hips as she went, she reached the bed and climbed on the mattress, crawling on all fours up to Quinn who was sat at the head. "You're drooling honey" Rachel giggled before cupping her girlfriend's face and using her thumb to wipe at the saliva running down Quinn's chin

Quinn didn't even have the headspace to be embarrassed or care, all she knew was Rachel was in front of her the sexiest lingerie she had ever seen in her life. "God Rach you have no idea how sexy you look right now" Quinn said with desperation dripping from her voice

"Well seeing as your mouth won't seem to shut, I think I do" she chuckled crawling in closer to Quinn pushing her legs apart to slip between them "I just thought _this_ costume might be a little more up your alley, I'm guessing you like?"

"Jesus Rachel I fucking love, I'm already so wet" Quinn stated, again not fearing any embarrassment, Rachel just looked so hot it's not her fault her body responded like this, but she was sure glad it did.

Rachel smirked "You wanna touch 'em?" she said pushing out her chest and looking down at her breasts

Quinn didn't move a muscle so Rachel rolled her eyes at the frozen state of the blond and grabbed Quinn's hands putting them on her breasts herself. A loud whimper escaped Quinn's mouth as her fingers began to slowly massage Rachel's chest, feeling the silky fabric of the bra and how Rachel's hardening nipples poked her palms as she touched them "God Rach" Quinn groaned as Rachel let Quinn's hands roam her body unaided. Both girls were a little worried Quinn was about to come right then.

"Quinn your hands are so soft, they feel so good on my tits" Rachel smiled knowing Quinn loved it when she swore in situations like this especially when she was referring to her own body

"Rachel I'm so turned on right now" Quinn's voice was husky and even more desperate than before as her hands travelled down to Rachel's waist to grip her hips

"I hadn't noticed" Rachel joked before leaning in close to Quinn's ear licking it and whispering "Take off your shirt"

Quinn didn't need to be told twice, she quickly whipped off the two t-shirts she was wearing, knocking off her lion ears in the process, Rachel picked them up from the bed as Quinn threw her shirts out of the way. Rachel slipped the ears back on Quinn's head. "Lay back" she ordered in a similar whisper as before

Quinn smiled, she liked it when Rachel voiced what she wanted in bed, it made her job so much easier. She scooted back until her head was on her pillow; she wasn't wearing a bra so Rachel's small hands cupped her small chest, running her thumbs over Quinn's nipples to get them hard. Quinn closed her eyes as the sensations of her girlfriend's talented hands suck in.

"Mmm Rachel, so good baby" she muttered

Rachel leaned down to lick one of the hardened nubs before taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. As she pulled away she made sure her teeth grazed over it causing Quinn to shiver in pleasure. Rachel licked her lips and unbuttoned Quinn's pants, the blond's eyes opening to watch the brunette work, her pussy twitching in anticipation of what was to come.

Rachel looked into her eyes and smirked again knowing the effect it had on the other girl. Quinn's breathing was starting to pick up and Rachel could see Quinn's abs and chest rising and falling as it did. "You're so sexy Quinn" she said finally getting Quinn's pants undone, she slipped her fingers inside and began to tug "Lift your ass Quinnie"

Quinn did as she was told; she was always good at taking orders in the bedroom. Once her hips were off the bed Rachel pulled her pants down her legs and tossed them behind her. Now Quinn was dressed only in her lion ears and a pair of blue boyshorts "I love that colour on you" Rachel said looking at her girlfriend's underwear and running a finger over the front making Quinn buck her hips. Both girls could see the tiny wet spot at the front. Suddenly Quinn began to shy, she looked away as her cheeks started to turn the cutest colour of pinkie red, it didn't take Rachel long to notice her girlfriend's random insecurity "Aww Quinn don't be embarrassed. I love it when I make you wet, I know it's all for me" Rachel gave a comforting smile and Quinn's confidence came flooding back

Rachel then moved up Quinn's body, straddling her waist and sitting herself down on the warm body under hers. She leaned down to take Quinn's lips with hers; she licked the blond's bottom lip but didn't let her tongue enter her mouth. Quinn's hands grasped onto Rachel's hips, rubbing small patterns on her skin.

Rachel pulled back with a grin, she ran her hand down Quinn's body to slip into her underwear and feel that familiar patch of hair before reaching the warm welcoming wetness she loved so much, deliberately avoiding the blond's clit. "Rach, please" Quinn gasped

"I'm not gonna finger you Quinn" Rachel said her smirk remaining on her face devilishly so

Quinn's eyes shot wide, if Rachel wasn't gonna touch her then why was she teasing her like this, and why wear that tormenting sexy lingerie? "But Rach I'm so horny right now" Quinn whimpered, begging with her eyes hoping her girlfriend wasn't about to leave her high and dry…well actually wet, very, very wet but that's not the saying now is it?

"Quinn-Quinn relax, calm down baby" Rachel giggled as she shifted back off Quinn to where she had been before between her legs, Quinn watched on intently, she could feel the pulse from her core and she was pretty sure all the blood she had in her body was down there right now, though Quinn wasn't a scientist so she couldn't be totally sure about that theory. Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes as she leaned down to press hot kisses to Quinn's hard abs, loving the way they tensed and released under her touches.

She licked a long wet strip up Quinn's abdomen, keeping her eye contact with the blond the whole time. Quinn let out a grunting noise as her hips bucked up at Rachel but getting no friction she followed up the grunt with a loud groan of sexual frustration "Rachel baby, you can't tease me like this if you're not gonna see it through please" Quinn begged

"Quinn I told you to relax" the diva reminded as she gave another sexual lick up her girlfriend's abs, feeling the toned muscles on her tongue. She deliberately followed the path of indents with her tongue while keeping the blond's gaze. Quinn's eyes were hooded with need as she bit down on her bottom lip and brought it into her mouth to stop her from screaming with want. Rachel pulled away suddenly, her saliva streaked across Quinn's pale skin, something that only seemed to make Quinn wetter as she watched it glisten under the light of her bedroom. Rachel smiled down at her; she slipped her fingers into the blond's boyshorts and slowly began to pull them down. Quinn wanted to stop her, if Rachel was just gonna tease her then she really didn't wanna go further or she'd most likely be up all night once Rachel had gone home rubbing one out over and over again trying to satisfy herself as much as Rachel did, but as much as Quinn's head was telling her to stop the brunette, the throbbing in her clit was yelling at her to let her continue and see where it led.

Quinn couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl as she finally got her underwear off and threw them down next to her pants. She couldn't even bare to think what Rachel was gonna do now, though she knew _what _she wanted Rachel to do. "Please baby don't tease anymore, I can't take it" Quinn pleaded, her clit was actually starting to hurt from being so aroused

Rachel flopped to her stomach and put her face a breath away from Quinn's wet and horny sex. She blew a teasing hot breath over it giggling as Quinn's hips bucked violently so "Fuck Rachel!" she screamed, gripping the sheet under her. Rachel kept blowing on Quinn showing no intention of actually doing anything else "Rachel fucking hell please finger me already, do something!"

"Quinn I already told you I'm not gonna finger you" Rachel reminded sternly

"Then why are you teasing me like this" she groaned not understanding her girlfriend's intentions at all

"I'm not gonna finger you because I'm gonna _lick_ you" she stated. Quinn's head which had been resting on the pillow shot back up to look down at the girl between her legs, well she couldn't argue with that idea "And _suck _you, and _bite_ you, and _eat_ you, and then once you come, I'm gonna drink every last drop that comes out of you baby" Rachel grinned up at the girl "Now doesn't that sound so much better than just getting finger fucked?" she chuckled and Quinn's head frantically started to nod, her excitement once again taking her over completely as she felt herself get a whole lot wetter from Rachel's words

"That sounds so much better baby" she smiled down at Rachel

"Thought so"

Rachel parted Quinn's legs a little more to gain more room to work her magic, she smiled when she saw Quinn's little pink clit poking out looking at her "Have I ever told you how much I love your clit Quinn?" she asked

Quinn frowned, bit of a weird thing to say but it was still a good thing, least Rachel didn't hate it "Do you love it enough to put your mouth on it?" she joked, well it wasn't really a joke she was pretty damn desperate to come by this point

"Quinn your horniness is showing" Rachel replied referring to her desperate tone and hungry eyes rather than her aroused pussy

"Sorry"

"Don't be, it's totally sexy" Rachel reassured, slightly moving her own hips to find a little friction of her own against the bed. Quinn was aware of what she was attempting to do but she didn't mention it, she was too far gone to really care about anything else right now other than the intense throbbing between her legs.

Rachel grazed her nails over Quinn's thighs and leaned in to swipe her tongue through the girl's wetness, still avoiding her sensitive bundle of nerves leading to Quinn getting more and more frustrated. Quinn released another groan as she saw Rachel lick her lips tasting her arousal on her lips. "Rach I'm gonna explode any second if you don't touch me where I need it"

"Well since you asked so desperately" Rachel giggled and shifted even closer to Quinn, the musky scent of Quinn going straight up her nose. "Hmm smell so delicious" she said but didn't give Quinn anytime to respond before her lips were wrapped tightly around the blond's painfully hard clit.

"Oh Jesus" Quinn gasped not expecting Rachel to just jump right in like that, her hips bucked involuntarily and almost knocked Rachel off her. The brunette's hands held down her hips as her nails continued to graze her skin, reaching up to scratch down Quinn's abs, both of them knowing it would leave red marks.

Rachel sucked hard on Quinn's clit creating the perfect suction that left the blond breathless. She used her tongue to rapidly flick the nub's tip knowing how much Quinn loved it when she did so. Rachel made sure to hum as she sucked her girlfriend, sending intense vibrations throughout her core. "Holy fuck Rach, I'm getting close already" Quinn warned burying one hand in the brunette's hair while leaning up on one elbow so she could watch Rachel as she made her come.

Rachel looked up to lock eyes with Quinn as her whole body seemed to start shaking under her. Rachel knew Quinn was about to come and come hard. She smiled but made sure her lips didn't leave Quinn's clit. "Rach…Rach…Rachel oh god I'm about to come baby" she groaned feeling the pressure building to the point of no return

Rachel smoothed Quinn's abs with her palm trying to coax her into letting go as she kept eye contact, she desperately wanted to see Quinn's face when she came. Rachel gave a few more flicks of her tongue before giving it another suck sending Quinn over the edge with a loud grunt and violent jerk of her hips. "Oh sweet bacon" Quinn whimpered as she came in Rachel's mouth. Rachel continuing to suck her clit until she knew Quinn was too sensitive to continue and her climax had faded.

Quinn flopped back onto the bed, her face flushed and her hair messy as she tried to regain her breath. Rachel smiled with the knowledge that the pleasure Quinn had just received was purely down to her. She released her bundle of oversensitive nerves and brought her tongue down to lap up Quinn's come, humming in approval at the sweet taste. Quinn's hips jolted softly as it felt like Rachel was touching every nerve she had down there. "Rachel come up here baby" she managed to get out

Rachel gave a last lick to her entrance and gentle kiss to her clit before climbing back up to hover over Quinn. Quinn felt Rachel's body over hers and opened her eyes to see a satisfied Rachel who was still rather covered in…well her. She smiled at the sight that just seemed to turn her on all over again and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss in order to taste herself. "I love when you taste of me" she smirked

"And I love tasting like you" Rachel replied

"Thank you Rachel that was so good" Quinn's chest was starting to calm as her body relaxed more

"You don't need to thank me Quinn, I love doing that, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Really? Because 'sweet bacon' seriously Quinn?" Rachel questioned with a hint of amusement in her tone

"Sorry, it was all I could think of at the time" Quinn blushed

"It's ok you can make it up to me" Rachel assured

"What did you have in mind?" the blond asked knowing that look in the diva's eye very well

Rachel grabbed Quinn's still weak arm and separated the girl's fingers, taking her first two and slipping them between her lips. She wrapped her tongue around them before sucking on them then pulling them back out making sure they were very wet. She moved the wet fingers down to push them into her lacy black panties until she was sure Quinn could feel her wetness or at least she guessed judging by how wide Quinn's eyes were when she felt how wet she was. Eating Quinn out had always had that effect on Rachel. "Well I may not have fingered you but I on the other hand would love to be fucked by your oh so talented fingers" Rachel smirked before taking her own hand away and just leaving Quinn's inside her panties

Quinn's breath hitched "My pleasure" she smiled as she began to move her fingers between soaking wet folds, grazing a hardened clit

Rachel moaned as she bounced gently on top of Quinn, wanting to ride her fingers. "Actually Quinn baby, I think you'll find…" Rachel stopped her sentence and rose her hips slightly before dropping back down making sure Quinn's fingers slipped inside her pussy, the blond whimpering like the horny teenager she was "…the _pleasure_ is all_ mine"_ she corrected, knowing the rest of the night will be spent very naked, very hot, very wet, and very, very climatic with sugar on top

**A/N: ****And there you have it, Halloween the Faberrittana way, and yes I did once get a banana for Halloween, though I didn't give it to my girlfriend I ate it myself.****Christmas chapter coming very soon so stay tuned, it probably won't be too long and it's gonna be completely filler and fun but I hope you all still enjoy it so basically probably no plot but some fluff and maybe a little smut if you want it, if you're lucky. **

**Also I wrote a quick Brittana devil and angel sex scene as a bonus but I didn't want to add it in the story so I will put it below for you all to enjoy if you wish. It happens as soon as Faberry leave Santana's room. It's the first real Brittana sex scene for this story and I wouldn't normally have wrote it as we usually only see Faberry doing it in this story but I really wanted them to get it on in their costumes so I did it anyway. **

**Bonus scene:** Brittana devil and angel sex scene

Santana pulled Brittany on top of her wasting no time in pushing their lips together and moaning into the blond's mouth. Santana sat up as she tried to tug her costume off in order to have sex but Brittany's hand stopped her "Britt what are you doing?"

Brittany smiled "Leave it on, it's sexy"

"But it's a one piece, how are you gonna reach my bits if I leave it on" she asked confused nodding downwards between her legs

"Like this" Brittany repositioned herself over the Latina, making sure to press her thigh hard to Santana's core "I wanna dry hump"

Luckily their costumes were made of rather thin material so Santana could feel Brittany's thigh against her, she was so turned on she knew she could easily get off from rubbing against Brittany and as Brittany was in a skirt she was sure she could get her girlfriend off too.

"Oh fuck Britt, that's hot" she whimpered moving her hips to rub against Brittany's strong thigh, then she used her own thigh to press against Brittany's pussy "God I can feel you already, you're so hot" she could feel the blond's heat on her

"I've been horny all night" Brittany stated rolling her hips to pleasure Santana and herself

"Oh shit, this is actually really good" Santana said laying her head back down on the pillow and pulling Brittany down on top of her completely. Their lips soon locking and moving together passionately

It was kinda weird for Santana she liked things naked and wet but she couldn't complain, it really was hot and she knew neither she nor Brittany was actually that dry right now. The tip of her clit was just about brushing against her underwear and it made her feel so sensitive she clutched tightly to Brittany's body pushing her hips to make the girl above her moan in pleasure

"Yes Santana, right there baby"

"Fuck Britt this is so hot, I actually think I'm about to come soon" Santana screwed her eyes shut slightly ashamed she was so close already but with Brittany on top of her like this she honestly didn't care.

"I'm not there yet, keep going please" Brittany begged grinding harder on Santana trying to find her own release

"Dammit Britt I don't think I can" Santana said regretfully

"Don't you dare arrive early San, we've only just started" Brittany whined sadly

"I promise we can go again Britt but I don't think I can hold on any longer, you feel so good" she thrust her hips up fast and hard knowing she was so close and it wouldn't take much longer

Santana's hands started to grip anything they could find aka Brittany as she tugged and groped at the girl, she was desperately trying to hold on so she didn't leave Brittany hanging but her orgasm was so close she could taste it.

"I'm sorry Britt" she apologised as she came hard, her hips bucking over and over again as she rode her orgasm out knowing her underwear were more than likely soaked through with her come. Her whole body, including her thigh, collapsed on the bed and stopped all movement.

Brittany whimpered in disappointment already missing the feeling of Santana's thigh between her legs, she looked at her girlfriend's face to see that Santana had her eyes closed, knowing it would take a few minutes at least for the girl to recover as Santana was so lazy, she got an idea of her own. She hiked up her skirt and walked forward on her knees over Santana's body until she reached her destination above Santana's abdomen. She smirked and dropped herself down, her panties touching Santana's devil costume, fully aware she had wet through them with her arousal.

Santana cracked one eye open when she felt the pressure of her girlfriend on top of her "Britt baby what are you doing?" she questioned with interest, '_well this looked hot'_

Brittany began to move her hips effectively humping Santana "I'm humping your abs" she stated simply as she closed her eyes threw her head back, used her hands to lean on Santana's chest and rocked back and forth

"As hot as this is why?" Santana wondered, she was totally gonna finish Brittany off once she had gotten her breath back

"Because I need to come and you were falling asleep" Brittany teased. Santana felt a jolt of renewed heat from Brittany's words

"Ok I totally _wasn't_ asleep" she frowned, she totally had more stamina than that

"You were baby, I always wear you out" the blond giggled

"It's not my fault you're so hot it only takes a few rubs" the Latina pouted her blush returning to her cheeks

"Its ok baby I'm almost there, talk to me" Brittany pleaded as her movements became more determined

"What should I say?"

"I don't know, something dirty"

"Like 'you gonna come on my abs baby'?" Santana asked casually

"Yeah but use your sexy dirty morning voice, it always works"

"Ok um…you gonna come baby, get all your wet lady come all over my abs?" Santana repeated adding her sexy tone

"I said _morning_ voice San, that's not your morning voice" Brittany whined, she was so close she just needed that one last push

Santana cleared her throat preparing her husky morning voice "Uh…come for me baby, I want you dripping through your panties and all over me. I can smell how horny you are I bet you taste so good right now Britt" Santana growled and by the smile on Brittany's face she knew the tone was the exact one her girlfriend was begging for

"Oh yeah San that's the one. I'm coming baby, I'm coming all over you like you wanted" Brittany panted as her hips began to rock faster and she came on top of Santana.

The blond eventually came down from her climax and her body sat limply on top of the Latina, she opened her eyes and smiled dopily at the girl who was horny all over again after watching her girlfriend come like that. "Jesus Britt that was so fucking hot"

"We're not making love anymore San so no naughty words" Brittany asked of her as she climbed off the girl

"Sorry baby but it was" Santana chuckled admiring the deep flush the blond now had. Then something caught her eye, she looked down to where Brittany had been straddling her "Uh Britt, you really did enjoy that huh?" she laughed

Brittany followed Santana's eye line to a small wet patch of her own arousal on Santana's costume "Oops sorry" she gave a regretful half smile "Good job it's not dry clean only" she joked receiving a loving dorky grin from her girlfriend

Santana kissed the blond's cheek "Happy Halloween my little angel Britt-Britt"

"Happy Halloween my little devil Sanny"

**A/N:** **OK so done and done. Aww Sanny pulled a Finn, I feel her pain haha…maybe I shouldn't have said that TMI, oh well. Anyway remember I will be doing a special Xmas chapter. I will try to get it up before Christmas day but I won't promise because I know what I'm like with promises. Also anyone actually interested in Quinn buying a vibrator for her and Rachel's sex life at some point in the future? Because I sure am haha**

**Hope you enjoyed the Halloween love and smut, please be sure to leave a REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16 A Very Faberry Christmas

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 16: A Very Faberry Christmas

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Hey guys Christmas time calls for a Christmas chapter so here it is, a few days ago I uploaded the Halloween chapter like promised but I had a few issues when uploading so hopefully you all got your alerts for it but if you didn't and haven't read the Halloween chapter please go back and check it out. Finally got this up just in time too so now I can finally take a break **

**Also a few days ago I got a review from a guest on chapter 6 saying 'if you Wikipedia tribadism, Glee is mentioned. Specifically Brittana.' and believe it or not I did actually know this because that's the sort of information my brain remembers but if you haven't seen it you should totally check it out because it's worth a lol, so thank you to whoever that guest was I thought I was the only one who knew this haha**

**And I promise I will do a future chapter where Quinn buys a vibrator for herself and Rachel but it will be its own chapter as I can totally see that being so much more comical than Quinn expected. This is my last update for a bit, I'm taking a break until new year for this story, if you are reading my other stories then I won't be updating them till at least after Christmas but don't worry most new chapters have been written, for example my story 'Just Lonely' I have done chapter 7 but I won't be uploading it until after Christmas because I just don't have the energy to read through it and do the spell check. I hope you guys understand and will look forward to the latest updates when they come, thank you all for reading and have a good Christmas and New Year**

Quinn had just finished putting a couple of gifts under the tree, it was Christmas Eve and she had invited Rachel, Santana and Brittany around for a little festive get together. Her mother had promised to stay out of the way as long as she kept her friends under control, Quinn knew that would be harder said than done considering how excited both Santana and Brittany got at this time of the year. Yes even Santana got excited when Christmas came around, even if the Latina wouldn't admit it as much as she should.

The lights were turned down low, and it was snowing lightly outside. Quinn had cranked up the fire to heat up the living room and she had plugged in the Christmas tree lights to add to the festive spirit. She smiled as she stepped down from the couch where she had been standing just as she placed the angel on top of the tree.

Rachel walked into the room with four cups of hot cocoa, she looked up at the tree to see it completely finished and the smile grew wide on her face. Yes she was Jewish but she couldn't help but get excited for the holidays when she knew she was gonna spend it with her wonderful girlfriend who had stopped at nothing to make the time nothing less than perfect. "Quinn that's beautiful" Rachel said admiring the tree "But I thought you said you were putting a gold star on top of it?"

Quinn looked at her as the brunette placed the tray of hot drinks down on the coffee table "I did, but I saw it and figured I'd rather have an angel as we've already got a gold star amongst us this evening" the blond replied wrapping one arm around her girlfriend and pulling her in close.

"Aww Quinn I love you" Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek "And I love your sweater, it's so adorable" she chuckled looking at the light blue and white festive jumper. It was one of those cheesy Christmas tops you usually wouldn't wear outside but Quinn wasn't at all embarrassed about putting it on, it was warm and cosy and she loved the fact it was blue, Rachel's favourite colour on her. It had white snowmen patterned all over it.

"Well I love your outfit too" Quinn smirked; Rachel was wearing a Mrs Claus red and white Santa top with a matching skirt that was short but not too short. If Quinn didn't know any better she would say that the outfit was purely for sexytimes but the fact Rachel was wearing it around her house with her mother wandering around from time to time when she was home would suggest it was purely for the fun of Christmas, though she did plan on making the most of it later tonight.

Quinn looked at the clock, it had just gone seven in the evening, and she knew Brittany and Santana would be around soon so she took a piece of extra tinsel left over from the tree, it was green and sparkly. She pulled Rachel in and wrapped it around her neck like a scarf "Now your outfit is complete Miss Berry" Quinn chuckled pulling Rachel in closer to steal a sweet kiss

"Why thank you Miss Fabray" Rachel replied holding her girlfriend closer loving the warmth that they had between them as the fire roared to the side of the room.

The lovely moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, knowing it was their friends Quinn went to let them in. She opened the door to see Santana and Brittany holding hands on the other side. Santana was in a sweater just as cheesy as her own except hers was bright red with Santa Claus and reindeer all over it, she wore a coat over the top. Brittany was wearing reindeer horns and looked completely wrapped in red tinsel from head to toe, she also had a little plastic red nose on; Quinn assumed she was meant to be a reindeer wearing tinsel. Both girls had pink cheeks from the cold weather outside and snow had landed in their hair. "Are you gonna let us in Fabray or make us freeze to death?" Santana asked

Quinn moved aside and gestured for her best friends to enter; they walked past her and shook off the snow that they were covered in. Both girls threw their coats down next to where Rachel's was laying and brushed the excess snow off of their bodies before going into the living room to join Rachel. Quinn closed the door and followed them inside.

"You look very sparkly in your tinsel Brittany" Rachel commented with a smiled

"Yeah that's all she'll be wearing later tonight" Santana winked at the little brunette and Brittany threw her girlfriend a roll of the eyes

"And I like your sweater Santana it's very cute"

"It's Santana Claus tonight Rachel" Brittany stated grabbing Santana's hand as they both went to sit on the couch

"Sit on Santana Claus' lap Britt-Britt" Santana said taking a seat first and patting her lap for her girlfriend

Quinn quickly stepped in "Oh no. No sex in my house guys, I've told you a hundred times already"

"Yeah and we've only listened to you 80 of those times" Santana and Brittany giggled, but the taller blond took her own seat next to her girlfriend to make Quinn happy though she did place her legs over Santana's lap so they had some form of connection of their bodies "So Rachel why you dressed like a Christmas hooker? I thought you'd would have been an elf considering you already got half the costume" Santana began to laugh

"Actually Santana I'm Mrs Claus, the wife of Santa Claus" Rachel explained

"Are you calling Quinn fat?" Santana joked

"Anyone for hot cocoa?" Quinn quickly interrupted not wanting the night to get ugly, she held out the tray of drinks for the three girls and they all took one and Quinn took the leftover one.

"Ooh my favourite!" Brittany squealed and began to gulp it down

"Careful Britt, you'll burn your mouth baby" Santana warned not wanting her girlfriend to hurt herself in favour of a warm beverage

"Well if I do you can always kiss it better for me" Brittany suggested throwing flirty eyes at the Latina

"In that case go ahead and drink it all if you want" Santana giggled. Quinn and Rachel just looked at each other and then rolled their eyes. Was there ever a time when these two weren't trying to get into each other's pants?

"Guys come on this isn't some sex party this is a sweet Christmas Eve gathering" Quinn reminded throwing a reprimanding look at Santana

Santana looked around the room "Well this place looks boring there's nothing to do"

"Actually you're wrong, we have tons to do" Rachel said getting up from the couch and walking over to Quinn's game closet. She pulled out a few board games and brought them back over "We're gonna play a game" she stated with a smile. She set them down on the table and kneelt next to it, gesturing for the girls to gather around. Brittany shot off of Santana's lap to join Rachel, she loved playing board games

"Are you serious? A board game? Rachel we're not five" Santana groaned

"Well Brittany seems up for it, right Britt?"

Brittany nodded then turned to her girlfriend "Yeah come on Sanny, it will be fun"

"But board games suck, I don't wanna play. Can't Quinn and I go and play video games while you two play this?" Santana asked

"But games are better with more than two players plus if you agree I'll give you head for as long as you can take it when we get home" Brittany promised her eyes shining bright with desire

Santana instantly felt a jolt of heat between her legs as her eyes went wide, she didn't want to play boring old board games, she'd much rather be kicking Quinn's ass on Mario Kart, or bickering over who gets to use Quinn's shiny new blue controller for her PS3 but then again she was torn, she _did_ love oral sex and Brittany was promising it for as long as she wanted. Santana squinted her eyes at the hopeful blond, cursing her libido knowing she was bound to give in. "Fine but if I play Quinn and I are totally going at it on Tekken later"

"You and Quinn can do whatever you want if you play one round" Brittany reasoned

"And by going at it you mean losing heavily right San?" Quinn chuckled as she took a seat on the floor next to Rachel

"Fuck you Q, you know you only won last time because I got finger cramp" Santana growled as she slid on to the floor next to her own girlfriend

"Hmm funny you don't usually have a problem with your fingers Sanny" Brittany smirked

"See I told you you were lying about that" Quinn laughed

"Britt you're meant to be on my side" the Latina whined

"Sorry but if you're gonna lie at least pick one you know you can pull off. Your fingers are the most flexible ones I've ever known" Brittany said with a shrug

"Whatever, I'm totally gonna beat your high score next time we play Quinn" Santana promised with a glare

"You couldn't even if you tried San" Quinn assured poking her tongue out

"Put it away or I'll cut it off" Rachel warned her girlfriend, "Now no more verbal fighting, it's time for a good old fashioned board game. Everyone pick your character"

At Rachel's words Brittany practically jumped on to the table to grab the pink counter "I want pink!" she cried after she sat back down, everyone watched her as she looked closely at the pink character she had chosen, it was also in the shape of a cat which obviously helped the choosing process. "I like pink" she said when she realised everyone was looking at her

"I'll take black" Santana said taking the black counter

"Like your heart hey S?" Quinn joked

"Totally right there Quinn" Santana gave a smug smile before tapping her counter against Brittany's

"I guess I'll have yellow" Quinn said

"And I'll take purple" Rachel finished; she set up the board, got the dice out and decided to go first.

"Hey wait why do you get to go first?" Santana asked clearly annoyed

"Because it was my idea to play and nobody else even wanted to play other than Brittany" Rachel replied

"Then why can't Britt-Britt go first?"

Rachel looked at Brittany who didn't really seem all that bothered by who went first

"San I don't mind if Rachel goes first" Brittany said

"But it's not fa-" Santana instantly stopped when she felt Brittany's hand on her thigh, running up and down teasing her

"Go ahead Rachel, take your turn" Brittany said with a happy smile, her fingers toying with the fabric of Santana's pants

Rachel smiled back and placed her counter on the start position on the board; she rolled the dice and moved the character three places. She took a card from the middle of the board and began to read it out loud but nobody was really listening, especially not the two girls who were practically having sex under the table…or at least about to.

Brittany scooted closer to Santana till their knees were touching and she was almost sat on the Latina's lap, her hand toyed with the zipper on Santana's pants. Santana bit her bottom lip to stop from whimpering, she knew where this was going and she had no complaints. "Your turn Britt" Rachel interrupted the moment and Santana immediately sent the diva a glare as she felt her girlfriend's hand leave her crotch and pick up the dice to take a roll.

"Yeah a six!" Brittany bellowed loudly as she moved her pink cat six places passing Rachel's character with a giggle. Rachel couldn't help but feel slightly jealous Brittany managed to roll a six and she could only manage a three, she put it down to beginnings luck.

Once Brittany had finished her turn she let her hand wander back to Santana's crotch and her fingers began to play with the zipper once more. Santana tried to act normal by picking up the dice and taking her turn. She rolled a four and made her character mock Rachel's as she placed it one square in front of the divas purple one.

Santana almost jumped up from the floor when Brittany began to tug her zipper down and let her slender fingers sneak in to the slit of her pants and press against Santana's underwear inside. The position was awkward but neither minded. Brittany used the tip of her fingers to press lightly against where she figured Santana's clit to be and from the sudden buck of the girl's hips Brittany knew she had found it, she couldn't help the giggle that left her lips

"You ok there San?" Quinn asked, she had just finished taking her turn and much to Rachel's happiness she only rolled a one.

"I'm fine Quinn. Why wouldn't I be?" Santana gave a smile, the best she could managed with Brittany's fingers teasing her deliciously so

"No reason you just almost knocked the table over that's all" Quinn raised a brow at her friend

"Yeah sorry my butt twitched" Santana smiled

"Ew gross"

"You asked" Santana shrugged and they all continued as Rachel picked up the dice to take her second turn. Santana sat back a little to give Brittany more room as the blond kept pressing her clit through her underwear but when Britt began to rub it gently she couldn't contain the groan "Oh holy shit" she said quietly her eyes closed

Brittany suddenly stopped moving sensing they had been caught but neither Rachel nor Quinn seems to put two and two together "Something you wish to share Santana?" Rachel asked annoyed by the Latina's interruptions

Santana opened her eyes when she realised she had spoken out loud and her friends had heard her "No Berry just this game really rocks that's all, we should have played it sooner" she gave a dopey smile as Brittany's fingers started moving again

"Well in that case I am happy you have had a change of heart" Rachel smiled and Brittany was next to take her turn though this time much to Santana's delight she used her free hand to roll the dice and move her counter along the board.

Brittany managed to roll yet another six and everyone heard Rachel huff in annoyance but no one really cared. "Oh Britt that was a really good…um roll of the dice" Santana choked. Brittany just laughed knowing her girlfriend was totally _not_ talking about her hand that everyone could see but the one buried in her pants.

"Well I do have a skill after all" Brittany whispered and leaned into Santana pressing a deep kiss to her lips, the sensation of their joint lips only add to the one in her pants.

"You sure do" Santana replied

Brittany kept rubbing Santana's clit through her underwear; she could feel it getting slight harder under her touch as it started to poke out. The patch she was rubbing rapidly growing wetter and it was obvious Santana was getting closer as the group continued to play the game. Rachel and Quinn still had no idea what was going on, they were too into the game and the completion of winning than to care about what their friends were doing as such.

Santana could feel herself on the edge of her orgasm and Brittany could tell so she began to rub harder and faster without being too obvious. Santana whimpered softly but thankfully no one noticed, she gripped on to her Christmas sweater and tugged it gently trying to keep herself busy.

Suddenly it hit her and she came against Brittany's fingers, the blond ran her through her orgasm smiling with pride. As Santana shattered from the touch she couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her lips. "Oh yeah"

The whole room went silent for once, all the girls' eyes were glued to Santana's face as the blush took over and her eyes slowly opened to see everyone staring at her. Quinn's eyes were wide with shock as she studied the Latina; chest rising and falling, breath slightly unbalanced, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded, dopey satisfied grin on her face. It almost reminded Quinn of how she looked when they were at school just after Rachel had given her some secret hand action under the…. "Please tell me you didn't just do what I think you just did?" Quinn asked

Santana's eyes now opened as wide as Quinn's "Um what are you talking about Quinn?" Santana tried to act as causal as possible still recovering from her orgasmic bliss, she felt Brittany's hand sneak away from her pants.

"Did you just come?" Quinn asked but she wasn't looking for an answer she already knew that by the look on Santana's face, the same one the Latina usually got when a teacher caught her doing something bad and gave her detention for it

"What no, how would I?" Santana tried to argue back but knew Quinn could most likely see through her right now, she just felt too damn good to really care

"Oh Jesus guys don't tell me you were having sex under the table this whole time and all that stuff about liking the game was just some front to describe Brittany's fingers instead?" Quinn frowned

"Quinn really you don't know what you're talking about-" she cut herself off when she saw Quinn smirk and look under the table. Santana felt like laughing at the fact Brittany had already moved her hand so Quinn was wasting her time but then she remembered that neither she nor Britt had done up her zipper and so it was rather obvious what Quinn was smiling about when she came back from under the table. Santana darted her eyes around not knowing where to look

"Your pants are still undone Santana, you might wanna fix that" Quinn smirked, it was refreshing to embarrass the Latina for once rather than herself

"Well it's not my fault your Christmas party is so boring we have to entertain ourselves" Santana complained as she quickly zipped her pants back up "Can't we play video games yet?"

"Maybe once we've finished the game we are currently playing" Rachel gave the girl a stern look that told her she shouldn't argue and Santana just rolled her eyes with a huff as she continued to play the game until the end

An hour later they had finished the game, much to Rachel's annoyance Brittany had won easily, Santana and Quinn were neck and neck till the last few squares when Quinn took the second spot leaving Santana to come in third. Rachel of course came last prompting the diva to abandon the thought of playing another round, she wanted the chance to win the game but she didn't know if she could bare playing again only to have Brittany get lucky every time she rolled the dice and got a six, while she didn't get one single six the whole time.

The girls were sat around on the couch while Quinn and Santana argued about what PS3 game they were gonna play, Quinn wanted to play Guitar Hero but Santana wanted to continue playing Call of Duty, eventually they decided on neutral ground and began to play Resident Evil 6 instead. Rachel had handed out some candy canes to each of the girls and they all sat there sucking on them. Quinn and Santana sat dangerously close to the TV in the living room as they blasted zombies on screen and Rachel and Brittany took up their usual positions watching their girlfriends play.

"Quinn cover me I'm going in" Santana murmured while sucking on her candy cane, she kept in her mouth not wanted to use a hand to hold it in fear of getting her on-screen character killed.

"I'm almost out of ammo San hurry" Quinn too had her candy cane in her mouth

"Don't worry I'm about to get some more just hang on in there" Santana reassured. The only sounds that could be heard was the girls talking over the top of gun fire and blood splattering noises while Quinn's character helped fend off the enemies on screen as Santana explored the area to try and find some extra ammo.

Brittany and Rachel watched on both laying on the couch, Brittany's feet near Rachel's head while Rachel's were near Brittany's…well they were more near Brittany's abs but Rachel's had enough of the short jokes for one year. They found it kind of refreshing to see the girls actually playing nicely together on the same team rather than trying to destroy each other at all costs on every other game.

They felt like they were watching their own kids playing which yes felt a little weird but also it was kinda cute, the only problem with letting their girlfriends play video games was the result that they were often ignored until the two girls got bored.

"Fuck San, he's on me!" Quinn squealed as a zombie began to attack her on-screen character, Quinn battered the buttons on the controller trying to knock the creature off

"Shit hold on Q I'm coming, Sanny to the rescue!" Santana shouted as her guy ran over to help Quinn's guy, firing an endless amount of bullets at the creature till it fell down dead.

"Crap that thing really knocked down my health bar, we have to find some herbs" Quinn suggested

"This is really boring" Brittany stated to Rachel as they continued to watch the terror on screen

"Well at least they're not fighting for once" Rachel replied sitting up on the couch both girls still sucking their own candy canes

"Yeah I guess that's something" Britt pouted they had been playing games for the past half hour and while Brittany found Santana completely adorable when she showed her true geek it was kinda boring just sat back watching them

"Hey look Rach, look at my cool new gun. I'm gonna blast those motherfucking zombies into the ground. Rach, Rach are you looking? Rachel check me out!" Quinn shouted trying to turn to look at her girlfriend without completely taking her eyes off the screen in front of them

"Yes baby that's very cute" Rachel responded not really knowing what was so good about it

"No Rach it's not cute its fucking awesomely cool"

"Yes that's what I meant baby"

"Britt look I'm totally owning this fucker!" Santana exclaimed

"Sure Sanny he doesn't stand a chance babe" Brittany mused, this game was much too violent for her liking, she liked games that had a lot of sparkly and pink. Even Pokémon was a little too violent for her to play.

"I hate it when they get like this" Rachel sighed "Maybe I should take my top off" she suggested to Brittany

Brittany just shrugged "Don't waste your time. I once went down on Santana when she was playing the latest Grand Theft Auto game and she didn't even realise it when she came"

Rachel gave the tall blond a sympathetic smile "I know what you mean, one time I tried to give Quinn some hand action when she was playing online against Santana but she didn't even sit still long enough for me to get her pants off, so I instead decided to pleasure myself next to her and all she did was tell me to keep my moaning down because she couldn't hear the audio"

"I think it's like the only time Santana doesn't want sex"

"Same with Quinn, any other time she's jumping all other me when my hands between my legs" Rachel shrugged, she would never understand the power of video games, they just couldn't keep her interest.

"Sanny can we do the presents now?" Brittany whined

"Yeah in a second babe, we've almost got the end of the room, just a few more…take this motherfucker!" she screamed firing more bullets at some enemies

Brittany huffed; she really wanted to give Santana her present she knew Santana was gonna love it

The girls sat back until their girlfriends had finished their game and finally turned the darn thing off, Brittany squealed with excitement as the two girls came over for 'gift exchange time'

Santana and Brittany went over to grab their backpacks they had left over at the front door they brought them back into the room and all the girls sat together in a circle ready to exchange their gifts for one another. Firstly they exchanged the 'friends' presents and once that was out of the way they decided to move on to the 'girlfriends' presents. "Ooh I wanna go first!" Brittany cried and when no one argued the blond began to dig in her bag for Santana's present. She pulled it out and handed it to Santana "Merry Christmas baby" she said with a kiss to Santana's cheek

"Holy shit, this is awesome Britt" Santana said admiring the new letterman jacket the blond had gotten her. it was in her favourite colours, black, red and blue, and said the word 'Lopez' on the back, Brittany had been planning this idea for a while so she was very excited to finally see Santana's face when she gave it to her. Santana immediately slipped it on over her holiday sweater and hugged it tight around herself "thanks babe this is the best gift ever" she said genuinely as she looked deep into her girlfriends happy sparkling blue eyes "I love you babe"

"I love you too" Britt replied and let Santana press a gentle kiss to her lips "And I have a second part to your present but you'll have to wait till we get home for that one" Brittany winked

"This definitely is the best Christmas ever" Santana gave an overjoyed smile

"Ok my turn" Rachel spoke excitedly as she grabbed a plastic bag she had been hiding next to the Christmas tree. She handed it to Quinn with a smile "Here you go Quinnie"

Quinn took the bag and unwrapped it, she pulled out a book. Well it was more than just a book; it was a photo album full of all hers and Rachel's time together. She smiled when she saw the picture on the front of her and Rachel cuddling that she remembered Rachel taking on her phone. "Rachel this is beautiful" Quinn said as she admired the cover, she opened the first page and could see the various collections of photographs of the two of them. There were pictures of dates, their time at school, in glee club, hanging around at home and even a few naughty ones of them in bed together nothing on show of course, there was no way Rachel would put those in there, those are for person use only. "This is perfect thanks Rach, but there are still some pages that are empty" Quinn said in a questioning tone

Rachel scooted closer to her girlfriend and leaned over the book, "Those pages are for the future, together" she said simply and the thought made Quinn's heart flutter and her whole body warm. A future with Rachel, that was something she could definitely picture, she didn't need photos to smile about that one.

"I love you Rach" Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug

"Now the sappy memory road is over both me and Quinn have a gift for both of you" Santana spoke up. She looked at Quinn who nodded and set down the book

Both Santana and Quinn got ready to show their gift for their girlfriends "So how are we gonna do this?" Quinn questioned

"I guess we'll just show them" Santana shrugged, she didn't really plan this part of the night, only the bit that came after when she would give Brittany the other gift she got her, she knew exactly what to do when that happened "On three ok?" she suggested and Quinn gave her a nod and both girls took the hem of their sweaters, their girlfriends by now looking a little confused and most likely thought they were about to get a strip show "One, two, three" Santana chanted and both girls lifted their sweaters just high enough to reveal their tattoos dedicated to their girlfriends

Santana had a 'B' written on her upper left hip near where the bone was and where her muscle line was, it was in black ink and had a squiggly line at where the letter began and ended. It was neat and sexy and it had Brittany swooning. Quinn had a similar tattoo only hers was of course an 'R' and it was on her right upper hip, Rachel didn't quite know how to react. Yes it was romantic but it was also a tattoo a permanent marking on her pale white skin. "Is that a tattoo?" Rachel asked, her eyes leaving the marking to lock with Quinn's hazel orbs.

Quinn nodded this was a story she just had to explain

_Two weeks ago…_

"_So what are you getting Rachel for Christmas?" Santana inquired as the she and Quinn sat in her room filling up on food, they were replenishing their energy after a long round of gaming on the PS3. _

_Quinn shrugged, she hadn't really given it too much thought, after all she still had a couple of weeks to think of something perfect "I don't know yet, I was thinking something like jewellery. I know she loves shiny bling or maybe some earrings" Quinn said_

"_That's cool" Santana didn't sound all that joyful at the blond girl's idea_

_Quinn frowned "You don't sound too convinced. Why? what are you getting B?"_

_Santana smiled cockily "Already got that covered. I booked myself in to get a tattoo, my cousin is a tattoo artist and he's gonna give me a good deal"_

_Quinn was now pretty confused "How is that for Britt? Is this some sexual game because I don't think I wanna hear it?"_

_Santana laughed "No I'm getting a 'B' put on my upper hip for her" Santana said lifting her shirt slightly to reveal the patch of skin that Santana was referring to. Quinn let her eyes stay on the tanned smooth skin Santana was showing_

"_Why the hip? Don't most people get it like on their backs or arms or something?"_

"_Because my upper hip is like Britts favourite part of my body and yes that is a sexual thing" Santana chuckled seriously_

"_Course it is, though I have to admit it is actually kinda romantic, especially for you"_

"_Hey I'm totally a romantic at heart, I mean how many times have I serenaded that girl in glee club?" Santana asked_

"_I don't know I've never actually seen you sing to her" Quinn responded cautiously_

"_Well I do it when were alone, more intimate that way" Santana assured_

_Quinn just nodded her agreement "I guess the 'B' would be better than getting her full name on your skin, because if you guys ever broke up-"_

_Santana quickly stopped Quinn's train of thought "we will never break up, trust me I know that for a fact" she said with such confidence like she could see into the future. Then again it wasn't like those two had any reason to ever break up, they loved each other more than anything or anyone else in the world, and love is all you need right?_

"_No I know you guys are perfect together but I mean most people get their boyfriends or girlfriends name and its kinda silly in my opinion because if they ever break up your options are to get it removed, to alter it or to find a new partner whose name matches the first ones. But a single letter is pretty romantic" Quinn smiled at Santana _

"_Yeah well I was thinking about getting her initials you know 'BP' but I figured with that whole oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico back in 2010 I best rethink that"_

_Quinn thought for a second then gave a single nod "Good point"_

_A light bulb then went off in Santana's head and she jumped up slightly "Hey why don't you come with me Q?" _

_Quinn chuckled "Like you really need someone to hold your hand S"_

_Santana promptly shook her head "Not what I mean. You should come and get one done too"_

"_What me get a tattoo?" Quinn looked at her like she was insane_

_Santana grinned widely "Yeah sure, why not? Rachel would totally be like 'oh Quinn that's so romantic' and give you the best present in return" she wiggled her eyebrows_

_Quinn looked at the Latina very sceptical "Bacon?" she wondered_

_Santana rolled her eyes, talk about one track mind "No Blondie, sex. Jeeze Quinn think with your junk and not your stomach when I use that suggestive tone and my eyebrows are all dancing and shit"_

"_But I'm not gonna get a tat just to get laid san, me and Rachel have plenty of satisfying sex all the time with no body ink around"_

"_Yeah but think about it. If you got a tat with an 'R' on it, every time you get naked with her she'll see it and remember that Christmas and all the pain you went through to get her name inked on your body" Santana explained _

_Santana did kinda have a point it was a lasting thing that showed how much she cared for Rachel and it would sit there on her skin like a constant reminder of her love for the brunette "Is that why you're doing it for Britt?" she questioned_

"_No I'm doing it because I love Brittany and I know one day I'm gonna marry her and so why not?" Santana shrugged like it was no big deal; she had obviously given a lot of thought to this idea and was set on doing it_

"_You do know you're still in high school right? Marriage is pretty far away" Quinn reminded only to be given the death stare by her best friend_

"_Yeah but I love Brittany with all my heart and if I could id put a ring on it right now, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same with berry. It's only the fact that my mom says I have to wait before I'm old enough to get married, but you'd totally marry Rachel right now if you could right?" Santana asked_

_Without hesitation Quinn replied "Yeah of course, I love Rachel" she nodded_

"_Then no offense but jewellery is totally cliché so get the tat. It's a permanent representation of your love for her" _

_And Santana was completely right _

"_Maybe I could get a tattoo. I have always wanted one; I've just never had a reason to get one I guess"_

"_Well now you do, besides you can totally still get Rachel some earrings too"_

"_Are you gonna get Britt jewellery too?" Quinn asked_

_Santana nodded "I've already got it, I've had it for a while but I was waiting for the perfect time to give it to her"_

"_What is it?" _

_Quinn rolled her eyes "Oh come on San just tell me" but Santana was persistent and shook her head with a smile "Why not?"_

"_Because it's more than just jewellery. It's the most special thing I've ever brought her in all the time I've known her and I want it to be a complete surprise"_

"_Ok, I guess I'll wait then"_

"_Guess so" Santana said smugly_

"_It best be good"_

"_It's more than good Quinn, its perfect"_

"_I'll take your word for it" Quinn said and the pair fell into a comfortable silence "so tattoos hurt right? Quinn asked after a couple of minutes_

_Santana shrugged "Sometimes, sometimes not. Depends where you get them and what your pain tolerance is" Santana smiled at Quinn knowing the blond girl had very sensitive skin, that's why she loved to flick her skin every so often for no reason at all other than to see her best friend flinch like a baby._

"_Do we have to shave…like you know the bit they go on?" Quinn nervously asked_

"_Quinn unless your planning on getting it on your muffin I wouldn't worry too much" Santana said eyeing the girl _

_Quinn went a little red on her cheeks she really wanted to giggle at the term 'muffin' it was rather funny when Santana said things like that_

"_What about my mom?" the blond wondered with slight panic_

"_Q I don't think Judy is really one for body ink, but hell I'd love to see her with a little heart or-"_

"_No I mean what if she sees it?"_

"_Well where are you gonna get it?"_

"_The hip seemed like an appropriate place I guess" Quinn said nodding downwards_

"_Well then unless you walk around nude at home and in front of her, which would be weird by the way, you have nothing to worry about" Santana assured_

"_But she does have a habit of barging in on me when I don't have clothes on" Quinn said looking past Santana and at her bedroom wall_

"_Then always have clothes on" Santana suggested rather unhelpfully_

"_Right because I hadn't thought about that" Quinn said sarcastically "What about your mom? Aren't you worried she will see it?"_

"_Nope, I asked her if I could get it she was cool with it"_

"_Well I guess I could just be more careful and if she sees it I can tell her its fake" Quinn smiled_

"_What if she sees it for the second time?" Santana asked_

"_Then I'll tell her its dirt"_

"_Nice Quinn, Rachel got a catch with you" Santana joked with a patterned eye roll_

Present time…

"I guess it is kinda romantic" Rachel agreed as she let her fingers ghost over it "Does it hurt?" she asked

"Not anymore" Quinn assured

"So that's why we haven't had sex for the past week" Rachel concluded, she knew Quinn was up to something when she wouldn't even let her grope her boobs

"Yeah sorry about that, I just wanted to keep it a surprise and trust me it was so much harder to say no to you than it was putting up with the pain of this bloody thing" Quinn looked at the delicately crafted 'R' on her upper hip, it was all worth it thought to have a part of Rachel constantly on her body.

"This is so cool San" Brittany said as she traced the 'B' on her girlfriends skin, her finger tickling Santana who shuddered at the touch "Thank you baby, this is the best gift I've ever gotten" Brittany pulled Santana into a hug and whispered something in her ear

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked her own girlfriend, she couldn't work out it Rachel was mad, sad or happy

Rachel gave it another quick look before nodding "I do actually, I mean I don't usually approve of body ink but I have to admit that doing this for me is one of the most romantic things you've ever done, and we both know that's quite a big list. Rachel pulled Quinn into a kiss her fingers ghosting over the tattooed skin on her girlfriend "I love it" Rachel whispered against her lips

"It's not your only present; I got you something else too. Hold on" Quinn let her shirt fall back down as she went to the Christmas tree. She picked up a small gift that had been wrapped with love and care, in red and green wrapping paper. She brought it over to her girlfriend and held it out for her "I couldn't resist buying you something you could see all the time, even when I have a shirt on" she winked.

Rachel smiled sweetly, she was almost overcome with emotion, the present had a tag with her name on it and a golden ribbon around it for the final touch. Quinn watched Rachel's face as the brunette began to pull the ribbon and tear the paper open to reveal a long box.

Rachel smiled up at Quinn before the blond urged her to open it as she rocked back and forth on her tip toes excited to see Rachel's reaction. Rachel finally opened the box and her eyes went wide, inside the box sat a silver necklace with a diamond half-moon shape pendant and set in the middle she instantly recognized her birthstone, which she knew Quinn already was aware of since her birthday was only last week. "Oh my god Quinn this must have cost-"

"It was worth it" Quinn interrupted her, she didn't mind about money as long as Rachel was happy and from the smile on the divas face she knew she was

"It's beautiful Quinn, really it is" Rachel leaned up to press a kiss to Quinn's mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck to pull her in for a hug "Thank you, you're the best girlfriend ever, I love you"

"I love you too baby and you're welcome" Quinn picked up the necklace and gestured for Rachel to turn around so she could put it on, once it was round her girlfriends neck Rachel turned back "Perfect" Quinn smiled looking at it "They had stars too but I wanted to get the moon because any star that is around your neck would only ever be outshined by the star that you are because you're already the star that lights up around it"

"It's better than a star, I love it Quinn" Rachel kissed her again as her fingers played with the new pendant around her neck

"So I guess it's my turn now right?" Santana smiled with confidence gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Go ahead" Quinn replied, she too was looking forward to seeing what this 'perfect present' was that Santana had gotten Brittany

Santana took Brittany's hand and walked her to the couch where she told the blond to take a seat. Quinn and Rachel watched on as they continued to have their arms around each other. Santana pulled out a small box from her bag; it was obvious the box was a jewellery box. Santana walked back over to Brittany who was watching intently and to the surprise of everyone in the room other than herself she knelt down in front of Brittany on one knee.

Quinn and Rachel instantly looked at each other and Brittany's eyes shot wide, it was common knowledge that Santana was deeply in love with Brittany but was she really about to do what it looked like she was gonna do? Brittany felt her heart pound in her chest as Santana took her hand she could tell the Latina was nervous.

The shorter girl took a deep breath before she began speaking looking deep into her girlfriends bright blue eyes that looked back at her with love "Brittany, it's no secret I love you more than anything in this world and I know for a fact I wanna marry you one day. I've know that I wanted to make you my wife since the first day I ever saw you. But before you start freaking out I also know that we're not really old enough to take that step just yet so this is the next best thing" Santana looked down at the box in her hand and opened it in front of Brittany, inside was a silver ring with a few crystals and diamonds on the band, it wasn't that flashy and it wasn't as expensive as she could have gotten but she knew it was perfect for Brittany because Brittany simply liked simple things.

Brittany couldn't even open her mouth, was Santana seriously proposing to her right now? Her eyes were wet with tears, happy ones of course

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. It's a ring that says one day I promise to marry you and to look after you and to care and love you until the day I die. I promise to always be there for you and to never let you down. I promise to give you everything you ever dreamed of and to tell you when you have food in your teeth or something in your hair, or if your skirt gets tucked into your panties or even when you smudge your makeup" Santana gave a soft smile and Brittany couldn't help the giggle she let out

"And if you'll take me this ring is a promise that one day I will be down on one knee again asking you to become Mrs Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Because one day when we are both ready and we're out of this crappy town, I want to put a real ring on your finger but until that day I promise it will always be my number one goal in life" Santana smiled, she wasn't surprised she was tearing up at this point. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it, the love she felt for Brittany and the thought of spending her life with the blond and having a future with her was all too much.

Quinn and Rachel's hearts were slightly more rested knowing this wasn't an official marriage proposal but a promise of one in the future. Quinn kept watching the pair as Santana went on, she was right, the gift really was perfect, it's a good job Santana left it to last because there was no way Quinn or anyone else could top that. It was a perfect end to the night

"So what do you say Britt? Will you promise to marry me one day?" Santana asked, she seemed to actually be rather nervous, as if Brittany would 'no' to that

Brittany's eyes gleamed brighter than ever "Oh Santana there's no question, of course I will marry you one day" Brittany practically leap forward and pounced on Santana, tackling her to the ground and kissing her senseless. Both girls smiling widely and giggling as they rolled around on the carpeted floor

"Oh that's so romantic" Rachel swooned

"Why do I feel like saying 'it's about time?'?" Quinn said with a furrowed brow

"Because it is about time, those two should have been engaged the moment they met" Rachel stated smiling sweetly at the pair who were making out on the floor

"When they were in the 7th grade?" Quinn questioned sceptically but Rachel just ignored her question and continued to watch the happy couple as Santana pushed a very excited and happy Brittany off of her

The girls sat on the floor as Santana took the ring from the box and took Brittany's hand, she slid he silver band on the blond's long slender finger and they both caught each other's eyes as they admired the shinning ring against the pale skin. It looked more perfect than Santana had ever imagined it and she was overjoyed her plans of the last three months had finally been put into play and they actually turned out the way she had hoped for once in her life. "It's gorgeous Santana" Brittany said lovingly not taking her eyes off of it.

"Not as gorgeous as you are" Santana whispered

Brittany looked into Santana's dark eyes and yanked her in for the tightest hug she had ever received "I can't wait to one day be Mrs Brittany Pierce-Lopez"

"You mean Lopez-Pierce?" Santana corrected

"Hmm whatever you say baby, but we both know you've had your fair share of _coming_ first" Brittany giggled and winked at her girlfriend…or kinda future fiancée? She didn't really know what to call her now.

Santana chuckled as her cheeks started to go red; she was just pleased she found the confidence to actually do what she had planned to do

"So does that mean we're going to have hot engagement sex tonight" Brittany asked with a smirk

"Don't we do that every night without the engagement part" Santana laughed

"So that's why you didn't tell me what you were getting Brittany?" Quinn stated

Santana looked over to her friends whose presence in the room she had seemingly forgotten "Well knowing you Q you'd give it away with that big mouth of yours" the Latina joked throwing the blond girl a wink

"Yeah probably" Quinn shrugged, she would have ended up telling Rachel and Rachel would have told Kurt and Kurt would have whispered too loud to Blaine and then Brittany would have heard and it would have been all over Lima by now

But Santana didn't really care how people reacted, the glee club, her mother and father, Brittany's parents. Yes they would all be happy for them and it wasn't like they were officially engaged or anything but Brittany would still wear her promise ring with pride

"Oh shit it's getting late" Santana cursed looking at the time

"Yeah we should probably get home for that engagement 'part' right San?" Brittany giggled

"Absolutely don't want to miss that" Santana smirked back

Rachel stepped in "Ok but before you go I have to give you one last thing" the tiny girl ran off to fetch said thing. She came back with a can of glitter spray

"Ah Rach, what are you planning on doing with-"

But before Santana could finish her sentence Rachel was spraying both of the girls from head to toe in golden glitter

"Holy fuck!" Santana choked

Brittany just spun around to ensure her whole body including her back was covered in the stuff

"There now you can leave" Rachel nodded putting down the can of spray

"What the fuck was that about Berry?" Santana asked

"Well I didn't want you to leave without putting the Berry touch of Christmas on you" the diva grinned

"The Berry touch is to decorate yourself in glitter, the most annoying substance on the face of the planet" Santana looked at the girl sceptically

"The Berry's are simple folk" she smiled

"Whatever. So can me and my girlfriend leave now? Because I think it's in my underwear" Santana quirked an eyebrow in case the brunette had anymore surprised up her sleeve. She looked down at her body and saw glitter attached to every inch of herself, oh well she didn't plan to be wearing clothes for much longer anyways

"You may leave as long as you promise to have the best Christmas ever" Rachel insisted

"Done and done Rach" Santana replied smiling over at Brittany and locking their hands together. Santana played with the new ring on her girlfriend's finger

"Bye guys" Quinn waved and walked them out to the front door. The girls grabbed their coats and bags and went on their way back to Santana's house to spend the rest of Christmas Eve together. Quinn smiled and watched them leave hand in hand gathering snowballs and throwing them at each other as they skipped down the sidewalk

"Well that was unexpected" Rachel said honestly to her girlfriend when Quinn walked back into the room

"She said she had something perfect planned but that was something else" Quinn agreed "But it makes you think about the future doesn't it?"

"That's a long way away" Rachel softly smiled

"I know, let's just focus on the present and enjoy it, also I wanna enjoy this Miss Claus outfit a little more" Quinn smirked moving closer to Rachel and toying with the white fluff of her costume

"Are you trying to get into my pants Miss Fabray?" Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck pulling her in closer

Quinn rose a brow questionably "What pants?" she giggled looking down at Rachel short red skirt with the same white fluffy hem around it

"Why don't you go upstairs and get ready, I've got to get your other present"

"You got me something else?"

"Well sort of, you remember a while back when we got back together after our little fight; you said your two favourite things are sex and food?"

"Uh huh" Quinn nodded, she liked where this was going

"Well go upstairs and take off all your clothes and wait for me, I'll be up in a second and I'll make your dream come true" Rachel winked as she turned around and went into the kitchen to get something she had set aside earlier when making hot cocoa. Quinn stood in the middle of the living room completely shocked, her mouth wide open and her mind was beyond not functioning properly. "Quinn I don't hear you moving!" Rachel shouted from the other room

"Shit" Quinn muttered and before she even knew it her legs were carrying her out of the room and up the stairs, she went straight to her bedroom and closed the door, her mother was still out at her friend's house so she didn't need to worry about locking it yet. She instantly tugged of her sweater and t-shirt; she wasn't wearing a bra so she didn't need to worry about that. Then she moved onto her pants, she threw them off and climbed on the bed in nothing but her boyshorts.

She positioned herself in the middle of the bed and laid back all the way to wait for Rachel. It wasn't long before she heard the footsteps of someone walking upstairs, then seconds later Rachel came into the room carrying several things and wearing the Christmas hat to match her outfit. She closed the door again with her foot and approached the blond on the bed. She set down a bowl of strawberries and held something behind her back smiling down at the girl, her eyes raking over the pale naked frame she loved so much

"I think I like where this is going" Quinn smirked up at Rachel after seeing the strawberries

"Hmm I bet you are" Rachel giggled, a twinkle in her brown eyes, she climbed onto the mattress

"What's behind your back?"

"My gift to you of course. You wanted sex and food so you're gonna get sex and food and as its Christmas the squirty cream always comes out to play" Rachel grinned as she revealed the aerosol can of whipped cream she had been hiding behind her back. Vegan friendly of course, it had taken Rachel a while to find such a thing but she eventually managed to track it down. Rachel straddled Quinn's hips and Quinn could feel a familiar hot wetness between Rachel's legs but she didn't mention it "Have you been nice Quinn, or have you been naughty?" Rachel husked suggestively leaning down to whisper into the blond's ear "Because I think you've been very, very naughty" she giggled

"This really is the best Christmas ever" Quinn said as Rachel crawled off of her onto the bed and settled in between the blonds legs

"Quinnie why do you still have your underwear on?"

"I have no idea" Quinn smiled but Rachel didn't even wait for her to answer before her fingers were snaked into the boyshorts Quinn was wearing and tugging them down to throw them off to the side of the bed. "Someone a little excited are we?" the brunette giggled when she saw how Quinn's sex was glistening with her arousal

"You have no idea"

Rachel took the can of spray cream and tugged the cap off "Open" she said bringing the nozzle up to Quinn's mouth. The blond opened up and Rachel smiled as she squirted a generous amount of fresh cream in her mouth

Quinn hummed as the delicious taste hit her taste buds "Hmm that's good" she mumbled before swallowing

"Don't talk with your mouth full baby" Rachel giggled, wiping a bit of stray cream off her girlfriend's lip

"Sorry, but that's really good" Quinn nodded

Rachel leaned over to pick up a strawberry and bring it to Quinn's lips, brushing the tip of it against the girl's lips "Take a bite baby"

Quinn took the demand and enjoyed the sweet taste "I'd much rather be munching your berry, Berry" she gave a dopey smile and Rachel just rolled her eyes

Rachel shook the can of cream and laid down on her stomach in between Quinn's legs, she let her fingers trace the 'R' tattoo on the blonds hip "It really is lovely" Rachel smiled looking up into her girlfriend's eyes

"Well good because it's not going anywhere" Quinn chuckled

Rachel squirted the cream to follow the black ink of the tattoo, when it was completely covered she winked at Quinn who was still looking down at her. Rachel leaned over it and licked the cream from her hip "Oh shit" Quinn muttered as she watched Rachel's pink tongue slide along her body gathering the cream and humming as she went.

Once Quinn was clean she squirted more on the lips of Quinn's pussy making sure to part her legs to get her clit. Quinn tenses with the knowledge of what was to come and watched on as Rachel did the same with her tongue. This time around sliding it up her sex and sucking on Quinn's clit like it was the cherry that came with the cream. Quinn hips bucked as Rachel flicked her nub "Oh fuck Rach"

"Hmm that's so good" Rachel smiled after cleaning her girlfriend up for the second time

"Come up here I wanna try" Quinn smirked and Rachel sat up handed over the can and was flipped on to her back by a naked Quinn Fabray

The blond smiled down excitedly at her as she readied the can, she gave it a few shakes before lifting Rachel's skirt only to find the girl had taken off her panties somewhere between going into the kitchen and coming into the bedroom "I thought I felt something a little…wet" Quinn smirked looking down at her girlfriends bare sex

Rachel smiled with a blush but didn't say anything. Quinn squirted a circle of cream around Rachel's pussy before leaning down to teasingly lap it up as slow as possible, keeping eye contact with the diva the entire time. Afterwards she leaned over to feed the girl a strawberry and they kissed while Rachel had half in her mouth and Quinn bit down on the other half, sharing the flavour of the juices running down their chins.

A couple of hours later both Quinn and Rachel were completely naked, the strawberries and cream half eaten, half spread across Quinn's bed sheets and their bodies but neither girl cared, they were both sticky, sweet and spent. All that mattered was that they were together on Christmas Eve and that they had each other wrapped up in wet and creamy bed sheets holding each other tightly.

Quinn was almost asleep while Rachel drew random patterns and shapes on her girlfriend's abs; she was just listening to the soft steady breathing of the blond. She looked over at the clock on Quinn's bedside table to see it had just gone midnight "Quinn" Rachel spoke softly

"Mm?" Quinn hummed just as softly

"It's just gone midnight"

"It has?"

"You know what that means?" Rachel sat up slightly with a smile

"We just spent two and a half hours having food sex" Quinn smiled satisfied, her eyes still shut

Rachel laughed "Yes but also it means it's Christmas"

Quinn opened her eyes and turned her head to her girlfriend, loving the closeness between them "Well in that case, Merry Christmas baby"

Rachel smiled wider than all the smiles she had given that night, in fact her jaw was starting to hurt from all the smiling (plus all the licking and biting and tasting…) she leaned down to press the most passionate kiss to her girlfriend's lips

"Merry Christmas darling"

**A/N:** **So that's my Christmas gift to you. Faberry and Brittana fans alike. Merry Christmas. **

**Brittana are engaged to be engaged, will that give Quinn any ideas about her future with Rachel, hmm maybe in the future. See its cute when Santana does it, its stupid with Sam did it in canon. And yes I totally added the video games stuff because I'm a geek who loves video games plus gamer Quinn and Santana is like the best thing ever.**

**If you are reading this and have never reviewed this story then I challenge you to review, where's your Christmas spirit? For those who do thank you, you can also still leave one too I won't discriminate haha.** **But seriously have a great Christmas and that's me signing out until next time, see you all soon.**

**Please leave a review :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Good Vibrations Part 1

**TITLE: **Does It Have To Be Pink? Chapter 17: Good Vibrations Part 1

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE**: Faberry, Brittana

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Hey look I'm back at last, took a bit of a break from this story to focus on my others but thought I'd get back into this one too. So if you missed me then I'm sorry but I'm back now with a brand new chapter yay. I know some of you wanted me to continue this story so your wish is my command.**

**This is kinda just filler smuttyfluffness, but it does set up the next chapter pretty much so enjoy. This is a two part chapter, I haven't written the second part yet but I wanted to post something for you guys to finally read.**

**Hopefully I still have people reading this story because if not I'm totally talking to myself right now haha. And if you are reading this then enjoy the first chapter of 2013 lol oh and Rocky is back yay!**

Quinn and Rachel were currently lying on Rachel's bed making out. Rachel was lying on her back while Quinn was half lying on the bed and half on top of her girlfriend. Rachel's hand was resting just above Quinn's ass and her other cupping the blond's face, while Quinn had one of her hands resting on Rachel's hip.

Their make out session had been going for a good 20 minutes now and both girls were getting increasingly turned on, in fact Quinn wasn't sure how she managed to hold on so long without exploding yet. She was also pretty surprised they both still had all their clothes on, she figured after twenty minutes their shirts might have been thrown off at least. But no Quinn was still wearing some dorky sweater Rachel said made her look cute and Rachel still had her reindeer one on, which Quinn also thought made Rachel look cute but she wasn't about to admit it. No way would Santana ever let her live it down if she found out about it.

Quinn moaned softly into Rachel's mouth when she shifted her position and Rachel's leg nudged against her centre. She could already feel how wet she was and she was happy to be wearing pants because otherwise Rachel too would be feeling it right now. Though luckily for Quinn Rachel wasn't wearing pants, instead she was wearing one of her signature short skirts _thank the lord_ Quinn thought. She may not be all that religious anymore but damn god did good that day with Miss Rachel Berry.

Quinn kept her lips attached to Rachel's as her hand that was previously rested on her girlfriend's hip began to move lower quickly reaching the brunette's skirt hem. Quinn toyed with it for a few moments before pushing her hand up the skirt to brush up and down Rachel's soft sensitive inner thigh.

Rachel couldn't help the whimper that poured from her mouth but removed her own hand from Quinn's back to pull the blond's hand out from under her skirt. She then moved both of her hands back to Quinn's face cupping her cheeks and continued the kiss.

Quinn frowned at the rejection and tried again. Her hand once again making its way up Rachel's skirt till she felt the familiar feeling of Rachel's panties and smirked when she felt the incredible heat coming from that particular spot and even a touch of dampness already forming on the material. But before she could slip her fingers under the panties her hand was once again tugged out from under her skirt.

Quinn tried one last time after all third times the charm right? Wrong! Her hand reached its destination and Quinn used her thumb to press down where she figured Rachel's clit to be and after a small buck of the brunette's hips she knew she had found it. Rachel whimpered into her mouth once more but again removed Quinn's hand from under her skirt.

Quinn huffed and pulled away from Rachel's lips. "Rach why do you keep rejecting me?" she asked slightly hurt.

"I'm not rejecting you Quinn." Rachel assured as she sat up a little once Quinn had rolled off from being on top of her.

"Yes you do. I keep putting my hand under your skirt and you keep taking it out." Quinn explained.

"Oh that. Well that's because you're assuming we are going to have sex based on the fact we were making out" Rachel replied straightening out her sweater a little.

Quinn frowned slightly. "No I figured we were gonna have sex because you called me earlier and said 'wanna come over and have a little fun' in that hot seductive voice you use" she pouted.

"Yeah and kissing _is_ fun." Rachel assured with a shrugged.

"Well of course kissing is fun but so is touching each other with no clothes on. It's like all the fun of kissing but wetter" Quinn smiled expectantly.

"We had sex last night" Rachel stated.

"No we didn't. I went down on you and then you totally fell asleep after so I didn't get my…you know." Quinn spoke quietly.

"Aww I'm sorry baby but I have to admit you do wear me out sometimes." Rachel gave the girl a sympathetic smile before leaning in and kissing her nose.

Quinn smiled widely and her eyes gleamed with hope. "So does that mean you wanna return the favour right now?"

"Hmm I don't know I'm not really in the mood baby." Rachel said honestly.

"But we've been making out for like a half hour, how can you not be in the mood?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know I guess I'm just kinda bored with doing the same sort of thing." Rachel noticed the hurt look on Quinn's face when she said that so she quickly added "I mean with the same positions and stuff not you baby. I could never be bored with you, I love you, and you're amazing. It's just maybe we should try something new"

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"But you were wet I felt it."

"Quinn I'm not saying I wasn't into you, just I wanna do something different that's all."

"Ok so let's do something different. I'll let you choose." Quinn's said as her smile returned to her face with the prospect of having sex with her girlfriend.

"Um let's see…" Rachel thought about it for a few seconds then like a light bulb went off in her head she shouted "…I wanna doggy with Rocky!"

"That kinda rhymed" Quinn giggled then her serious face came on when she realised what Rachel had said. "Wait you wanna doggy?" she asked almost sadly.

"Yeah why what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not like we haven't done that position before, do you not like it or something?" Rachel asked her girlfriend with concern in her voice.

"No I mean I do. Like I totally love looking at your ass, it's really cute but I don't know I mean I kinda like seeing your face better when we…do stuff." Quinn said shyly as she blushed and looked away.

Rachel smiled sweetly at her girlfriend's reaction. She gripped Quinn's chin and turned the blond girl to look at her so they could lock eyes. "Aww baby I like seeing your face too. You have a really adorable come face."

Quinn blushed again and smiled back. "I think you have a cute come face too."

"Thank you now are you gonna sit there and compliment me or are you gonna go get rocky?" Rachel asked.

"But I like complimenting you, it's so easy" Quinn smiled smugly.

"Compliments will not give you orgasms baby" Rachel returned.

"Fine I'll go get him" Quinn grumbled and got off the bed to head over to Rachel's panties drawer where their special pink friend was hiding.

"It's a 'her' honey" Rachel assured as she stripped off her sweater and threw it at the blond who was hit in the head with it.

Quinn squealed when the assaulting material scared her slightly causing Rachel to laugh at the silly girl. Quinn glared once her heart had returned to its normal beating. "That was so _not_ funny Rach."

"You're not sat where I'm sat baby." Rachel replied still laughing her head off.

Quinn pulled Rocky out and began to untangle the straps once she sat back on the bed trying to remember which way everything was supposed to go. She knew the pink penis was meant to be between her legs though.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "God Quinn we've used that thing so many times and yet you still don't know how to put it on."

"Well it's complicated Rachel." Quinn responded getting frustrated with the not so complicated leather straps which she was now tangling up even worse than before.

"Oh for Barbra sake Quinn." Rachel groaned as she snatched the strap-on from her girlfriend to sort it out in three seconds flat. "See not that hard." She said giving it back to the blond.

"Not now I loosened it all up for you, you're welcome by the way."

"Just get that thing on already."

"Thought you weren't in the mood" Quinn smirked as she stood up from the bed and started to undo her pants, leaving Rocky on the mattress.

"Don't get cocky with me Miss Fabray. At least not until you've got that thing between your legs honey." Rachel said seductively as she quirked her eyebrow, the same way that would always make Quinn wet…or wetter depending on the case. This was one of those cases where it was wetter. _Much wetter_.

Quinn was so distracted by the way Rachel laid back on the bed and stripped off her t-shirt and bra that the blond almost forgot she was meant to be undressing too. Suddenly a clearing of the throat from the diva brought Quinn back to reality and she slipped her pants off and then her sweater. Soon after Rachel pulled her panties down her legs but kept her skirt on knowing how much it would turn Quinn on.

Quinn yanked her own t-shirt off leaving her in just her boyshorts and bra. Her eyes locked on Rachel's boobs that were totally just right there. "Quinn stop staring at my boobs and get it up already." Rachel insisted pointing to the strap-on on the bed.

"Oh right" Quinn chuckled a little at her terrible attention span. But then again _boobs_!

The blond quickly dropped her underwear and tried to slip into the strap-on without falling on her ass or looking like a complete fool by doing so. Rachel just tried not to chuckle as she watched Quinn. This was one of the reasons why she loved using Rocky just to see her girlfriend struggle to get her on, though she always did appreciate the nice view of Quinn's perfect pale ass in her face when the girl was jumping around attempting to pull up the straps.

"Quinn by the time you get that thing on my vagina would have dried up." Rachel warned with a giggle as Quinn almost stumbled over.

"Damn it Rachel I'm almost there." Quinn grunted just as she pulled the strap-on all the way up and finally everything was in place. Quinn smiled proudly down at the pink penis sticking out between her legs then she realised it was a little weird for a lesbian to smile so lovingly at a phallic object so she quickly stopped and turned her attention to her girlfriend. "See all done."

"Finally! Now get your cute butt over here so you can stick that thing in me." Rachel insisted reaching out to grab Quinn's hand and yanking her over by it.

"God I love it when you talk dirty." Quinn teased with a grin.

Rachel rolled her eyes again. "That wasn't dirty that was literal. Now take off your bra."

"Funny I thought I was the horny one." Quinn smirked but Rachel just brushed her off and reached around to unclasp Quinn's bra herself considering it didn't look like the blond was going to be helping in that department anytime soon. Once the garment was undone she slipped it down Quinn's shoulders and arms which thankfully Quinn did aid in to toss it on the floor.

Unlike Quinn Rachel wasn't quite as memorized by the sight of boobs in front of her but she did have to hold in a whimper when her girlfriend's perfect little breasts were practically begging to be sucked on.

Quinn began to ready herself by flipping the girl's skirt up and pushing Rachel's thighs apart so she could shuffle in closer between her legs. The tip of the dildo bumping into Rachel's sensitive clit making the brunette buck her hips and gasp causing Quinn to then smirk. The blond ran her fingers through Rachel's wet folds to gather up some of her wetness and rub it onto the pink shaft between her legs, coating every bit of her hardness before going back for more.

Rachel whimpered loudly as she watched her girlfriend coat the fake cock with her come. She had to admit it was totally sexy and sent a throb straight down to her clit. "Quinn hurry up I need you." Rachel whined.

Quinn smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to Rachel's lips. "Where do you want me baby?" the blond asked in a husky whispered tone against Rachel's mouth.

Rachel looked deep into Quinn's hazel eyes before responding. "You know where I want you." She thrust her hips up into Quinn to prove her point but ended up brushing her clit against the hard dick once more and causing even more arousal to throb between her legs.

"Yeah but I want you to say it Rach, say it really sexy too." Quinn husked again.

Rachel rolled her eyes knowing Quinn was totally getting off on this but agreed anyway. "I want you in me." She spoke with the sexist voice she could muster.

"In where baby?"

"In my pussy. I want you in my wet, tight, hot pussy. I need you inside me." Rachel smirked, she was rather proud of that one. And judging by the fact Quinn was practically drooling right now she guessed the blond also enjoyed it.

"My pleasure baby." Quinn kissed Rachel one last time before readying the dildo and pushing it against Rachel's entrance but she was once again stopped.

"Wait!" Rachel hastily gripped Quinn's hand that was around the pink penis.

Looking confused Quinn locked eyes with Rachel. "Ohh you're not gonna make me put a condom on again are you because that totally wasn't fun." Quinn groaned with a pout and slumped her shoulders.

Rachel bit her bottom lip at Quinn's reaction, god that girl was so cute right now. "No baby you don't have to wear a condom. Besides condoms aren't meant to be fun Quinnie they are supposed to be safe."

"Whatever. So why did you stop me…again?"

"Because I said I wanted to do doggy and right now we are at risk of attempting missionary." Rachel sat up and flipped herself over on her hands and knees so her butt was pressed against Quinn's crotch area and the dick was pushed between her thighs expectantly.

"But I thought you said one time that this position wasn't as pleasurable?"

"It isn't but we haven't done it for a while so I thought you know why not?" Rachel pushed her butt back till it hit Quinn trying to get the blond to move.

Quinn sighed. "Fine but only because you have a really sexy ass." Quinn muttered before flipping Rachel's skirt back up that had fallen down in the position switch over to expose Rachel's tanned butt. Quinn smirked before giving it a little slap and making Rachel yelp but even the diva had to admit that totally turned her on more.

"Fucking sexy little butt." Quinn said admiring the roundness of her girlfriend's ass.

Rachel rolled her eyes, if it wasn't her boobs Quinn was obsessed with it was her ass, not that she didn't like the attention or appreciate the compliments but she'd much rather just be having hot sex right now. "Quinn as much as I love you touching my ass I really need you somewhere else right now."

"I'm coming Rach don't worry." Quinn smirked as she gripped her pink shaft once more and used her other hand to find her girlfriend's sex. She made sure Rachel was definitely wet enough, which of course she was, she was soaked in fact, then pressed the tip of the dildo inside her girlfriend. She pushed at the brunette's thighs to make the girl part her legs further which she did without argument.

"Oh god." Rachel muttered under her breath. She always love the feeling of Quinn being inside her, whether it was her tongue, fingers or a toy as long as Quinn had control of it the feeling was always so incredible.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked concerned and stopped all movements.

"I'm good just go slow, it's been a while."

Quinn nodded and gently stroked Rachel's back. "I'll be gentle. Just let me know when you're ready."

"You can push all the way in just don't start trusting yet." Rachel said.

"Okay." Quinn began to push in further watching as her pink dick slowly disappeared between Rachel's legs.

Soon enough the whole penis was inside Rachel and after having a few minutes to get used to the intrusion inside her she reached one hand back to grip Quinn's butt and squeeze slightly. "Okay I'm ready you can move now, just don't get too rough unless I say so."

"I would never." Quinn responded truthfully as she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth bringing the pink dick in and out of Rachel's hole. The blond watched the pinkness go in and come out covered in more of Rachel's wetness.

The insert was rubbing against Quinn's clit and giving her the most delicious friction while she thrust inside her girlfriend. Rachel moaned with each movement of Quinn's hips.

The blond leaned down to press kisses to Rachel's bare back while Rachel gripped tightly to the bed sheet that was under her. "Oh fuck Quinn; you're hitting my g-spot baby."

The diva's words were almost enough to make Quinn come so she had to concentrate real hard not to go over the edge. "Fucking hell Rachel I love it when you say stuff like that."

"Well you are. It feels so good." Rachel gasped. "Go faster baby."

Quinn did just as her girlfriend asked; she braced herself on top of Rachel before she started to thrust harder and faster inside the girl, trying to reach all her girlfriend's sensitive spots.

They moved as one for the next few minutes, hot panting and gasping (mostly from Rachel) filled the room.

"I'm getting close Quinn." Rachel moaned.

Quinn hummed at how sexy Rachel looked right now and ran her hands up and down the brunette's back and sides making sure to brush at the girl's breasts. "God Rachel you have no idea how hot you are right now. You're so wet baby that I can hear it every time I trust in to that tight little pussy of yours. And I can see it too, all over my cock." Quinn said in a husky tone knowing how much of a turn on it was for Rachel.

"Oh god Quinn, keep talking." Rachel whimpered as she pushed her ass back trying to take as much of Quinn in as she could while the blond kept pumping into her.

"I can feel how hot your pussy is. God I wish I could come inside you Rachel, fuck I'd fill your little hole up with so much hot come. I'd never want to pull out of you baby, I'd just keep fucking you, all day and all night till we passed out. You're so fucking beautiful babe."

The pleasure and tension build up instantly took over Rachel's small body, it was so intense she felt as though she was about to explode all over her bedroom. She had felt this feeling once before, the time just before she ended up squirting all over Quinn. She quickly put her symptoms together and moaned out "Baby I think I'm gonna do that thing again." she warned.

Quinn lifted her head from her girlfriend's sweaty back but didn't ease up on her thrusts as she furrowed her brow. "What thing Rach?" she gasped.

Rachel turned her head slightly to see Quinn behind her. "You know that squirty thing that's really embarrassing."

"You mean ejaculate, which is actually totally hot when girls do it?" Quinn smirked to herself, knowing she was gonna enjoy this.

"Yes that!"

"Then just do it baby." Quinn said with a rather forceful thrust trying to get the diva to go over the edge.

"But these are clean sheets Quinn." Rachel groaned knowing she couldn't hold off for much longer when Quinn reached one hand down between her legs and started to play with her clit. "Oh holy god."

"So?" Quinn questioned her smug smirk now bigger than ever on her face.

"_So_ Quinn, I don't want to dampen them with my excessive release of bodily fluids." Rachel spoke through gritted teeth now; she was about two thrusts away from exploding all over her bed.

"Just. Fucking. Cum. Rachel." Quinn thrust hard with each word and flicked her girlfriend's clit along the way.

"Oh shit." Rachel practically screamed as she came hard, clamping around Rocky harder than ever. "Fuck pull out Quinn!" she begged attempting to push her girlfriend with one hand.

Fearing she may have hurt Rachel or pushed her too far Quinn swiftly yanked the dildo out from Rachel's pussy but instead of getting yelled at Quinn got rewarded with the sight of Rachel's come squirting hard from between her legs and showering the 'clean' bed sheets under them. "Holy fuck." Quinn said in awe of the glorious sight. "This is even hotter than the first time." She expressed.

"Oh my god." Rachel buried her face into her pillow while she continued to come hard. Her whole body exploded around her as she felt a few more squirts shoot out of her and soil her bed. Quinn kept watching completely hypnotised by how incredibly hot this situation was.

After a good few minutes of Rachel breathing hard into her pillow while Quinn sat back and waited for her girl to recover Rachel rolled on to her back, grimacing from the feeling of how wet she felt. Her face was red and sweaty as Quinn locked eyes with her. "You ok?" the blond asked.

Rachel nodded, "I'm amazing." She still panted slightly. "It may be totally gross to do but it's the best orgasm ever." she smiled lazily.

"I can see that." Quinn chuckled looking at the rather large wet patch across Rachel's bed.

The brunette rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, "I feel so wet right now and not the 'I'm horny' type wet."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow in amusement at the other girl and her subtle attempt to cover her glistening sex by closing her legs. "Well I could always lick that up for you." She offered in a seductive tone, she hadn't yet had chance to taste Rachel's ejaculation and she was kind of curious. She had heard it can taste very sweet.

"Hmm tempting but I'm so sensitive now I don't think I could handle your oh so talented tongue down there right now. I will however return the favour just as soon as I can feel my legs again." Rachel promised.

"Oh don't worry about it, watching you squirt like that is reward enough trust me." Quinn said dragging herself up to lay next to Rachel on the bed not even bothering to unstrap Rocky from her hips. She wrapped a strong arm around her weak girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

"But you must be soaking." Rachel looked at her girl.

"I am but I'd rather you get some rest after that one Rachel. Plus I think you should probably drink something before you dehydrate after expelling all of that." She chuckled and pointed to the wet spot.

"That's kinda gross baby, but also unfortunately very true."

"Ok I'll get you some water and some Kleenex for your…well you know." Quinn said gesturing between Rachel's legs.

"Thanks baby." Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss on the lips.

After a few minutes of shoving her tongue down Rachel's throat Quinn crawled off the bed. Still naked and with Rocky between her legs she went to the bedroom door ready to go get the stuff she promised to get for Rachel. She opened Rachel's bedroom door and froze instantly.

Quinn's eyes flew wide when she was greeted by a man known as Hiram Berry. "Shit!" Quinn cursed as she jumped back and quickly attempted to cover her breasts with one arm and her pussy with the other. That was of course when she realised her pussy was indeed covered by a rather average sized bright pink, Rachel-covered dildo. "Double shit!" Quinn's cheeks immediately grew red while the man looked down at her just as stunned by the sight of his daughter's girlfriend naked in front of him and his eyes only grew wider when he noticed his just as naked daughter on the bed.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed as she quickly yanked up the sheets to cover her body.

Quinn quickly bent down to pick up her t-shirt and threw it on; she went back to the bed to grab a pillow to cover her lower half. She didn't want to take Rocky off to expose more of herself to her girlfriend's father but she couldn't exactly put her pants on with Rocky in the way. So a pillow was the best call.

Hiram took a few steps inside the room and looked the pair over while ignoring the fact there was clothes on the floor. "So me and your father just got home and I heard screaming like someone was in pain but now I see it wasn't pain as such." He explained.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, they couldn't give an excuse for what they were doing and it wasn't like Rachel's dads didn't know they were having sex, after all it wasn't the first time they had been caught. "Quinn and I were just…" Rachel trailed off looking over at the blond for some assistance.

"We were just um…"

"I can figure it out. I mean the fact Quinn still has a rather noticeable colourful erection between her legs is answer enough for me." Hiram replied like it was a perfectly normal thing to witness. "I do have a question though."

"Yes dad?" Rachel asked.

"Who wet the bed?" he wondered looking at the wetness on his daughter's bed.

Rachel's cheeks blushed harder than ever, curse her g-spot right now. Quinn opened her mouth about to explain what had happened while trying to keep her pride under control over the fact she had made Rachel do that. But before the blond could get a single word out Rachel quickly interrupted.

"Um _Quinn_ spilt the lube, she's so clumsy sometimes." Rachel fake laughed.

Quinn furrowed her brow at the lie, yes she was clumsy but they didn't even use lube today.

"Because _Rachel _left the cap off." Quinn added smirking slightly. Rachel glared at her girlfriend but knew she deserved it after blaming Quinn for the mess in the first place.

"Well I suppose accidents happen. I guess I should be glad you're not two boys who get semen everywhere." Hiram joked.

"Dad!" Rachel chastised while Quinn grimaced and looked like she was about to throw up.

"I'm just saying; try to get that out of your satin sheets. Total nightmare of 1992."

"These aren't satin." Rachel said casually as she toyed with the material of the 'not satin' sheets covering her naked body.

"So Quinn will you be staying for dinner? I assume the pink penis will be packed away by that time." Mr Berry asked.

Quinn blushed further yet nodded anyway. "Yes sir he will no longer be out. And yes I'd love to stay for dinner if that's ok?" the girl answered shyly.

"Why would it not be ok? Just because you have thoroughly ravished my daughter and dropped lubrication on her bed does not mean you are no longer welcome. Plus you are the only one who supports my theories about how Mr Pringle would make a better president than that damn Cocoa Puffs bird." Hiram smiled at the girls.

"Dad that is an insane theory, both would make terrible presidents. They're not even real people." Rachel insisted.

"Are you kidding Rach? That Pringles guy would make a kick ass president compared to Sonny. Plus his moustache is awesome; if I could grow facial hair I'd totally have one of those." Quinn stated happily.

"No you wouldn't baby." Rachel told her firmly rather than suggested.

"Ok I wouldn't but I'd totally have a goatee."

"I think that would be kinda hot actually. But I'd be constantly paranoid all the other girls would throw themselves at you."

"Oh they would, I had one for about two weeks in college and all the girls wanted me. But alas little Hiram only perked up for the ones with more facial hair than me." Hiram stated in a reminiscing tone.

"Dad that's gross." Rachel replied.

"Wait the girls had facial hair back then?" Quinn asked to herself trying to figure out what Hiram meant while Rachel just gave her dopey girlfriend a small smile and shook her head. "Ooh I get it, you meant men. Haha that's funny." Quinn chuckled.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Tell me again why I'm dating you?" she teased.

"Because I have really good thrusting action." Quinn answered sexily as she leaned in to press a smug kiss to Rachel's lips but then remembered her future father-in-law was still in the room observing them. "That and because I care for you very deeply and protect you from badness, so much badness." Quinn nodded at the man.

"Don't mind me Quinn, I've caught you two in enough compromising positions that I don't really question it anymore." He waved his hands about like it was all a second thought now. "So LeRoy is downstairs making his famous vegetable casserole. Please come down to join us once you find some appropriate clothing, I'm sure he would be happy to see you again." Hiram smiled at the pair before he turned and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Both girls relaxed as soon as they heard Hiram go down the stairs probably to tell his husband all about what had just happened. Rachel threw the sheet off of her body and scrambled to grab some fresh clothes while Quinn dropped the pillow and began to unstrap herself. "It doesn't matter how many times that happens to us I will never get used to it."

"Well how do you think I feel, he's my dad?" Rachel replied pulling some panties on.

"He saw my boobs Rachel, like he was in touching distance of them. My boobs!" Quinn reminded.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have opened the door without clothes on that never would have happened. I mean did it not occur to you at the time to maybe at least throw on a shirt or to take the strap-on off?" Rachel asked sliding a bra on.

Quinn only responded with "My boobs Rachel! My special lady lumps have practically been seen by everyone who shouldn't see them. My mom, your dads, Santana, Brittany, even that creepy mailman with the lazy eye." Quinn whimpered as she began to redress also.

"Well it's not like I'm happy about anyone especially my _dad_ seeing your breasts but at least you had something covering your special lady parts, mine on the other hand were right out in the open. Welcome mat and all."

"I like your welcome mat; it's like my very own personal 'hello', its cute. And true your dad didn't see my lady lips but he now knows I just fucked you into oblivion with a 7 inch pink cock."

"Oblivion is a little extreme." Rachel stated as she pulled her shirt on.

"That wet patch on your bed begs to differ baby." Quinn smiled smugly again while she stumbled around Rachel's room tugging her pants back up bumping into the girl's dresser while doing so. "Ouch. You know I'm so glad your dads are gay because if they weren't I'd be a little concerned with the amount they've seen."

"That's very true. Now are you still gonna get me that water and Kleenex?"

"Yes dear." Quinn rolled her eyes before making sure she was fully dressed enough to go downstairs and get Rachel's things.

A few days later:

Quinn walked into class that she shared with her two best friends, she was early as the trio planned to meet up before class got in session. Quinn rolled her eyes when she walked in to see Brittany straddling Santana's lap at a desk and shoving her tongue down the Latina's throat. Santana's hands grasped tightly to Brittany's butt to keep her in place as they heatedly ate each other's face…I mean made out.

Quinn stood there awkwardly with her text books in hand. The girls didn't notice her so she decided to 'subtly' clear her throat to gain their attention. Both girls ignored her or didn't hear her. IGNORED HER! So Quinn rolled her eyes again and cleared her throat once more.

Once again the blond got no response from either girl and from the way Santana's hands were moving around on Brittany's butt Quinn feared they'd have a baby before they noticed her presence in the room. But nonetheless the awkward girl decided to attempt the throat clearing one last time; only this time around it was much louder. So loud in fact it did indeed make Santana remove her hand from her girlfriend's squeezable butt.

Santana dragged her hand to the pocket of her backpack next to her but didn't remove her lips from Brittany's as she dug around inside for something. A few seconds later Quinn was hit in the face with something that startled her out of her awkward stance and fell to her feet. Quinn quirked a brow at the couple but then noticed Santana's hand was back to groping Brittany's ass so she decided to look down at what was rudely hurled at her face.

She bent down and picked it up before examining it. "Why did you throw cough drops at me?" she asked as she examined the colourful packet they were in then looked back at the pair who had clearly moved to the next step in their school time inappropriateness. Brittany was now humping at Santana and whimpering softly every time she did so.

Santana wrestled with her girlfriend to part their lips as she huffed out a response. "You sounded like you needed them Q, coughing like a Jerry Atric over there." Her lips went straight back to Brittany's.

Quinn rolled her eyes again; of course Santana would think that, her horny ass was too busy trying to get some Brittany lovin' than actually realise Quinn was attempting to stop them. "I wasn't coughing because I have a sore throat Santana. I'm coughing because you two are practically screwing each other in a classroom and anyone could walk in and see you." The blond stated firmly before blushing slightly. "And I need to talk to you about something." She added shyly.

Santana pulled away from Brittany making the tall blond whimper at the loss of connection and attempted to thrust her hips a little more trying to seek some form of contact again.

"Oh." Santana simply said like she had just realised where they actually were. She tapped Britt's leg to get her attention. "Babe get up."

Britt pouted at Santana as the girl removed her hand from what looked like the blond's skirt.

"Don't worry baby, we can continue at lunch and I'll make it a double orgasm." Santana smirked at her girlfriend and added a wink just for good measure.

"You promise?" the blond asked sweetly.

"I promise." Santana smiled back just as sweetly making Quinn want to gag though she just smiled too because let's face it those two are too adorable.

Once Brittany was happy with her girl's answer she scooted off the Latina's lap and brushed down her skirt while Santana did up her pants…wait what? Ew Santana!

Quinn tried not to pay much attention to what they had clearly gotten too in terms of base right now. She just stood there until her friends had sorted themselves out and made themselves decent for class then held out the cough drops to Santana.

"So what is so god damn important you have to interrupt me getting my lady boner stroked Quinnie?" Santana asked right out, taking her cough drops back from the blond and putting them back in her bag.

"Santana that's kinda gross." Quinn grimaced as the three took their seats while Quinn avoided the chair where Santana and Brittany had just been attempting to procreate.

"True though." The Latina shrugged innocently. "You're just jealous you have to watch some lame ass musical DVD before Rachel even considers getting her fingers wet." Santana chuckled.

"That's so not true; Rachel has no problem with sexual intercourse anymore." Quinn assured her friends.

Santana just laughed harder at the blond's response. "Ooh listen to her 'sexual intercourse'." The Latina mocked in an over the top posh accent before laughing and her girlfriend soon joined in.

"Well what do you guys call it?"

"It's sex Quinn. Fucking, banging, screwing, finger-"

"Ok I get it please stop before someone hears you." Quinn insisted.

"But San you always call it 'making love' when we're alone." Brittany reminded her girlfriend. Santana had to work hard not to blush right there and then. That was information Quinn and everybody else didn't need to know.

"Whipped." Quinn very unsubtly coughed under her breath.

"Fuck off and take a cough drop grandma."

Quinn rolled her eyes once more but lost her smirk. "Anyway I need to talk to you guys about something."

"What's wrong, is mini Quinnie not working anymore or something?" Santana asked casually, nodding down to Quinn's lap.

Quinn raised her brow at first but quickly realised what Santana meant. "No god no, she works fine trust me. It is about sex though."

"Of course it is." Santana said confidently like she had no doubt while she examined her fingernails.

"Did you get mini Quinnie stuck in something Quinn?" Brittany spoke up looking sorry for the girl. "Because it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to everyone."

"I didn't get my…thingy stuck in anything." Quinn blushed though she didn't really know why, maybe because her friends were asking about her 'mini Quinnie'

"Are you sure? Because when Santana got mini Sanny stuck she didn't want to admit it either but I can always tell when my baby is hiding something from me." Britt smiled proudly and wrapped an arm around the embarrassed girl.

Santana blushed hard, "Um that never happened. Brittany is confused." She lied unconvincingly.

"Yes it did San, twice in fact. The first time was when we first started having sex and the second time was just last week when you were using the strap-on on me and you got your little bundle of fun stuck between the strap and the dildo. Remember you screamed and then cried." Britt said.

"I didn't cry it just made my eyes water that's all, there's a difference." Santana replied defensively though her eyes started to 'water' again at the memory. "It really hurt ok?" she aimed her comment at Quinn who started to giggle behind her hand.

"Aww of course it did baby." Brittany soothed her girlfriend with gentle rubs to her back.

"You guys are meant to be helping _me_ with _my_ problem." Quinn spoke up before she laughed too hard at how funny this situation was with Santana.

"Have some compassion Quinn; I couldn't have an orgasm for two days after that because it hurt too much to touch it. And Brittany was in a 'going down on me' mood the whole time." Santana pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Quinn held up her hands in defence. "Sorry but I really do need your help though. But two whole days with no orgasm, are you serious?"

Santana nodded sadly and sighed.

"That must have sucked, and you did that twice?"

Santana nodded again but this time it was more in embarrassment.

"Ouch. So anyway back to my problem. I need some advice on what Rachel and I should do." Quinn said shyly, playing with the corner of her text book that sat on the desk in front of her.

"Just use your fingers Quinn I thought you knew this shit already." Santana stated. "You make sure she's nice and wet and just slide them-"

"No, no I know that." Quinn cut her friend off and placed her hand over Santana's hand that seemed to be recreating her description with what looked like a rather graphic demonstration. She quickly pulled her hand away from Santana's when she remember where those fingers had probably been in the last twenty minutes. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about Quinn? I may be awesome at lots of things like making Brittany come but I'm not a mind reader, at least not yet. My psychic Mexican third eye doesn't allow for mind reading just yet but in time I hope to train it. So quit being so weird and vague and just tell us or we can't help you." Santana explained.

"Ok so Rachel and I have enjoyed a lot of intimacy over our relationship and we have of course spiced up our romantic side with purchases of toys such as Rocky-"

"Wait what the fuck is a Rocky?" Santana asked with a frown.

"That blond thing with gold shorts from the cool musical baby. You know the one you like to sing to when no one's around." Brittany reminded her girlfriend as if she actually had forgotten. "Wait isn't he also a boxer?"

"Rocky is what we call our strap-on, Rachel let me name him. And actually he is named after the boxer but the blond guy is cool too." Quinn said proudly.

"You named your dildo?" Santana laughed nervously.

"So did we though San, you call him the 'almighty pussy plunger'."

Santana fake laughed again, she was waiting for that one. "What no I don't Britt."

"Yes you do. You said it's because 'he always goes in deep and comes out wet' oh and because he makes that squelchy noise you like so much you know the one that makes me giggle because it sounds funny." Brittany said.

"Yes I know the one babe. Do you plan to tell Quinn all my intimate secrets here or later?" She smiled amused by her girlfriend lack of filter.

"Oh I haven't told her everything. I mean she doesn't know about how you lasted ten seconds when I went down on you on the day you were allowed to have an orgasm again after mini Sanny had recovered from her injury." Brittany explained.

Santana blushed again, not that she had stopped blushing since Brittany started opening her mouth to help Quinn in the first place.

Quinn chuckled, "Ten seconds, is that it?"

"Fuck you Fabray! If you had to go two days without any fun touching you too would cream before Berry's tongue even got out of her mouth." Santana retorted, Quinn thought about defending herself but knew what Santana had said was very much true.

"So changing the subject back to my problem. We have used Rock…um our strap-on and we explore various…um" Quinn looked around the room nervously in case someone had snuck by them and was listening in to their conversation. When she saw the room was still empty other than them she turned back to the girls and continued in a hushed whisper. "We explore various positions, but the other night we were making out and I was _really _into it but Rachel wasn't quite _as_ into it as I was. And when I asked her if something was up she just said she wanted to try something new so we used the strap-on in the doggy position and she squirted and stuff so that was hot but I can't help but feel maybe it's time to add to our sexual explorations." Quinn said almost in one long breath before looking up at her friends who were staring back at her in awe.

"Like actually squirted?" Santana asked.

"Santana why can't we do that?" Brittany complained tapping her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Was it messy?" Santana then wondered.

"Yes it soaked her sheets but that's not my point, I need _advice_." Quinn groaned, why did she mention the details?

"Like full on ejaculated?"

"God Santana yes she shot it right out ok?

"Wow, we're totally trying that tonight B."

"Definitely." Brittany spoke.

"Wait 'sexual explorations'? You're not asking us for a foursome or something are you because no one touches Brittany's lady parts other than me and her?" Santana stated.

"No you perve, I meant I need ideas on stuff me and Rachel can try." Quinn narrowed her eyes at the Latina.

"Like positions?"

"Anything really, just stuff we haven't yet tried." Quinn shrugged.

"Ok well why not try a vibrator or something like that?" Santana suggested.

"Oh yeah we have a vibe and Sanny calls it 'her little friend'. In fact we have several different vibrators, each one has its own name right baby?" Brittany smiled widely at her increasingly embarrassed girlfriend.

"Yes sweetie" Santana smiled back she didn't want to upset the girl by telling her of the clear overshare once more so she just left it.

"Hmm I did think about getting a vibrator for Rach and me a while back. You think it will be a good thing?" Quinn asked curious.

"It did wonders for me and Sanny bear when we had a little bit of a dry spell and by 'dry' I mean Santana had a few weeks where she couldn't get wet at all so we had to use lube a lot. I thought it was me but her doctor said it was because of stress."

"And I still stand by the fact you didn't need to call my doctor about that." Santana said.

"But at least she was able to tell you your pussy wasn't broken like you kept crying about. Remember you kept saying how you'd never be able to have sex again without artificial lubrication?" Britt pouted.

"I remember Britt-Britt."

"And now I know it's not my fault either."

"Maybe a vibrator would be good." Quinn interrupted the pair.

"You'll both love it trust me." Santana smiled. "Oh but I know how you sometimes have premature problems so just be careful because if you get a powerful one you'll be a goner as soon as that thing touches mini Quinnie." She warned.

"Warning noted." Quinn nodded. "Know that from experience do we?" she laughed and bit down on her bottom lip before she choked on how funny her comment really was.

"Shut up Q." Santana spat.

"Yes she does." Brittany answered for her girlfriend who just frowned and crossed her arms at the blond's betrayal. But she soon softened again when Brittany 'awed' at her and pressed a kiss to the Latina's cheek.

"I want another." Santana pouted and Brittany gave in to the girl and kissed her again. Santana smiled contently.

"So how do I know which one to get?" Quinn asked.

"Figure it out." Santana shrugged as she opened her textbook knowing their teacher would turn up soon. "We had to."

"Ooh me and Santana can go to the sex shop with you and help you pick the perfect one for you and Rachel!" Brittany squealed in excitement. Santana wasn't quite as thrilled by that idea, though last time she caught Quinn in a sex shop it did turn out to be a rather hilarious experience; the girl knocked over a mannequin, pissed Rachel off to the point of being put on a sex ban and had to carry the bright colourful sex store bag with their newly purchased 'Rocky' in at Rachel's orders…in public. "Right Santana? We can help right baby?"

"Sure totally, that's what friends are for, right Quinn?" Santana smirked at the wide eyed blond.

Quinn was about to say 'hell to the no' but then it occurred to her she didn't really want to go to the sex store and look at the vibrators all alone, it was bad enough having to do it in the first place. So she bit the bullet and smiled. "Of course I'd love you guys to come with me."

Brittany smiled widely and clapped her hands together rapidly. "Yay sex store shopping spree!" the blond squealed just as their teacher walked in giving them a slightly stunned look. Santana and Quinn both blushed and glanced at each other.

"I hate your girlfriend sometimes." Quinn jokingly whispered to Santana as she attempted to cover her red face with her textbook from her teacher.

"Well yours is no walk in the park either Q." Santana bit back as she grabbed Brittany's still clapping hands in her right hand and lowered them to the table. "Calm down babe." She said to the tall girl before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Brittany's cheek which made Brittany settle slightly.

"I'm totally gonna get some strawberry lube. Ooh and some flavoured condoms so I can smell them!"

"You can get whatever you want sweetie." Santana assured her, knowing full well she would be the one paying for it anyway. "Though we're totally getting some more of that tingly blueberry lube too, because we used the last of it last night." The Latina said before turning back to Quinn. "Seriously it's like an explosion on your clit Quinn but in a good way. You totally have to try some with that hobbit you call a girlfriend because that stuff is the bomb plus it smells and tastes amazing." Santana nodded remembering the time Brittany squirted it all over her lady parts and abs and let Santana clean her off with her tongue and then-

"Thanks for the tip." Quinn broke Santana out of her horny ass thoughts. Quinn squinted her eyes at her best friend not liking the grin on Santana's face. "You've totally got a lady boner right now haven't you?" she asked already knowing the answer. Of course Santana was horny right now she did walk in on the couple dry humping in an open classroom.

Santana nodded, "A throbbing one yes."

"Gross." Quinn muttered.

Santana stood up from her chair. "I'm gonna go wash my fingers before class starts. They're still all sticky." The girl said and despite the fact Quinn knew Santana's hands were still sticky after her 'make out' session with Brittany, because Quinn of course had the unpleasant experience of feeling it first-hand, something told the blond Santana wasn't leaving to wash her hands. "You should probably come too Britt, gotta stay hygienic."

The blond just blushed and looked down at her hands. "Oh its ok I washed mine before you and I started to- oh I get it. Sexytimes in the school bathroom, one of my favourite pastimes. Be back in five Quinn." The blond said not so quietly as she too jumped up and grabbed Santana by the shirt before dragging her out the room.

Before the girls got out of sight Santana grabbed the door frame to pull herself back in the room. "I can totally last ten." She assured to Quinn then once again disappeared out of sight once Brittany yanked her back out the room.

Quinn rolled her eyes at those horndogs. "So gross."

"Should I stop them?" the teacher asked Quinn not really knowing the protocol for this type of situation.

"Not if you value your life. Santana doesn't do well at the second interruption." Quinn said casually as she made a note of the bathroom she knew the girls were heading to on her list of 'places to never go again in the school because Santana and Brittany couldn't keep it in their pants.' She of course had a similar list for every location she had gone with the girls and yes that included her own house unfortunately. She could never look at that washer the same way again without seeing Brittany's head thrown back in pleasure and Santana on her knees.

Quinn then thought for a few seconds before jotting down one last note in her book. 'Tingly blueberry lube.'

After all Santana was good for some things.

**A/N:** **God the Brittana stuff I just couldn't help myself. Don't know about you guys but I liked the banter in this chapter quite a bit, but I'm biased because I wrote it lol. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter now that I'm finally back to working on this story. Hopefully you are looking forward to part two. Dorky Quinn in a sex shop once again that's gotta be worth a read right? What could possibly go wrong? And who will show up just to embarrass her more? Find out soon.**

**So leave me a review if anyone is still reading this I know it's been a while but I am back and I have some great chapters lined up for this story so I don't really want to retire it but I guess I will if I really have to :(**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
